Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure
by Darkninja20
Summary: This story follows the main storyline of Sword Art (until the 75th floor) but it follows my OC's adventure and travels throughout the land of Aincrad as he makes new friends and new enemies. My story has some thing the light novel/anime do not, if you don't like the changes, don't review and stop reading. New branched off story: Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure-Original Path
1. Chapter 1: Sword Art Online

**My first try at a sword art fanfic. I only go by the anime and it isn't finished airing yet I might be missing some info, because I don't know it yet either, but it will be told later.**

A sword art online fanfic. At the moment of this chapter writing, I have only seen up to episode 5, and I don't read the manga, so I might be missing a few things from later episodes/volumes but please bear with me for the time being. I do not own sword Art or anything related to it.

Chapter 1 Online

The Nerve Gear, a visual reality helmet that simulates the user's five senses via their brain, with this, people can experience and control their in-game characters with their minds. This is where the trouble began. A game called Sword Art Online a Virtual reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) was released with the nerve gear and only 10,000 copies (Not including the beta tester's copies) were being sold. Many people wanted to be one of the lucky ones who played it. Little did they know that by buying the game they were trapping themselves. Once the nerve gear was placed on no one could take it off. I was one of the ones that bought a copy. This is where my story begins.

Well let's start with a description of myself first, I am 16, I have short cut brown hair and blue eyes, I am very skinny and am only about 135lb and am 6 feet tall.

I had just gotten home with my copy of Sword Art and I ran up to my room to play it. I opened the box with the Nerve Gear in it and read the manual...briefly. I opened the sword art box and read how to start it up on the Nerve Gear. As soon as I had it set up I lay on my bed and I placed the Nerve Gear over my head. It took a moment for the start screen to appear, I had to control it with my mind so I thought "Create Account." and it brought me to a screen where I could set my user name and password. I'm not very creative with names so I picked DarkBlade as my user name. After I put my user name and password I pictured my character in my mind and that's how my avatar appeared. Once my account was created all I had to do was think my user name and password and I had entered. A screen appeared and on it in big letters were "WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!".

I opened my eyes in the visual reality and I looked at my hands and clenched them. I smiled and looked around and saw I was in sword art's world, Aincrad and many others were signing in too. I looked at my body and I had a steel broadsword in a sheath, this world already seemed pretty amazing. I walked through the town, completely amazed at everything that was around me and anything I touched solid, guess that's why it is called virtual reality but still, this was great. The buildings, the npcs, everything is so real. I came up to a sign and in one direction it said, town square and the other said training grounds. I went to the trainings grounds to see what I could fight against. I felt something hitting against my side after every step I take, I reach into the pocket of the blue jacket I'm wearing and I take out a book. On the cover it reads "You're guide to Sword art." I read through it and learned a few things. I placed my hand in front of me and I move my finger down in a sliding like motion and a menu appeared in front of me, there are tabs that read from top to bottom, Profile, equipment, inventory, friends, party, guild, spouse and options. I guess this is how to configure our character and how to message others. This game was still a little confusing, but I'm sure I would learn soon. I got to the training zone and all that were there were boars, I took a few steps towards one and then it suddenly charged at me, I didn't react quick enough and it hit me. A health bar appeared in front of me and it lowered a bit and it had my user name and lvl on it, DarkBlade Lvl 1. I stood up and drew my sword, the boar was watching me. I rose my sword and move closer, it charged again and this time I moved to the side and as it ran by I brought my sword down upon it's back. It out a noise and then broke apart and disappeared into air, a new bar appeared in front of me and it filled up with a yellow bar, on it were the letters Exp, the experience bar. I looked at the ground where the boar was and there was a small bag. I opened it and found a boar tusk and some boar meat.

"My first monster loot. This is pretty cool." I noticed another boar coming closer getting ready for an attack, I remember reading in the book about skills. First focus your strength into you weapon. Then when you feel your power about to explode you release it. The boar ran and I start focusing my strength. The boar was getting closer by the second. When the boar has about 2 feet away I unleashed the strength in the sword and it shot a energy wave at the boar, which cut it in half, and it broke apart again. I pick up the loot again and this time I found a few coins.

"I wonder what I could buy in the first town." I decide to stop playing for now. I bring up the menu and go into options, and look for a log out button, the thing is I can't find one...

I take the manual out of my pocket and look through it, it says that the log out button is in the options tab.

"Is this some sort of bug or glitch? We can't sign out at the moment...well this sucks." I noticed the sun setting "Looks like it's turning night. Hopefully we will get out before tomorrow." I sudden felt something strange and then suddenly I was in a completely different place, a town square, and others were being teleported here too. What's going on?"

I heard some people talking "A mass player tp?"

"Why are we being called here?"

I looked around and there most have been at least 8000 people here and all of them seemed pretty confused about what was going on.

Suddenly something start appearing in the sky, red cloth seemed to come from the sky and then there was a giant red cloaked figure towering over all of us.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online(SAO) players I am Akihiko Kayaba the creator of SAO. I'm sure some of you are wondering why I called all 10,000 of you here and I'm also sure some of you have noticed that you can't log out, well that is not a glitch this is how it is meant to be."

People started talking completely confused.

"The only way to log out of this game is to get to the 100th floor of Aincrad and to defeat the boss that resides there. Remember that there is a boss on each floor you must beat to advance to the next. Also the next thing I have to tell you is, if you die in game you die in real life too!"

"What are you talking about!" A female demanded.

"How will we die in the real world just from this game!?" a large male shouted.

"The Nerve gear is connected directly to your brain, so if it realizes you died in the game, it will instantly melt your brain, thus killing you in the real world. But also trying to take the helmet off will kill the wearer. 213 people have already died like this." New reports and news articles appeared around him "Here is the proof that I am not lying. People have been warned not to try and remove it so you should be safe, but until you get to the 100th floor you are all stuck here. One more thing before I go." He claps his hands and everyone changes, I look at my own body and I realize what happened. "Now you can all see how you really look. Players, enjoy your time in Aincrad." He disappeared.

People started talking trying to form teams and other things, I decided to move while I had the chance, it was going to get way too crowded here. I looked at a map of this floor and decided I would move to the next city before it got to bad here. I went to the gate and started my walk to the next city on this floor.

Chapter 1 Offline


	2. Chapter 2: The Lizard Forest

If you want to add your very own OC into my story go on my profile and see what information I need about them before I put them in it.

Alex arrives at the next city on the first floor, many other people are arriving at the city, also having the same idea as him.

Chapter 2 Online

I had finally arrived at the second town, and headed right to the inn. The room cost was 5 gold, and at the moment I had about 100. I payed the price with the money I got from killing boars on my way here, and went to the room.

"Well I thought coming to this town might help me, but I still have no clue what to do. I take the book out again and I flip through it and read a little about the floor system.

"Each floor has a boss that must be found and killed in order to proceed to the next floor. The bosses have to be found? Well then this is going to take longer then I thought." I got up and looked out the window, and saw many players had come to this town. I had reached level 4 now, with the fighting I did trying to get here. I went back down from my room and entered the town again. I had no idea what I should do at the moment I could try and level up more...or I could wait and let the others kill the bosses and then I can just escape...But that wouldn't be fun so I'm going to fight too. I went to an armorer and bought a small steel shield for protection, I didn't have enough for a set of armor yet. I headed out of town to try and find monsters to train against, it didn't take me long, as soon as I stepped into a dense forested area, 5 lizard men appeared wielding Scimitars.

I drew my sword and got ready. The lizards surrounded me, this might make it difficult for me. The one right in front of me slashed down at me and I stopped it with my shield and stabbed into it, in burst into what I know guess were pixels. The other four made hissing noises, I turned and stopped another sword with mine, and I used my shield to hold back another strike, leaving myself exposed. One of the other ones noticed and tried to slash me, I managed to step back in time, then I quickly dispatched the one I was holding off with my sword, by kicking it's leg and then cutting it's neck. Now it was three on one, Don't get me wrong, I was confident I could defeat them but they do outnumber me. I spun around quickly bringing my sword across one's chest and beating it, but with the way I did it I lost my balance for a moment and I felt a blade cut my back a bit. I got up and saw my health bar drop a bit.

"That's not that bad." I ran towards the other two and I swung my sword and cut into ones head, killing it and then hitting the last one with my shield, stunning it and then bringing my sword downwards across it's body. A level up message appeared, I am now level 5. The last one's sword didn't disappear, it fell to the ground. I picked it up and a message appeared "You have gotten, Lizard man's sword." I tapped the ok button and then checked it's strength.

"Two more strength then mine. I guess I will use this one then." I opened my menu and equipped it. It disappeared from my hand and the sword and sheath I had disappeared and a new one appeared with the new sword. I picked up the money that the Lizards had dropped and I was about to continue when I heard something behind me, it sounded like someone clapping, I turned and there was a black haired guy, who has no older then me, with a bow and quiver on his back. I stayed where I was.

"That was a pretty impressive battle. Taking 5 lizard men on by yourself."

"They're weak."

"But you were out numbered 1 to 5."

"Who are you?"

"My name is NightFang. What's yours?"

"DarkBlade." I say watching him.

"I have a question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Well, the game just started yesterday, so I was wondering if you wanted to party up with me, that way we can help each other train, and watch out for each other."

"So in other words teaming up."

"If you don't want to it's fine, but I think having someone watch your back would help." I realize he is joking about how my back got cut.

"...All right, I'll party up with you."

He smiled and a message appeared in front of me. NightFang has invited you to his party. Do you accept? I tapped the yes button and then his hp bar appeared above him along with his level, 4.

"You're level five?" he asked

"I just leveled up"

"So we are going to train in this forest?"

"I don't know...I just happened to wander into this place."

"This is Lizard's forest, Which explains the lizards here."

"Lizard's forest, make's sense."

"I heard that sometimes the boss of the lizards appears as well, and if you beat him you get a rare item."

That interested me "Really? Any idea what type of item?"

"No, I don't. Let me guess you want to try and find it now?"

"Yeah I do, if I get a good item, I'll get stronger, and by being stronger I'll be able to beat more monsters, and it will therefore make me strong enough to survive in this world."

"I see your logic there but this forest's boss is a level 10 monster I think, so even with both of our levels combined we are still one level below it."

"Then we continue to fight and gain experience as we search."

"Then it's decided, but let's try and be careful."

I nod "I agree I don't feel like losing to a lizard."

We started walking trying to find a place where we might find the lizard boss, while we were I had my menu opened looking through something. After a few minutes I let out a frustrated groan.

"Is something bothering you Dark?" NightFang asked, shortening my name.

"Yes. I haven't used any of my skill points yet, and I was hoping maybe if I waited I would see what was lacking and put them into it...but there's just too many skills."

He stopped walking "You haven't used any of your skill points yet?"

"No."

"I have no idea how you are still alive. Skills points are important things and the skills you upgrade with them even more so."

"Well the skills I know I would like to have are sneak, agility, hearing, and sword work couldn't hurt either, but then I hear about stuff like observation, which will allow you to find hidden items, notice enemies soon and more, so I just can't decide what to work on."

He smiles. "Let me give you something." He opens his inventory and taps an item. His menu disappears and a book materializes in his hand "Here. It's a skill reset book, if you use it you can reset your skill points and put them on other things. It can only be used once per person."

"Did you use it already?"

"Yeah...I made a mistake and I had to." He grins sheepishly.

"So it has no use to you anymore. Then I guess I will take it. Thanks."

"No problem. If you want some advice I would say to put at least a few points on your scavenging skill. It makes monsters more likely to drop items, it also increases the amount of money you get."

"Really? I will add some to that then." I start adding my skill points. I add most of them to to my sword work and scavenging skill and I divided the rest into my hearing, agility and observation.

"There we go, I think this will be good for now." I notice my heightened hearing, it was only better sightly but it was still good.

"What did you put them on?"

"I used them mostly on sword work and scavenging, then I spilt the rest between agility, hearing, and observation." I paused for a moment "Speaking of which, we have company." Right after I said that a bear type creature burst from the trees, it had sharper fangs then a bear and was the size of two normal full grown bears, but it also had a horn on top of it's head.

I stared at it for a moment "You said this was lizard forest! You never said anything about bears!"

He looked a little surprised too "I've never been here before either you know!" I looked at the hp bar.

"Horned Giant Bear, Level 8." I read out loud "Ready?" I asked Night.

He pulled his bow out "Ready!"

I didn't want to go near the horned bear, it looked too strong and if I was hit directly by something that is 3 levels higher then me then what?

Night noticed my hesitation "I know what you are thinking and yes it would be a stupid move to ran at it directly, so can you try and distract it while I shoot it?"

"I'll try." I moved closer to it and it let out a roar and then came after me. I stayed out of reach and night shot an arrow right into it's back. It let out another roar and turned around. I took the chance and went to go stab it, it suddenly turned back and swung it's claws hitting my sword out of my hands. I jumped back and it came after me again. I still had my shield but I could attack it now.

"Be careful!" He said as another arrow hit the bear.

"I'm trying!" I turned and ran to my sword then I grabbed my sword off the ground as the bear ignored the arrows and tried to kill me. I looked at it's health bar and saw it wasn't down at all.

"Night! Your arrows aren't doing any damage!"

He looked at it too "It's hide must be too thick! Give me a sec." He pulled out a red arrow and placed it in his bow "Arrow Bomb!" He shoot it and as soon as it hit the bear it blew up, it's hp bar went down a little. The bear turned towards him and charged at him now.

"Your turn to keep it busy!" I focused energy into my sword.

"Dark any time now!" He wasn't as fast as me so he was having trouble avoiding it.

"Done! Cutting Edge!" I slashed my sword in front of me and I shot the energy wave at it's legs. It fall and roared again "I think I disabled it's legs." I walked a little closer and it suddenly jumped at me, I was in range too. I rose my sword ready to defend myself, when an arrow shot and hit it's eye.

"Dark finish it!"

"Right!" I stabbed my sword forward and it entered it's head. The bear burst into pixels. We had defeated it.

I looked at night and saw a message was in front of him "What happened?"

He grinned "I leveled up."

"That's good." I leaned down and looked at the loot, as I touched it the names appeared above them I read each out loud as I touched it "Bear's Horn, 100 Gold, Bear Fur and 20 blackout arrows. What are they?"

"When a monster is hit with one of them they lose sight for a while."

I spilt the money into two piles "50 Gold for each and I guess since I don't use a bow you get the arrows. What about the horn and the fur?" I ask

"You take them both, the arrows and gold are good enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You dealt the finishing blow."

"Wait a minute...the normal way to figure out who gets a rare item is who ever beats gives the finishing blow right?" I pick up the loot and I give him the 50 gold and the arrows.

"That's how some guilds do it. Why?"

"Because we are trying to find a boss that will drop a rare item. Should we do it like that too?"

He starts thinking "Yeah, I guess so, it still gives both of us experience for it since we are in a party."

"Yeah." I look around "Let's keep looking." He nods and we start walking again.

The sun was starting to set and we hadn't even found any more monsters to fight. We decided to take a break. I was in a tree listening for anything, and Night was sitting on a stump setting his skill points.

"What are you putting them on?" I asked him.

"Agility, that bear almost killed me today. I don't want to risk it."

"You need aim too, being an archer and all."

"I know, I am just working on agility too."

I jump down from my branch "We've been looking for half an hour since the bear attacked us and we haven't found any other enemies yet."

"The lizards you fought were scouts, they go far from their home for their boss. As we get closer more lizards will attack and that will act as a sign that we are getting close."

"Well. We will continue when you are ready." I climb high up the tree and start listening again.

After another 15 minutes Night calls "Dark we can-" I rise my hand telling him to stay silent, I hear a noise that sounds like an army marching. I pin point the direction and then I climb down.

"There are marching noises from the east heading north from their location. We should check it out."

"That could be the lizard army. They must have attacked a town and could be returning to base. If so they will lead us to the boss."

"Then let's go and check it out."

"It's not that easy, even if the archers in the army don't spot us, they have watch towers all around the base, we would be seen quickly."

"...We need to find their base. We should follow them, and then once we find the base we will figure out how to get in."

"Fine, but be prepared to fight once we get there."

We had found the army and we started to follow them.

"Is there anything about the lizards I should know?" I asked Night.

"I only know a bit. They have a venomous bite and lizard men poison is deadly, which is why they also have arrows infused with their poison. Their claws also have poison. The worst part is that they are stronger then an average human. They also have sensitive hearing."

"So if we need to fight a lot at once we might lose?"

"Losing means death, it isn't an option."

"I know. Let's keep following them." We keep walking and tailing them for another ten minutes, before I trip over a root. I get up quickly and hide from the Lizards view, but we can hear them hissing to each other.

"I think they heard me trip..."

"Then get ready." He said pulling his bow off his back. I hear the army start moving again.

"I think we are safe." I go to look around the tree and one of the Lizards are right there, I jump back and draw my sword. It moves and I realize there are three of them, and they all look stronger then the first one I fought. They all had on leather vests and they all had a different weapon. The one that I saw right away had a spear, the second in line had a mace and the third had a sword.

"Poison fangs and claws, we have to watch out for them." I say

"Yeah, lizards make sure they are hard to avoid." The lizard with the mace runs at me and I hold it back with my blade, I push my shield towards it and hit in the face, I step back. "Night, use one of the blackout arrows to disable one of them for a bit. Then I might be able to hold the other two back while you take them down from a distance"

"You can't hold them both off, they are stronger then humans" He paused to look at their health bars, Lizard men soldier, Level 5 "and they are tied at our level!"

"We have no choice." I take a step forward and he grabs me

"Dark, I'm not that useless. Look." He pulls out a dagger "A bow is for distance I need a close range weapon too."

"You could have told me before. Then shoot a blackout arrow and then we will each take one."

He gets the arrow ready and I go forward and fight the other two mostly defending waiting for him to help me. I feel the attack against my shield pushing me back, bit by bit. I hear a lizard let out a cry and then Night attacks the one with the sword making it stop attacking my me, that left me with the one with the spear. The blind lizard was running around not caring if it bumped into anything. I faced my opponent and got ready.

The spear the lizard used had distance over my weapon, but I had upgraded my sword work before so I should be good. I gripped my sword and tried to move close. The Lizard tried stabbing me with it's spear. I couldn't get close to it. I made it seem I was going to the left but quickly changed to the right hoping to throw it off, but it moved quickly and stab me in the leg just above the knee, I fell and rolled. I saw my health bar go down.

"Ouch. That hurt." I stood up trying not to put too much of my weight on my hurt leg. The spear lizard tried to stab me again and I stopped it with my shield. I swung my sword on the wooden shaft of the spear and I snapped it. The lizard threw the rest of the shaft away and attack me bare handed. I rose my shield to stop it's claws. I tried to slash it but it grabbed my sword. I struggled to pull away but the lizard held tightly. I did what I did to the other Lizard, I smashed my shield into his face and it moved back, I ran at it and stabbed through it's scaly shoulder. It's health went down half way, I pulled the sword out and slashed across it's neck. It fell to the ground and burst into pixels. I turned to Night just in time to see an arrow bury itself into the sword lizards eye, it burst into pixels as well.

"Now the blind one." I said. It was still running around and as it went by me I held my sword out at neck level and he ran right into it, killing himself. I sit down and checked my wound, it's not deep but it did hurt. Night checked the loot from all three lizards and then he brought it and placed the pile in front of me to examine. "Three lizard skins, one leather vest, one lizard man's sword, 50 gold, 1 blackout arrow and 1 lizard's venom sack. I think the arrow is yours, I already have the sword, and you need armor more then I do since you are an archer." He took the sword, his arrow and the vest "We each get 25 gold and what should we do with the sack and skins?" I asked

"I only need one lizard skin, you take the sac and other two skins."

"Okay." I took my 25 gold and the sac and the skins.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. But I didn't but any potions or anything."

He took out a bandage "Here, this will heal in instantly." I took it and put it on and the pain faded.

"Wow, thanks." I stood up.

"Shall we continue?" I nodded.

We arrived at the base and we saw the lizards archer in the towers.

"Do you have anymore arrow bombs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm thinking if we blew up a tower and then hid ourselves, the lizards might try find the one that did this, and leave the base so we have less to deal with."

"That might work but it has risk involved."

"I know. How often does their army go out?"

"Maybe once every two days sometimes as much as every 5 hours."

"Then we will wait that long."

**-5 hours Later-**

Night had now come. I was listening for any sound but I heard no sound from the lizards, Night had equipped his leather vest and has waiting silently.

"Night, we have to attack soon, I don't think the army is leaving again tonight."

"One sec." He looked out from behind the tree. "The archers in the closest towers are asleep."

"How can you tell?"

"I have very good sight."

"So should we try and sneak in."

"Might as well."

We got up from where we were and very quietly tried to sneak into the base. We got past the two front towers and no noise was heard. We looked around and I saw a castle looking building and I pointed it out to him. He nodded and we went towards it. We got to the doors and I saw it was open a bit and I looked inside. I saw a lot of lizards on both sides of the room I looked at their bars, Boss Guard Lizard Level 7. At the very back of the room I saw the tallest lizard and I saw the name and the 2 health bars, Boss Lizard men level 10. I moved back

"Level 7's, more then 15, and at the back, the lizard boss level 10. What should we do?" Night moved to look in.

"Wow...This isn't good at all, we won't stand a chance against them."

Suddenly the boss Lizard let out a hiss and started talking!

"You two at the door come in now!"

"We have been spotted." Night said. He pushed open the doors and we walked in.

"Why are you two here?"

I stepped forward "We are here to challenge you to a fight!"

"I will only fight one of you. Which of you is stronger?"

"We are both level 5."

"Level 5?" It make a little laughing sound "I am twice your level, you can't defeat me!"

"Dark you fight it."

I looked at him "You want me to die?" I joke.

He smiled "No, it's just you are stronger then me, I only use arrows and a dagger."

I turn to the boss lizard "I'm challenging you." I step forward.

"Fine the battle starts now. None of you interfere!" he ordered the guards. He pulled out a green bow, that had spikes on the top and bottom and shot an arrow at me. I deflected it with my sword.

"Pretty good, swordsmen. Now try this." He put three arrows in the bow "Triple shot." I rolled to the side to avoid them. I got up and started running towards the boss. He shot another arrow and I avoided again.

"You're quick for a swordsmen." He strung another arrow "Light Speed Shot!" The arrow disappeared from his bow, suddenly a hole appeared in my left shoulder, the arrow was in the ground behind me.

"Ow!" My heath bar went halfway down.

"How did you like my unavoidable arrow?"

"Dark, we have to retreat now!" I continued running at the boss "Dark stop!"

"Looks like you want to die." Another arrow was prepared "Light Speed-" He was cut off as Night shot an arrow right in to his chest "Destroy him!" The boss ordered, then he looked around for me "Where did he go?"

I had managed to get behind him "Right here!" I swung my sword across his back, taking out half a bar.

"You little!" He took out a Scimitar, like the one I was using but his was bigger "You will die here, and you will regret ever coming here!" I stood ready. He ran at me and swung his sword down. I used my shield to stop it, which hurt my wounder shoulder a lot, and and then tried to cut him with my sword. He jumped back and I missed. I focused my energy into my sword. "Cutting Edge!" I send the wave towards him and he got hit to the ground, it took out the rest of his first health bar and a quarter of the second. He got up and took out another sword and ran at me, I blocked one blade with my shield and one with my sword. He move back a few steps.

"That shield is bugging me." He spit some green goo out of his mouth and I stopped it with my shield. I heard something bubbling and noticed the green goo was like acid and it was melting my shield! I threw it on the ground and in a matter of seconds the entire shield was gone.

"Now you are defenceless!"

I took a step back when a message appeared in front of me "Not right..." I stopped as I saw the message. I smile and tapped the ok button.

"You shouldn't be smiling, your going to die!" He ran at me. I pointed my sword at him and got in a position to strike. As he got close I shouted "Dragon Flame!" My sword burst into flames and I appeared in front of him with my sword sticking out his back.

"I-impossible...me...defeated by a level...5" He shattered into pixels. The level up message appeared. The message I got before was telling me, that I used my Cutting edge enough and I could now use the skill Dragon Flame. I suddenly remember that the guard lizards were attacking Night. I turned and saw that Night has still standing and no lizards were around. He had a level up message too.

"I didn't kill them. They disappeared after you defeated the boss."

"Okay." The reward message appeared in front of me. I read it out loud "You have received The Lizard Scale Jacket, Lizard Boss Bow and Boss Lizard Scales."

"Three rewards for beating it?" Night asked.

"Yeah." I hit okay then walked over to Night with my menu opened, and I went into my inventory and checked the bow "17 ranged damage and has a 5% chance to poison the target." I tapped the bow. It appeared in my hand and I handed it to him.

"I don't use bows. It will be better in your hands."

He smiled "Really?"

"Yeah. Consider it my thank you for helping me and giving me the skill reset book. Also do you have anything that can fix this wound?"

"Yes and Thanks." He got out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around my wound "Go easy on it."

"I will." I go in to my inventory again and I check out the jacket. "20 more defence then what I have now, it adds 1 to my sneak skill and 3 to my hearing skill...is that because lizards have sensitive hearing?

"Seems so."

"It still gives me 20 more defence then what I have now." I tap it and hit equip and it appears on me. It is pretty much a fall weather jacket covered in dark green scales "Cool."

"You now have some powerful armor."

"Yeah." I hear my stomach growl "...I just realized I hadn't eaten since I came to this world."

"Then let's head back to town and get something to eat."

"I agreed."

We left the forest without running into trouble. I realized I entered the forest at level 4, but now I was level 6. Yup that's who I am, DarkBlade, level 6, swordsmen.

Chapter 2 Offline


	3. Chapter 3: The Guild

Dark and Night had returned to the village and ate and then went to bed. Dark awakes first and decides to check out the town. Night also gives him another invite

Chapter 3 Online

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a room I didn't recognize. I was in an inn in Sword Art Online, so of course I didn't recognize the room. I sat up in my bed and I opened my party menu to see if Night was awake. I tapped his name and this came up: Night-sleeping.

"I wonder when he'll wake up, well I'm not just going to wait in the inn." I sent him a message telling him I am going to explore the town. I went outside and there were almost no players out at this time. I looked around checking what shops had since I had a bit of money to spend, I spent 5 gold at the inn for a room when I had 100, but I also bought a shield which was 20 gold and then I gained 75 gold from the forest and then I used about 26 for food last night so I still had 124 gold left to use. I went back to the armory I was at yesterday and went to the shields again, this time the shopkeeper, an actual player came over to me.

"Weren't you here yesterday too?" He asked

"Yes I was." I say looking at him.

"Any you bought a small steel shield right?"

"Yes, for 20 gold."

"Then why are you looking at them again...come to think of it where is the shield you bought?"

"Oh that, it got destroyed."

"Destroyed? How did you manage to destroy a steel shield in one day."

"I was at lizard's forest and it got shot by acid."

"You were there, if you were a higher level, you might have been able to get an item there and then I could have made you a shield."

"Item? What is it?"

"Well it's from a rare monster, the Boss Lizard, when you beat it you get it's...1 sec...it's um...Scales that's it, the boss lizard's scales."

I open my menu and go into my inventory and open it, I tap an item and a bag appears in my hand.

"What's the bag for?"

I open it and pull something out "Is this one of the scales you were talking about?"

He took it and examined it "Yeah. Did a higher player give you this?" I went to the counter and pour out the contents of the bag, the boss lizard's scales. The shopkeeper stares at them surprised.

"Y-you beat the lizard...no wait I'm sure a player didn't want them and gave them to you, right?"

I stared at him and then opened my menu again, I equipped the lizard scale jacket (I didn't have it on at first because it was hot in my room.)

"...The lizard scale jacket...if you really beat it then show me the bow you get from beating it too."

"I don't have that, I gave it to my party member, because I don't use bows."

"And where is this party member of-" The door opened and Night came in

"Here you are, Dark! you should have woken me up before you left."

"Night can I see your bow for a moment?"

"Um...okay sure." He handed me the lizard bow.

"Is this proof enough?"

"...Wow, a level six beating a level 10, you must be a good player kid." I handed the bow back to Night.

"I was level 5 when I beat it."

"Wait...you beat it when you were half it's level?"

"Yeah."

"You know if people hear about this, your name could become known for beating monsters stronger then yourself. What is your name player?"

"My name is DarkBlade, a Swordsmen."

"That is a name I shall not soon forget. Since you have been in the forest did you find anything that could be used to make a useful weapon?"

"Let me check." I open my inventory "Let's see 2 Lizard skins, some bear fur, 1 lizard venom sack and one bear horn." I placed all the items on the counter.

"What weapon do you have?" I place my sword on the table.

"I could make a new weapon with your sword, the bear horn and the bear fur and if you are feeling nice I can use the venom sack to make your friend 100 Lizard poison arrows."

"Make the weapon, shield and arrows. How much will this cost?"

"About 200 gold, but since you seem like a talented player I'll give you a discount, I'll do it for 140 gold. Sound good"

"..How much can I sell the lizard skins for?"

"I'll take them for 15 gold each." 30 gold added to my 124, means 154, I'll have 14 left.

"Okay, deal."

"It will take a bit of time, come back in about an hour and I'll have them done."

I put the money on the counter "Okay, thanks." As soon as I get outside, I equip my broadsword.

"Don't feel safe without a weapon?" Night asked

"I think it's better to keep a weapon at all times at least in this world, I know little about."

"Anyway, I'm starved, let's go eat."

"Okay."

We go into a restaurant and an Npc takes our orders, I got eggs bacon and sausage for 7 gold and Night ordered pancakes for 8 gold. As we waited we started talking.

"Is your shoulder okay?" He asked

"It's still a bit sore, but it will be fine."

"I can't believe you are upgrading your weapon and getting a new shield."

I smile "It used a lot of money, but it will be worth it, and you are also getting some new arrows."

"Yeah, deadly lizard poison arrows."

"Be careful not to shot me with them."

"I won't. Also the shopkeeper was right if people find out that you beat a level 10 when you were level 5 your name could become well known." There were not many people in the restaurant, but he said it loud enough for someone to hear. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"You defeated a level 10 at level 5?" A male asked. I looked up at the man, he looked to be about the same age as me and Night. He wore all black and he also had short black hair, he was a swordsmen too I could tell because he had his sword on his back.

"Um...Yeah I defeated the Boss Lizard, in Lizard's forest."

"Yeah and you were awesome Dark!" Night said overly excited.

"Were you in the beta test?"

"No, I wasn't."

He looked surprised "You weren't in the beta test and yet you beat a level 10 monster at level 5?"

"Yeah. I didn't get away free, I got hurt too, but I still beat it."

"What's your name?"

"My name is DarkBlade and yours?"

He paused a moment "My name is Kirito. Don't forget mine and I won't forget yours. Also you might be useful in the first floor boss battle, I'm sure a meeting will be held soon." After he said that he left the restaurant.

"Well that was a little strange..." I said

"Don't worry about that guy. Anyway what did you put your new skill points on?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about those." I open my menu and go to my skills.

"I did that in my room last night, I put some on sight and some on aim."

"I'm going to put half on observation and the other half on hearing." I closed the skill tab and realized that I could hear the waitresses talking, we were at the table nearest them but it was cool.

"So, Dark. Where do you thing the first floor boss is hiding?"

"To be honest I have no idea...I would have to say near another city, since they are further from the beginning town."

"That sounds reasonable. We should head to another city soon."

"Yeah. I know."

"Dark, I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

The waitress comes and put the food on the table. "I'll tell you after right now let's eat."

I agree and start eating.

By the time we finish eating, an hour has passed and my items might be done. I get up and tell Night, that I am going to the armory.

"Okay, go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"All right." I leave the restaurant and head to the armory. When I get there it is much more crowded. I make my way to the counter and I hear the shopkeeper telling someone something.

"Yeah, this level 5 player beat a rare level 10 monster!" I come into his view "And here's the player right now." The man he was talking to looked at me.

"Were you in the beta test?"

"No. I was not in the beta testing."

He looked at me, trying to judge if I was lying "Okay then." He left the store.

I turn to the shopkeeper "Are my items done yet?"

"Yes one moment." He walked into the back room and came out with the items. The sword was no longer a Scimitar it was more of a cutlass now, the hilt was made of the bear fur and the blade had been forged with the horn, The shield was not a small steel one like I had before, it was now a kite shield.

"Do these have item names?"

"Yeah the sword is called, Roar Of The Wild, and the shield is called Lizard Scale Shield. People seeing you use the shield will notice it's a higher equip then you should be using."

"Okay, thanks. Also do you sell potions here?"

"Yeah, decided you need some?"

"The lizard boss took half of my heath away with one shot...So yeah, if I have to fight something like that again, it would be useful to be able to heal."

"We sell them. They are two gold each, or you can buy 3 for 5 gold."

"All right give me 3 then." I place five gold on the counter." He reached under the counter and pulled out 3 bottles with red liquid in them "Here you go."

"Thanks." I put the potions away and I take the shield and the sword and equip them right away and the arrows go into my inventory as well. The sword is in a sheath attached to my side and my shield is strapped onto my back. I walk out of the shop.

"Dark!" I look and see Night coming to me.

"Yes Night?" I say calmly.

"About that offer I said I had for you, it's about joining the guild I'm in. I sent a message to the guild leader last night and I got a response this morning, if you want to try and join it we have to continue to the next town and you will meet the second in command, and he will judge you from there. So do you want to try?"

"...A guild...sure, I'll give it a shot." I opened my menu and gave Night the arrows.

"Should we go now?"

"1 sec." He opened his menu and sent a message to someone. "The second in command and the leader are informed that you are going to try and join."

"You said he would judge me from there, how do you mean?"

"He will test you in someway, I'm not exactly sure how."

"So, I guess I will learn when I get there then."

"Yeah, you will."

We had left the city we were staying in and headed to the next closest one on the map, it would take up a bit of the day.

"What is the guild's name?" I asked him

"It is called Legion."

"Legion? That's not very creative if you ask me."

"I know, but the leader is the one who created and named it."

"Yeah I know."

We walked for another 20 minutes when I heard something "Night, sounds like something is coming towards us."

"An enemy?"

"Not sure yet."

Two creatures came over a small hill ahead of us, when they saw us they immediately ran towards us.

"Looks like enemies." I said to him pulling out my new sword and taking my shield off my back.

He readied his bow "They don't look super strong, we can beat them."

I moved forward so I could try and stop them so Night could shoot them from a distance, and hopefully dispatch them quickly. When they got close enough I checked their bars, Wild boar, level 4. So they were a stronger version of boar, the only difference between the level 1 and 4 boars are that these ones had longer tusks, were a little faster and had more fur. The boars were only a few feet away from me I moved my shield to defend myself, and I felt them both hit it. I was able to hold them back easily. I gripped my sword tightly and stabbed one of the boars in the chest and it was defeated, an arrow flew by me and when it hit the boar ,the boar stepped back and then fell.

"Was that a poison arrow?" I asked Night

"Yeah. Seems it was very effective too." He said walking up to me.

I checked the loot "Your poison arrow is still here." I told him, I read the rest out loud "2 boar tusks, 2 boar fur and 30 gold. We each get 1 tusk, one fur and 15 gold." I said splitting it. I picked up mine and gave Night his.

"These are nothing compared to the lizards." I said

"Yeah, the lizards were pretty tough."

"I just realized something." I opened my menu and opened my equipment window.

"What are you doing?"

"I just remembered, I never checked the stats my weapon and shield give me." I checked my shield first "When this shield is used to defend against any monster under 15, the user will not be pushed back from the force, also the scales this shield is made of hurt enemies that use psychical attacks. Cool, those two effects and it increases my defence by 5." I checked my sword next "When equipped this sword bestows a new skill upon it's user. The skill is called Nature's Blessing. When used it increases the attack speed, the attack power, and the psychical defence of the user and all nearby party members. It also adds 10 more attack for me."

"Those are some pretty powerful items."

"Yeah, and now I can use three skills, at least until I get a better sword."

"I only have one skill right now, it's the arrow bomb one you saw."

"I'm sure you will learn more. Come on let's keep moving."

After about another 2 hours of walking the town was in sight, we continue walking when I saw a strange monster, it looked like a rhino, except it had spikes on it's body and it's horn was gold.

"Night, look at the monster?" I said looking at it.

"What monster Dark?"

I looked at him "That monster over there." I said pointing.

"...Dark how high is your observation?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because there are some monsters that can only be seen when it's high enough, these monsters won't attack unless they know you can see them."

"So you are telling me you can't see it?"

"Nope."

I walk a little towards it so I can see it's name and level "Spiko, Level 10."

"Another level 10?" Night asked

"We're level 6 now, I think we can take it."

"...I can't see it, remember?"

"Oh, right. Then I'll try and fight it." I take a step forward and it turns towards me. I watch it and it is watching me. I draw my sword and hold my shield in a defence position.

It takes a step forward and then starts moving it's front foot on the ground like a rhino before charging. I knew it was going to charge in a moment so I rise my sword above me "Nature's Blessing!" My sword, shield and jacket started to glow with a pale green color. I looked at the monster and it charged at me, I moved to the side and cut it's side as it ran past, it's hp didn't go down much.

"This monster has a high defence." I focused my energy into my sword "Cutting Edge!" I sent the wave at the monster and it got a big gash across it's body, and it's hp went down to about three quarters left. It ignored the cut and ran at me again. I rolled to the side.

"This thing doesn't quit!" I pointed my sword towards it again "Dragon's Flame!" My sword went on fire and I appeared beside the monster and my sword was through it. The hp bar was down to the halfway point, but I noticed that keeping the sword in the monster was still hurting it because of the fire. It was trying to get my sword out of it's body but I held it there and the hp bar kept going down. Finally the hp bar hit 0 and the monster was defeated.

"It's done."

"That skill is amazing, you appear near the monster and then stab them, it's almost unavoidable."

"Yeah it is pretty good, but I have a feeling it won't work against stronger monsters as well." I leaned down and checked the loot "Gold horn, 200 gold, and a tough hide."

"You should keep it all, Dark, since you beat the monster."

I pick the stuff up "I'm giving you something at least." I dropped 100 gold into his hand.

"Thanks, but is it really alright, I mean, I didn't to anything."

"You're still part of my party."

"Well, let's get to town now without being distracted."

"Right."

We had made it in town and it looked pretty similar to the town we just left.

"Do all towns look the same on the first floor?"

He looked around "Seems so. Marks, should be in the inn."

"Marks?"

"The second in command, that's his nickname since he is an archer."

"Oh. How big is this guild?"

"We have about 30 people now I think."

"Pretty good. So let's get to the inn."

We arrived at the inn and looked around.

"No one is here..." I said. A message appeared in front of Night. He read it.

"He's in room 265. Let's go." I followed behind him until he stopped in front of the room, he knocked on the door "Marks, it's Night."

From the other side of the door a voice said "Enter." Night opened the door and we both entered.

I looked at the room as soon as we were in and it looked like the inn room I was in. I saw a man sitting at a desk with his back turned to us. He turned to us. His hair was white and hung over his unnatural bight green eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. A little fancy for a game.

"Welcome Night, and you must be DarkBlade, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"So you are interested in joining our guild, Legion?"

"That is correct."

"Well, you must pass one simple test first to prove your loyalty to the guild."

"What do I have to do?"

"You're test will be tomorrow, and Night will be your adviser."

He spoke up "Marks! I have no idea how to be a test adviser!"

"I know. So I will explain it to you after. For now, Dark, take this." He handed me a double edged black bladed dagger "If you pass the test you will be able to keep this, this is a symbol of our guild."

I put it into my inventory "So my test starts tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. For now you can go and take care of any business you have, just be prepared tomorrow. Night, stay here and I will explain what you have to do tomorrow."

"I'll be prepared." I leave and go buy a room for the night. I leave the inn and go get something to eat.

By the time I finished eating and looking around the town it's night and I head to the inn. I go into my room and sit at the small table provided it in. So tomorrow I might join a guild, yet I wasn't excited, something felt wrong about this whole thing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I open my menu and took the black bladed dagger out of my inventory, it's item name was Expired Light...Where did the creator come up with these names? The blade was black like I said before, but that was only from a quick glance, now examining it I saw in the middle of it under the blade was a skull design, and it was on both sides of the hilt. I looked more closely at the skull and then two letters appeared, one in each of the skulls eyes. The left one was a P and the right eye's letter was a K. PK? Those letters meant something, I heard of it before...but where. I knew the letters meant something and I know it was in my mind somewhere, but I couldn't place it. I gave up and put the dagger back in my inventory and I took out the golden horn I got from the monster.

"I wonder...can this be turned into a good weapon, or would it be better to sell it?" I decided I would check around later, maybe after my test tomorrow. I put the horn away and got into bed and fall asleep.

I woke up around 9am and about 10 minutes later got a message from Night. "Meet me north of town, in a wide plain surrounded by trees." I replied to him and I got up, left the inn and headed north. I got to the plain and I saw Night leaning against a tree.

"Night, I'm here."

He looked up "Good, follow me." He started walking into the trees, I followed him and after a few minutes he turned to me.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a bit." He walked away and out of the trees. I sat down against one and waited for him to return. After 20 minutes I was getting a little impatient for him to return. I stood up and then a message appeared "Dark, your test is now prepared I am about 10 minutes from where you are, leave the same way I did and keep walking. You will find me soon." What is he doing? I walked out of the trees and kept walking that way, doing what Night said. This region was different, instead of the flat plains and trees, this area had a few mountains and flower fields around, it was quite a sight. I kept walking and I saw Night pretty fall away, I sped up and came up beside him, that's also when I noticed there was a girl on the ground, on her knees, she was hurt a lot and her hp bar was nearly empty.

Night who is she?" I asked concerned.

"Dark do you want to know what you have to do to join the guild?"

"Night! Now isn't the time, she needs help!"

"Dark," he started, ignoring my comment "To join our guild Legion, you have to kill this girl!"

I stared at him in disbelief and the girl looked terrified "Did you just say I had to kill her?"

"Yes. I may have mislead you a bit too, our guild name is actually Demise."

"Demise...So first you lie to me and then you want me to kill another play-" I suddenly realized something "P...K...Pk-er...Player Killer!" I remembered what the letters meant, the skull design with the two letters, PK, A player killing blade, the guild is one that kills players and that means Night is a

Pk-er too!

"Night! Your a player killer!" I shouted at him

"You're only partly right Dark. I have never killed another player, yet. I found a target a few days ago and I have been watching them since."

I realized what he was saying "So, you were going to kill me. What changed your mind?"

"When I saw you defeat the five lizard men, I knew I had no chance against you, so I decided to join you and catch you off guard. Then when you beat the boss lizard I realized, if you could over power a level 10 monster that is stronger then a human, you can easily overpower other players can kill them."

"So you just assumed that I would accept this test and that I would kill another player, knowing when someone dies here they die in real life as well?!"

"I was hoping so, and if you don't I have been ordered to kill you, along with this girl." I drew my sword "Just try it!"

He just smiled "Dark, we may be the same level, but I have items given to me by Marks, if you don't kill her, I'll have to kill you both."

I looked at the girl and she looked back at me with golden eyes. I rose my sword and swung it at Night. He jumped back.

"Guess you made your decision huh? All right then" Two gems appeared in his hands and he placed on into his bow and one into his sword.

"What did you just do?"

"See for yourself!" He shot an arrow at me and I moved to the side, but the arrow suddenly turned and pierced my shoulder.

"Ow. How did that happen?!" My bar went down a bit.

"The gem I had makes my arrows detect my enemy and they follow them."

"Dammit. That makes things hard." I take my shield off my back now "Looks like it's time to get serious!" I start focusing energy.

"You think I'm going to allow you to do that!" He runs at me and tries to slash me and I rise my shield. His dagger hits my shield but it goes through it and cuts my hand, it distracts me and I stop focusing.

"What the...How are you doing this!?" My bar lowered again.

"The gem in my sword by passes all defence items."

"...So my shield won't work." I open my menu.

"What are you doing?!" I ignore him and open the party tab. I touch the leave party button. I am a solo player once again. "What's the point of that?"

I smile and then I throw my shield at him, He jumped away, it wasn't meant to hit him anyway. I had risen my sword into the air.

"No!" He tried to shot an arrow before I finished, but it was too late "Nature's Blessing!" My sword, shield and scale jacket started glowing the same pale green as before "This is the reason I left the party! If I hadn't you would have gotten the effects as well." I ran at him and he shot an arrow at me, it was a red one, I moved to the side again and forgot that it followed me, it turned and hit me and the exploded! I got blasted back but I managed to land on my feet, I looked and saw my health bar was at a dangerous point, halfway down, while Night's was still full.

"I'm going to take you down with this next shot Dark!" He shot another arrow bomb when I realized something. I waited until the arrow was about to hit me then quickly moved to the side and started to run, like I hoped the arrow followed me I ran towards Night and swung my sword, he rose his own to counter, but right before my sword touched his I flipped backward and his arrow missed me and hit his sword and exploded!

I landed and watched. The smoke cleared and Night was still standing, his hp bar was down a quarter.

He was breathing heavily "Y-you...will pay for that."

I smiled mockingly at him "What's wrong Night? Not use to having your own skills used against you?"

His expression turned extremely angry I felt him focusing energy into his blade and bow! A skill, but I had no idea which one. I looked for my shield and I saw it on the ground, I ran and grabbed it just as he finished charging "Blade Shot!" instead of getting an arrow ready, he placed his dagger into his bow and shot it! As the blade flew through the air it gained a massive amount of speed, I rose my shield to try and stop it, forgetting that his blade could pass through my defences. The blade went right through my shield and armor and stabbed me right through the chest, knocking me to the ground as well. I felt my breathing stop for a moment from the sudden pain and then I saw my health bar starting to drain towards 0. I opened my inventory, quickly took a potion and right before my hp reached 0 I tipped the bottle to my mouth and drank the potion. I saw my bar fill up completely but then it continued to go down until I was at half health again. That skill took the last half of my health and then another half, that means his skill is strong enough to take me out in one hit.

I got to my feet and tried to figure something out, a way to win. "There's no way out of this Dark. I know your skills and I have enchanted weapons!"

"I won't give up!" I ran at him with my sword ready to attack.

He shook his head "Looks like I should finish this!" He pulled out a purple tipped arrow. I knew that one! It was one of the lizard poison arrows! I stopped going toward him "Looks like you realize what I'm going to do Dark." He shot the arrow and I used my sword to stop it, except it didn't stop...it kept pushing against my sword.

"You can't stop my arrows unless you let them hit you." Night said.

I managed to push the arrow a little to the side then I moved my sword and the arrow went by me, but I was sure it was coming back from behind. I ran toward him and swung my sword, he used his to stop it.

"And now it's only a few seconds before the arrow hits you."

"Unless I do this." I move to the side, cutting my arm on this blade but causing his arrow to hit him in one of his unarmored shoulders. I moved back.

"Your plan failed, Dark, I have an antidote for this!" He took out a green bottle and drank it "I'm all better-" He stopped as he saw me with my blade pointed towards him "No!"

"It's over Night. Dragon Flame!" My sword went on fire and like always I appeared in front of my opponent and my sword had stabbed right through their body "Night...you were my first party member and I thought, my first friend...turns out I was wrong. We managed to get through the lizard's forest together. I thought we were becoming friends, but that was all just an act for you. If only you had met me before joining that guild then me and you might have been able to become friends." His hp was lowering and was just under a quarter. I pulled my sword out of him and he fell to his knees, his hp still draining. "You are dead now. I kept you impaled with my sword too long. You have no chance to live."

"I-I can still do something!" He put a normal arrow in his bow and shot it towards the girl!

The girl screamed and closed her eyes. I moved quickly and got in front of the girl and the arrow stabbed me in the back. The girl opened her eyes and looked at me, clearly thankful. I turned to Night.

"I-I c-can't die...I...can't..." Night burst into pixels and he was gone. A message appeared in front of me "You have killed a fellow player. As punishment your marker will now change to orange and people will know you are a Player killer. If you wish to change it back to green. You must not commit anymore crimes for a month or you must help a player in desperate need." I hit the okay button and it disappears. I walk over to where Night died and the Boss Lizard's bow and the poison arrows were there. I picked them up, "I should have been able to tell you meant nothing but harm for me. I should never have given you this weapon." I walked back to the girl. She was younger then me and if I had to guess she was around 13. She had golden eyes and blond hair down to her shoulder, and she was wearing leather armor. I leaned down in front of her "Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave a sight nod, I looked at her heath bar and saw it was still really low. I opened my menu and got another potion and handed it to her "Drink it, it will heal you."

She takes the cap off then drinks it. Her health goes up. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...thank you." She says softly.

"No problem." I looked around her and didn't see any weapons "What type of player are you?"

"I'm a beast tamer, but I also use bows sometimes, that man killed my beast and destroyed the bow I had."

I smile at her "He's gone now."

She looks a little exhausted. "Yeah..thank you." and she fell against me.

"Hey are you okay?" She didn't respond. I saw she was still breathing steadily "She must just be tired. I guess I have to bring you back to town." I got her onto my back and I turned in the direction of the town I came from when I realized something. "I didn't think about this...Marks is still there...he's going to know I killed Night. Then he'll try and kill me...well looks like I have no choice." I turned in the other direction and headed towards the next town over. As I was walking a message appeared "For helping a player in desperate need your marker has reverted to green."

Chapter 3 Offline


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Dark had arrived at the next town, with the girl that Night had wanted him to kill. Also some time will pass this chapter.

Chapter 4 Online

I had finally arrived. I had just walked in through the gates of the fourth city a few seconds ago, still carrying the girl on my back. I hadn't stopped even once on my way here, in fear that Marks would send someone after me, so I was exhausted and it felt like my body was going to give out at anytime. As I walked through the town a few players were looking at us in concern. Their looks were understandable, One player who looked completely exhausted carrying another who is apparently wounded. I kept walking trying to find an inn when two other players, one male and one female, in about their 20's came and started walking beside me.

"What happened to you two?" The man asked.

"We were attacked...by a Pk-er Guild."

"That's horrible!" The female said.

"We're both still alive. That's what matters."

"Did you happen to get the name of the guild that did this to you?"

"Yeah it was Legi-no wait that was the fake name. The name was Demise."

"Well at least you two are well. How many of them did this to you both?" the male asked

"Well, she was already weakened, but there was only one that did this."

"Yeah. I guess you ran him off right?"

I shook my head "Don't tell anyone, but I killed him..."

"You mean you killed another player?" The female asked me.

"It was either him, or both of us."

"You made the right choice." she assured me

I finally found the inn. "I'm going to go and rest a little. See ya." They both said bye and then they walked off."

I walked into an inn and payed the higher price of 20 gold. I opened the door to the room. I put her on the bed and covered her and I fall on the couch and was asleep instantly.

I opened my eyes and sat up, My body was still tired, and sore from Night's blade arrow, or whatever he called it. I checked the time and it was about 5pm, I had only been asleep for 2 or 3 hours at most. I looked over at the girl and she was still sleeping, I wasn't about to leave her alone, she might wake up and wonder where she is. I opened my menu and opened my inventory. I tapped the Expired Light. It appeared in my hand.

"Why didn't I get rid of this yet." I examined it again checking for details that I had missed before and a message popped-up, it read "Congratulations your examining skill leveled up." I just looked at it for a moment "...I didn't even know that skill existed..." I hit okay and that message disappeared. I looked down at the dagger again then a envelope appeared in front of me. "What is this?" I hesitated a moment and then tapped it and it opened revealing a private message addressed to me.

**To DarkBlade.**

**I must say I am pretty surprised...you managed to kill Night, and escape before anyone could notice. You have betrayed our guild and killed one of our members, the full force of the Pk-er guild Demise will now be upon you. You will know what it is like to have a whole Guild your enemy. Always be prepared, or you might find yourself with a knife in your back one day**

**From, Marks.**

"Well...this is just great...Now I have a whole guild as an enemy...I just wanted to get through this game alive, now that will be a huge challenge. I need a real party of people that won't betray me."

"That whole guild is after you?" I jumped as I heard the voice, I turned around quickly and saw the girl was awake.

I placed a hand over my heart "Well, good to you see you up, next time try not to scare me." I smile and I tap the okay button for Marks message.

She smiled back "Where are we by the way?"

"I carried you to the last town on the first floor."

"That's a long way from where we were..."

"Yes it was, so do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"Not much..."

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember that you killed that guild member."

"Do you remember anything after the fight?"

"Only that I told you I was a beast tamer."

"You also told me Night killed your beast and destroyed your bow."

"Yeah...he attacked me out of nowhere and my beast tried protecting me..." She seemed really upset about it.

"Are you feeling all right by the way?"

"My wounds still hurt, but I'm fine."

"I have something for you, if you want it." I open my inventory and take out the lizard arrows and the boss lizard's bow.

She looked at the "I don't want to use weapons that he was using..."

"I'm the one that obtained the items...I just gave them to him, thinking he was my friend. Now I am offering them to you as a friend."

"Really? Isn't that bow a rare item though?"

"Yeah it is. But I have no need for it, I use swords, not bows."

"I guess I'll accept them then." She walked over and picked them up, and she equipped the bow and the quiver of lizard arrows.

"Also if you want me too, I'll help you find a new beast to tame tomorrow."

"Would you really help me like that?"

"Of course I will. I am partly to blame for getting you attacked, if I hadn't decided to take their test, you wouldn't have been attacked."

"You were tricked, I heard you talking to him during the battle."

"You heard that? Yeah I was tricked, and now I'm their target."

"I just realized I haven't told you my name, "It's Lea."

"Mine is DarkBlade, but just call me Dark."

She smiles. "Hey Dark, I heard you say you need a party that won't betray you right?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then can I be one of the members of it?"

"If you want to then sure."

"Yay!" She jumps up in happiness "Ouch." Her body isn't healed completely.

"Get some more rest. Tomorrow we will get you a new beast and hopefully find a few good items."

She nodded "Okay. I can't wait until tomorrow." She got back into the bed and closed her eyes. I looked out the window and hoped no member from Demise will attack anytime soon, at this point, I was trapped too. I was in the last town of the first floor and I can't access the second floor until the boss is beaten...They will know where to find me. I kicked that thought from my mind then I opened the manual trying to find something about enchanting, or at least that is what Night called his weapons. I found a short passage about "Enchanting can be done by crafting or finding a gem from a monster or from a chest, when the gem is put into the weapon or armor, it can not be removed, if the armor is destroyed, the gem is also destroyed. If a player with an enchanted weapon is killed, they will drop the weapon but the gem will be gone." So you can find enchanting gems. This game has so many things I never knew about. I guess I should rest to, my body could use it.

I awake and I sit up on the couch.

"Good morning Dark!"

I turned and I saw Lea on the bed looking through a book "Good morning. What are you looking through?"

"It's a monster book. It shows all tamable monsters that can appear on the first floor."

"Have you found any that interest you yet?"

"Not really, but I'm hoping I'll find one soon."

"Well, I'm going to go and check to see if the shops here have anything worth buying and if I can sell some stuff. Are you going to wait here?"

"Yeah, I'll wait."

"All right, I'll be back in a bit."

I leave the inn and look around the town, like always there are a few players out this early. I start walking around look for a shop to sell some items to. As I walk by a stall, the man behind calls to me

"Hey, you there boy."

I look around confirming he is talking to me. "Yes?"

"I do things differently then others, if you bring me an item I am interested in I will trade you one of my items for it."

"Okay...I'm not sure I have anything you might want." I open my inventory "Let's see. I have a tough hide, 1 boar tusk, 1 boar fur and a golden horn."

"A golden horn? What type of item is that?" I tap it and show it to him. He takes it and looks at it "If I offered you 200 gold and a pair of shoes that increase your agility, would I be able to get you to part with this?"

"I'm not sure. I know it is gold, but who knows what I could do with it. Do you have anything that can help a beast tamer?"

"One moment." he starts searching through his stuff "Will you accept if I throw in these gloves that increase a person's taming skill?"

"If you include that along with the gold and the shoes, then yes."

"All right, then it's a deal." He puts the gloves and the shoes on the table and then he gets the money and hands it to me "There you go enjoy."

"I will." I put the items in my inventory and I walk to the town's armory. The shopkeeper asks me

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for some leg armor, I have a shield and scale jacket, but nothing to protect my legs."

"Wait a moment." He looks at me then he looks at my shield "Are you DarkBlade?"

"Yeah, why?"

He smiled "My friend told me what you managed to do, and he also told me to show you exactly what you are looking for." He walks behind the counter and pulls out a piece of leg armor, covered in scales "This is the last part of the lizard scale armor set, if you put all the pieces on, you get a set bonus."

I look at it then check the stats "It will give me another 5 defence and, the set bonus for the lizard set is?"

"For the lizard set, the bonus is poison resistance."

"All right, how much is it?"

"75 Gold."

I take out the money "Here you go, and can I also buy a few potions."

"They are 2 gold each."

"I'll take 10 then." I hand him the 20 gold and I put the potions in my inventory.

I head back to the inn.

I come in the room and Lea, is still looking at the book.

"Anything yet?"

She nods "In the mountains near this town there is a monster, it's a mountain wolf, and it is level 6."

"Level 6. That's not that bad." I send Lea the party invite now. She accepted and I saw she was level 4, "Your only a level 4 right now?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to train much."

"Well we'll make sure you get more experience now. By the way, here." I threw the gloves and the boots onto the bed "The gloves make taming monsters easier and the boot's increase your agility."

"Where did you get these?"

"I traded someone for them."

"Thanks, these will help."

"So the mountain wolf, are you sure that's the one you want?"

"Yes. It's the monster I want to tame."

"Okay, then we should eat before we head out."

We quickly ate at a restaurant, and then we headed for the mountains. There was a path leading into them so we followed that. I used my advanced hearing and observation, to detect any monsters or players that could be around, so far I hadn't heard/see anything.

"It might be a bit of trouble finding a certain monster, won't it?" Lea asked.

"It might, we just have to look in the right spot."

"Where would a wolf want to be?"

"I would say near the top of the mountain, but that is only a guess."

"Then let's head to the top and check to see if we can find it."

I heard something, and looked up, there was some type of bird above us. I watched it and saw it was about the size of an eagle. It was flying over us, then it suddenly changed direction and landed right in front of us. It's feathers were red and it's eyes were black as night, it stayed there unmoving, staring at us.

I saw it's bar "Blood Crow, Level 10. The same as the boss lizard."

"It's pretty strong, Dark."

"I know, but I took down a level 10 before, get your bow ready." I drew my sword and shield.

Lea took her bow into her hands "Okay."

The bird was still sitting there unmoving. I took a step towards it and it spread it's wings then flew me.

I blocked the Crow's talons with my shield, and I tried to cut it but it moved to quickly. I ran and tried to cut it again but it flew out of my reach. I've never fought a flying enemy before, so I was inexperienced in fighting them. Lea had got an arrow in her bow and shot at the bird, the arrow cut it's leg a little but it took no notice. It was still flying around, making it really difficult to hit, after a few minutes it landed, I made my way towards it slowly and hoping to hit it. It spread it's wings again and instead of flying, feathers shot from them, I rolled out of the way and the feathers hit a rock, I looked and saw that the feathers were as sharp as blades, there were cracks along the rock where they had hit it.

"That could have been bad..." I stood up and turned to the bird, it was in the air again, I focused energy into my sword, and it finished quickly this time "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at the bird and I managed to hit it out of the air. It's hp bar went down to half, it obviously didn't have as much defence as the boss lizard. It flew into the air again and flew away trying to escape. Lea got another arrow ready and shot up at it, the arrow only nicked it's wing, but it still seemed to damage it because it was struggling to stay in the air, then it suddenly fell, and burst.

"What happened there?" I asked clearly confused.

"I shot a poison arrow at it." Lea told me.

"That would explain why it died quickly. Good job." I looked at the spot where it fell and noticed there was no drops "That's a first. A monster not dropping any items."

"Guess we were unlucky right?"

"Seems so...ready to continue?"

"Yeah."

We continue looking and I once again started concentrating on looking for anything that could lead us to a mountain wolf, and once again I wasn't getting anything.

"Are you sure this mountain is where it would appear?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you want to see the book?"

"No. I trust you."

We were close to the top of the mountain when Lea pointed and told me to look. I looked at where she was pointing and I saw a brown furred wolf.

"Is that it?"

She smiled "That's it." The wolf was walking in the direction away from us.

"How do you tame it?"

"I need to be close to it." She took a couple steps forward. The floor started moving. I ran beside her.

"Something's coming. Be careful." Parts of the floor were slowly rising up and taking shape. I looked around and noticed that we were surrounded by the shapes, we had to fight our way through. The floor stopped moving and the rocky shapes started moving. I looked and saw they had bars now.

"Lesser Earth Golem, level 3."

Lea looked around "We're surrounded, we have no choice but to fight."

"I know. Don't use the poison arrows, these things are make of earth, so they won't be effected by the poison."

"I don't think normal arrows will have much of an effect either."

"Maybe...but you can still try them." The golems were moving slowly towards us. I ran to the one right in front of me and slashed and it burst.

"These things are pretty weak." I said turning and defeating another one "But they have us outnumbered."

Lea shot an arrow at one and it did a good amount of damage "Yeah, it will take a lot of work to defeat them."

"Yeah." I rose my sword "Nature's Blessing!" Both mine and Lea's weapons, and armor, and my shield starting glowing a pale green.

"What did you do?"

"This is one of my skills, it increases our attack speed, attack power, and our psychical defence."

She smiled "Good thinking." She turned and shot another golem. I slashed another one too, these things didn't even get a chance to attack me, they waited too long and then I finish them in one hit. Thanks to my skill I could move much fast and I took out 5 of them in about 10 seconds, but they seemed to be never ending. I moved back near Lea.

"We can't fight them all, we'll be exhausted plus we have to catch up to the wolf."

"Then what can we do?"

"I'm going to open an escape route. Get ready to run." I focused my energy and, and when it was done I shot the wave through a bunch of golems.

"Lea, this way!" Lea turned and ran and I followed behind.

We had gotten away from the golems and were now catching our breath.

"A level 10 bird and now a huge group of level 3s...I didn't expect this mountain to be like this." I said

"M-me either."

"We'll safe. For now anyway. Where did that wolf even get to?"

"It must be ahead of us, I mean we did get held back quite a bit by the golems."

"That is true. Then let's keep going and hope we catch up to the wolf."

We kept walking and it didn't take long, we walked for 5 minutes and we saw the wolf again and this time we were right at the top of the mountain and it was lying down inside a small cave.

"Finally. Lea go and tame it and then we can head back to town."

"Okay." She walked over to the cave and the wolf rose it's head and watched her, not angrily but calmly.

"The wolf won't attack, I hope."

"Looks like he was right." A voice said from behind me.

I didn't bother turning around "Who was right about what?"

"He was right about you being near this town, DarkBlade!"

That concerned me a bit. I turned and saw a man standing there "And who might you be?"

"I am a member of the Guild, Demise!"

"...And why are you here?"

"Don't play dumb, you know I am here to kill you!"

"I was hoping I was wrong." I said placing my hand on my sword.

"You betrayed the guild. You will pay for that."

"How did I betray you? I never even joined it. Your whole guild is just looking for a reason to try and get revenge on me."

"You killed a member and you were taking a test to join, you were trying to join and then killed your adviser."

"Either way. So, Marks is already sending others after me?"

"Of course. If he waited to send people, more floors will become available for you to hide on and you will become stronger then you are at the moment. We have to get rid of you now."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, I'm in no mood to deal with you. If you insist on fighting me I'll kill you without hesitation."

"You don't scare me kid!" He pulled out an Expired Light out of a hidden sheath "This dagger, our guild's symbol, will be the weapon that take you down!"

I draw my sword and prepare my shield "We'll see."

"Dark!?" Lea called, seeing me ready for battle against this guy.

"Focus on taming the wolf, I'll fight this guy!" She turned back to the wolf.

I rose my sword up "Nature's Blessing!" My equipment started glowing.

"Starting the battle off right away with a skill, fine by me." He moved his dagger through the air "Dark Embrace!" His dagger got covered by a black glow.

"A black glow? What does that do?"

"You're see for yourself."

"Like I said before, I'm not in the mood you fight you right now so." I focused energy into my sword "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him and he easy dodged it.

"Such a basic skill, is that really the best you can do?"

"So you can block a skill but how good are you at close range combat?" I ran towards him and swing my sword down, his dagger holds it back.

"How can a dagger hold back my sword?"

"Can't you see, it's because you aren't skilled enough!" He pushed my sword away and stabbed his dagger into my shoulder. I jumped back and looked at my cut. It wasn't a very deep cut, so I would be okay for now or so I thought, a black glow went around my cut.

"What the!?"

"Dark Embrace takes effect."

"What does this do?" I shouted at him

"It won't damage you like poison. But any wound caused by a weapon effected by Dark Embrace cannot be healed, and therefore no hp from the wound can be healed!"

"Wait..." I look at my hp bar "So you're saying that the hp I have lost now can't be healed at all?"

He smiled "Exactly. Which also means if I fight you only using this weapon, you can't heal any damage!"

"If I defeat you and destroy the weapon, the effect will wear off, won't it?"

"If I were to be beaten then yes, the effect would wear off. Too bad you won't have a chance to defeat me."

I pointed my sword at him "Try saying that again after this."

"Another skill?"

"Dragon's Flame!" My sword was surrounded in flames and I appeared in front of him, but my sword had missed!

"Once again your skill misses." He cut down my shoulder, I tried to stab him but he moved. My wound got surrounded by the black glow again "Another effected cut, what are you going to do now?"

Either of my skills have worked, I still have the blessing's effects, but what can I do? I ran at him again and swung my sword down again. He stopped it with his dagger again as well.

"Do you not learn from your mistakes?"

I start focusing my energy "It's not that, but I realized something when I was fighting Night."

He pushed my sword away and went to stop my other shoulder "And that would be?"

I stopped him with my shield "I can use my skills while fighting, as long as I don't get distracted! Cutting Edge!" At this range I couldn't miss. I shot the wave right at and the blast knocked me back far. I rolled on the ground and then jumped to my feet. I saw that had damaged me as well and my health was at half. I looked at the smoke my attack created and I saw a silhouette of the man, he was still standing. When the smoke cleared I saw he was still standing but across his chest was a big gash.

"Point blank, Cutting Edge...What a reckless move that was...But now I will take you down with one of my skills." He pointed his daggers tip towards the sky "Strike Of The Sky!" Storm clouds suddenly appeared over me.

"W-what is this?"

"This is where you die!" A blot of lighting shoots down from the sky and I can't move fast enough. I feel something hit me to the ground and I hear the man shout in pain. I open my eyes and see Lea had pushed me down. I also see the mountain wolf we had been tracking had ran to the man and had bitten his hand that was holding the dagger.

"Thanks Lea. So you managed to tame it."

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard, even when I was a lower level then it."

The man kicked the wolf and sent it back about a foot "So you want to die with him, girl? So be it!" He pointed his dagger to the sky again "Strike of the-Ow!" The wolf had bitten his hand again, and this time it had sunk it's teeth into his skin.

"Get off me you dirty Creature!" He kicked the wolf in the side, and the wolf responded by biting even harder.

"Lea, now's are chance, get your bow ready." I got up and ran behind him and Lea aimed the bow directly at him, the wolf jumped back as well.

"You're surrounded. Surrender this instant and we will let you live."

"I...will...not...SURRENDER!" He turned to me and went to stab me, I dropped my shield and rose my hand to stop his knife. He stabbed right through my hand. I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't be able to move out of the way of the next attack.

"It's over now. Lea shot!"

Lea let go of the bow string and an arrow flew through the air and stabbed him right in the back. He staggered back a few steps.

"Lizard poison arrows. Dying by this poison is extremely painful, but it is quick. But I will have to finish you off,so Lea's marker doesn't change color, but first I think you should see this" I pick up his dagger, which is no longer glowing and I snap the blade right off. "Now, you can die." I rise my sword and I bring it down right into his heart. He burst into pixels, and in his place was a ring. I picked it up and tossed it to Lea.

"Without your help, I would have died. So you keep it." The warning message about my marker changing appeared. I ignored it and just tapped the okay button. I walked over to her wolf, I pet it's head "And I guess you helped to." it just looked back at me.

"I named him Rocky. Since that is like the region here."

"And our party size increases to 3." I looked around the area. "You know this could be a good place to start your training. How about everyday we come here and train, and every night we return to the town. We can do this until the first floor boss is either found, and we can help or until the boss is defeated. Sound good?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

Rocky let out a bark in agreement.

**Now it would take too long to go through all the training in detail and everything, so just like the anime did at the end of the first episode I am going to skip some time and give you the main points of what happened**

Me, Lea and Rocky continued to go to the mountains everyday for a month, I disbanded the party so she would get all of the experience from fighting and I let her do most of the fighting, only stepping in when needed. No other members from Demise attacked me either, seemed Marks was done underestimating me and was giving me, along with the other guild members time to get stronger. One night after a month of training me and Lea ,who were now both level 10, were heading to the inn, when I noticed a group of people entering a round, roofless building, in the town square, my guess was that it was a meeting hall. (Just so everyone is aware of the time. Dark and Lea stayed on the mountain overnight and at this time it was around noon.)

"We should check this out."

"It could be important." Lea agreed.

We walked into the room where the players were waiting. Me and Lea sat down on the stone seats and waited. A guy got in front of everyone.

"Everyone, I have some good news, the door to this floor's boss has been found!"

Chapter 4 Offline


	5. Chapter 5: The First Floor Boss

Alex and Lea join the other players on their attempt to defeat the first floor boss.

Chapter 5 Online

Me and Lea had heard the man say that the first boss door was opened and we waited to hear more.

"A team found the door to the boss' lair, and I have called this meeting so we can come up with a plan to defeat the floor's boss. Everyone here should form parties, then we can continue forming our plan."

A man with orange eyes went up to him "We shouldn't just form parties first! There could be beta testers here. We should make them give up their items and everything, since they already knew about the game before too!" Another man came up behind that one "The beta testers know nothing more then us. If you haven't noticed we all got a guide book in our inventories."

The man blaming the beta testers sat back down again.

"So Lea, it looks like our party of two-" Rocky barked at me "Sorry, three is already formed."

"Yeah...The first floor boss. What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea to be honest. But I think it's a good idea to stick with the other players for the boss. We don't have any ideas of it's strength."

"That is true."

The man that called the meeting, who I learned was named Diabel started talking again "This floor's boss is named Illfang the Kobold Lord." He explains Illfang has four health bars, it's attack pattern and how, when it is half way to being defeated, it changes it's attacks. "So, there will be a main group that attacks and a few to back it up, then there will also be some to fight the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." He looked around at the parties. "There will be three groups, that attack. Group A will be my party, and group B and C will be the other 7 and 9 people parties." He looked at me "Your party will be group, D and along with another small party you will team up against the Sentinels."

"All right. The other party is?"

"Them." He pointed to two people. I looked and saw a hooded person and someone I recognize, it was Kirito, the one that I met in the restaurant when I was still with Night. He looked over at us and gave no sign that he recognized me.

"All right everyone, head to the inn, get some rest and be prepared. Tomorrow we defeat Illfang. Everyone cheered, but I just shook my head and muttered "We beat this boss and what do we get? Another 99 floors full of monsters..."

The players left and I just sat there for a moment.

"Dark...shouldn't we go to the inn too?"

I stayed silent for a moment "Lea...I have ask you something."

She looked a little concerned "What is it?"

"I let you join my party, hoping I could help keep you safe, but now I've been thinking, I have a whole guild after me and if you stay with me they will consider you an enemy too. So I will ask you, are you sure you want to stay with me even when a whole guild is after me?"

She didn't even hesitate "Of course I am! You saved me and I owe my life to you!"

"But Lea think about-" Rocky growled at me and bared his teeth, I looked at it "All right fine, if you both still want to stay with me then go ahead."

She smiled "Me and Rocky will be staying with you."

"All right. It's your choice." I noticed that Kirito hadn't left the building either, I got up and walked up to him, Lea following me "Hey."

He looked at me "We have met before right?"

"Yes. We have met Kirito."

He looked at me for a moment before saying "DarkBlade if I'm not mistaken."

"You got it."

"The lizard armor helped. Where's the guy you were with before?"

"You mean Night. He died."

"Any idea who did it?"

"Yes. I killed him, he was part of a pk-er guild and he tried to kill me and her." I say referring to Lea.

"...So you have killed someone?"

"I had no choice. Are you stilling going to say I was wrong?"

He stood up "No. You made the right choice, you protected yourself and that girl." He walked to the door "Also, good luck tomorrow." He walked out.

"Who was he?" Lea asked.

"I met him a while ago, I think it was the day before I met you."

"That was a while ago."

"I know. Let's get back to the inn."

I was sitting on the couch checking equipment and making sure I had everything in place. Lea was sitting on the bed doing the same thing as me and Rocky sat beside the bed.

"Lea, did you use the skill points that you got from getting to level 10?"

"No, I didn't have time during the training, why?

"Because, since we know we have to fight boss minions we should use them according to that."

"So what do you think we should put them on Dark?"

"I would say we need some on, health, defence and agility. That way we can take more hits and avoid more as well and only use potions when we really need to."

"So, I should use them on those three?"

"You should use at least a few on each of them, I didn't say all."

She opened her menu and she was checking her skills.

"Hey Lea. That ring that the guild member dropped, what does it do?"

"Um...it has no effect, or I'm not a high enough level to analyze it."

"Oh. We have to find someone to do that for us later."

"Yeah. Huh?" She had her skill menu opened still.

"What is it?"

"I just found out that Rocky had leveled up as well as us."

"Tamed beasts level up?"

"Yeah. In fact he's level 11 now...he's a higher level then us both."

I looked at the wolf "And can tamed monsters learn skills?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he has any, It won't let me check that."

"We'll have to see in battle then, right Rocky." He just stared at me "I don't think he likes me much..."

"I'm sure he does. Right Rocky?" He barked in response "See."

"That further proves my point. Also he acts more like a dog then a wolf."

"Dogs and wolfs are from the same family."

"Even so." I went to my skills and put some on my health, defence and agility, but I also put some onto my observation and hearing skill. "My skill points are done. How about yours?"

She taps her menu a couple more times "Now I am. I added some to my beast control too."

"So Rocky will listen to you better now?"

"Well he already obeys me well."

"If he didn't then that would be a problem."

"Yeah. He seemed different then others right away. When I tried to tame him, he let me use the skill to do it without attacking...it's like he wanted to be tamed."

"Maybe he did want to be tamed. He knew you would treat him well."

She smiled at Rocky "Is that true?" He jumped onto the bed and licked her face, she laughed.

I smile "That is most likely a yes." I checked the time and saw it was 10pm! "Whoa...time went by really quickly...it's already 10pm."

"Really? Then should we get some rest?"

"Yeah...we'll going to need it."

After about an hour of lying on the couch I knew I wouldn't get to sleep soon. I went over to the window and looked out. No players out at this time, except for a few that had too much to drink.

"This whole game thing still seems so unbelievable. What's even more unbelievable is that I have killed 2 people. You die in the game and the nerve gear kills you. That psychopathic creator. I wonder if he can see all of us and is enjoying seeing as die, and see all of the families he's ruining." I heard a noise from behind me and I turned and I saw Rocky was watching me "Sorry if I woke you." He walked over to me and sat down, I start petting him "You came to me this time? Is it because you just want me to pet you or can you sense how I feel about this whole thing?"

He looked at me and tilted his head a little.

I smiled "You have to protect Lea tomorrow. I won't be able to very well. I'll be busy fighting those things off myself." He let out a little bark "I'll take that as a sign you understand what I'm saying."

I let out a sigh "And then there's still Demise...I need to get them to stop attacking me. If possible I need to avoid them thinking of Lea as an enemy too. So many problems in this game world. We die here we're dead, Crime rate is really high in this world, we have 100 floors of monsters to beat, I'm being targeted by a guild. Once I get through this, it will be done." Rocky let out a little whine "Oh, yeah, you will still be in this world won't you. By the time we beat this game, you will be strong enough to fend for yourself." He looked at me again then walked away, jumped onto the bed with Lea and went to sleep again. Illfang...enjoy your last night alive. Come tomorrow we will come to you and defeat you." I went back to the couch and tried to get to sleep. Finally sleep managed to come to me.

"Dark? Dark, wake up!" I heard a voice calling me "Dark, we're going to be late if you don't worry and get ready!" I open my eyes and see Lea is the one calling me.

"What's going on?"

"Almost everyone is ready, we have to hurry and get ready!" I get up slowly.

"I have my armor on and my weapon and shield are ready. Are you and Rocky ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go quickly!" We leave the room and go downstairs, when we get there we see they are waiting for us.

"You're late!" The orange eyed man shouted at us.

"So we're a little late. Just shut up and be happy I decided to come."

"What did you say!"

"Dark, stop!" Lea said

Diabel come up "Dark? Is that your whole name?"

"No. It's DarkBlade."

"I heard of you before, there was a rumour going around about you. It says that you beat the Boss Lizard, in Lizard forest when you were level 5. Is that a true story?"

"Yes. I have been wearing the scale jacket since I beat it."

"You must be a skilled player. Glad to have you joining us."

"...Glad to be joining...I guess." I found his comment a little hard to respond to.

"All right, we will review the plan one more time, then we will go." Diabel said "Group A, which is my group will attack the boss, group B and C will assist us and attack the boss, Group D and E you will fight the Sentinels. Everyone under stand?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

20 minutes later we were in a forest, the sun shone brightly through the trees. Is this where the boss was hiding, a forest? I guess it could be. I looked over to Lea and I could tell she was very nervous about this, Rocky knew too, he was nuzzling her hand.

"We're be okay Lea. We don't have to fight the boss you know."

"I know...but it still makes me nervous."

"Don't worry, you have Rocky to protect you, and I will also be looking out for you."

"...What if the boss is unexpectedly strong and it defeats all three groups?"

"Then it still has us and group E left. There's no way it can defeat us."

She smiles a little "Yeah. You're right, it's no match for all of us players."

Diabel said "This is where the boss is said to be hiding." I moved so I could see. There was a hole in the mountain and it looked like ruins of an ancient building were around the entrance too "No one has set foot in here yet, so be careful." He walked in and the rest of us followed. It was dark but some people had brought torches in case we had to go into a dark area. My observation kicked in and I started seeing a lot of detail in the ruins, and noticing a lot of symbols around that no one else seemed to see, not like I knew what the symbols meant...but still. After another 10 minutes, I felt a sudden feeling of unease.

"Stop!" I said. Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"What are you doing Dark?" Diabel asked me from the front.

I walked to the front of the group and looked at the walls, ceiling and floor "Something isn't right here."

"Dark, we don't have time to wait!"

"If you haven't noticed something your observation skill isn't high enough. If you don't want to die stay quiet."

He looked like he was gonna say something but he didn't

I examined the walls again "Now I see. It's a trap." I looked at the floor "Judging by location, I would have to say right here." I stepped on one tile of the floor and jumped back. Two blades came from the wall.

"If you had walked through that you would be dead now."

"...Thank you...I guess it would be safer if you stayed in front to detect traps."

"No reason to. The hallway is almost at an end, and this hallway doesn't have anymore traps." I walk back to Lea. The group starts to move again.

"That was awesome Dark!"

"I wasn't going to let him die."

The hallway ends and we come into a room with pillars at the sides holding up a stone roof. At the back of the room there's a door we can go through, it must lead to the second floor. The group takes a few more steps and the door behind us slams closed.

"Get ready!" Diabel shouted.

"Ready Lea, and you too Rocky?"

She grabbed her bow "Yes." Rocky gave a small bark.

A giant appeared in front of us, and it had 4 bars of health, it was Illfang the Kobold Lord! Around us little hooded monsters appeared, the sentinels.

"Everyone in position!"

Me and Lea went to the left side, and Kirito and the now uncloaked girl, Asuna, went to the right side of the room. The other three groups moved around the boss. I drew my sword and shield preparing against the sentinels. The battle began and people were shooting arrows and getting close and cutting Illfang, and amazingly no one had got hit yet. I swung my sword across one of the sentinels and it burst. These enemies were pretty easy, but if you let your guard down, you wouldn't last even a minute. I focused my energy and shot my cutting edge through a large group of them. More replaced the ones that fell. We had to hold them off until the boss was taken down. I saw Lea and Rocky doing a good job, they were fighting as a team, Rocky attacked any that got close to Lea and she shot arrows at the further ones. I used my cutting edge again then took a quick look at the boss fight. It had reached half life and it was changing weapon. It took out a different sword then planned and Diabel was running right at it, trying to get the final strike reward.

Kirito shouted at him "No! Get away as fast as you can!" He was too late. Illfang swung the sword and hit him across the room. Kirito ran over to him and before he could use a potion, he burst into pixels. Kirito stood up, he turned to Illfang and ran directly at him. I wanted to see what would happen but the sentinels were about to attack. I took out another few and I heard people cheering for Kirito and now Asuna as well. I turned just in time to see, Kirito strike the final blow. The boss had been defeated and the final strike reward was given to Kirito. The sentinels vanished and everyone cheered for the hero, at last until the orange eyed guy shouted at him.

"You let Diabel die! You knew the way the boss fought! You could have told us right from the start and Diabel might still be alive. The only way you could know the way the boss fought is if you are a beta tester!"

He started laughing "Don't compare me to those newbies. Most of them were clueless beginners who didn't even know how to level up. I am way better then any of them!"

"Then that means your a cheater and a beta tester!"

Another player called out "You're a beater!"

Everyone started calling him that.

"A beater huh? I like it." He put on a cloak he got for beating the boss. He said a few words to Asuna and then walked into the door leading to the second floor. I stood where I was when I saw something reflect a bit of light. I walked over and picked up a red gem. I didn't know what it was but I decided to keep it. Everyone started talking and then they started to go through the door to the second floor. I waited for them to leave.

Lea asked me "Why are we waiting?"

"Lea, do you see anything in this room?"

She looked around "No, why?"

"Well I can. My observation level is high enough to see some hidden items in this room. Once I touch them you will be able to see them." I walk over and pick up a pair of iron gauntlets, a bracelet, a ring and a sword that resembles a Katana.

"See."

"Wow, that's really cool, Dark!"

"Let's go to the next floor and then I'll check the equipment."

We went through the door leading to the second floor. Inside there was another door, the entrance to the next floor. We walked in and we came out in desert. The next town was a little distance away.

"A desert. So this is the second floor." I said looking around.

"It's really hot here." Lea said. Rocky didn't seem happy about the heat either.

"Well, let's head to town for now."

We got in town and we went to the inn. I sat on the couch and Lea sat beside me. I opened my inventory and checked the items. "Iron Gauntlets, Force Bracelet, Ranged Ring and Wind's Edge.

The gauntlets give an extra 5 defence to either of us, the Force Bracelet gives a 10% increase in strength, the Ranged Ring gives a 20% aim increase with a bow and the Wind's Edge, the katana gives another 25 attack and another skill, Fury Of The Skies."

"So you get the sword and the Bracelet and I get the ring and the gauntlets?" Lea asked

"Yeah, that seems the fairest way." I take the sword and the Bracelet and equip them. Lea takes the gauntlets and the ring and equipped them.

"Now we need to prepare for the next boss battle that should take place within the next one or 2 months."

"So we have to train and look for better items right?"

"Exactly."

Chapter 5 Offline

(Sorry this chapter is shorter then I expected it to be.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Fifth Floor

Time passes and more floors open as bosses are being defeated quickly. Dark and Lea arrive on the newest floor, the fifth

Chapter 6 Online

Another month has passed me and Lea have reached level 12 and Rocky level 13. I was sure the second floor boss would be defeated soon. I was wrong, the second floor boss was already defeated...a week after the first one, and the third floor one about 2 weeks after that, but also the fourth floor boss between then and now. The Knights of the Blood Oath, the so called, strongest guild in all of Aincrad, were the ones that were making so much progress, they only had about 30 people as members now, but they were all skilled players, they were always at the front line of battle and almost never lost an ally. I was a little bothered by the fact that they were able to beat the floor bosses so easily and quickly not giving me a chance to see the bosses, but then again I was thankful to them for opening new floor making it harder for Demise members to find me, I haven't been attacked again since the attack on the mountain. Me and Lea had just arrived in the first town of the fifth floor.

"Looks like many of the towns we have seen before. Normal." I said

"That's a good thing. At least we know what to expect from towns like this."

"Yeah. We shouldn't expect something exciting in this town. Let's find the inn." I continue to walk.

"Do you think we might be able to help fight the boss on this floor?" Lea asked.

"Don't get your hopes up. We're just two people, the guilds have 10 or more, I'm sure they will find the boss, not tell anyone and defeat it, the go to the next floor and by the time people realize the next floor is open, they will have beaten the next one."

"Dark, you don't seem to like the guilds very much."

"I don't like them, but I don't hate them either. I just wish they didn't move so quickly."

"At least if they move quickly we will get out of this game quicker."

"That's the good part about them moving."

We got to the inn and rented a room. I opened my inventory and looked through it. I had sold most of the monster drops I got and all I had in my inventory was, the small red gem I had gotten from the first floor boss chamber and my money. I checked my skills and added a few points to attack and defence and the rest to my health.

"We should go to town and we can find someone that can analyze that ring you have." I said to Lea

"If we can find someone. There was no one of a high enough level to do it before."

"Well, we should try."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah, there it's boring just sitting around."

We left the inn trying to find someone that could analyze the ring and if possible the red gem I found. We enter the town square and there was a circle of people right in the middle.

"Maybe something exciting is happened. Come on Lea." I said walking towards the group.

"What do you think is happening?

"No idea, we'll find out when we get there."

I pushed through the crowd, Lea and Rocky close behind. When I got to the front I saw a guy and a girl arguing. The girl had brown hair just past her shoulders, light blue grey eyes, she was about 5 in a half feet and had pale skin. The guy had short black hair that just reached his eyebrows, his skin was darker and he had blue eyes, the same color as ice and he looked to be just over 6 feet.

"Why won't you fight me?" The guy asked.

"I told you already. First, I don't like hurting people and second, you aren't worth my time."

"How can you tell if you have never even fought me?! I'm sick of the way you act better then everyone else without fighting them!"

"I don't need to fight you to know you are weak." She turned to walk away.

"You're just a chicken aren't you, I bet if any of your comrades were in danger you would just run away."

The girl turned around very quickly, drew her thin blade and held it an inch from the guy's face "I will not let that comment slide, I accept your stupid challenge." She walked to the far side of the circle "This will be a duel where either of us can kill the other. The battle will automatically end once one of us reach a quarter or less of our health. Understand?"

"Of course princess." He said mockingly.

They got ready. The girl had a thin two handed, one sided blade and decorated with four jewels down the side in green, red, blue, and violet. The guy had a steel broadsword and it's hilt was wrapped in a sliver cloth. The guy ran towards the girl and she moved quickly, got behind him and kicked him down.

"Why didn't you cut me? Do you know how to even use a sword?" He asked standing up.

"I told you, I don't like hurting people."

The guy ran at her again and like before she got behind him, this time she did use her sword, but it was the blunt side.

"Whoa! She's really fast isn't she Dark?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that quickly before."

The guy stood up again "Rock Barrage!" He smashed his sword into the ground and he sent a wave of rocks at her. She started dodging with such speed that I lost sight of her for a moment. The girl managed to dodge them all and then she got in front of the guy and cut across his arm with her sword. His health went down to half. The guy tried to slash the girl but she moved and then hit him down by hitting him with the blunt side of the sword.

He got up "I'm not going to lose!" He ran at her again.

"He doesn't learn from his mistakes..." I muttered.

The girl seemed fed up with this. When the guy swung at her she sidestepped and then cut his arm again. His health hit the quarter point, the battle was over. She put her weapon away.

"Like I said. You weren't even worth talking to." She walked away.

"She was really good." Lea said.

"I agree. Lea, do you want to look for the analyzer still or so back to the inn now?"

"I wanna head back to the inn."

"Okay. Is it okay if I come back in a bit?"

She nodded "Okay." Rocky looked at me suspiciously then walked back with Lea.

I turned and headed in the same direction as the girl.

After 5 minutes I caught up with her.

"Hey." She turned to look at me

"Who are you?"

"The name's DarkBlade. Yours?"

"I'm Sienna. What do you want?"

"I just saw your fight with that guy."

"You were with a young girl and a wolf right? But lots of people bother me like that. They think they are better then me, but no one has ever beaten me."

"So you noticed us...I guess we do stand out a lot. So you're strong. Can you really tell if someone is worth fighting just by looking at them?"

"I can tell by what armor, what weapon and then by their appearance and attitude."

"If I asked you to fight me, would you say I am not worth it?"

She took a moment "Yes. You may have some strong armor, a set no less, but you don't look strong."

"Well you are quite blunt aren't you...?"

"I'm just honest."

"Well, if that's the way you want to put it then okay."

"Is that all you needed?"

"One more thing. I was just wondering why you concentrated on speed so much."

"Speed is a good thing to have. You can get behind the enemy, you can dodge and you can react quickly too."

I thought about that for a moment "Those are some good points but still-" I stopped as a letter appeared in front of me "One second." I taped the letter and it open revealing a message for me. I read and took a step back.

"No...is this really true?" I asked myself

"What's wrong."

I tapped the okay button with shaking hands "I-I'm sorry, I have to go and do something!" I turned to go.

"Wait! What was the message about?"

"Lea...the girl I was with!"

"What happened."

"That message...it was from people that kidnapped her, I have to go and save her right away!" I ran towards the gate.

"He was panicking. He must really care about that girl..." Sienna said as she watched Dark move quickly towards the gate.

Whoever did this was going to pay...as if I didn't already know. Going by what the message said it could only be the work of one person.

**DarkBlade**

**Our superior has taken notice of your partner, a girl and a wolf. We are notifying you that we have now captured them both and if you ever want to see them alive again you must do everything we tell you. You must come to the abandoned tower to the southeast of town. You must come ALONE! If you have anyone else with you, we will kill the girl immediately. Once you get here we will give you further orders.**

**From The Guild, Demise.**

I should have known they would do something like this...I should have stayed with her. The moment I left her alone they attacked. It's my fault that she got captured, she did nothing, I have to save her no matter what happens! I got to the town gate and I looked around. I saw a very small, outline of a tower in the distance, southeast of the town. I started running towards it.

The sun had gone down, and monsters seemed to like the day better then night, there were only a few monster around, but I ignored them and they did likewise to me. Nothing could distract me, not now, I have to save my partner, no matter what. The tower was closer and it might take me another 20 minutes if I walked, if I ran I could cut that time in half. I started running. After 10 minutes I was in front of a tower. I reached for the handle to the entrance when I heard something behind me, I turned and saw nothing.

"Now that I'm near enemies I'm getting paranoid." I open the door and walk into the tower. The interior is dark and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I made out some stairs and a broken doorway. I wouldn't be able to get through the door way, so I grabbed the railing for the stairs then used it to guide myself upwards. I climbed for a bit and after a while I saw a door in front of me and I opened it, there was just a long hallway ahead of me.

"Abandoned tower...They weren't kidding there aren't even any monsters around here." I walked through the hallway, it took me a lot longer then I thought it would to get to the end of the hall, when I finally did I was met with another door. I opened it and there were more stairs...well I have a feeling this tower is a lot bigger then it looks from the outside. I walked up the stairs and it felt like I was walking up these stairs for at least 50 minutes. As I approached the top I noticed a men standing by another door.

"About time you made it."

I drew my sword "Get out of my way now!"

"Don't worry kid. I'm not going to stop you here." He opened the door and walked through it. I followed him through and was greeted by a bright light. It was the sun rising...I was in there a lot longer then I expected. My eyes adjusted and I saw that I was on the top of the tower. I saw three men, one being of them was the one at the door. Two of them had bows and the other had a battle hammer. Behind them was Lea tied to part of the destroyed tower and Rocky was being held in a cage and his legs were cuffed together so even if he got out he couldn't run.

Lea saw me "Dark!"

I smiled as I saw her "Lea."

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but since you are here now we have further orders for you."

"What are they?" I turned my focus to them.

"Let's just say you aren't leaving this tower alive."

"Oh yeah?" I took a step closer my sword still drawn.

The one with the hammer took out a dagger and held it at Lea's neck "Not another step."

I stepped back.

"Good. Now we're going to play a game. First put your weapons and armor away." I opened my equipment screen and took everything off, so I was just in the starting clothes, a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Now, these two are going to shot arrows at you, and we're going to see how long you can dodge for. If you can dodge long enough before falling, we're release this girl but you will die here."

Lea looked at me "Dark, don't do this! Run away now, while you can, I'm not worth dying for!"

"Lea...I may have saved your life, but you and Rocky repaid me on the mountains...I have to save you now, and allow you to live on, and get out of this game alive."

"Dark don't!" Lea was struggling not to start crying.

"The rules are you can use only your arms to guard, you can't have any equipment on and last, you can't use potions or any other item to heal your hp. Ready to start?" I nodded and prepared to dodge.

As soon as the first arrow was shot I knew something was wrong. The arrows were a lot faster then they should have been, the bows either had stats that made the arrows faster or the bows had been enchanted like Night's. I easily dodged the arrows at first but the arrows seemed to go faster the more I dodged, and after 2 minutes I had got hit in the shoulder. I pulled the arrow out and continued to dodge. I couldn't keep this up for long, my body couldn't keep up with the speed of the arrows, I had taken another in my arm, I couldn't stop and take it out or I would be hit by more. I jumped to avoid one but failed to notice that another arrow was coming, it hit me in the leg muscle, bringing me to the ground as I landed. The arrows didn't stop as I fell, so I rolled to the side trying to avoid them, and I failed...I took one in my arm, my other leg and my stomach, my health wasn't even down to half but I felt like it should have been. I got to my feet. The two archers had stopped shooting for the moment. They both still had their bows aimed at me "Arrow Wall!" They each shot another arrow towards me, and they both split making an unavoidable wall. I still tried to avoid them but I couldn't dodge all of them. My body had arrows coming from my arms, which I tried to use to protect my chest, my legs and some in my stomach/chest area, I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself standing.

The one with the hammer spoke "Looks like you can't handle anymore. That wasn't very long you know? I don't think we can release the girl with that pathetic performance."

I managed to speak "Y-you never planned to let her go..."

"She was with you, she is an enemy as well. We can't let either of you leave here alive." He walked over to me, and took his hammer out "So, this is the end of you now." He rose the hammer. I looked down and closed my eyes. I couldn't even save Lea...

I waited for the impact of the hammer, but it didn't come and I heard the something hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that the hammer user had been hit to the ground. I looked at the two archers and they suddenly got hit down too, then the ropes around Lea, and Rocky's cage and Cuffs were destroyed. I noticed someone appear beside me. I looked up and saw it was Sienna!

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked

"When you left after getting the message you seemed to be panicking. So, I followed you and it turns out it was a good choice."

Lea and Rocky ran over to me.

"Look at you now, Dark..." Lea said.

"I know, I'm in bad shape. Also Sienna, thanks for the help."

"It's not over yet." She pointed and I saw the archers and the hammer user were getting up.

"I'm in no shape to fight right now." Sienna leaned down and handed me a bottle with green liquid.

"Drink it. It will heal your wounds, take away the pain and pretty much completely restore your body."

I tipped the bottle and drank it. I felt the pain fade and I got to my feet, the wounds started to heal and the arrows fell to the ground. She was right my body felt restored. I opened my inventory and equipped my sword, shield and armor. I ran towards the archers as they had just gotten up, I slashed one and he fell weakened, the other grabbed his bow and before he could shoot an arrow I cut through his bow and cut him as well, he stumbled and fell, I made sure I didn't kill them, yet. I looked towards the hammer user, who was standing now.

"I told you to come alone!"

I walked towards him "I thought I did, and anyway why does it matter now? You don't have a hostage anymore."

"I can still take you down!"

I rose my sword "Even if I do this? Fury Of The Skies!" The clouds darkened and rain started to pour "This skill uses everything that comes from the skies, rain, snow, lightning, hail all of this and more, but for this I chose rain and lightning!" A bolt comes from the sky and strikes the tower right in front of my feet "Lightning Strike him down!" A blot came and hit him, his hp went to just above half "Once more!" another blot came and he barely had hp left. The cloud's disappeared and I walked over to him.

"Look at you now. You had me at your mercy and now look at what has happened." I rise my sword "And now to prevent you from trying this again, I'll kill you." I bring my sword down but something stops it. Someone is holding my arm back, I turn and see Sienna.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like hurting others, and I hate seeing people get hurt!"

"He tried to kill me and Lea! I can't let him continue living!"

"Dark, put your blade away, you have proven to them that you are strong, they won't attack again." Her eyes were almost pleading.

I let out a sigh "Fine." I put my sword away.

"I would thank you for not taking my live if it was worth having..."

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"Failing a job in Demise means death."

"Wait, so if you fail a job you're killed?"

"Exactly..."

"Then don't go back, just become a normal player and help fight the bosses!"

"I can't do that. If I did I would be hunted down...I only have one choice." He took out a dagger and stabbed himself "This is the choice."

"No! What are you doing, you could avoid them and stay in towns until the game ended!"

The man's health hit 0 and he burst.

I looked at her and she had a blank face on "Well...I guess we can't do anything now." She walked past me. I looked over at where the archers were and they were gone, they either teleported or...they jumped from here. I turned to Lea.

"Let's get out of here."

The four of us arrived back in town. Sienna turned to me.

"You put your life on the line for this girl, so if you still want to fight me then I will accept your challenge."

"Really? All right then."

"We need more room. We will move to the town square." She walked towards the middle of town and we followed her. We got to the square and she took her position and prepared, I did the same and a circle of people had gathered around us.

"Ready, Dark?"

"Ready!"

She moved quickly to my side but I managed to turn and used my shield to stop her sword. I couldn't even rise my sword before she had moved back "Your speed is really amazing."

She smiled and then ran towards me and punched me in the jaw, hitting me down. I got to my feet and I ran at her this time, as I swung my sword she moved and got behind, I spun quickly and hit her side a little. She moved back.

"You managed to hit me impressive." She ran at me and managed to disarm me and hit me to the ground, the tip of her blade was at my neck "I think we can call this a draw don't you?"

"...I think you beat me..." I said standing up "You're very skilled." I said going to pick my sword up.

"You're not so bad yourself." Everyone that gathered had now separated.

"I should thank you again for helping me save Lea."

"Don't mention it. I just don't like seeing people get hurt."

"Yeah, I noticed that. So where are you headed next?"

She smiled "I'll be joining you, if you're okay with that."

"Is this your way of asking if you can join us?" I asked

"...Yes. So can I?"

I smiled "Of course. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks. It's noon now...we spent too much time at that tower."

"Yeah." Lea agreed, Rocky barked.

"We should really find something to do...But I'm sure we all need rest after what we went through last night so I say we should head to the inn first, rest and then we can find some where to explore or something." They agreed and we headed towards the inn.

Our party now consisted of 4 members. It was starting to look like a real party now.

Chapter 6 Offline


	7. Chapter 7: Exploring The Fifth Floor

**I realized in my last chapter I forgot to give credit to ****Sage-of-Spades**** for coming up with Sienna. So I am giving her credit now.**

Dark, Lea, Rocky and there newest member Sienna decide to explore the fifth floor.

Chapter 7 Online

I awoke up and checked the time right away, it's 8am in the morning, which means I slept through the night. I turned to Lea and saw she and Rocky were still asleep. Sienna had her own inn room so I sent a message to her asking if she's awake. While I waited to see if she would reply I checked a map of this floor and saw there was only 2 towns on it, the other floors all had at three towns. A letter appeared and I tapped it, and it opened revealing a message from Sienna, it said "Yes. Is Lea up too?"

I sent her a message telling her no not yet. Should we head to the next town or should we stay in this town? I heard a knock at the door "Come in, it's open." Sienna came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide if we should head to the next town or if we should stay here for a bit."

"It's more likely that the boss of this floor is at the furthermost town."

"I know, but we haven't even seen much of the area around this town and besides I'm sure The Knights Of The Blood Oath will have it beat before we can even try to find it, so I think we should search around this area for something."

"Plus even if we find the boss before them, we'll be no match for it ourselves and if we call a meeting for it, they might defeat it before we get a group."

Me and Sienna turned around to see Lea sitting up and Rocky lying down with his eyes watching us.

"So you're awake now. Does that mean you agree or disagree with me Lea?" I ask

"I agree with you Dark."

"Then I guess it's decided." Sienna said "We're explore around this town first.

"Right. Do either of you need to buy or sell anything before we go?"

"I'm fine." Lea told me.

"Same here." Sienna also said.

We had left the town and were pretty much wandering around aimlessly, much like I was when I had first arrived in this world, trying to find some monsters to fight or and area to explore. We had gone quite far from the first town and either it or the other town were sight.

"This is pointless if we don't have any idea where anything is..." I said

"And whose idea was this, in the first place?" Sienna said

"That would be me...but I thought it would work."

"Well it didn't."

"I can see-" I stopped for a moment "Something is coming towards us." From the nearby trees 3 giant praying mantis came out. We all moved back. I looked at the health bar.

"Death Mantis, level 10"

"Level 10's aren't that hard." Sienna ran at on and took it down in a matter of seconds.

"Not that hard for someone that can't be hit." I said slashing across one, and then finishing it with a stab.

Lea shot an arrow and Rocky finished the last one off by biting it.

"Well that was done quickly." I said.

"Yeah it was." Lea said

Sienna just shook her head "Disappointing..."

I looked over at her "I thought you didn't like seeing anyone get hurt."

"They were monsters. Not people."

"All right then." I walked into the trees the mantis came from to see if there were more monsters, instead of more monsters there was a giant stone door way.

"Can you three come here for a minute."

Lea, Rocky and Sienna cam through the trees and they were just as surprised as I was.

"What is this?" Lea asked

Sienna smile "Exactly what we've been looking for. Right Dark?"

"Yup, a place to explore, looks as though no one has been inside yet, but we can't be sure until we go in."

Inside the light was dim and my eyes adjusted quickly, the walls were smooth marble, and the floors were stone.

"What is this place?" Lea looked around

"I would say it's a temple or some other structure that was built recently." Sienna started "Why else would the walls be smooth and not cracked or damaged at all?"

"No matter what this place is, we need to be careful, we don't know what could be waiting for us. Or what levels the monsters are."

"We know that Dark...we are just trying to figure out what this place is."

"All right. I'm just warning you to be careful." As I said a small hooded creature was walking by in front of me, it stopped and turned around. From under it's hood I saw two glowing red eyes and it was carrying a stone axe about the same size as it.

"Dungeon Wanderer, level 5. Why is a monster like that here?"

I heard Rocky growl, And Lea say "Dark...behind us." I turned and saw there were more Dungeon Wanderers.

Sienna looked at me "So Dark...now what?"

"We might have to fight, be prepared for it." I drew my sword and the one in front me suddenly let out a shriek and ran at me swinging the axe. It's shriek sent the other one's into a panic and they ran towards us swinging their axes as well. I took out the one in front of me by stopping it's axe with my shield and then slashing it. I turned around and saw Sienna was doing very well, with her speed she could take out many within moments, but that still was good enough, more started coming, from all directions, we might be in trouble here. I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave into the biggest group of them and they were all scattered and defeated, but more replaced them, just like the lesser earth golems on the mountain where Lea tamed Rocky.

"This isn't working! There's too many!" Lea shouted.

"We need to come up with a plan." I called back to her. I slashed a few more and defeated them, at least we get experience from this. I heard Sienna make a sound of frustration and I turned and see that she had tripped over something and her sword had slid across the floor, leaving her defenceless against the monsters. I forced my way through the wanderers and I made my way over to her. I defeated the monsters around her and offered my hand "Are you okay?" She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem, I can't let you die after you saved me."

She smiled and then ran and grabbed her sword and continued to fight. I also continued fighting.

Finally after another 20 minutes of fighting, the last one was finished and no more were coming. We all fell to the ground exhausted. Messages appeared in front of all of us, level up messages. Me and Lea went up to level 13, Rocky to 14 and Sienna to...I couldn't see her level.

"I forgot to add you to the party didn't I..."

She turned "Oh...I guess so." I sent her the invite and she accepted and I saw she was level 15 now.

"Me and Lea are the lowest in the party..." I pointed out

"You need to train more." Sienna said jokingly.

"I plan on training more. Before we continue on we should rest...but not here, we might get attacked by those things again." We got up and walked away from the area we just fought in, and rested a little.

We were rested enough and started to move again. I heard Lea and Sienna talking about the guide book.

"I never see the bosses, but I buy every issue that comes out because not only does it have interesting details about the boss of the floor, but it also has tips in it." Sienna was telling Lea "The tips tell you about the terrain of the area and the best training spots."

"So it's worth having even when you don't see the boss?" Lea asked

"Exactly. It also tells you what type of monsters appear on the floor. It's really useful to have on hand if you need to check something really quick."

"So do you have the one for this floor yet?"

"Yeah, I bought it before I joined up with you two." She pulled the book out "See."

"Cool. Are there any details about this area we'll in?"

"No. I flipped through it a little and I didn't see anything about a cave or structure like this. Which means it's most likely a hidden spot for players to explore."

I spoke up "And almost be killed by a mob of level 5's..."

Sienna looked over at me as I talked "We beat them, they were weak."

"Says the one that I had to save." I laughed a little.

I saw her cheeks go a little red "I tripped...it wasn't my fault!"

"Anyway, their strength were in their numbers, not their level."

"I know that." She started to talk with Lea again and Rocky came up to me and gave a small whine.

"You don't care about their conversation either, do you?" I started petting his head as we continued walking. After a few more minutes a Dungeon Wanderer stepped in front of again, Me and Rocky stopped moving and Sienna walked into me.

"Why did you just stop!?" She asked a little angrily, I pointed to the wanderer "Oh."

It stayed where it was, staring at us. I think I understood something about them now. I took a step towards it and it stepped back. I took a few quick steps towards it and it ran off.

"It didn't attack?" Lea asked confused.

"I was right. Last time it was watching me and it attacked a soon as I drew my sword, it was scared and tried to kill me before I killed it. This time I didn't draw my sword and it just ran off, knowing I wouldn't be able to catch it."

"So they aren't hostile?"

"Only if you attack it first."

"Oh, I see it attacked trying to fight for it's survival."

"Right, this time it ran to survive."

"If you ask me it was just being a coward." Sienna flatly said

"Sometimes retreat is the best way to live." I tell her.

"You shouldn't challenge stronger foes then that you will run from."

"...You're a very stubborn person aren't you?"

"Maybe." She continued walking.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

We walked into a round room, there were no other doors around the room. In the centre was a giant statue that towered over all of us, It looked like it was modelled after one of the lesser earth golems, except a lot bigger, fists with spikes and a lot more dangerous looking. I looked around.

"A dead-end?"

"No...it can't just end suddenly...can it?" Sienna walked further into the room.

"Maybe there is something, like a lever or a button we are missing." Lea said.

We all spread out over the room looking for something, and within a minute Rocky barked and we walked over to him. At his feet is a black lever. I place my hand on it but I don't pull it.

"It might be a trap...you three move away just in case." They moved back near the way we entered. I pulled the lever and nothing happened.

"Well that was use-" The ground started to shake, I almost lost my balance from the sudden shaking. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. The way we came in from has iron bars go over it I heard a sound from right beside me and I see the statue is moving! I ran towards the others "Get ready!"

The stone coating on it shatters and it's body is revealed. It's body is constructed of rocks, with light blue fluid going through a tube in each rock. It's eyes were locked on us. It let out a sound that resembled that of an erupting volcano and it came towards us.

We all went in different directions, making sure it couldn't it all of us at once. I saw it had 3 bars of health "Dungeon Guardian, Level 20! Watch out, it's above all of our levels by at least 5!" I shouted to Lea and Sienna.

It comes at me and I get ready to avoid and attack, Lea was already shooting arrows at it, but they are bouncing off. It rises it fist and then swings it out trying to hit me, but I rolled to the side barely avoiding it. It came at me again and I kept moving back, so it wouldn't catch me, but it was move pretty fast for much a big monster and I couldn't get an attack in. Sienna was moving quickly and hitting around it's feet but the blade kept bouncing off like Lea's arrows.

"None of out attacks are working!" Sienna shouted to me.

"I've noticed." I roll out of the way of him trying to stomp on me "Look around the room, try look for something that will hurt him." They started to look as did I, but with this thing trying to kill me, I couldn't too it well. But I had no choice, I had to keep dodging.

Lea called to me "Dark! Lead it to the middle of the room!" I wasn't sure what they had in mind but I moved back and made sure it was following. I looked and saw Lea with an arrow ready. The Guardian came to the middle and Lea shot the arrow up. I looked up and saw that there were big crystals on the roof and they were only weakly held there by thin crystal. The arrow hit the thin crystal and the big crystal started to fall. I moved quickly and the crystal fall right onto the Guardian. It let out the same sound it made and it attacked us and it's hp went down a whole bar!

"Good job!" I looked and saw it had gotten up and it was running at me again. I moved back and it kept coming.

"Dark!" Sienna was pointing up to a huge crystal to my left, I smiled and nodded. I went left getting it to follow me and right when it got to the right point, Lea shot the arrow, I moved and it fell directly on it again. It's bar went down one and a half bars leaving it with only half of one now. This time the sound it made sounded like. It's fists opened and on the palms of it's hands there was a hold right in the middle.

"Uh-oh...It's changing battle styles." I stood with my sword ready.

It turned it's hands so the palms were facing me and then it make that sound again and the light blue fluid I saw in it before shot out! I jump back from where I was and when the fluid hit the ground, it instantly froze and spikes of ice came from it.

"Why is this thing only going for me? Oh well it's better then it attacking them." I muttered to myself. I turned to the Guardian and saw it preparing another blast of ice fluid, it wasn't going to move which meant we couldn't use the crystals...

"Sienna and Lea, It's not going to move from there. It's going to keep using the ice, we need to think of another way to defeat it!"

"But how?" Lea asked

"The thing seems to want me dead...Maybe because I pulled the lever...but still you two have to try and find some way to defeat it, I will avoid as long as I-" I stopped as I noticed it about to shot another blast, I ran and the blast misses me but I feel the cold from it "I will avoid as long as I can!" I said finishing my sentence.

It had readied it again, and I was ready to avoid, using the same move over and over again makes it easier to dodge. As it was getting ready to shoot I ran to the side, too close to another patch of ice, I slipped and it shot the ice. I tried to get up and avoid it, but it hit my shield arm. It hurt a lot at first, it felt like my whole arm had just been pierced by many frozen needles, then the cold made my arm numb so I couldn't feel anything, I looked at it and saw it was covered in a layer of ice.

"Dark are you okay?" I don't know who asked I was concentrating on the pain of my arm. I saw my health bar was slowly going down, a Stat aliment. I looked at it and then I noticed something.

"I know how to beat it!" I ran over to the others, and I talk quickly so we could beat it before it fired again "Lea you have to shot an arrow into the hole on it's hand when it's about you shot, that;s the only weak point, and you have to do it to both of them!"

"A-all right."

"That's a tough shot Dark." Sienna said

"I know...but at the moment it's the only way to win, and I'm sure Lea can do it."

Lea smile and prepared her bow. I turned to the Guardian. It pointed it's palms at us.

"Lea now!" She shot the arrow and it went right into the hole and the Guardian's went half down again.

"Nice shot Lea! Wait...where did Sienna go?"

"Look! At the Guardian's elbow!" I turned and saw Sienna was climbing the rocks that made that monster up.

"What are you doing, you could die!" I shouted at her. She managed to get on top of the monsters arm, she ran down towards it's hand. When she did, she jumped off and she stabbed her sword into the hole. The Guardian's health hit 0. It wobbled for a moment and then fell right onto the ground and it burst. Sienna and Lea got a message giving them an item, each for getting half of the last hit, in the holes.

I sat down "What did you two get?"

"Ice resist cape." They both said in unison.

"Nice."

"Also this. Catch Dark." Sienna said tossing me a red bottle "It's called Ice Heal. It should help your arm."

"Thanks." I poured the contents of the bottle onto my arm and I instantly got feeling back in my arm and the layer of ice around it melted "Much better."

The ground started to shake and the far wall crumbled, revealing a door.

"A hidden passageway?" I stood up and walked towards it, Lea, Rocky and Sienna followed. I touched the door and felt a powerful force.

"What the...Wait! This feeling...I've felt it before..."

"Dark, is something wrong?" Sienna asked

Rocky growled at the door "What's wrong you two?" Lea asked

I look at the wolf "You can feel it too?"

Sienna got impatient "Dark, what is it?"

"I felt this before, on the first floor. Beyond this floor is a really powerful monster. In other words, through this door is the boss of the fifth floor!"

Chapter 7 Offline

**Also feel free to send me any Oc ideas you have and I'll put them in the story and you will be given credit.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dragoon and The Invite

Dark's Party has found the fifth floor boss door, how will they handle this unexpected event?

Chapter 8 Online

"Dark are you absolutely sure that the fifth floor boss is through this door?" Sienna asked.

"If you don't trust me, then look at Rocky." He was growling with his teeth bared, he knew something was in there "That should be proof enough. What should be done now?"

Lea spoke "I don't think we are a match for it ourselves. We had trouble with the Guardian just now."

"That is true...but if we leave it might be discovered before we set up a group and all our planing would be wasted."

Just then I heard other voices coming. I turned to the doorway we came through and 5 people came in wearing the white armor of The Knights Of The Blood Oath. They noticed us and came up to us.

The one in charged asked me "Why are you here?"

I answered "We found this place and we decided to see what was here."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Why should I continue to answer your foolish questions?"

He seemed a little annoyed "You do realize I am a member of The-"

"I am aware of what guild you are from, but that doesn't give you permission to suddenly start asking people questions and expect them to give you answers."

"You are denying to answer our questions then?"

"I will answer only the questions I chose too."

"Fine. Have you found anything that we should know about?"

"There is something around here, But you should be able to feel it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Beyond this door is the boss."

"The boss of the fifth floor is through here?"

"Yes, it is."

The one in charge looked at the ones behind him "We have to go and report this."

"So, you are going to take credit for our find." I said flatly.

"If you tell us who you are we can tell our guild, not that it makes much difference, we're only on the fifth floor."

"You're right, it doesn't make much difference, but what if I tell you, I'm not just going to stay put and let your guild take credit for killing every boss. By the time and your guild arrive back, this boss will be defeated."

The whole group in front of me looks surprised "Are you saying you are going to defeat this boss with only your three member party?"

"We have four, including the wolf."

"That doesn't matter, you will all quickly be defeated!"

I smirk a little "Then fight with us. Then we might be able to beat it."

"We're only a scouting party! If we were to disobey our mission and fight with you, then we could be kicked from the guild, for not following orders!"

"All right go back and tell them then."

He doesn't move, and starts to think. After a moment he says "Fine...we can't let players go straight into death. We'll come with you."

"But sir we were ordered to-" One of the other started

"I know what we were ordered, but we can't let them risk their lives."

I smile to myself thinking, he doesn't care if we die, he only wants some credit of beating the boss.

I turn to Sienna "Can I see the guide book for a moment?"

"Um, Sure. Here you go." She hands me the book and I flip through it until I find the spot I want.

"The boss pages. The boss is known as Dragoon, The Dungeon Ruler. When you first fight him he will stay on the ground, once at half life it will start to fly." I close the book "That's all I need to know."

The leader of the scouting group looked at me "That's hardly anything! You only know the name and what happens when it reaches half health!"

"That's more then enough, besides I'm sure you'll fill me in if needed." I turn towards the boss door and push it open.

"I will not fill you-"

"Quiet. We are entering a boss area." I walk in first, followed by Sienna, Rocky, Lea and the guild members, in that order. We enter a open roofed big round room. We walk into the middle and nothing appears.

"Is nothing here?" Just then a large shadow comes over us, I look up and see a huge figure coming down "Everyone move!" I move out of the shadow and so does everyone else. The figure hit the ground, making a cloud of dust, I looked up and when the dust cleared, A giant Rainbow scaled dragon stood in front of me. It had four half bars and just like the guide book had said, on the health bars it read Dragoon The Dungeon Ruler.

"Prepare yourselves!" I was right in front of me, Lea and Rocky were on the left of it, Sienna on the right and the Blood Oath members were scattered around it. I already had my sword and shield ready. It looked around, Let out a loud roar and it attacked

I avoided the sharp clawed foot that was coming down towards me, but it's claws wouldn't the only thing it could attack with, it was also using it's tail to attack anyone behind it. Lea was shooting it from afar, Sienna was moving in quick you an attack then moving back and all the member of the guild, who were equipped with bow and swords were shooting it, arrow didn't do much to it. Attack from close front or behind there is a chance you will b e hit, attack from a distance not much of a chance to be hit. The only safe place to attack from close is the side...until it turns and attacks you. I move to it's side and try to slash it but it's scales are too hard. I get an idea and I roll under it and stab into it's underbelly, my sword enters it's flesh. It let's out a roar and I move from under it.

"It's weak point is the underbelly, aim for there if you can!" It spun to me and tried to grab me in it's jaws, I moved and then stabbed the sword into it's upper mouth, It roared again and swung it's claws at me, I defended but it hit my sword and shield away from me. I ran and grabbed them before it could hit me again, I looked at it's health, 2 in a half bars already, we could really win this. I ran towards it and rolled under it, but this time instead of stabbing it and rolling away, I stabbed it and pulled the sword across it's stomach and then moved. It let out another roar and then start flapping it wings make a lot of wind and hitting us all back.

I got up and saw it, now that it was flying, it was not going to be easy to hit.

"It's taken to the air, aim for the underbelly with your bows!" Me and Sienna were almost useless against flying enemies, we had no ranged weapons, we only used our blades. Sienna must have had a plan because she ran to the five guild members and told them something then to Lea and told her. The arrows stopped going for the underbelly and start for the unscaled wings, Of course! Hitting the wings enough would bring it down. Dragoon didn't seem to like that because it flapped it wings in a enraged way, creating wind going in all directions, we were all thrown around a bit. I sat up and saw Lea and Sienna were together, Rocky was near 4 members of the guild and I was near the leader. Dragoon was charging up a blast.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked the group leader.

"Oh-no! That's it's Rainbow Fury! It ignores all items that give defence, it hits and still does a lot of damage!"

"Who is it aiming at." I followed the way it was facing, it was aimed at Lea and Sienna! They were just sitting up, by the time they noticed it would be too late. I got to my feet and ran towards them. They turned and saw it an they knew they wouldn't be able to dodge of Sienna covered Lea with her body. Dragoon shot the rainbow colored beam and I managed to get in the way just in time, using my arms to guard a bit as it hit me. Sienna looked up surprised.

"Dark what are you doing?"

"Y-you two move now!"

"But Dark-"

"Now! I can't hold it much longer!"

She nodded and she grabbed Lea and moved. Now I had to get out of the blast quickly. I tried to move and I instantly lost my balance and the blast took me through the air and smashed me into a wall, completely covering me and hiding me from view.

The Rainbow Fury, disappeared and I took one step from the wall and collapsed. The pain was to intense to even move, my whole body burned in pain. I saw a lot of my skin was seriously burned.

"Dark!" Sienna ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" Lea also came up to me

"Don't let it attack us again! Keep it busy!" Sienna ordered the guild group "Dark, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine..." I saw my health bar drain to just above 0.

"You're lying to us when we can see your health..." Lea pointed out.

"Yes...I am."

"Why did you get in the way?" Sienna asked

"I was protecting you, I w-wasn't going to let you be hit by that m-move..."

"You protected us...but look at yourself."

"M-my choice...I decided to b-bring you two here to fight it."

"But you can hardly move now..."

I rise my hand slowly, despite the pain and I open my inventory and take out a potion and I slowly take it."

"If you are hoping that will stop the pain, it won't. Wounds from boss monsters don't heal from only a potion."

"I s-still need hp." I say finishing the potion. I look and see Dragoon is taken down another bar. I grip my sword and slowly struggle to my feet.

"Dark, What are you doing!?"

"I-I'm finishing this. E-even though i-it's a monster it tries to h-hurt you two. I can allow that!" I take a few stumbling steps forward.

"Dark stop!" Lea said grabbing my arm."

"Lea...let go." She slowly did. I focused energy into my sword as I told another step forward.

"You're in no condition to fight Dark!" Sienna said coming up to me. I ignored her and watched Dragoon. As soon as it had an opening I attacked "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and it hit it directly on it's underbelly and it fell to the floor and burst. It was defeated! We all got a level up message appear in front of us, I tapped the okay button and then another message appeared, the reward for defeating the boss, I didn't even look, I just hit the okay button.

The leader of the guild group looked at me "You're up after that attack? That should have kept you down for a while."

"Trust me...I'm not going to be standing for much longer."

"Dark, was it? You saved two teammates and defeated a floor boss really weakened. That's an amazing feat."

"My name...is DarkBlade...and thanks." I fall to my knees and then flat on to the floor.

Sienna, Lea and Rocky ran up to Dark's body.

"DarkBlade that's his name. The one that saved his teammates and still won against the boss." The group leader said "You can go to the next floor we have to report back to the guild. Good luck." They left out the other way.

Lea and Sienna managed to lift Dark up enough and went towards the sixth floor.

A day had passed and players had arrived on the sixth floor. Sienna stood by the window watching people walk around.

"People arrived quickly."

Lea nodded "they are eager to beat the game and leave this world."

"Yeah, it makes sense...I just wish Dark would awake soon, although even if he did his wounds would keep him down for a bit."

Lea smiled a little "Wounds never seem to keep him down."

"I consider it a gift of endurance." Lea and Sienna turned and saw Dark was awake.

"Are you all right now?" Sienna asked

"I'm fine." I went to sit up and pain shot through my body "Or...not."

"Dark, I have a question for you. Why did you think you had to protect us? I made sure I had Lea protected."

"And you? You were going to take the full force of the attack. There is a difference between us. We are both swords users, but what is the main difference between us?"

"Well, I'm faster then you."

"Exactly, you use skill points on speed, I used mine on other things...including health. Do you see what I mean?"

"...You have more health then me...and you almost died from it, which means if I got hit..."

"You would have died. I knew I had the most health so I knew I had to take the hit." I managed to sit up now, the pain faded a little.

"So you jumped in the way knowing we wouldn't survive the attack?"

"Pretty much...I knew it ignored defence items so it was about health."

"I see..."

Lea changed the subject "Dark, what item did you get for beating the boss?"

"Oh yeah, I never did check." I opened my menu and went into my inventory "Looks like it's a Dragon Scale cloak, when fighting a dragon, their breath attacks have no stat effects on you and you take 25% less damage from them. Sounds good, if I fight a dragon again." I was about to close the menu when something caught my eye "That's new too." I tapped the item "Dragon's Rage. A weapon, a sabre. It bestows a skill when equipped. I get a lot of these, the skill is Flame Whip. Adds 20 to attack and gives me a 50% resistance to fire."

"Killing a boss gives really good items." Lea said

"It gives an advantage but you can live without them." Sienna said.

"I agree with you there Sienna."

For the next hour in a half we talked about mostly useless stuff, and the pain had faded more. I stood up and noticed the pain was just a mild annoyance now.

"Let's go and look around the town for a bit."

The town we are in is surrounded by waterfalls on two sides, and many people are watching them, despite the running water of the falls, it's actually quite peaceful. As I look around I notice people looking at me, I think it's because my burned arms can easily be seen, that is until a tall guy in white armor sees me and motions me to come closer. I obey with Lea, Sienna and Rocky behind me.

"You look like the one, they described." I got on guard a little because every time I heard that I got attacked, by a pk-er... He must have noticed because he said "I'm not a person to fear, I'm the leader of The Knights Of The Blood Oath, Most of our members call me by a nickname, Sire, but my name is Takumi."

"What would the leader of the strongest guild want with me?"

"Just to clear things up you are DarkBlade, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"My scouting party reported to me yesterday, and they told me that they fought the fifth floor boss alongside you, is that correct?"

"Yes. We fought it together."

"Did you protect your two allies behind you with your own body when the boss used it's breath attack?"

I looked at him a little irritated "Yes. How else would I have gotten these burns?"

"So I was right about what the marks were. Anyway, your name has already started going around, people know the name DarkBlade, because even weakened from protecting your allies, you still beat the boss...Also I heard your name before when I was shopping on the first floor and the shopkeeper said something about you beating the level 10 boss lizard at level 5."

"That was a while ago...not that I really changed my armor since I beat it, but it was still about 2 months ago."

He nodded "To the main point of why I wanted to meet you in person. I have an offer for you."

"If that offer doesn't include my party, I am not interested."

"It does. I am inviting you to stay with my guild for a bit at the front lines, and if I deem you all as suitable warriors, you might be able to join the guild. So what do you say?"

I quickly spin around and look at my party "What do you two..." I paused a moment and looked at Rocky "And you, think about this offer?"

"On the front lines...that would put us in more danger." Lea pointed out.

"But we would also gain more experience and we would be able see the bosses."

"What's with you and bosses. Anyway, it seems like Sienna wants to, Lea, your choice now."

She thinks a moment then smiles "Let's do it."

I turn back to Takumi "We accept your offer."

He smiles "Great, We'll go and see the guild and you can introduce yourselves."

We follow him to a large building and we walk inside, and are instantly greeted by many suits of this guild's armor, every member has one on.

"Hey Sire, about time you returned!" A drunk man said "Who are them kids with you?"

"You'll find out soon." He responded, walking to the front of the room, us following.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention up here for a moment?"

The room almost instantly quieted down.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat "As you all know, no one from our guild, or from any guild is responsible for beating the fifth floor boss, but I have bought the one that did here!" He gestured to me and I was greeted by laughter.

"Yeah right! Like a kid like him could really win!" One person said.

"That's a good one sire!"

I walked forward on the stage and opened my inventory, equipping my Dragon Scale Cloak and my Dragon's Rage, and at the same time revealing my arms to show the burns. Everyone quieted down as I did that and some seemed a little embarrassed.

"Now can you introduce yourselves to us, starting with the one who defeated the boss."

"I am DarkBlade."

Lea walked up "I am Lea, and this is my tamed beast Rocky."

Sienna walked up "I am Sienna." She said in a rather bored sounding tone.

We moves back and Takumi starts talking again.

I whisper to Sienna "You sounded bored."

She whispered back "I don't like these public speakings...I would rather be doing something active."

"You are too full of energy."

"So, is anyone against this idea?" Takumi asked finishing.

Nobody said anything "Then it's settled." He walked over to us "I'm just warning you three right now. Some of the members might challenge you to a fight, it's up to you if you decide to accept or not." Then he walked over to a female member and started talking to her.

"Nice of him to warn us I guess..." I say

Sienna laughed a little "I think me and Lea are safe Dark. We were the ones you had to protect remember? You're the one that, even in a weakened state beat the boss." She said in a mocking tone.

"So, I'll get challenged a bit, I can decline if I want too."

"Are you going to decline my challenge?" I hear a voice say behind me, I turn and I see a man in about his twenties is there, I see a katana blade in it's sheath attached to his side.

"You're a swordsmen too. I'll accept yours I guess."

"Great. Follow me." In the middle of the room was an arena and that's where we went.

"What are the rules for this battle?" I ask

"First strike wins?"

"First strike? Okay, sounds good." A timer appears above us and it counts down from 60 giving us time to prepare. We both wait as the timer goes down. As soon as it hits 0 he runs towards me and tries to stab me, as soon as I stop that attack, he moves quickly and attacks again and I barely block it, he keeps doing this and he keeps getting close to hitting me, finally I make a move and swing my sword at him and he avoids it.

"You're a speed based sword fighter." I point out

"Caught on pretty quick."

"To be honest I want this to be quick so..." My sword goes on fire "Flame Whip!" I swing my sword in front of me, and the fire shots off the sword and hits him right out of the arena "Oops...didn't mean to do that. But, I win."

He stands up "I didn't expect anything like that..."

"Neither did I, I just used the skill for the first time"

Another older man came up "You're pretty strong but what about your allies? I mean you had to protect them didn't you? So that means they can't be any stronger then you."

I was about to say something when Sienna spoke up "He only protected us, because he had the most hp and could take the hit. Let's see if you are as strong as you think!" She challenged him.

"You're challenging me?" He started laughing "Fine, if you really want to lose that badly." He went into the arena and so did Sienna. The swordsmen I just beat said "Sorry to say this, but I don't think she has a chance against him, he's one of our most powerful warriors."

"Does he concentrate on power mostly?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be fine then." Before he could ask me anything else the battle began.

Sienna didn't move right away, but the man ran at her with a battle axe, ready to strike. As soon as he got close she moved and kicked him in the stomach. The swordsmen beside me looked shocked.

"She's faster then you. I fought her once, so I can block your attacks easily."

"And you managed to beat her?"

I shook my head, smiling remembering what happened "She knocked me down and had her sword at my neck...I don't think I won that one."

"So...you lost to her...shouldn't she be the leader then?"

"That was before, and she's a higher level then me anyways."

"That doesn't change the fact that-" He got cut off from a bang from the arena, the man was down and he had banged his head pretty hard and he was knocked out.

I smile at her "Quick like always I see."

"I don't like people that act tough." She said flatly.

Some other people challenged me, some Sienna and some even challenged Lea and Rocky. We accepted some of the challenges, as people saw other get defeated they changed their minds. In total between all of us, we defeated about half the guild. Takumi watched the fights and when no one challenged us anymore he spoke up.

"These three people and one monster defeated half of the strongest guild by themselves...What does that tell you?"

"They underestimated us at first." Sienna pointed out.

"That's worse, they underestimated their opponents." He said

"It looks bad for their leader." I say, walking up a bit.

"Are you calling me weak Dark?"

"No, I was just saying that's another bad thing about them being taken out."

"That is another reason, you all have to train harder!"

After Takumi lectured his guild we returned to the inn.

"That guild doesn't seem as strong as I had heard." I said

"It was a disappointment, they'll considered the strongest guild?"

"It is a little disappointing but we only fought half of them. What do you think Lea." I look over and see she was already asleep on the bed "Oh...never mind."

"Anyway, we should get some rest too." Sienna said "Good night, Dark."

"Night, Sienna."

She went back to her room and I stayed awake for a while, thinking. Being with the guild, will make it harder for Demise to get close to me, and maybe even impossible. I always think about that guild whenever I'm the only one awake. I'll have to do something about them soon, or it could get worse.

I went to the couch and lied down. I fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning I awoke and once again, I was the first one awake it seemed. I heard someone knock on my door, it wasn't Sienna because she messages me before she comes "Who is it?" I call out.

"I'm a messenger from The Knight Of The Blood Oath. The sixth floor boss door has been found, at the bottom of the biggest waterfall hidden behind the falling water. Takumi wants you three there by 10am."

I checked my watch 8:13am "I'm sure we will be there earlier then that."

"Okay. I'll take my leave now." I heard footsteps going down the hall. A message appeared "Are you up?" from Sienna, I sent her a response and waited for her to come here. The door open after a moment and she walked in.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"A messenger came, the sixth boss door has been found, we need to be at it by 10am."

"Are we even prepared for it?"

"We have to be." I walk over to Lea "Lea, wake up." I gently shake her, and she slowly awakes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"No, I just think you need to make sure you are prepared, we are going to fight the sixth boss today."

She sat up "What time?"

"We have to be at the meeting place by 10am."

"Okay."

"I'm going out for a bit, you two can stay here, or go and buy a some armor or weapons or whatever." I look over at Sienna "You might need a new weapon, you have used that same one ever since we met."

"This sword isn't weak, it gets stronger with me."

"A sword that grows stronger with the user? How did you get that weapon."

I saw her expression darken a little and saw she was a little upset "You know, what Sienna, just pretend I never asked. Anyway, I'm going now." I left the inn and went into town. I still had to get something done me and Lea have been trying to do for a while, get the ring she has analyzed and my small red crystal as well, we have to find out what they do. I asked a few people, in stores, just walking around, but I could find no one who could analyze them. I sat on a bench, trying to think about what to do about this crystal and ring. A man that looked to be about 50 stopped in front of me.

"Dark...I hear you are trying to get items analyzed."

"...How do you know my name?"

"Everyone has heard your name. Do you want me to try and analyzed the items?"

"Sure, no one else could." I tossed them to him. He looked at them both for a few seconds.

"Well that was easy."

I look at him surprised "You figured it out?"

"Yup. This ring doesn't do much, it's only useful for an archer and by your look you are a swordsmen, the ring gives an archer a 5% chance to shoot a flaming arrow from their bow."

"Okay. The crystal?"

"The Berserker Gem. It has two uses, it can be used as an enchantment item and put into a weapon or armor, if that is the case, when the user gets angry their next attack will destroy anything in their way, but the user must be extremely angry."

"What about the other use?"

"You can crush it in your hand and it will break, giving you a massive amount of strength, speed, defence and health, but you will go berserk and attack friend and foe alike."

"So, I should never break it."

"It only lasts for a bit."

"Okay. How much do I owe you for that."

"Don't worry about it."

I open my inventory and put the two items away "Are you-" He was gone, I looked around...odd. I checked my watch and saw it had gotten to 9:30. I ran back to the inn and Lea, Rocky and Sienna were waiting for me.

"Sorry, I'm late. We have to hurry now."

We arrived at the boss door and the whole group was already there, but it wasn't quite 10.

"Glad you could make it Dark."

"Continue with what you were saying."

He explained what groups we were going to be spilt into, and a bit about the boss.

Once he finished we headed into the door.

Chapter 8 Offline

There is a time skip in between this one and the next one.


	9. Chapter 9: Tragic Past

The Knights of the Blood Oath, along with Dark and his party, continue their journey

Chapter 9 Online

"Sir are attacks aren't having any effect!"

"Aim for it's weak point!"

"It's defending it too well, we can't hit it!"

We were in the 17th floor boss room and the boss, a treant, Woodmane, Lord Of The Trees, was defending it's weak point, a crack in it's back, too well for us to hit it, we got it down to half before it started defending itself really well. I had proven myself and though I hadn't joined the guild yet I had got put in charge of a group of 5 men, not including myself, Lea or Sienna.

"Sir! What should we do?" One of my group asked.

"We need to allow an opening, our swords can't reach the point. We need to distract it so it won't turn and stop the attacks going at it's weak spot."

"Sir, that's a dangerous move."

"I know it is, it put us in danger, but soon everyone is going to exhausted and then that tactic won't work."

"That is right. So we shall distract it then."

"Good. Lea, you're the only archer in our group, so position yourself behind the boss as we distract it and aim for the crack, everyone else, let's go!"

My group ran towards Woodmane, and attacked quickly and moved back, it was a slow monster, but had devastating power, I was hoping the other guild members would see what we were doing and aim for it's weak point. I focused my cutting edge but Woodmane shot a tangle of vines at me so I had to move before I finished my attack and ruined my focus as well. I noticed the other members were distracting it pretty well, but it must have known I was setting up a skill. Lea was in position and ready to attack, Rocky was by her side. I readied a quicker skill, my sword went on fire "Flame Whip!" I swung my sword in front of sending the fire on the boss. It hit and the boss turned to me.

"Lea Now!" she nodded and shot an arrow bomb, which she had learned recently, at the crack on Woodmane's back and hit it directly! Woodmane let out a very strange sound, that I can't even begin to describe, and then it turned to Lea. I smile and focused again "Cutting Edge!" I sent the wave at him and he was too focused on Lea, that he didn't turn in time and his weak spot was hit directly again! He made that sound again and turned around too quickly for some members to move, and he hit the ground with his hand of sharp wood. He hit a few people back, but they seemed fine, except for one that stood at it's feet, a hole directly through him! I was about to try and move him, but Sienna did before me, and grabbed him and bought him over to where I was. I knew he had no chance.

"I-I failed..." He said weakly

"No...my plan failed, no one was supposed to die...I'm sorry."

He shook his head sightly as his hp hit 0 and he burst. I looked at Sienna and she looked blankly back at me, how does she keep a straight when people die, even though she said before she didn't like seeing, or hurting anyone? I got up and saw there were more archers near Lea now, waiting for a chance to hit the weak point. I walked a few steps forward and focused my energy again, and this time it finished instantly and it was different too "Cutting Barrage!" I sent a flurry of energy waves at Woodmane and when they hit he turned at me and walked towards me.

"Archers, Fire Now!" I shouted to them. The arrows flew and they all hit it's back, but I don't know how many hit close enough to damage it. I heard something explode then Woodmane's hp bar fell to 0 and it burst. Lea had used her arrow bomb to earn the final hit, and received her bonus. The groups merged into one.

"So, we have defeated a boss, and with a causality this time..." Takumi said "Who's group was he in?"

I stepped forward "He was in mine."

"Dark. Can you explained what happened?"

"I gave orders to distract the boss, giving others the chance to attack the weak point, when I hit the point with my skill it turned around and hit the ground, wounding a few others and stabbing right through him with it's sharp fingers."

Takumi watched me for a moment "So you gave your group these orders, hoping it would allow others to defeat the boss?"

"Yes sir, I believed if my whole group attacked it we would have a chance to allow others to damage it. It was my mistake, and I will accept any punishment you give me for giving orders without informing you first."

"No. You did what you thought was right, you gave orders to try and help us win, you were thinking of the good of the guild. We can't to anything about the causality now...we can only continue on. Let's go." He walked towards the door leading to the next floor. We all followed him. He pushed it open and unlike the other doors leading between floors, it lead like to the next floor.

I looked around and saw we were high in the clouds and I noticed the piece of land we were on was floating. The nearest town was on a nearby piece of land, and a bridge was leading from ours to it.

"This is different." I heard a female member say

"Yeah, we in the sky this time."

"It's really pretty!" Lea said

I smile "It is. In the sky...I have a feeling the boss could be a flying enemy."

"All right everyone, we head to the inn now, scouting parties will be sent out tomorrow searching for the boss room tomorrow." We headed towards the town.

We got two rooms at the inn, I offered to get Lea her own too, but she seemed to like sharing one with me so I accepted it, and we headed to our rooms. Sienna sent me a message another 3 minutes later telling me she wasn't feeling well and she was going to stay in her room for a while, I sent her a message back, telling her it's all right.

"So, has that ring helped you much Lea?" I asked

"No, it has such a small chance of lighting the arrow, there's almost no purpose to it."

"It still helps, you never know when it could light one and really help." I look out the window and it was getting late "For now let's rest."

I awoke maybe an hour after I fell asleep, I got up and decided to walk around a little then I can try get to sleep again. As I walked past Sienna's room I heard a sound, it sounded a little sad. I tapped the door lightly with my knuckles.

"Who's there?" I heard Sienna ask.

"It's me. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah, come in."

I turned the door knob and saw she was looking out the window, her back turned to me "What do you need Dark?" Her voice sounded sightly strained.

"Well, first I'm here to check if you are feeling better. Plus I thought I heard a noise coming from in here. I think I was wrong though."

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying and I didn't hear any noise."

"Oh...guess I'm just hearing thing then." I noticed she was still looking out the window "What are you looking at Sienna?"

She seemed to hesitate a little "Nothing, why?"

"Well when you talk to someone you usually look at them, plus you seem a little out of it right now."

"I guess I am a little...Dark...can I trust you?"

I was confused "Yeah, of course you can, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah...but if I tell you something, can you keep it between the two of us?" Her voice was strained more now.

"Sienna...you can trust me, is something wrong?"

She turned to me and I saw her eyes were wet and red, I realized she had been crying recently. "Sienna...what's got you so upset?" I asked clearly surprised that she, of all people, had been crying.

She went over to her bed and sat down, then made a motion for me to sit too, I sat beside her and waited until she was ready to start. After a moment she started to talk

"I'm upset over what happened today...in the boss room."

I knew what she meant, the death "You seemed fine while we were there."

"I know...I hide how I really feel. I never act scared when something scares me, and I don't complain about being in this world, because it would make it worse for others, the same for when someone dies, I don't allow myself to be sad in front of other people, but when I'm alone...I can't help it..."

"You keep a blank face and don't say anything about this world so you don't make it harder on others..."

She nodded "Also another reason I'm upset is because of something I can't ever forget..." Her eyes were getting wet again.

"It must be pretty bad if it effects you like this."

"Yeah...it is...is it okay if I tell you?"

"Are you okay with it? I mean, you say it is bad."

"I am...I can trust you, and it might help if I can talk about it to someone."

"Then go ahead, I'll listen."

"Okay." She took a deep breath "When I first came into SAO I was going to meet my friend. We had met at the beginner town inn, and we started training against the weak monsters until we got teleported into the main plaza where we were told we were stuck in here until the 100 floors are completed. She told me if we wanted to have a better chance we had to fight more powerful monsters and gain more experience and equipment." She stopped for a moment, I could guess where this story was leading "We had managed to beat some stronger monsters and we had made it to the second floor where she got an extremely rare drop from a monster, and we continue on to the third and then the forth floor." She paused again, I was guessing this is where something happened, I met her alone on the fifth floor "We went into the cave known as the Behemoth's lair a strong level area. We started fighting and we were doing good, until the behemoth itself appeared...we tried to run, but it had cause rocks to fall near where we came in, so we had to fight it. I used my speed to attack it from the sides as she attacks it's front, it quickly caught on and swung and hit me and her away from it. It was coming over to me and about to deal a finishing blow..." She took a deep breath again, tears now going down her face "I closed my eyes...and when I opened them I saw the behemoth's claws...through her...she took the hit...she protected me and died!" She started crying a lot, I put my arm around her hoping to help her a little.

She leaned closer and buried her face against my chest, I sat there with my arm around her, slowly rubbing her back trying to calm her down a bit. After a few minutes she was starting to stop, and after about another minute she had stopped completely. I looked down at her and noticed she had cried herself to sleep. I moved her so she was lying on her bed and I placed her head on the pillow. I left the room and stood there for a moment, my body shaking with rage, Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of this game, when I get out of this game, he better watch himself, I'll be aiming for my revenge, I don't care what I have to do for it, but he deserves whatever he gets, he's holding people in this world against their will, he's ruining families, he's killing friends, but worse of all is he killing innocent people by trapping them in this forsaken world, where crimes can be committed easier then in the real world, I swear one day I will gain my revenge on him. I walked back to my room thinking of other things, about Sienna, she has been keeping all of that bottled up, inside her and not allowing anyone to know how she feels, she lost a friend and yet she continues like it never happened even though they both knew each other in the real world too, and now when she returns...I don't even want to think about that...she has put up with all the pain of what happened because she doesn't want to make it harder for anyone else, but she lightened the burden now by telling me too. I was still surprised that she acted like that, she seemed tough but in truth she's like the rest of us, scared and confused, being held here against her will. I have to stop thinking about this for now.

I walked into our room and I saw Rocky sitting right in front of the door, almost like he was waiting for me.

"Why are you up?" I asked him. He looked at me and tilted his head questioningly

"I woke up and decided to walk around, then I checked up on Sienna." I said answering his unspoken question. He walked up to me and let out a small whine.

"I don't know how I understand you, but yes something is bugging me, and it's nothing you can help with." He barked at me.

"I'm telling the truth. You should go back to bed." He stared at me and didn't move.

"Fine, it's your choice. I won't be getting any sleep either..." I opened my menu trying to find something to entertain myself, when I remembered something, I opened my inventory and went to the bottom, sitting there was the dagger named Expired Light, the symbol of Demise. Why hadn't I gotten rid of it? I took it out of the inventory and held it in my hand, Rocky came over curious.

"You know Demise the guild that almost killed me and Lea, this is there symbol." He growled at it.

"I almost joined that guild...to enter I was supposed to kill Lea." He kept growling and bared his teeth now.

"You're very protective of her aren't you? That's good, it means you will do anything to help her." He continue growling and baring his teeth.

"Fine, I'll put it away." I put the dark dagger back into my inventory "Better?" He just looked at me and sat down now. I opened my skill menu, I had four skills at the moment, Cutting Edge, Dragon's Flame, Flame Whip, Cutting Barrage.

"I should try and learn some passive skills..." Rocky looked at me for a moment then looked over at Lea.

I smiled "Very protective." I muttered.

Like I said the night before, I hadn't gotten to sleep, and Rocky had stayed awake the whole time too. I sent a message to Sienna asking her if she was awake, it took 15 minutes for her to respond with a simple yes.

"I'm going to see her, you stay here." Rocky made no move, he just watched me leave.

I walked down the hall and knocked on her door "Sienna, it's me can I come in?"

"Yes."

I opened the door and saw she was looking like her usual self again, but I could tell she was a little embarrassed about last night.

"Dark...about the way I acted last night...I might have overreacted a little."

"No, you lost a friend and talking about it made you remember it clearly."

"But..." She blushed a little remembering how she was last night "I never did finish it last night."

"Well, don't worry about it, I don't want you reliving it more then you already did."

"I want you to know though."

"...If you want to tell me then go ahead."

"I will." She paused and then started "After she got stabbed and had fallen, she gave me her sword, which was the rare drop she got on the second floor, Unity, the sword I hold now. She trusted me with the sword and then gave me her final word 'Survive' then she took her last breath. As she died I don't know what came over me but I was blinded by my anger and I defeated the Behemoth. Then I continued on, like she wanted me too."

I stood there silent for a moment "So that's where you got the blade. I also have another question to ask."

"Ask then."

"You say you don't like hurting people and don't like seeing people dying or getting hurt, did you first start staying with that when she, died?"

She shook her head "No, two years ago when I was 13, me and my friend, the one that was in this game, helped stop a man from kidnapping a 5 year old girl. After that I made the vow, that no body would be hurt if I could help it."

"Really? Wow."

"Anyway, let's get off this topic, we have to be ready in case the boss door was found."

"Yeah...you're be okay right?"

"I'll be fine. Remember I am like this a lot, but now that I've talked to you about it, I think it will help."

"Okay, and just remember if you need someone to talk to again, I am here."

"I'll remember. Let's go and check if Lea is awake." She said leaving the room. I followed her and when we walked into the room Lea was awake.

"Where were you two?"

"I went to talk to Sienna in her room so I wouldn't wake you."

"Okay."

"By the way Lea, you got the boss reward for Woodmane didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's a wood bracelet, that makes me take less damage from earth type attacks and it gives me 10+ defence."

Sienna spoke up "So it's gives an effect and some defence."

Lea smiled "Yeah! When do you think the next boss door will be found?"

She thought a moment "If we'll lucky, it will be soon, but right now we can only wait."

***Time skip again***

Another week had passed, until the boss area was finally found and a meeting was called. It was being held by Takumi and many people had come, I was paying some attention but I already knew what I had to do, I was still in charge of my group. The scouting parties had not seen the boss but they expected it was a flying enemy given the layout of the floor. Like on the first floor everyone was told to make parties. I watched as people talked and made groups as I stayed where I was with Lea and Sienna. I noticed one person wasn't moving to make a group, he was wearing black clothes and I knew him, it was Kirito. I got up and went over to him.

"Still a solo player I see?"

He looked over "It's you again. Yes I'm a beater remember?"

"Remember Asuna?" I asked

"Yeah why?"

"She joined The Knights Of The Blood Oath, a guild I'm travelling with at the moment and she's a vice commander."

"She's a fast worker."

"Yes she is. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." I walk away.

Once everyone made parties we started moving out. The boss area was on the same island we were on, so it wouldn't take long to arrive, My group had all bows except me and Sienna, who stayed with our swords. I followed the groups ahead of me, not paying much attention to everything going on around me, my thoughts were on a mess of other things, mostly on what I learned about Sienna and about how to get my revenge on Akihiko Kayaba, the sick psychopathic creator of this world. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost ran into someone when they stopped, I looked up and saw all the groups had stopped. Takumi stood in front of everyone.

"There is not a boss door for the floor, but in this open plain, is where the boss will appear, the power of the boss can be felt past here, so everyone prepare before we continue on."

Everyone was checking their equipment and making sure they were ready. I didn't bother checking mine but Sienna and Lea double checked just to make sure they had everything they need equipped.

"Are you two ready?"

"I am." Sienna said

"Me too." Lea said closing her menu.

After a few minutes everyone was prepared. Takumi started talking again.

"Now that it looks everyone is ready, we will start our strategy. With the boss is a flying monster, like we expect, then we will need the archers to spread around it, swordsmen with any ranged skills must try and aim at it as well so we can bring it to the ground so the swordsmen without skills can attack as well. Does anyone have any problems with this plan?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then let's go." He walked into the plain and we followed.

As we walked into the plain we we heard what sounded like a huge gust of wind, then a shadow came into view. We looked up and we saw a big figure coming in for a landing, unlike when we fought Dragoon it didn't try to land on us, but it came down and landed in front of us. It was a griffin, with golden feathers, it's four bars of health appeared and it's name, GoldWing. It stared at us silently for moment, then it let out a high pitched howl, and flocks of birds with blood red feathers came down and surrounded us. They looked like the Blood Raven I fought before, but these were level 20 and were called Blood Hawks. Most of the people here were around level 20, I was 21, Lea was the same as me, Rocky was 22 and Sienna was 24.

"New plan! Swordsmen, handle the Hawks, archers fire at the boss!"

I turned my attention to the hawks, that had now taken flight and I focused my energy and quickly used my skill "Cutting Barrage!" I shot 5 waves and took down a few of them, but there were still a lot more, I saw Sienna's sword started to glow and then she disappeared and a group of hawks burst. She appeared beside me.

"A skill?"

"Yeah, it helps me deal massive damage to one enemy or I can damage multiple enemies."

"I'm guessing a requirement for that skill is high speed, right?"

She smiled a little "Yup, so there's no chance for you to get it."

I smiled back "I don't need it." My sword went on fire "Flame Whip!" I swung my sword and the whip of flames told down another group of Hawks "See?"

"My skill is still better." She used it again and then continued fighting, there were only a few hawks left after our attacks, so it wouldn't take long to beat them.

We managed to defeat the Hawks, and then we heard something fall behind us, we turned and the Griffin had fallen from the sky, it was at half health now. It got to it's feet and spread it's wings, I recognized the stance.

"Everyone! Get on the ground now!" Some people in shock quickly obeyed me and others didn't react in time, the griffin shot gold feathers from it's wings and some the people that didn't listen fast enough got hit and were sent rolling to the ground. The griffin stopped shooting and was about to take flight again, when Sienna used her skill again and attacked it from all angles at once, the Griffin's health was slowly going down. It to one bar until it flapped it's wings and took to the air, Sienna moved back then ran and jumped up, before it got to high, and stabbed her sword right into the top of head. It tilted in the air then went downwards, Sienna jumped off it and landed on her feet. The griffin's hp hit 0 and it burst and a reward message appeared in front of Sienna. She tapped it and a necklace appeared around her neck. The groups tended to the injured. Takumi came up to me.

"How did you know the griffin was going to shoot feathers?"

"I fought a winged enemy once before, I knew the stance."

"Well you might have saved a lot of people, so as a reward, you and your party will be the first ones to set foot on the new floor, so get them and head on up."

I nod "Okay." I walk to Lea who is talking to Sienna now "You two, we are given the reward to go to the next floor first, before anyone else."

"Really? That's so cool!" Lea said excitedly

Sienna smile "It does sound nice."

We went into the door leading to the next floor, we opened it and it opened to reveal a dark hallway, with the entrance to the next floor at the end of it. We waked over to the door.

"Ready?" I asked them

"Ready!"

"Ready."

I pushed the door open and we all were surprised by what we saw, the ground was all black, there were dead trees all around, there was no town in sight and tombstones stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Not what I expected."

A message appeared it said: Welcome To Floor 19, Hill Of The Cross.

Chapter 9 Offline


	10. Chapter 10: The Hill Of The Cross

Before I start this chapter I want to let people know that I have made a poll for this story, I would like if people answered the poll so I can know what people would rather me do.

Floor 19, a graveyard where day light never comes and the dead rise. Dark, soon finds out it's not the dead he should be worried about, this floor appeals to living criminals.

Chapter 10 Online

I looked around a little more before we went in further.

"The 19th floor, the hill of the cross...I definitely didn't expect something like this."

"This is creepy..." Lea said taking a step back.

"It does give off a creepy vibe, doesn't it?" Sienna said smiling sightly

I took a few steps forward and a Skeleton suddenly appeared in front of me, on instinct I grabbed my sword and swung towards it, it made no attempt to block and my sword hit it's neck and knocked it's head to the ground. I went to put my sword away when I realized the monster hadn't burst and the body kept moving, I jumped back.

"What the!?" I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at it and it's body broke apart and then burst into pixels "No town near by, undead monsters, I think this whole floor might be a danger zone."

"You might be right...if so then we could be in trouble..." Sienna pointed out.

I nodded and then walked over to the first row of graves, and past them I saw a different shaped one, I went through the rows of graves until I got to it. It was in the shape of a cross, the base was made of regular stone and the cross itself was made of a shiny dark red metal. I rubbed my hand against the cross and felt that it was completely smooth. Sienna and Lea came over to it too.

"Why is this grave different then all the others?" Lea asked

I walked around it "Nothing is written on it. It might be important, or it might just be here to distract us."

"The others will be here soon, we can ask them about this and see what they think about it." Sienna said heading back up towards the door."

We go back to the door and after 10 minutes Takumi and about half the guild walks through. Takumi looks around "A graveyard?"

"Exactly." I say

He turns to me noticing me for the first time "Dark, why haven't you headed to a town yet?"

"Well as you can see, there doesn't seem to be a town nearby, I think this whole floor is a danger zone, no towns, no safe areas and monsters can appear anywhere."

"You think? So you're not sure yet?"

"Well a monster attacked me as soon as I stepped away from the door, and on the other floors a town has always been in sight right away."

"Okay but if that is true we will have to go back to the last floor for the inn. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Two things. First of all the monsters don't die by fatal wounds, for instance, I hit the monster's, it was a skeleton by the way, head off and it's body kept coming, I broke the body apart and then it disappeared. Second, well, we found something and we'll not sure if it has meaning. Follow me." I walked back to the cross.

Takumi and he group examined it, but didn't find anything I didn't "We can't really say...for now we'll leave it and maybe we will find someone or something that will show it's importance."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you going to send scouting parties out?"

"Not yet, too many were hurt by the boss, we'll send them in a few days." He turned his attention to Sienna "And you, Sienna, I believe was your name, If you want to you can also be in charge of a group, you showed skill in the boss room."

"I'm part of Dark's group." She said flatly.

"Sienna, you can still command a group if we need you to." I tell her.

"If you need me to then I will."

Takumi nods "Understood."

**Time Skip. Forward 3 days ahead**

After three days had passed The Knights had almost fully recovered and the search parties groups were being formed. A few groups had been made and there was Me, Lea and Sienna and 5 others, but before Takumi told us we were a group I asked him something.

"Takumi, I'd like to ask a favour. Would it be okay if I scout around myself for today?"

He looked at me confused "Why do you want to?"

"To be honest I'm not sure, I just want to, so will you allow it?" I was going to either way, but I still asked.

"...Will you be able to defend yourself?" I nod "Fine, if Sienna agrees to be in charge of the other group."

"I-I guess I will, but Dark, will you be all right by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, I can fend for myself, I did before I met Lea, or you."

"...Come back alive Dark." She said turning and directing the group in the direction she was told to go in. I turned the opposite way and started to walk.

I have been walking for 45 minutes now, I have not found any sign of the boss door/area, and I haven't seen a town either. All I see is dead trees rotted black, the same grayish black dirt, black skies and graves, This floor is at a standstill, no sun or day and no wind ever blows. I am thinking about heading back to the meeting place near the 19th floor door, when I hear voices. I follow them and hide myself behind a tree and peek out from the side, there are five people, 3 hooded people, the middle one of them holding a young girl, looks to be about 8-9, by the shoulders in a tight grip and she looks scared and a guy about my age standing a few feet in front of them, clearly angry at them. They were talking and with my advanced hearing I knew what they were saying.

"So are you are going to do as we say or are we going to need to persuade you?" the one holding the girl asked tightening his grip making her let out a small sound of pain.

The guy looked defeated "What do you want again?"

"Give us everything you have, weapons, armor, potions, money, everything."

"T-then you'll let her go?"

The one on the right let out a little laugh of course, we keep our word."

"But if you don't hold up your end of the deal." The middle one pulled out a knife and held it at the girl's neck "I think you know." The girl's eyes opened wide in fear.

"No! Don't! I'll give you what you asked for." The guy opened his menu.

I shook my head, those guys are lying through their teeth he's just to scared to notice, so I have to take action now.

I took a deep breath and came out from behind the tree "That's a little too violent." All five of them turned to look at me, even the girl who still had the dagger near her neck.

The one closest to me turned, I now saw they had masks on, and shouted at me "Who are you!?"

"That's not the main concern here. What are you doing to these two?"

"Wait, That cloak you're wearing, it's from the fifth boss Dragoon! Which means you're the one that defeated him, in other words Dark."

"You got it, I'm DarkBlade. I'll ask again, what are you doing to these two?"

The one in the middle spoke "This boy here owes us money, he tried to run instead of paying so we'll making him pay."

"With every item he has and holding a young girl at knife point...I'm not stupid, tell me the real reason now."

The middle one, the leader, looked at me and even through his mask and hood, I could tell he was not happy in the least with me "Fine you figured it out, we're robbing him, happy now?"

I let out a sigh "Not really, because now I have to stop you." I took a step forward.

"Not another step! If you come any closer I'll cut her throat!" He pressed the knife closer.

"I'll cut you a deal." I turn to the guy "With all your items and equipment combined, how much money would it equal?"

He quickly opened his inventory and checked "Only 2000 gold with all my stuff."

I nod "If you let the girl go, I will give you 4000 gold." It isn't a bluff, I don't buy and weapons or armor because I have had good items from monsters so I do have that much.

"You couldn't have that much on you right now!"

I sent him a trade request "Are you sure."

He accepted it and I placed the gold in "See. Now let the girl go."

"No way you're exit the trade after or attack us, or he will when we are distracted."

I unequipped my weapons "Better. You do the same." I tell the guy, He obeys silently. "Now let her go."

The guy in the middle let's her go and she moves to her teammate slowly, still scared. I hit the okay button and when the money sends, he moves to grab the girl again. As expected. I moved quickly in between them and swung my fist into his chest and he got sent flying. The girl ran the rest of the way to him now safely in his arms. The guy got up and stepped back towards me.

"How can you use your fists? Weapons are needed to fight."

I look back at him "A skill can change that. A passive skill, that allows me at anytime to use my fists instead of a weapon."

"A skill like that exists? That still doesn't explain how-"

"How you got blown back. Another skill, Defender, I gained this skill last time I protected my teammates, at any time if I am defending another person, my strength doubles. Until now, nobody knew I had these two skills, not even my own teammates. Now to the point, I don't feel like fighting, so give me my money and leave these two alone and I'll let you leave alive."

"You think we are afraid of some kid?!" He pulled a sword out "Formation!" The other two took out daggers. They moved so one was in front of me, one behind me and to my left and the last one behind and to my right, completing a triangle around me.

"You two, get out of here!" I say to the guy and the girl.

"But we can't just leave you here!" The guy augured

"Okay, so stay here then if I lose they are going to capture you again...then this will have been all for nothing." I reequipped my blade now.

The guy thought about this for a moment "...We're go...be careful, and thanks." He picked the young girl up and he started jogging away from the fight.

"There now that I don't have to worry about them anymore." I focus on the one in front of me.

"You're outnumbered, you won't be able to beat us."

"I've been outnumbered before, I'm still alive." I decide to not mention it's because of Sienna.

"We're different, we are part of a guild, Laughing Coffin!"

"Laughing Coffin...Never heard of you, there's no need to either, from what I understand your guild are just a lowly bunch of thieves."

The three of them laughed a little at that "Laughing Coffin is no thief guild, We are the biggest Pk-er guild in Aincrad!" Great...another pk-er guild...

"So you steal player's stuff and then kill them?"

The middle one shook his head "No...We torture them before killing them!"

My eyes widened a little in surprise "Torture? What do you mean?"

"We inject a drug into them, either by blade or arrow, it makes their body unable to move and it's very painful as well. Once they can't move we torture them and only after we've had enough, we kill them."

"Did you plan on doing that to the two people I just saved?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You're a slow one...of course we did why else would we have captured them! Now attack!" The three of them ran at me together. As the three closed in and were getting ready to stab me, I ducked under the blades and bought my sword up and through the heart of one that was behind me, he died almost instantly.

The other two seemed surprised "You didn't even hesitate to kill him..."

I turned to him "If there's on thing I hate more then anything, it's people that enjoy hurting young children, you guys are worse, you don't just enjoy killing them, you enjoy torturing them as well, you were planning to kill and torture that young girl and that guy thus killing them in the real world. I can't even consider people like you as human beings!"

He smiles at my last comment "To members of our guild that's a compliment." He swung his sword at me and I block it with my shield, the other one attacks my other side I block it with my blade.

"You might consider it a compliment but to me, it's more of a reason to kill you!" I pushed their blades away and then jumped back. I decided to end this battle as quickly as possible. I aimed my sword at the one with a dagger, they watched me wondering what I was doing, I smirked "Dragon's Flame!" My sword burst into flames and I had appeared in front of him with my sword through him.

"2 down one to go." I felt something stab my left shoulder, I turned and saw the one I had hit with my skill had stabbed me. I pull my sword out and he falls down and bursts. I pull the dagger out of my shoulder "No one ever tried fighting back before they died..." I muttered. I looked at the last one "Now I just have to take you down."

He smiled "It's already over for you now."

"If you haven't noticed I killed two of your allies how can you think-" I felt my arm go a little strange, my hand was loosening it's grip on my shield. I tried tightening my grip but couldn't and my shield fell to the ground and my arm fell to my side "What...happened?"

"You didn't think enough before attacking."

"What are you...Dammit..." I realized now...a little late "By blade or arrow...that's how you apply the drug..."

"Yup, and now you got a dose of it yourself. Too bad he only hit your arm, it will take a bit to spread."

I had to attack...There was no other choice. If I tried to run, he would try to catch me, then when the drug spreads throughout my body, I'll collapse and then what...I have no choice, I have to stand my ground.

"Then, I'll have to defeat you before then!"

"Let's see you try keep that attitude up."

I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him

He moved to the side "Night Cutter!" He shot a wave of energy at me like my cutting edge, but this one was pure black, I tried to move but the drug was slowing me down and it hit me directly and to the ground. I get back up slowly, legs shaking.

"You should have stayed on the ground, you have no chance of beating me."

He might be right, the longer I take the more the drug spreads, and the more it spreads the weaker I get.

"If I had no chance to defeat you, I would be dead, that's the only time there is no chance!"

"Look at you, your legs are shaking, your left arm is useless!"

I couldn't move very quickly with my legs, he had a point, my chances of victory were very low, but it was still possible, I had to find a way to beat him, with the drug effecting me.

"I think I should end this!" He ran at me and I rose my blade, managing to stop him, but he was pushing me back. At this moment I figured out a way to beat him, I just had to make it work. I started focusing my energy into my sword while still trying to hold him back.

"I can still win...It's not over yet! Cutting Barrage!" The waves shoot out against his sword, He holds back the first four but the last one manages to hit his sword out of his grasp. He moves back.

"Disarming me isn't going to beat me!"

"No...but being unaware will."

"What are you-" He was cut off sword cut his arm a little "No!"

"T-The drug will affect you now as well..." I say falling to my knees.

"Still, the drug will take a moment to even affect my arm, so I have time to take you out." He walked over to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Like I said, being unaware will lead to your defeat!" I rise my hand to his stomach like I'm about to punch him, but I held a dagger in my hand and it's blade entered his stomach.

He seemed surprised "You may have gotten a good hit, but I can still kill!"

"Think again." I pull the dagger out and he sees it.

"N-No...it can't be..."

I smile "But it is." The dagger I stabbed him with was the one laced with the drug and was stabbed into me, and now, by stabbing him in the stomach, the middle of his body, the drug was spreading more rapidly then mine. Within a matter of seconds he fell to the ground.

"I can't lose to you...you're only a kid."

"A kid that will defeat you." I rise my sword and stab it into his heart "A kid, that killed you." He burst before he could say another word and now I fell to the ground on my back, unable to move.

I was forced to stare at the dark sky, with it's dark unmoving clouds...Then the pain started. He warned me it was painful and now I got to see how bad it was. The pain seemed to have no end of how bad it could get and I closed my eyes tightly trying to endure the pain. I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes until I became aware that someone was kneeling beside me, I opened my eyes and saw a little girl sitting beside me, the same one I saved from the Laughing Coffin members. I just stared at her, wondering where she had come from and why she had come back. I head more footsteps behind me and then I heard a voice.

"You really defeated all three of them." The guy that was with the girl came into my view.

"Why are you two back here? I told you to escape."

"We wanted to make sure you survived."

"I almost lost. Then he might have captured you again."

"You didn't lose, and they would have most likely caught up to us anyway."

"Either way, it was a risky move."

He smiled "I like taking risks. By the way, did you get hurt so badly that you can't even stand up now?"

"No...the Laughing Coffin member used some type of paralysis drug on me...it works well."

He looks down at me "Yeah, it looks like it does...if any monster or another pk-er came you would be defenceless."

"Yeah, I know, not much I can do at the moment."

"Well, how about as thanks for saving us, we stay with you until you can move."

"You don't have anywhere else to be?"

"Nope nowhere. So we will stay here with you for now."

"It's you're choice."

I get my first good look at the two now. The boy has short blond hair, while the girl has shoulder length blond hair, and the boy has green eyes and the girl has blue eyes and they are both skinny and they look a little alike.

"Okay, I get it now, you two are brother and sister, aren't you?"

He looked at me "You didn't guess that from before?"

"From the way you acted, I just thought you were party members, I wasn't looking at how you two looked because I was about to fight so my focus was on them."

"Oh, well yes we are bro and sis. We both got the game on the same day, and we were going to train together...we never expected this."

I moved my neck to look at her "She doesn't talk much does she?"

"No...ever since we have learned we were trapped in the game she hasn't said a word to anyone, me included."

"It must be from shock or something."

"Yeah...I just wish I could hear her talk again."

I smile "I'm sure you will, once we get out of this game."

"I hope so...I hope this isn't permanent even after we escape."

"I'm sure she will be fine after."

Another hour passed before I could move minimally and I struggled to my feet.

"Are you sure you should be standing?"

I nod "I'm fine. Thanks for protecting me, even though nothing happened...also what color is my marker right now?"

He looks up a little "It's red, dark red."

"Guess that should be expected...killing three people." I put my sword into it's stealth, then I picked up my shield with my right hand and placed it back over my back where I kept it "Anyway I have to head back to my group now, so, hopefully I'll see you two later."

"All right see you later." The boy said, the girl gave a small smile and gave me a small wave.

I lied to them. I was not perfectly fine now, even after an hour, from my left shoulder down I still could not move it, most likely because it was that shoulder that got stabbed. As I walked I dragged my sword across the ground making a line in the dark ground. If I ever have to fight a Laughing Coffin guild member again, I have to watch out for their blades, I don't want to get drugged again. The meeting place was a while off, and the meeting time was at 8:30pm, I looked at my watch, 7:54pm, I wasn't going to make it back in time.

I was right, by the time I arrived it was 8:45pm and the meeting was already in progress and Takumi was talking. I stopped a few yards from the group, not wanting to disturb the meeting, but I was close enough to hear what he was saying.

"Our scouting parties have not found anything that could lead us to the boss and we have nothing to go on at the moment." H paused for a breath and then he noticed me "Ah, Dark, you've returned now as well." All eyes turned to me, and from the looks on their faces I knew what they were seeing, A 16 year old kid, with a stab wound in his shoulder and his left arm limply at his side, and the red marker above him that was green at the start of the day.

"Yeah, I'm a little late, I ran into some trouble. I have no news about the boss, or any leads."

"Well, it's only the first day of searching, I'm sure we're find something soon. Everyone you're dismissed." Some of the members used teleporting crystals or the teleporting gate on this floor to head back to the 18th floor, since there was no inn on this floor, some other just wandered around near the door or talked to their allies, I also notice a few giving me a confused or worried look, because of my marker.

Lea and Sienna came up to me.

"Dark, what happened to you?" Sienna demanded.

"I ran into a problem."

"What type of a problem?"

"Well you see-"

"Dark, I need to speak to you!" Takumi said coming up to me.

"Oh, great...what do you want?"

"I want you to explain what happened to you and why your marker is red!" he seemed angry.

"Calm down, I just ran into a problem."

"A problem! Your marker is red! What did you do to solve this problem Dark?"

"I had to kill someone-"

"Killing one person doesn't make it red, how many did you really kill?"

I stared at him and he looked at me seriously "I killed three. All members of the guild, Laughing Coffin."

"You met up with Laughing Coffin members?"

"Yes, they managed to cut me, and their blades had a paralysis effect, which is why my arm will no longer move."

"I'll tell the other members your marker is red because of pk-ers, that way they won't be so uneasy." He walked away from us.

"More pk-ers Dark?" Sienna asked

"I can't help it...I always attract trouble."

"Yeah...we've noticed..."

Lea finally spoke up "Dark, look at what I got from an enemy." She held up a bow make up of bones.

"Did you get that from a skeleton?"

"Yeah I did." She smiled, that's when I realized something, I didn't find many monsters when I was on my own...I looked at Lea level and saw she was now higher then me...Well I will have to fix that later.

"Let's go back to the 18th floor and rest, tomorrow the three of us will search together."

The next day we woke up early and we went back to the 19th floor and started walking around, hoping to find something.

"This floor is huge, how are we gonna find the boss on it?" Lea asked

I smiled "We're manage eventually." I got use of my left arm again.

"You have to much confidence." Sienna said.

I looked over at her "You're a real downer you-What the?" I jumped back from where I was standing.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked

"I'm not sure." I looked at my health bar, it was down by one "That's not right." I took a step forward again and my hp went down again, I stepped back "Did you two see that?"

"See what?" Lea asked

Rocky growled, sensing something.

"Watch." I stepped forward and pointed to my health bar, it feel again.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I take another step forward, and someone grabs my arm.

"Dark, are you crazy? You are getting damaged just from being there!" Sienna said, trying to convince me to not go.

"The boss could be past here, or a clue, I have to at least check. You two can stay here."

"No. If you are going, so am I!"

"Me too!" Lea said, Rocky let out a small bark.

"All right then, let's go."

After about 20 minutes of walking, getting out hp damaged I saw someone sitting on the ground in front of us not facing us.

"Hey!" I called out. The person moved in front of me and he turned, I saw he had a black robe on and I couldn't see his face at all. He had a scythe in one of his hands and a large book in the other.

"You...You have killed other players." I took a step back as he said that.

"Let me explain-" I was cut off as he ran at me and swung his scythe down right where I was "Whoa watch it!" Lea, Sienna and Rocky had all scattered different ways, I was in front of him.

"You are a pk-er, You don't deserve to live!" He ran at me again, and swung his scythe down again. I barely avoided it that time.

"Looks like I have no choice." I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot it at him and he stayed where he was and he rose his book. My Cutting Edge hit the book and disappeared for a moment and then, it appeared again, coming towards me! I was taken off guard and it hit me directly sending me to the ground.

I got to my knees "The book's a shield...and it can reflect attacks. Be careful you two." He appeared in front of me and bought his scythe down, right into my shoulder.

"Ah!" I let out a sound of pain as I saw my health drop a little."

"You killed three players yesterday, and other earlier on, you must receive judgement!" He pushed his scythe into my shoulder more.

"You should get your facts straight, before attacking!" I rose my arm, pushing the scythe further again and I thrust my sword towards his stomach, and he jumped back.

"Still have some fight left in you?"

"What do you think?" I was acting better then I felt, my hp was still decreasing, along with the others.

"You must already be aware of my deathly presence ability, the one that is damaging you over time."

An Ability?! I didn't even think that might be the cause. "Seems like a pretty bad ability, since it seems you can't control it."

"You're right I can control it, but it still helps to defeat Pk-ers!" He ran at me and swung his scythe from the side, I blocked it with my sword and he quickly swung it around to my other side and I managed to stop it with my shield, but that wasn't the end of his combo, he swung it downwards right towards my chest, and I jumped back, barely avoiding it.

"You're pretty fast, for carrying such a big weapon." I looked over at Sienna and Lea, their Hp bars were at 1, and wasn't going down, the skill can't kill.

"It's time to end this!" He rose his scythe and ran at me.

"I agree!" I readied my sword. As we got closer we swung our weapons at each other. I hear metal against metal and I feel the impact, but our weapons never connected. There was another weapon in between ours, holding them back from each other. I looked at the one holding the weapon, it was Kirito!

"Kirito, what are you doing?" I demanded, then I noticed the scythe user had moved his weapon.

Kirito moved his sword "Hey Grim, how have you been?"

"Fine. Why did you stop me?"

"Because you are trying to kill him for no reason."

"I have a reason he's a pk-er, look at his marker!"

Kirito turned and saw it was red "It's red, but I'm sure he had a reason."

I spoke up "I killed three pk-ers. They were from the guild, Laughing Coffin."

"Grim, with your, Reaper Eyes, you can see who someone killed but it doesn't tell you if they were a pk-er either." He gave a grunt and then went back to where he was sitting. Kirito turned to me.

"You should get away from here, his deathly presence ability effects you for a 25 meter radius."

"25 meters...that's pretty big. Lea, Sienna, can you two stand." They got to their feet but they both had 1 hp left, mine was higher but it was still dropping. We headed the way we had come from and a while after, we were out.

"Now that we are out of that area, we can heal." I took a potion out of my inventory and drank it. Lea and Sienna did too, and Lea gave one to Rocky to heal him.

"Now...I guess the boss isn't over there. Let's head back."

**1 week later**

The boss was still not found, no one could find it and some were starting to think the red cross had some secret, and if it did it was yet to be found. I had finally managed to raise my level, since I have gone off alone a few times. Lea and Rocky had risen to level 24, and I had tied with Sienna at 26. We had just finished out searching for the day and everyone was leaving heading to the 18th floor. I was leaning against a tree when Sienna came up to me.

"Dark, let's go back to the 18th floor now."

I looked up at her "You and Lea go, I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"You won't be able to find anything by yourself."

"I know, but I just want to stay here for a bit."

"...All right, We'll head back now, but come back before too long."

"I will." I checked my watch 11pm "It's gotten late."

I stayed where I was for another 45 minutes and I decided I should head back. I stood up and I noticed something running at me from in between some graves, it was moving to fast for me to identify it, but I knew it wasn't a good thing. I drew my sword and shield. I moved my shield in front of me just as the thing hit. I was staring into a pair of red eyes that were attached to a blacked furred face, I pushed my shield against it and pushed back. I looked at it's bar, Werewolf, level 22.

"22...I'm level 26, this shouldn't be too hard." The werewolf howled and then ran at me again. I moved to the side and it followed, it was fast but still not fast enough to catch me off guard. I swung my sword and just hit it's front leg. It made no move to show that it realized I cut it and it ran at me and smashed into my shield and hitting me down, I jumped up and focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave it hit the werewolf, and it staggered back. I slashed at it and it stopped it if with it's claws. I was pushing against it's claws and it was pushing against my sword when a beam of red light shot into the sky, 10 yards away. The werewolf looked and then ran in the opposite direction.

"What is it about that light that scared it." I stared at it for a moment, then I ran towards it's source. It didn't take long until I saw where the light was coming from, the red cross. I stayed a little away from it and took a few step towards it, ready with my sword drawn just in case. As I got within arm's length of it, a blast of the red light blasted me away, and to the ground, and then it disappeared. I shook my head because of the blast, stood up and then looked up at the cross again. The cross had changed from red to black now. I took a step away and the cross suddenly exploded! A black mist stared building up near where the cross was and it started taking shape. I moved a little further back. The mist compressed into the shape of a black cloak that reached to the ground and at the side was an arm and a long weapon. Once it was finished the thing that stood before me was a cloaked man with his skin partly decomposed, glowing red eyes, holding a pointed staff. He started laughing out of nowhere, a laugh that didn't sound human. Four health bars appeared and on them it said, Kalinanda The Necromancer.

"No level and four health bars, which means, this is the boss of the 19th floor!"

Chapter 10 Offline

Thanks to Sorrowful Reaper for the Oc, Grim.


	11. Chapter 11: Kalinanda

Dark has found the 19th floor boss, will he try to defeat it himself, or will he retreat and get help?

Chapter 19 Online

Kalinanda The Necromancer, the 19th floor boss. I was confident in my strength, but there was no way I was going to try and solo a floor boss. I looked behind me and saw I had a clear path to escape, I took a step back, watching the boss for any hint that it was going to attack. His glowing red eyes were on me as I slowly walked backwards. I still had my sword drawn in case I needed it, but if I was lucky I would have no need for it. As I turned to see how far I had gotten my foot caught on something and I fell, Kalinanda let out another laugh and hit the ground with the bottom of his staff. I got up and saw the ground all around us was moving, and a moment later skeletal hands and hands covered in rotting flesh came out of the ground. The hands pulled the bodies that they were attached to out of the ground, skeletons and zombies, all shapes and sizes, now had me surrounded, cutting off any escape route I had.

"Damn...I should have known something like this was gonna happen, it says so right in it's name." I was talking to myself, I looked around, hoping there might be something I could do to escape, but if there was it wasn't clear to me.

Kalinanda was once again standing still with his red eyes on me. I took a step towards him and a group of short sword wielding skeletons moved to block my path.

"Of course they'll protect him, he's the one that woke them from death." I moved back and focused my energy "Cutting Barrage!" I sent the waves at them and it broke their bodies completely, and they burst "Well, I might be in for an easier battle then I thought." As I said that a huge rotting corpse stepped out in front of me, I looked at the bar "Zombie Giant, level 25." I'm only one level above it. It let out a moan and then swung it's giant fist at me, I jumped back.

"Well this might be a little harder then I thought." The giant moved to me again, pretty quickly for a monster of it's size, and I kept moving back. I looked behind me and I saw I was close to the edge of the circle that the dead had made. I quickly dashed towards the giant and I went through it's legs, I jumped up and stabbed it in the back, getting my sword stuck as well. I placed my feet against it's back and I pushed off, ripping my sword out and sending myself against the ground. I got up and the giant was towering over me again, I rolled to the side as it's fist came crashing down and I stabbed into it's arm. It made no move that showed it noticed the cut and then it tried to step on me, I once again rolled to the side and then I jumped to my feet. I pointed my sword at the giant and it burst into flame "Dragon's Flame." I appeared in front of it and my sword was in it's stomach, it rose it's fist and I let my sword go and moved away. The sword was still on fire inside of it and it made no move to pull it out, instead it came after me and kept trying to kill me. After a while it's hp had run out, it burst and my sword fell to the ground. I picked it up and waited to see what was going to happen next.

After waiting a moment none of the other monsters attacked me so I turned my attention on Kalinanda, he stood still watching me. I ran towards him, expecting one of his undead minions to get in my way, none did. When I was within range I swung my sword at him and he held it back with his staff. I was pushing against it but I couldn't even budge it at all, and he wasn't even pushing back! I moved back and then thrust my sword at his chest and he moved the staff, hitting my sword from the bottom and out of my hand, sending it over the undeads heads.

"No!" I knew there was no way to get past the undead "What do I do...I can't win without my blade..." I thought my choices through...I really only had one choice, to use my fists and to hold out until I get help, or if I'm lucky, to win...that was slim though. Before I could move back, Kalinanda swung his staff with amazing speed and hit me in the stomach with it, sending me rolling backwards. I got to my feet, and looked around hoping I had missed an escape route, I didn't. A skeleton ran at me and swung it's war axe at me. I avoided it and then punched it's ribcage. I jumped back shaking my hand "Ouch, it's bones are like solid steel. This isn't going to work...not at all." The skeleton kept swinging it's axe at me and I kept avoiding, but sooner or later I was going to get hit. I get an idea and I kick the skeleton's leg making it lose it's balance. I move away from it and open my inventory, I go to the bottom and I see the item there, Expired Light. Demise's symbol...a blade I have never used and I'm not very keen on the idea of even touching it...but I might have to use it, at least until I can get my sword. I tap the black bladed dagger and it appears in my hand, after this I need to get rid of this blade, I'm not part of Demise and I don't want their symbol with me. I swung it at the skeleton that had just missed me and I instantly knew this sword was not suited to me at all. The skeleton turned to me, no notice at all that I just hit it and it swung it's axe at me, I dodged and I brought the dagger into it's skull, knocking the head off, I move back and focus my energy "Cutting Edge!" When I shoot the wave this time it is black. It hits the skeleton's body and it bursts.

"This dagger changes my skills...I don't like this...but I have no choice."

Two zombies staggered towards me, one from my front and one behind, they were both carrying spears. I looked at the bar, like I always do "Zombie Spearman, level 20." I ran at the one in front of me and I hit the spear's handle and broke it, I then slashed across the chest, it kept coming. From my experience in other games and movies there is only one way to kill a zombie, I move back and then I thrust my dagger towards it's eye, the dagger plunges into the eye, and it's hp bar hits 0 and it bursts. The way to kill the zombie, disable/destroy the brain. I turned to the other one and before it could do anything, I plunged my dagger into it's eye, destroying it as well. If I kept this up I might be able to escape. I waited to see if another one of Kalinanda undead minions would attack me, I wasn't waiting long before two big zombies came near me, but nearly as big as the zombie giant was. I looked at the bars "Undead Brutes, level 24." Great...two level 24's, guess I have to try beat them...maybe after I should try and kill Kalinanda since he's the one controlling them. The two brutes were staying near each other, most likely knowing if they separated I could dispatch them easier, I'm still gonna take them out. I wait until they are closer then I try and slash it's leg with the dagger, but it grabs my wrist. I try and pull back but the brute tightens it's grip and jerks my wrist backwards, hurting my arm and causing the dagger to fall out of my grasp. I try to grab it but the other brute grabs my left wrist and does the same as the first, causing me to drop my shield. Now I was defenceless, both arms being held by monsters and my blade and shield at my feet...not much I can do now. Kalinanda started walking towards me.

Kalinanda stopped in front of me, I fought against the brutes, trying to escape from their grip, but to no avail. Kalinanda pointed his staff at me and then thrust it towards me and the sharp point punctured my left shoulder.

"Ow!" He was going to keep doing this, if he was just going to kill me he would have done that already. The pointed staff stabs into my left arm again, just under my shoulder wound.

"Damn!" I fought harder to get away from the two monsters holding me, I couldn't get away but there was something I could do. I pull my legs off the ground and then I kicked forward knocking Kalinanda to the ground and making his staff go into the air and landing into the right arm of the brute holding my right arm. It's grip loosened a little and I pulled my arm away, grabbed my dagger and shield and stabbed it into the other one's arm, it loosened it's grip again and I pulled away from it to. I ran towards the undead that my sword was behind and focused my energy "Cutting Edge, Cutting Barrage!" I used two skills at once and I shot the waves at them, some of them stagger and a few fell but it wasn't enough.

I focused my energy again, still running toward them "Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves again, and this time since I was closer it did more damage. It took out more and it opened a small escape route. I sped up and ran through the small gap, I grabbed my Dragon's Fury and was about to run towards the door when I looked up and realized I was surrounded again...for decomposing bodies and bones, they move quickly. I looked behind me and saw Kalinanda was coming towards me, I got into a battle stance, looks like it's time to fight the boss himself. I looked at my bar it didn't even go down a quarter from getting stabbed. Once Kalinanda got close enough to me he swung his staff at me, I blocked it with my shield and I tried to stab him with my sword, he moved his staff so it was against my shield and holding my blade back. This is not going to be easy at all. I heard something behind me move. I turned and saw his minions were starting to move closer, I pushed away from him and aimed my sword at the monsters behind me "Flame Whip!" my sword burst into flames and I shot the flames at them, but the flame around my sword wasn't red or orange it had changed to blue and when it hit the monsters all that was left was ash. A message appeared, it said "You have mastered the skill, Flame Whip. From now on even when you unequip your weapon you will still have the skill and it has increased in power." I smiled as I read the last line. I looked around and saw the monsters were still moving closer.

"Well then, let's see what I can do about this." I planted my feet on to the ground "Flame Whip!" My sword got covered in blue flames and I swung the sword completely around me, sending the flames at all the monsters around me. Kalinanda jumped over it, but all the other monsters around burned to ash. Kalinanda looked around then rose this staff.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran and managed to hit him in the chest before he could call the dead again. I saw his hp drop quite a bit, his strength must be in the minions he can call and his defence must be close to nothing. As this thought went through my head, Kalinanda took the chance and swung the staff right into my face, I rolled back. His attack is pretty high though. He rose his staff again.

"I already said I won't allow that." I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him and it hit the staff out of his hand. He looked at me his eyes glowing a darker red. He rose his hands up and let out an inhuman shriek, I covered my ears because of the noise. The staff went above him and he got covered in a beam of red light, like the one that came from the cross in the first place. When the light cleared I was no longer staring at the old Necromancer with a staff. I was now staring at a knight in black armor, holding a huge black sword, and on a skeleton horse. I looked at it's bar and the damage I had done was still there but there was a different name too "Kalinanda, The Dread Knight."

"What the hell...is this?" The boss had transformed? I can't out run him when he's on a horse...I have no choice but to fight.

The horse ran at me, and he had his sword raised ready to attack me. As he ran at me I moved to the side and hit the skeleton horse's leg but my sword bounced off of it.

"The bones are able to withstand my attacks." I mutter.

The horse had turned around and ran at me again, I ducked under the sword and tried to figure out a tactic I could use to defeat him, nothing came to mind yet.

I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and it hit Kalinanda, he made no notice that it hit him but his hp dropped a little. He commanded the horse to come at me again...is this all he's gonna do? The horse ran at me, and I jumped and slashed my sword across The black armor, which shattered from the blow! The armor broke that easily...could he still have the same defence status that he had before he transformed? Kalinanda jumped of the horse as I landed and he moved in front of me and slashed down my body. The cut was a deep, damaging one my hp was at half, but I had potions if I really needed them. The horse ran towards us and he jumped back onto it. I can't take the horse down, it has no health bar, no name and no level which means it's an unkillable object, so I had to aim for Kalinanda himself! I focused my energy and as the horse charged at me again I jumped into the air took aim and fired "Cutting Edge!" I shot it directly at where the armor had broken, Kalinanda almost fell off the horse but he managed to stay on, his health was still on the first bar,half way down.

"I need to do more damage...but the question is how?" I ran through my skills, Cutting Edge, Cutting Barrage, Flame Whip and Dragon's Flame. Wait...Dragon's flame that could work, since it hit the one the point is aimed at, plus it's a very damaging move. I pointed my sword at Kalinanda just as the horse was turning "Dragon Flame!" My sword burst into flames and I appeared in front of Kalinanda, who was still on the horse, and by stabbing him with the flaming sword he was taken off the horse and to ground, he was on his back and I was standing over him with the sword pushed into his chest. He tried pull the sword out but I was holding it tightly and pushing down. Realizing he wasn't going to get it out that way, he tightened the grip on his sword and before I could dodge and the blade smashed right into the side of my head. I fell to the ground, spots flashing before my eyes. I felt dizzy and I knew my hp must have gone down quite a bit from the strike. I stood up still dizzy when I noticed Kalinanda was up and my sword was at his feet. I took a step forward then I staggered backward, dizziness...not a very good thing to have in a battle. I opened my inventory and took a potion out, I opened it and drank it. I saw my hp bar went up to three quarters full. Still a little dizzy I ran at him, I had to get my sword back. He swung his sword and I ducked under it and grabbed my blade, I didn't move quick enough and I felt the metal of his blade hit my back, also hitting flat on the ground. I rolled away from him and I heard his sword hit where I had been just a minute ago.

"I need to figure out a way to finish him..." I looked at his health and I had taken a bar and a half with my Dragon's flame, he now had 2 bars left, he was at the half way point! His horse had come back, but he slashed at it with his sword and killed it! He was going to fight me alone now. I got into a battle stance. He came towards me, not running but walking. When he got close to me, we both swung our swords and the sounds of metal upon metal filled the air, I was pushing against his but his didn't even move, but he was pushing this time too, I just need to find a way to take down the last half of his life...easily said then done. I focused my energy into my blade "Cutting Edge!" the closer I am to the target with this move the more powerful it seems to be, I shot the wave against his sword and his grip failed and it flew behind him, he turned to see where it landed and I took my chance "Flame Whip!" My sword burst into flames and I not only shot the flame at him but since he was in front of me my sword cut him too, dealing more damage. He hardly acknowledged my attack and he went towards his sword.

"I'm not done yet! Dragon Flame!" My sword once again burst into flames and I appeared in front of him, my sword stabbed through him. I looked at his health bar and saw it was just before half one bar, I almost defeated him! He swung his fist and I fall, he pulled my sword out and threw it and then he picked his own sword up. He turned to me, and I picked mine up too. I got to my feet and he ran at me, I blocked his attack with my shield and tried to deal the finishing blow, but he stopped my blade with his armored had and stabbed his sword right into my stomach, I fell to the ground and he stood above me, sword poised to deal a finishing strike. I gripped my sword and thrust it upwards, it went into his helmet and must have stabbed into his head. He fell and burst. I had defeated the 19th floor boss! A message appeared in front of me, the boss reward "For Defeating Kalinanda you have you have been rewarded with The Dread Armor Set." I smiled, a new armor set, which means my lizard scale set is finally going to be removed...well if this armor is better. I tap the okay button and then a level up message appeared it said "You have leveled up from 26-28" I had gone up two levels for it, I hit the okay button for it and then I go to get up and realize something...the wounds I took won't allow me too, great now I had to wait here.

"Having a little trouble?" A female voice said

I looked up and saw a red haired, hazel eyed girl in about her mid-thirties standing in front of me, she looked kind, but looks can be deceiving "And you are?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Dark."

"Well that gave it away, where's your trademarked dagger?"

She smirked "Right here." She pulled out an Expired Light.

"Demise must really take killing a member seriously."

"True, but you have killed several member not just one."

"I had no choice, they die or I do."

"You killed them in vain, because now you are staring death in the face, and there is no escape."

"You would think that." I try to stand again but I can't lift myself up "But then again I've lived this long haven't I?"

"Everyone must die at sometime. It's your time now." She took a step towards me.

"I'm not defenceless you know?" I grip my blade tighter "I can still fight."

"I still have the height advantage and the fact that I didn't just solo a boss."

She was right, I was tired and I was weakened...but I had to keep fighting.

"So are you going to attack me or are we going to stay here for a while?"

She swung the dagger down at me and I rose my shield and swung my sword across her leg.

"That was a weak slash."

"I just fought a boss, what do you expect?" I focused my energy "Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves at her and she easily dodged "Dammit, stay still!"

"You expect me to listen to you and don't forget I have skills too."

"I know."

"Like this." She slashed her sword in the air "Night Cutter!" a dark wave flew at me and hit me in the chest, cutting across it.

"Ouch..." then I saw the black glow around it "Not this again..."

"You can't heal that cut now."

"Seriously...I have had this done before to me too...I didn't enjoy it then either, even so I won't lose!"

"You can't win a fight being immobile. I'm ending this now!"

"Dark!" we both looked where the voice was coming from and I saw a brown wolf on top of the hill, it let out a bark.

I smile "Rocky." I turn back to my enemy "Looks like my party is here."

"What do you-" She stopped as Lea and Sienna came into sight on the hill and came towards us.

They got to us and they instantly noticed I was hurt.

"What happened this time Dark?" Sienna asked

"I'll explain later. Look in her hand." I say gesturing to the woman "The symbol of Demise."

"She's a member then." Lea said, glaring at her.

"Which makes her an enemy." Sienna finished.

"An enemy you can't beat." The woman said taking a step forward.

Rocky growled and dashed at her.

"Stupid Mutt." She stepped to the side as he jumped at her, she then stabbed him in the side, this was the first time I saw him actually get hit.

"Rocky!" Lea ran over to him, his health bar dropped a little above half, he was fine, but he couldn't fight now.

"Sienna, you have to fight her. I can't stand and Lea and Rocky fight as a team, and now one of them can't fight."

"That's fine. Now I can see how strong a Demise member is." She drew her sword.

"Demise is not to be messed with, and you will learn that soon."

Sienna ran in front of her and hit her in the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking her to the ground "You are underestimating us as well."

She got to her feet and rubbed her head "Maybe I was at first...but that mistake won't be made again. Dark Cut!" the dark wave went toward Sienna and she quickly moved.

"You think a move like that can hit, me, someone who specializes in speed?"

"Speed users can still be caught off guard." Her dagger started glowing black "Like now for instant. Raging Shadows!" From the dagger darkness shoots out and takes shapes of monsters and they rush at Sienna. Sienna easily starts to dodge them, and she manages to cut a few which makes them disappear.

The woman just watches her "Let's see how long you can keep that up for."

Sienna ignored her and continued dodging. Just then I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Sienna, watch out!"

She turned, but not fast enough, one of the shadows had got behind her and tackled her sending her to the ground.

"Like I said, even a speed fighter can be caught off guard."

Sienna pushed herself up and I saw the damage done to her back. The clothing she had on had been ripped and her back was cut up badly. I looked at the shadow that hit her and saw it had spikes on it.

Sienna tried to get up, but the pain must have been really bad because she couldn't manage it.

"Now I will be able to take all of you down." She walked towards Sienna with the dagger. My stomach wound was the one keeping me down, and if I couldn't do anything now what would happen to us? There was something I could do, I gripped my sword tighter and focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at the woman and she jumped away from Sienna.

"Trying to save her? Fine, I was hoping to save the main target for last but I guess I'll take you down first."

I stab my sword into the ground and I pull myself up "I'm not finished yet." I pull my sword from the ground and almost fall back down.

"This is going to be disappointing. You're already weakened."

"I can still take you down. Flame Whip!" My sword goes on fire and I shoot the blue flames at her and they hit her left arm.

"You'll pay for that!" She sent the last few shadows at me.

"Cutting Barrage!" I shot three waves to take care of the shadows, then I ran at her and shot the last two, she must not have been expecting it, because both of them hit her.

"You little-"

"Still up...fine." I pointed my sword at her, and it burst into flames "Dragon Flame." I appeared in front of her and the sword was through her "This is the move I use most often to take out Demise members." She didn't say anything as her hp bar in 0 and she burst. I staggered back a few steps before falling.

"Sienna, are you all right?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Lea, how's Rocky?"

"He's okay, just in pain."

"I would expect that he took a knife into his side."

Sienna asked me a question now "How did you get the stomach wound and the one on the side of your head?"

"I got in a fight against a monster."

"What monster damaged you so much?"

"Kalinanda, The Necromancer/Dread Knight."

"Wait, was it a-"

"A boss. It was the 19th floor's boss."

"Wait, but no one could find it, why did it appear here?"

"Something to do with the time, maybe, I'm not sure, I just know the cross grave blew up and he appeared."

"That explains how you took so much damage."

"Why are you two here by the way, I thought you went back to the inn."

"We did, but Lea came and told me you hadn't come back and we decided to come find you."

I look over at Lea and smile "Well, I'm alive...not sure if I would be if you two didn't arrive, and right now the only one that can fight, is you Lea."

She nodded.

**6 hours Later**

We hadn't moved from where we had fallen, I was on my back now and Sienna was still on her knees and Lea was kneeling over Rocky.

"We took more damage then we thought, didn't we?" I asked

"I did, but it's to be expected that you would be hurt after fighting a boss yourself."

Before I could respond I heard a voice call to us "Hey!"

I moved my head so I could see who it was and I saw Takumi coming towards us. When he got to us he just looked at us.

"What happened to you?"

Sienna answered "We got into a fight against a Pk-er."

"A pk-er did all of this damage."

I spoke "They did no damage to me, this is from a monster."

"Must have been a strong one."

"It was the floor boss."

"...Can you repeat that?"

"I fought against the 19th floor boss and I defeated it myself."

"You soloed a floor boss?"

"Yes."

"Wow...you never cease to amaze me." He opened his inventory and handed me and Sienna and Lea A vial. "Drink these, they don't recover hp, but they ease pain."

Me and Sienna drank ours and Lea gave one to Rocky. I felt the pain lessen as I swallowed, I sat up.

"Wow. It really works."

Sienna stood up and so did Rocky.

"Thanks." Sienna said.

Takumi smiled "No problem. Dark, you beat the boss here, right?"

"Yes."

"Then...where is the door to the next floor?"

I look around "I guess where the boss came from." I say pointing to the hole the cross made after it blew up."

"But you can't be sure?"

I walked in front of the hole then jumped down, it was pitch black "It's a tunnel, as far as I can tell."

"Well go on ahead, I'll wait for the guild." Lea, Rocky and Sienna came down too.

"All right."

We let Rocky lead the way since he could see in the darkness. After 5 minutes of walking Rocky gave a bark, I reached forward and felt a handle and pushed it open. We stepped through the door and saw the 20th floor. The first thing we saw was a huge field of grass, then plant life like trees, flowers, bushes all types of things.

"Well this is a nice change from a graveyard." Sienna said

"Much better." Lea said happily.

I saw a town about a 10 minute walk away "I guess that's where we go first."

We arrived at the town, which had no shortage of grass, and plant life and we went into the inn and headed to one of the rooms.

"I think the vial Takumi gave us is wearing off already." I say "My head is starting to hurt again."

"I think it's just you, I feel fine." Sienna said with a smile, Rocky gave a small bark.

"Either way it hurts." I opened my inventory.

"You said the boss was a Necromancer and a Dread Knight?" Lea asked.

"It transformed, I don't know how or why, but it did. When it turned into a Dread Knight it smashed my head with it's sword, which is why I have this cut."

"And the reward?" Sienna asked.

"A new armor set, The Dread Armor."

"You got a whole set for defeating the boss?"

"Yeah." I looked through the set "Five pieces, Helmet, Chestplate, Gauntlets, Greaves and shield...even though the boss didn't use a shield."

"Why haven't you put it on yet?"

"Haven't had the chance, but I guess I should." I tap each piece and equip them. The whole set is black like when the boss had it on. The helmet didn't cover my face but it did protect my head, the Chestplate protected my chest and back from attacks, the Gauntlets protected my hands to my shoulders where it met with the chestplate, the Greaves protected my ankles up to my waist where it also met with the chestplate and the shield could protect me anywhere. There isn't much design to the armor only to the shield which has a Red Skull in the middle of it.

"This armor is so heavy."

"What would you expect? It's a whole suit of armor." Sienna said

"That armor's makes you look evil." Lea said.

I opened my inventory and took the armor off "It's not something I can wear all the time, like when I'm sleeping, only when I might be in a fight."

"That's how most armor is meant to be worn, you only had light armor on before, so it was pretty comfortable as well."

"I am aware of that."

"Hey Alex, can you tell us about the boss?"

"I guess, if you want me too."

After telling them about the fight with Kalinanda it's gotten dark outside. I pretty much zone out as they're talking and when I come back to my senses I see that Lea and Sienna had fallen asleep. Rocky is sitting beside the couch I'm on.

"How long have they been asleep for?" Rocky just looked at me.

"I guess you can't answer that question, can you?" He didn't make any sounds and he jumped onto the bed with Lea. When it's silent I seem to start thinking about the day and the events that happened during it, today is no different. I had soloed a boss, then a Demise member took the chance to try and finish me, but the thing that has been bugging me is the fact that I had accepted defeat before Lea and Sienna arrived...but once the demise member had hurt Sienna and was going towards her with the dagger, something flared inside of me and forced me to continue fighting, and it wasn't just because she was my teammate...this felt different, like I couldn't bare if something happened to her. I figured it out quickly, but this isn't the time for these types of feelings...we are trying to escape from a virtual world and now I feel like this...I'll have to keep it hidden. Although if I want to protect her and Lea there is one thing I can do, and it will happen sooner or later. I opened my message tab and tapped on one near the top, on of the first ones I had got, and it was from no other then the one that has been causing so much trouble for me, Marks from Demise. I tapped the message and hit the reply button. I sent him a massage that said this:

**Marks, I am sick of your minions now, I challenge you to a duel to the death.**

**We will both come alone to floor 18, and we will meet in the Colosseum and**

**that is where we shall have this fight. I'll be waiting.**

**From DarkBlade.**

I made sure Lea, Sienna and Rocky were asleep and I opened the door and before I closed the door I whispered

"Sorry you three, but this is a battle only I can do, and I can't put you in anymore danger."

I close the door and head off.

Chapter 11 Offline


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Vs Marks

Dark heads off to the 18th to fight against Marks, the second in command of Demise, what will the outcome of this battle be?

Chapter 12 Online

The streets of the 20th floor were deserted. This suited me perfectly, no one would say that they saw me, and no one would know where I disappeared to, and I'll return after Marks is dead. I made my way through the streets listening for any noise that might warn me that someone is near and might see me, but I didn't hear a sound. I got to the device that is in every town and allows you to teleport to any floor that has been opened. I set the destination to the 18th floor and waited. After a moment I felt the device start to work and the town around me disappeared, and was replaced with the remains of an ancient roman city, the 18th floor. I remembered this floor, it wasn't that hard, the boss was a gladiator and was defeated easily by us and the Knights Of The Blood Oath. I walked through the ruins and the Colosseum came into sight. I walked towards it, lost in my own thoughts, and feelings. I stopped at the entrance and opened my inventory, and equipped my dread armor, I never checked the set bonus, it was resistance to all status effects. I walked in to the archway and into the Colosseum, and I saw a lone figure standing there, it was Marks.

"So you beat me here." I said

He turned around "Ah, Dark you've shown up."

"I issued the challenge, of course I would be here. How did you beat me here?"

"I was already on this floor when I got your message."

"Well, are you ready to die?"

"It was a smart idea picking a safe area for a battle, I was thinking of bringing some of the guild to watch you die."

"You think I didn't realize what you might do if it was in a non-safe zone? I knew you might try and bring some of the guild, under your control too, I picked a safe area on purpose."

"You're pretty smart, you barely know me yet you knew my plans."

"I might not know you personally, but I do know about pk-ers and I know that they will do whatever it takes to win."

"You're a pk-er too, you have killed many players."

"I have, I'll admit to it. Yet I have never killed an innocent, I have only killed the people that deserve to die, pk-ers, like you."

"You haven't killed me."

I point my sword at him "I plan to change that by this night's end."

"Let's see you try it." He pulled a weapon from his back, it wasn't a bow and arrow like I expected, it was a crossbow.

"A crossbow...that isn't what I was expecting."

"You expected a bow didn't you? I decided to use this instead, it shoots faster, it shoots arrows with more force behind them, and I think you might be a small challenge."

"I hate when people underestimate me."

"Well, once I take you down no one will anymore."

I issued the challenge to a duel to the death, Mark accepted and the time counted from 60.

"One of us is going to die here." I said

"We already know who that will be."

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! The battle began!

I focused my energy right away "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and he easily dodged it.

"Arrow Bomb." He shot the bolt from the crossbow and it flew at me incredibly fast, I couldn't dodge and it hit me and exploded. The smoke cleared and my health didn't drop.

"This armor might make me slow but it helps protect me."

"Dark, you have made quite a name for yourself haven't you?"

"Flame Whip." My blade burst into flame and I shot the blue flames at them and he jumped over them "What do you mean?"

He shot a few bolts at me and I stopped them with my gauntlets "I mean you have done things to make yourself known. Killing the Lizard boss at level 5, protecting your friends from Dragoon and then beating it, but most of all, is defeating the 19th floor boss by yourself."

I only did that...last night "How did you already hear about that?"

"I have my sources." He loaded another bolt "Net Shot!" The bolt flew at me and this time it released a net at me, I swung my sword and cut it. I saw a movement and saw another blot fly at me, it went towards my face, which is uncovered, I try to dodge but it cuts my cheek. My hp barely drops.

"All armor has a vulnerability Dark."

"Shut up." I ran at him and he easily stayed out of my sword's reach because of my armor that slowed me down.

"Dark, that is too heavy for you, you can't catch me."

"Screw this!" I opened my inventory and reequiped my Lizard armor set "This will help. I'll be faster now" A bolt flew at me and stabbed into my arm.

"Really? It seemed to do you harm there." Marks said.

I pull the bolt out and I ran at him, getting near him before he can react and I slash across his chest. He jumped back.

"Ouch, maybe I should be a little careful now." He shot a bolt at the ground "Oops...I missed." He must have tried to aim at me. I ran at him and as I passed the bolt it shot out some sticky stuff out the bottom of it, my feet got stuck and I fall to the ground.

"Damn, what's if all the damn tricks." I said struggling to get free.

"It's the fastest way to win." Marks said loading another bolt.

"Flame Whip!" My sword burst into flame and I used it against the sticky substance and it melted off. I felt a bolt him me "Ow!" I pulled it out.

"Now I'm going to...what the." My vision was almost completely black "What did you...oh wait...I think I know..."

"You've seen this type of arrow before. Blackout arrows." Lizard Forest...I got them from a horned bear...Night used them and they blinded the opponent...this is not good "Now this should be easy to beat you." I heard Marks say. I had to keep moving, then he wouldn't be able to get a good aim on me. I ran to the side and I heard a bolt go by my head. I ran a little more that way and suddenly ran into stone. I fell to the ground from the pain and the impact.

"Fuck! That hurt, being blinded really sucks!"

"Arrow Bomb!" I heard the bolt fly and I felt it for a spilt second before it exploded. This time I got hurt, the lizard armor wasn't nearly as tough as the Dread armor, my bar went down a quarter, my vision had come back now as well.

"I'm sick of your damn tricks!" I shouted.

"The fastest way to win." He shot another bolt and it shot a net again, I moved to the side.

I focused my energy "Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves at him and he dodged the first few, but the last one hit him, taking his bar down a bit.

He showed no sign of notice and loaded a bolt into the crossbow "I can't waste my time with you any more, I'll take you out quickly now." He shot the bolt and as it got close to me a purple fog came out. The fog made me cough and I ran to the side to get out of it. I looked at my health bar and under it was a status ailment. It looked like purple bubbles.

"What is this?" then I saw my health go down "Wait! It's-"

"Poison." Mark finished "Poison fog, this will help defeat you quicker, too bad it can't kill you."

I stand up "This poison...it doesn't affect my movement."

"No, it only hurts you." He shot another bolt and I manage to dodge it. As it hits the ground a bolt of lightning strikes it.

"How many skills do you have?"

"The only skill I showed you was my arrow bomb, the other are all custom made arrows."

"Custom made? You made them?"

"Yes, I did." He loaded it again "I have countless amounts of them, you can't defeat me."

The poison was going to hinder me a little, but I'll find a way to manage "Dragon's Flame!" My sword went on fire and I appeared in fount of Marks with my sword in him...or so I thought, I looked up and saw my sword had entered one of the building's walls. I looked behind me and I saw Marks standing behind me.

"It's over now." He shot the arrow and when it buried itself into my skin, I felt the heat from it then the arrow burst into a pillar of flame, with me in the middle of it.

The fire disappears as suddenly as it started and I fall to my knees. My health bar has dropped below a quarter left, one more bolt hits me and I'm finished. Marks came up behind me and kicked me down. I fall on stomach and I roll onto my back. Marks comes closer and steps on my hands so I can't move them then he places the crossbow to my head, the point of the bolt against my head.

"Dark, you lose."

"Seems like it."

"You don't seem too afraid of dying." He said pushing the tip against me a little more.

"If you kill me here, you will die soon enough."

He looked at me "What do you mean?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to come here with no preparations?"

He doesn't answer.

"I made sure you wouldn't survive if I died here. Before I came here I sent a note to someone. Takumi, the leader of The Knights Of The Blood Oath. I'm pretty much a member of their guild, so if I'm killed, they'll be after you because 1: You killed me and 2: You are also a pk-er."

"You're lying!" He shouted

"Yes, I am." I move my legs to my chest and kick him away from me, I open my inventory "This is my only choice." I tap the red crystal and it appears in my hand.

"Is that an enchanting crystal?" Marks asks.

"It can be used for that, but it can also be used like, this!" I crush the crystal and I feel it break. I wait for a moment.

"Why did you break it?" Marks asks

"Well...it was supposed to do something...but it didn't work I guess..." As I said that I felt a rush of heat in my hand, and it started moving up my arm and throughout my whole body, it felt like my blood was heating up. It had spread throughout my body but it kept heating up until it actually hurt. I didn't know how to stop it, the pain was in my body not on the outside. The heat kept increasing, I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Look like breaking the crystal was a mistake Dark." Marks said, but I barely heard him, I was in too much pain. Despite all the pain I looked at my health bar and saw it wasn't draining but instead it was increasing, suddenly I lost control of my body. I couldn't move any part of my body at all, yet my body stood up and grabbed my sword out of the wall. I suddenly realized what it was, The Berserker Gem was doing this, it took my body completely over. My eyes changed from blue to red.

"What the hell is this?!" Marks demanded.

My body didn't answer and it took a step closer to Marks.

"Get away from me!" He shot the bolt at me, my body caught it and broke it.

"Die!" Marks was panicking now "Arrow Bomb!" He shot it and it exploded, but my body was unharmed.

Before Marks could shot another bolt my body appeared in front of him, swung my sword and snapped the crossbow in half.

"You broke my crossbow!" Marks moved back, probably trying to think of a way to stop my rampaging body. He opened his inventory and took out a bow, but as soon as he did my body attacked again, cutting through the bow and cutting Mark's chest, taking him down to a quarter.

"Damn you!"

I felt some of the heat disappear and suddenly, I was in control of my own body. I looked around surprised that I could move again.

"Well that was quite a short time."

"What the hell was that!" Marks shouted at me

"The crystal is called the Berserker Gem and by breaking it I had a huge increase in all of my abilities, but I lose control of myself for the time."

"That's insane!" Marks got another bow from his inventory.

"Dammit, how many weapons do you have?!"

"Enough to take you down."

"No, it's not." I focused my energy "Cutting Barrage!" I shot them at him and he manage to dodge a few then one broke his bow and one cut his leg taking him down. I walk over to him.

"Marks, it's over."

"No! It can't be over I am going to become the new ruler of Demise! Once I kill the old fool!"

"You're planned to kill your own guild leader?"

"He doesn't deserve to be Guild leader of Demise!"

"And you don't deserve to live." I grab the hilt of my sword with both hands and I stab it into him. His hp hit 0 and he burst.

"Finally, Marks is defeated. I just have to hope the guild leader doesn't send people after me now, or I will have to try and kill him after too." I fell to my knees "Why couldn't the gem heal injuries." I fell onto my stomach "Let's hope I live." I blacked out.

** -Meanwhile on the 20th floor-**

"That idiot!" Sienna shouted

"Sienna, calm down." Lea said

"How can I calm down? That idiot left somewhere and is hiding his location from us!"

"I'm sure Dark had his reasons, besides Takumi promised that the guild would also keep their eyes open for him."

"He had better explain himself when we find him." Sienna said as she went ahead of Lea.

Rocky let out a whine "You're right, Dark will be in trouble when he returns."

**-An Hour Later, back on the 18****th**** floor.-**

I slowly opened my eyes, my body was sore...but I was alive. I got to my feet and I looked at my health bar, 1 hp left...thanks to Marks poison...which was still affecting me, at least it can't kill. I didn't bother taking a potion, my health would just drop again. I walked out of the colosseum and staggered towards the teleporting device, I defeated Marks, and now I had to head back to the 18th floor...to bad it was past dawn and people are already awake now...Lea and Sienna are most likely up and notice I am missing...great. I get to the device and set it to the 20th floor. The roman city disappeared and I appeared outside of the town that I left. I walked inside half expecting someone to shout my name. I made my way to the inn, many people noticing me and how badly hurt I was, but I forced myself and I refused to give up and fall. As I reached the inn and reached for the door handle I collapsed.

"Having 1 hp can do this to someone...it's amazing I even got this far." I pushed myself up.

"Dark!" I heard a voice call me

I turned around and saw Lea running up to me "Hey."

"Dark! Where did you go? We have been looking for you since this morning!"

"Sorry...I had something that I had to do."

"What was it?"

"Well-" I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned to see and I felt a hand connect with my face "Ouch." I saw that Sienna was standing there "What was that for?"

"What do you think? You left without saying a word to anyone. Why?"

"I had my reasons."

"Well explain them to us."

"Fine, but in the room, not here." I walked into the inn.

We got in the room. Sienna instantly said "Now tell us."

"Fine. You know how we got attacked by the Demise member on the 19th floor?"

"Of course." Sienna said.

"How could we forget?" Lea asked

"Anyway, the one that was giving them orders to attack us was second in command of Demise, Marks. So I sent him a challenge letter last night and I went to the 18th floor and we fought."

"So you managed to defeat him?" Lea asked in complete surprise.

"Yes...but I took damage too."

Sienna looked slightly up "So we can see. You only have 1 hit point left."

"I know, I'm poisoned and drinking a potion would be a waste."

Sienna handed me a green crystal, before I could ask what it was she said "It's an antidote crystal use it to heal your poison then take a potion."

I touched the crystal to my skin and I felt the poison fade, then I drank a potion. I still felt a little light headed.

"I need to rest for now." I lay on the couch.

"That's fine." We'll go and tell Takumi you are back as well." Lea, Sienna and Rocky left.

That wasn't as bad as I expected...Sienna is pretty angiler then she let on but I can't help that. I closed my eyes and one thought stay in my mind. I may have killed Marks, but sooner or later the leader of Demise will find out and send more people after me, then I will have to kill them.

Chapter 12 Offline


	13. Chapter 13: A New Party Member

Dark recovers from his fight with Marks and decides to stay out of town as much as possible for others to see his red marker.

Chapter 13 Online

I opened my eyes, sat up and looked at the window, it looked like it was near dawn. I saw Lea and Rocky sleeping in bed, Sienna was most likely in her room. I got up and looked out the window, not many people were out at this time, which would be a perfect time to get out of town. Since my marker is red I have noticed people watching me uneasily, and I can't explain it to every person, so I decided to keep my presence in towns to a minimum. I sent a message to both Lea and Sienna, so when they woke up they would know where I went. My body was pretty much healed, no soreness, no open wounds, only a few healing cuts. I moved from the window towards the door and I left the inn. As I walked out of the inn, I noticed that there were more people out then just a couple minutes ago. I headed towards the entrance to this town, getting a few questioning glances from players, stupid marker, why does it have to be so noticeable? I walked out of town into the grassy fields and aimlessly walked around, never letting the town leave my sight, didn't want to go too far away.

After a few hours of walking around the outside of town I got a message, I tapped it and it opened. It was from Sienna.

"We understand your reason for not wanting to be town, but you can't stay out of town for however long it takes for your marker to revert. Where are you?"

I sent her a message telling me where I was. After I sent the message I noticed a player walking towards me, other players ignored me and walked towards town. He appeared to be in his early twenties, he had blue eyes, peach like skin, black hair, he was about 5'6'' and he is wearing a white coat with a black undershirt on. I watch as he stops a fair distance away from me.

"Can I help you with anything?"

He stared at me a moment "Come peacefully."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're under arrest. Come peacefully or I'll have to use force."

"Under arrest for what?" I ask...what a stupid question, I know why.

"Your marker. It's red. You're a pk-er."

"And you are going to try and arrest me?"

"No. I will arrest you."

"What if I told you there was a reason for it?"

"No reason is good enough."

He doesn't seem to like talking much "If there's no other way..." I draw my sword.

"There is not." He drew a red bladed Long sword.

I had my lizard armor set on, because I didn't think I would be fighting much, and it was more comfortable then the Dread Armor Set. If I tried to change to it now...he would most likely attack and stop me. This guy reminds me of that Grim person on the 19th floor, only this guy wants to arrest me, not kill me. He ran at me and brought his sword down towards me, I rose my sword and went to block it, our sword clashed.

"What the hell?" As our swords hit I felt my feet push into the ground a little, was that from his strike? I tried to push back, but his sword wouldn't budge. He pushed his sword and I lost my balance from the force and I was now on one knee still holding his sword back, he had the advantage of height on me. I still tried to push back but I couldn't manage to. He pushed forcefully again making me fall on to my back, still holding his sword back, now this was a bad position to be in...if he pushed enough my own sword's blade could cut my neck. I felt my sword starting to get closer, I had to figure something out and fast, I had to run as soon as I could, this guy is stronger then me. As I felt the cold metal of my own blade touch my neck I thought I would lose.

I heard a loud bark,The man I was fighting turned, I took my chance. I pushed his blade back and I moved my sword and stabbed into his left arm, the unarmed one. He moved back. I got to my feet and saw Rocky standing at my side, Sienna and Lea were close behind him.

"Dark, who is he?" Lea asked instantly.

"Someone that arrests pk-ers."

"So he is after you?"

"Yeah, he won't even listen to me."

He spoke up "So the pk-er has friends, looks like I'll have to arrest you all."

"Just try it!" Sienna said

"Be careful, this guy is incredibly strong."

He ran at us and prepared to strike, before I could react Sienna ran at him.

"Multi-Strike!" Sienna attacked so rapidly, I couldn't see her attacks, I just saw the man get hit back "You might be strong, but you will never beat my speed."

He took a step closer and Sienna attacked again, this time he parried her blade, which caught her by surprise and he swung his sword in to her sending her back and damaging her.

"Dark...you were right..." She paused for a moment "He's strong."

I took a step towards Sienna, then the man ran towards me, Lea and Rocky tried to attack him but he hit them both to the side. I blocked this blade with mine, but like last time I was no match.

"Give me a moment to speak!" I shouted at him

"You can speak in jail." He whipped his sword up, sending mine into the air, then he stabbed his sword into my stomach and kicked me down. My sword landed in the ground right by my head. The stab wound hurt. My whole party was once again disabled, by this one man...how is he so strong?

He looked at all of us "Looks like that's all you had." He took out a crystal "This is a jailing crystal. Who ever is touched with it is send to jail." He looked at the one closest to him, Sienna "I'll start with you." He took a step closer and I felt a familiar feeling raise up, the same one I felt when the demise member was about to kill Sienna...the feelings I had for her. I grabbed my sword and I was almost instantly in front of the man, between him and Sienna.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, a little too angrily. I felt my Defender skill active and a message appeared, it said new skill, I quickly hit the okay button, not even reading it, yet I knew how to use it now. I swung my sword against his, he blocked it, but I could tell he was surprised by the strength of the impact, I pushed back and forced him to take a step back "How does it feel being out matched?" I asked, he stayed silent. I used my shield to hold his blade and I stabbed my sword into his leg. He fell, but he still fought back, he swung his sword at my feet and I jumped back. Lea and Rocky had moved to Sienna, I jumped back and started to drew a circle around us in the ground.

"Dark what are you doing?" Lea asked

I turned and saw Sienna was holding her stomach in pain, feelings flared again, but I kept calm "I'm using a new skill." I finished the circle and then I stabbed my sword into the ground and gripped the hilt tightly "Barrier!" The circle around us started to glow and we were surrounded by a blue force field. I saw Sienna's health start to go up and I smiled.

"What is this?" Sienna asked noticing her health.

"A skill, Barrier, it makes a shield around us, and heals." I turned to the man and he stood there, waiting, most likely for my shield to disappear. After Sienna was healed I pulled my sword from the ground and the force field disappeared. I stepped towards the man.

"Get ready!"

"No. Explain."

"Explain what?"

"You said you had a reason. No pk-er would go through so much to save allies. Explain your reason."

I gripped my sword tightly "You said no reason was good enough!" He waited silently "Fine, I'll explain. I'm a target of a pk-er guild called Demise. On the 19th floor I defeated a member of the guild, after they tried to kill me and my team. Last night, I went to the 17th floor and took out the one that was ordering attacks on me, the second in command. I killed two people in a short time, which is the reason for my red marker."

He stood there for a moment and nodded "You are telling the truth. You are not a cold blooded murder. I am Zero."

"I am Dark, my team mates are, Lea, Rocky and the one you hurt is Sienna."

"I am sorry for causing trouble."

"It's fine, I've had this problem before."

He opened his inventory and a message appeared in front of me "Zero wishes to add you to hid friend list. Do you accept?" I smiled and hit the okay button. I looked at Sienna and saw she was getting up. I turned towards Zero, the place where he was standing a second ago was empty.

"...He doesn't like sticking around...does he?" I walked over to my team, Sienna seemed fine.

"Dark, when he was coming closer to me, you over reacted a little and you ignored your injuries and kept fighting. You did that against the Demise member we fought on the 19th floor. What drives you on to do that?"

I felt my cheeks go slightly red, but I promised myself I would keep my feelings hidden "You're part of my party, I can't just let people hurt you." She looked at me, she was not convinced.

"Whatever, we should head back to town." She said.

"I agree." Lea said.

We headed back to town.

We arrived back in town and I wanted to head back to the inn, because my stomach wound was still in pain. We headed to the inn when I noticed two people fighting, a duel.

"Wait, I want to see this." I said walking over to the crowd around the two, Lea, Rocky and Sienna followed. The two fighting were both strong looking guys, one around 30 wearing a whole suit of iron armor the other 17 or 18, wearing a leather vest and pants, no armor. The 30 year old was using a Sai blade, while the younger one wielded a sliver halberd. I looked at the health bars over them, the axe user had more then the older man.

"Give it up, you're too old to beat me."

"Young people need to learn manners!" The older man ran at the halberd user and tried to slash him. The younger man smiled as he blocked it with the handle "Old people need to know when they'll beat." With that he swung the Halberd into the man's side, while still holding back the Sai. The old man fell and the battle ended.

"Better luck next time." The halberd user said.

He looked at us, smiled and walked over, he stopped in front of Sienna "Hey. You saw my battle just now didn't you?"

She answered flatly "I did."

"I'm pretty tough aren't I? How about joining a party with me, I'll keep you safe from the evil monsters." He has hitting on her, I should have been annoyed, but I was struggling to not laugh at how he thought Sienna of all people needed protection.

"Sorry but no."

"Huh? Did you say no? Is there a reason you wouldn't want to party with me, one of the strongest players in Aincrad?"

"Many reasons. But let's leave it at this, I am already in a party with these three." She said gesturing to us.

He looked at Lea, then Rocky, but when he saw me his eyes locked on me.

"I get it, this weakling is your boyfriend! That's the only reason why someone like you would be in a party with him!" I didn't enjoy being made fun of.

"Are you crazy?! Him, my boyfriend?" Ouch...the way she said that was quite mean.

"Don't lie to protect him! I'll defeat him and then you'll have no choice but to join my party!"

"He can't fight you right now he is-" Sienna started.

"I accept your challenge." I said

"You can't fight now! You were complaining just a while ago that you were in pain still!"

"Sienna, it's the only way we'll gonna get rid of this guy."

"Doran." He said

"Huh?"

"My name is Doran. Remember it, because it's the name of the one that's going to defeat you."

"All right fine. Doran, let's see if you can defeat me, then you can gloat all you want."

He smiled and walked into the area he had just fought in, the old man has gone "Sienna was it? Don't worry, after I defeat this kid you'll see I'm the on you should be partying with!"

Sienna just shook her head "You're underestimating him."

I walked to the other side of the area, equipped my Dread armor, and drew my sword "Ready when you are."

He sent me a duel request, it would end as soon as one of us reached 15% health, I accepted and the timer counted down.

10, 9, 8.

"Prepare to lose kid."

7, 6, 5.

"I'm not that much younger then you."

4, 3, 2.

"In my eyes your just a kid."

1.

"Just prepare yourself Doran.

0. The battle began.

He came closer to me, slowly, with his halberd in a defensive position. He was trying to taunt me into attacking by moving closer to me. I drew a line in the dirt and waited. He grew tried of waited and moved quickly to try and attack me.

I stabbed my sword into the ground "Barrier!" Where I drew the line a blue force field came up and Doran ran face first into it.

He staggered backwards "That's a skill I have never seen before."

"One I learned today." I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him and he sidestepped it.

"Let me so you a real skill!" He rose his halberd "Tremor!" He slammed the blade into the ground and I felt the ground shake and I lost my balance and fell onto my stomach. He stepped in front of me before I could get up and he rose the halberd again "Crushing Blow!" He brought the blade down and I rolled to the side as the halberd smashed into the ground and made a crater.

"That could have ended badly."

"You're pretty fast, even with that heavy armor on." He said pulling his weapon out of the ground.

"I know." I ran at him and smashed my shield into his face, then I slashed my sword against his chest. He moved back.

"Faster then I thought." He ran at me "Disarming Blow!" He swung his sword from below, hitting my sword out of my hands and over people's heads "Now let's see you win!"

I smile and equip my lizard armor again "I'm not beat yet."

"You have no weapon. You expect me to think you can win now?"

I ran at him and punched him in the chest "You should, I do have a hand to hand skill."

He let out a breath as I punched him "That's a pretty unique skill."

"It helps when I get disarmed." I run at him and try to kick him, he blocks with the handle. He takes a step back and swings the blade at my head, I duck then I place my hands on the ground, push up and kick him in the jaw. He staggers again and I take my chance. I run and jump and kick him in the face, and land a hard punch right into his stomach. He falls to his knees. I push through the crowd, grabbed my sword and come back to the area.

"You are pretty strong, I guess I underestimated you a little."

"More then a little."

He got to his feet "I'm not going to lose to you, I'll win and Sienna will party with me!"

"Did she agree to that? She might not accept if you manage to beat me."

"She'll agree when she sees my strength."

"We'll see." My sword goes on fire "Flame Whip!" I shot the flame at him and he avoids it.

"Tremor!" He rose his weapon and smashed the ground again, I lost my balance again, but I stabbed my sword into the ground, keeping myself up. I start to pull my sword out when he rises his halberd again.

"Crushing Blow!" I go to move but not fast enough and it hits my left arm, making me drop my shield. My bar dropped a quarter, and my left arm felt numb, I saw his was just above half .

I look at my arm that got hit, and realize I can't move it "Dammit..."

"How did you like being hit by my Crushing Blow?"

"Not much." I focus my energy "Cutting Barrage!" I shoot the waves and they move to fast fro him to dodge, as the last one hits he falls to the ground. I jump over him and I focus energy again "Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves again and they all hit him. Dust rose from where he was. I hope this took him down. He stood up but his bar was down quite low, low enough to end the duel. The congratulations message appeared and I tapped the okay button. Doran looked a little annoyed that he lost.

"Aw...I can't believe I lost..."

Sienna spoke up "You underestimated Dark."

"Dark? As in DarkBlade?"

I spoke up then "Yeah, I'm DarkBlade."

"That makes sense, no wonder I lost to you!"

"I'm not that strong..."

"I have a request to make Dark."

"What is this request?"

"Allow me to join your party!"

"You want to join my party? Why?"

"Because not only will I be in the same party as Sienna, but also someone as strong as you!"

"Well...I guess I will accept you." I notice Sienna looking a little bothered but she kept it hidden.

He smiled "Great."

I sent him a party request and he accepted.

"Now we have a four person party, not including Rocky."

"Now are you ready to head back and rest at the inn Dark?" Sienna asked

I shake my head "No. I'm been thinking about something. Instead of going to an inn everyday and night, why don't we just buy a house?"

"We don't have enough money for that...do we?" Lea asked

"Well, I have quite a bit. I have always worn my lizard armor since the first floor, my sword from the fifth floor, so every other item I've got I have been able to sell."

"But we can't make you buy the whole thing." Sienna said

"I'm sure we can all pitch in." Doran said.

"Well, we should try and find a house first, then we can decide."

The three agreed and we headed to search for some houses for sale.

Chapter 13 Offline

**Time to give some credit to Shoku-Meian for the Oc of Zero. Doran, is an oc of mine...I needed to add a person that used an axe or something along those lines...I just wish someone else made one like that...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Arrows

Dark and his party decide to try and find the boss of the 20th floor, but on the way they run into some very unexpected trouble.

Chapter 14 Online

I open my eyes and see a wooden roof, and for a moment I have no idea where I am. As I sit up I remember where I am, the house that we had bought. The four bedroom house, located in a plain surrounded by fields of flowers and plant life, just like everything on this floor. I sit up in my bed and check the time, 8:13am, I heard no noises coming from the house, signalling someone else is awake. I stood up and tried to decide what to do until the others woke up, but a few seconds later I heard a sound that sounded like nails on the hardwood floors of the house and a second later Rocky came into my room.

"You alone? Lea must still be asleep."

He looked at me and gave a small bark.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you know if anyone else is awake?"

He gave a small whine.

"Barks mean yes and whines means no. I guess we should start looking for the next boss."

Rocky came right up to me and nudged my hand, and I started to pet him.

"Do you only come to me for attention?" I ask looking at him, and he let's out a small bark, I smile "I'm not sure if I should take you seriously."

I hear footsteps and Rocky walks out of the room for a minute, then comes back in with Doran behind him.

"So you're an early riser too Dark?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

"So do you have any plans for what we are doing today?"

"I don't make plans. I make suggestions, but I'm thinking we should start our search for the floor boss."

"That sounds like a good plan, but shouldn't we ask some others to help us search to?"

"It's fine, I'm piratically a member of The Knights Of The Blood Oath, so if they manage to find anything I will also be told of it."

"You're part of The Knights!?"

"Not really. Lea, Sienna and myself agreed to help them on the front lines, and if Takumi deems us suitable fighters we can join the guild. We've been with them since the fifth floor and no offer has been made, yet I'm not the least bit interested in joining them."

"Why? They are considered to be the strongest guild in Aincrad."

"When in a guild you follow the orders of the leader, correct?"

"That's how it usually is."

"I enjoy doing things the way I want, and I hate taking orders from people, no matter who they are."

"That makes sense."

"I also have to talk to you about something. It might make you change your mind about being in my party."

"Nothing will make me change my mind, unless Sienna leaves." He smiled

I nod "You must have noticed my marker by now."

"I noticed yesterday, I was going to ask you why it was red yesterday, but I forgot."

"The reason is because I have killed players, but only Pk-ers, never an innocent."

"But it's a dark red, how many have you killed?"

"Let me get to the point. I have killed quite a few, but that is because a pk-er guild is after me, Demise is the name. I have killed them in self defence, to prevent me, Lea, and Sienna from getting killed. I have recently killed the second in command, and who knows when the leader will locate me and send some other members to try and kill me. So I will ask you this, are you absolutely sure you want to stay in this party, knowing that being near me will put you in danger?"

He thinks for a moment "Like I said, nothing will change my mind, and if members try to attack us I can show Sienna my strength."

I laugh a little "I've been wondering, why are you so intent on getting Sienna to like you? This isn't even a real world, it's all virtual."

He smiles "I think of it like this: The world we are in is virtual, but our feelings, personalities, looks, everything about us is real, nothing will change even when we get out of this game, the only thing that is fake is the world and all the monsters residing in it."

I look at him in surprise "Wow...I never thought of it that way...but I guess it does make sense."

"Well now you can start thinking like that."

"Yeah. I'm going to go and see if the other two are awake."

"All right, I'll be somewhere." He said walking out of the room.

I walked out and Rocky followed me. I got to Lea's door and Rocky went into the slightly ajar door. I knocked.

"Lea, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, can you meet us in the living room?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to check if Sienna is awake." I walked down the hall, to the furthest door, I don't know why Sienna wanted the room furthest down the hall. Once I got to it I knocked and the door opened. Sienna was standing there, looking fully prepared.

"How long have you been awake for?" I asked

"About 20 minutes."

"Well, we are going to meet in the living room to discuss our plans for today."

She nodded and walked out of her room and closed the door "Then let's go." She said walking down the hall. I followed her and went down the stairs that led to the living room. Doran and Lea are already waiting. As we walk down the stairs Doran smiles.

"Good morning Sienna!" He said a little too excitably...was he really older then me?

"Morning." She said flatly as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. The living room of this house had two leather couches that could have 3 people on each, and in the middle of the two couches was a glass surfaced table, with wood legs. Sienna and I sat on the other couch then Lea and Doran and Rocky was laying down under the table.

"So" Sienna said "What's are the plans for today."

"Suggestion." I said "I offer suggestions, I don't force you to go along with them. Anyway I think we should try and find the 20th floor boss, along with the Knights, we should be able to find it fairly quickly...as long as it's not like the 19th that only appears at certain times."

"I agree with you. The more people looking the faster we can find and defeat the bosses, and therefore the faster we can get out of here." Sienna said.

"I agree because Sienna does." Doran said...If he keeps this up I'm sure Sienna will get annoyed soon.

"It sounds like a good plan." Lea said.

"So everyone agrees. Make sure you are prepared and we will head to the nearest town in about half a hour."

As we head to our rooms to make sure we have what we need someone knocks on my door. Without turning I answer

"Come in." I hear the door open and then close.

"Dark?" I hear Sienna's voice.

I turn to her "Yes?"

"I'm just making sure that you told Doran, about Demise, just in case."

"Yeah, I talked to him about that this morning, he said he didn't care and that it would be a good chance to show off his power to you." I smile as I remember that.

"His comments are going to get annoying pretty soon..."

"But after that you will get use to them and be able to easily ignore them."

"Yeah...I know, at least it should help having another teammate."

"Now we have a balanced team. An all around Sword user, An archer, A Speed Sword user, and a heavy weapon user. I think we can handle mostly anything that attacks us."

"Maybe...but don't get to confident and let your guard down."

"I won't. I know from experience that whenever I do that I get damaged."

"Right. I'm going to finish preparing now." She left the room.

We headed to the nearest town, which happened to be the one we met Doran in the day before.

"Go buy anything you need and we will meet at the gate in an hour." I told the others. They went off, Doran went his separate way as Sienna, Lea and Rocky went another way. I headed to a store to buy a few potions, to make sure I had a good supply. After I bought the potions I wandered around the town aimlessly, waiting until I had to meet up with the others.

"Finally I found you." I turn and see Takumi coming up to me.

"Hey."

"Dark, I have an offer for you. If you and your team do a good job in the next boss fight, I'll allow you three-"

"I have four members now."

"When did that happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"I'll have to meet them soon. Anyway back to what I was saying, I'll allow you to join the guild."

I had no interest in joining, but I couldn't just turn down his offer "I'm sure we'll give the boss a good fight."

He smiles "I'm looking forward to it." He looks around "Where is your team anyway?"

"They're preparing. We're going to search for the boss."

"Can I count on you reporting your findings?"

Another trouble of joining a guild, you have to report back "If we find anything then yes, but you have more people searching, so you have a better chance of finding anything."

"I know, but I want to make sure if you find the boss you won't fight it alone and possibly lose to it."

"I understand. I will report if I find anything."

"Okay. Good luck on your searching." He said walking away. I started back towards the entrance to the town. How can I decline Takumi's offer...I can't purposely do bad in the battle...that would put me and my team in danger. I'll ask the others how they feel first.

I arrived at the entrance and was the first one there. I was about 15 minutes early. I sat down against it and waited. After 10 minutes Sienna and Lea arrived at the entrance.

"How long have you been waiting for us Dark?" Lea asked me.

"Only about 10 minutes." I said standing up.

"I guess Doran hasn't shown up yet?" Sienna said looking around.

"Worried about me?" Doran said coming up to us.

"Very." Sienna said sarcastically.

"Well since we're all here now, let's get going." I said

"Agreed." Sienna said walking ahead a little.

We walked into yet another flower filled field and I decided to ask then.

"Lea, Sienna, do you two want to join The Knights Of The Blood Oath?"

"Why the sudden question Dark?" Sienna asked

"I'm curious. What are your opinions on joining?"

"Wouldn't it be almost the same as we are now?" Lea asked

"There would be some differences, like not being able to move freely, we would be under a higher ranking member, we would have to report our findings every time we return and I'm sure there are others."

"So in short form Lea, we would be losing freedom." Sienna said

I nod "Basically."

"I would rather it stay how it is now." She said

"And you Sienna?"

"I have to agree. I don't like the idea of being restricted."

"Well, now to be honest, Takumi purposed to me that if we do good in the next boss battle he will allow us to join the guild. I have no interest to join, which is why I wanted to hear your views on it."

"So since you have our views now, what do you suggest we do?" Sienna asked "We can't do bad purposely at the boss battle."

"Exactly. So if Takumi asks us to join after the boss, we decline. Only choice we have."

"Guess so."

Doran spoke up "Better be ready, we have company." I drew my sword first and then turned to the enemies. In front of us were 4 lion like creatures, but instead of a fur mane, they had a tangle of vines, the bars said "Vine Lions, level 29." I was 28, Lea and Rocky level 24, Sienna 26 and Doran was 27, we could easily take them.

"Get ready!" I shout to them. As soon as I say that the lions attack.

As they ran at us they split, one going for each of us. I stop it as the one that attacks me tries to slash me with it's claws, I feel my feet slide on the ground a little, but I hold my ground. I hear the others fighting, but I don't dare to turn, not taking my eyes off my foe. I push back and draw a line in the ground and as the lion runs at me I smile and stab my sword into the ground "Barrier!" The blue force field appears again and it runs right into it. As it recoils from the blow I pull my sword out of the ground and run at it, but just as I get into sword's length it looks at me and vines shoot at me and tie around my arms and my sword.

"Dammit!" I say fighting the vines, the vine tightens around my right arm and it throws the sword out of my hand somewhere behind me. I continue fighting against the tightening vines when I hear a surprised gasp behind me and a figure moves across the vines cutting me free. I look at the one that helped me and see it's Rocky holding my blade in his mouth.

"Well...that's new." Rocky tosses the blade at me and hurries back to Lea's side. I'm a little confused at first but then I focus on the enemy in front of me again. It roars and as it dashes at me I swing my sword upwards, into it's jaw and it staggers, I place my sword against it's nose and focus "Cutting Edge." The wave cuts through the lion, bringing it's hp to 0, it burst. I turn around and see Sienna just finishing the last lion. I walk over to Lea.

"How did Rocky use my blade effectively?"

"He learned a skill, Blade Wielder. He can use swords now."

"I don't think we have an extra blade for him to use at the moment."

"At least he learned a new skill."

"Yeah, it will be useful when we get a blade for him."

"Ready to move on?" Doran asks walking up to us.

"Yeah, let's go."

We enter a forested area, more plant life, but these woods are eerily quiet.

"I don't think any wild life make their homes in these trees...it's to quiet." I say

"Quietness doesn't mean anything bad. It just means the animals aren't active right now." Sienna says.

"It doesn't look like they were ever active...even if they even existed."

"You sound scared." Sienna said chucking a bit.

"I'm not scared...Silence like this makes me uneasy...makes me feel like something is going to happen."

"Nothing will happen." Doran spoke up "You have me here."

"I feel even less safe now..." Sienna said.

I laugh a little "That's not-" I look around "Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Doran asks turning to me.

I wait a moment and I hear twig snap "That." I say taking a few steps forward, Doran follows me.

"What do you think it is?" He asked me

"A monster." I answer quickly.

"You're wrong, Dark!" a voice says and two figures come out from a wall of vines. Me and Doran move back. I look at the two figures, they have hoods over their faces.

"Who are you two?" I demand.

They throw the hoods off and I see one male and one female, they are both wearing all black and on their shirts is a pin of an arrow hitting a bulls-eye of a target.

"We are members of-" The female started

"Let me guess...Demise?" I ask

"...Yes and no. We are part of Demise, but we are loyal to Marks! The one you killed!"

"Loyal to him...which means you were planning to kill your guild leader too."

"Yes. We are known as Marks' Arrows, these pins show we were under Marks' command but they have a deeper meaning to us of the group!"

"So you are going to try and kill me because I killed Marks?"

"Like you expect me to-"

"I would look behind you before doing anything rash." the male said.

Fuck...I knew what he meant even without looking, but Doran turned around and made an annoyed sound.

"Not below anything are you? Is taking hostages the only way Demise members try to win?" I turn around now. Three other members came up from behind, one holding Rocky, One holding Lea around the neck, a blade against her throat and one holding Sienna the same way. I was a little surprised no one heard them coming from behind.

"Demise will do anything to kill their targets, drop your weapons, both of you."

Doran spoke "We'll not going-"

"Don't do anything stupid Doran." I say taking my blade and dropping it on the ground.

"But Dark-"

"Lea and Sienna are in danger. We have no choice." I had no idea how to get out of this.

He groaned but dropped his weapon.

"Good. Dark, catch." He threw a pill to me.

"What's this?"

"A pill. Once you take it you will be unable to breath, and will therefore die."

"Are you serious? You are going to make me take this so I'll die..."

"If you want your allies to survive, then yes."

I look at Lea and Sienna, who are unable to talk because of how tightly they are being held, then at Doran "I have no choice." I move my hand to take the pill when Doran grabs my wrist.

"What are you thinking?! You can't kill yourself!"

"I have no choice." I pull my arm away from him and I put the pill in my mouth and I swallow. After a moment I feel the effects, my breaths get shallower and slower until I can't breath and it feels like I'm getting choked. I fall to the ground on my knees, unable to breath, I see my hp going down, I'm really going to die. I fall onto my hands I see red spots clouding my vision, it won't be long now.

"You idiot!" Doran says hitting my back, I fall flat on my stomach, motionless.

"His health has stopped..." The male said

"The last bit of hp takes a while, I could finish him, but I don't want my marker to change."

After a minute of waiting the male asked again

"His hp still isn't gone."

"Then go ahead and finish him off if you want to leave so badly!" She shouted at him.

"I will." He took his Expired Light out and brought it down towards Dark's back. The next moments happened in a blur, Dark's foot kicked up, sending Doran's Halberd up and into Doran's hands, and Dark had grabbed his blade and buried it into the male's chest killing him and spitting something out into the eye of the one holding Sienna, she took the chance and broke out of the hold, attacking the ones holding Lea and Rocky. Dark and his party moved into the middle of the remaining 4 Demise members.

"How did you survive the pill!?" The female demanded.

I smiled "When Doran hit me, the pill, which wasn't in my stomach yet, came back into my mouth, I fell hoping it would convince you. I used the pill to free Sienna and now here we are. A fair fight."

"You still can't defeat us!" Her sword started glowing "Being Of Eternal Darkness, Come Into The World Of The Light, And Destroy My Foes!" The dark glow around her sword went around her and wrapped around her, and started moving around her.

"You 4, take the other demise members down, let me finish them so your makers don't turn red. I'll hold this...thing off." They attacked the other Demise members and I drank a potion, as the darkness took shape around the Demise member's body. The darkness expended until a 20 foot giant holding two Curved blades stood before me. I had no chance to beat this myself...but I had to hold it off. It swung one of the giant swords at me and I held my shield hoping to stop it, as the sword hit I felt my feet sink into the ground and I heard something crack. I moved back and checked the shield, the scales in the middle were broken. I couldn't switch to dread armor now...and besides I would be too slow to fight this thing. It stepped forward and I felt the ground shake, it's heavier then it looks. I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and it hit where I expected it's face was in that mess of shadows, but it didn't even notice. It swung it's sword again and I jumped to the side to avoid it, but before I could get up the other sword came down, I used my shield again and it cracked again. I ran behind the thing so it would have to turn to attack me. I looked at the shield and a huge crack was going down the middle of it. I took a quick look at the others and saw they had taken 2 members down, but the last one was stronger. I move backed up as the thing turned and I make lines in the ground, one behind the other, making a 10 layered barrier. As it swung it's sword I stabbed into the ground "Barrier!" The force fields came out of the ground, and as the sword collided all 10 of the barriers shattered and I got blasted back, sword in hand.

"Can nothing stop this...?" I asked myself quietly. It rose it's sword and as it came down, I dodged and like I expected the other one came down towards me, I moved again and when the sword hit the ground I ran up it. As I reached the top I jumped and stabbed my sword into the darkness of it's body but my sword went through it! I ran back down the blade, and jumped to the ground. I can't even hurt this thing! As it pulled it's swords out of the ground I was looking for weak points, but none were found. Lea, Sienna, Rocky and Doran came up beside me.

"You took the Demise members down?" I ask looking at the monster in front of us.

"Yes. They're not dead." Doran told me.

"Good."

"Any luck with this thing?" Sienna asked.

"None. My sword goes through without doing damage, my skills have no effect, not to mention this thing has no health bar...I think this is an immortal creature."

"There has to be someway to beat it..." Lea said.

"There isn't a-Move!" I shout as the sword starts to come down. Everyone moved in time. "As I was saying there isn't a way to defeat this thing...I don't know what else to do."

"We have to try everything!" Doran shouted.

"I know!" I shouted back.

The monster swung the sword at me and I rose my shield again, knowing I wasn't fast enough to avoid it. The sword smashed into my shield, I heard a crack again and my shield shattered! The sword got through my shield and hit my arm, cutting it from the wrist to the shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Lea and Sienna asked at the same time.

I rolled away when the blade lifted up "I've been better!"

The monster let out a mix between a howl and a laugh as it threw a black orb in the middle of us. We hesitated, not knowing what to expect, then the orb let out one high pitched noise and then it exploded, sending us in different directions. I smashed into a tree and fell to the ground. I stayed on the ground for a moment before getting up, I looked up and saw Doran and Lea pulling themselves up, wait...where was Sienna? I stood up and looked.

"Lea, Doran, where's Sienna?" They looked around and they shrugged. I saw the monster not watching us but at a different direction. I ran to a spot so I could see where it was looking. I saw Sienna trying to get her foot out from out a fallen tree...must have fallen from the monsters attack. The monster rose it's sword, I ran hoping to get Sienna away before the sword came crashing down. I got over there and tried to push the tree off.

"Dark, move, You're gonna get hit too!"

"I don't care, I need to help you!" The sword started coming down.

"Dark!" I turned and rose my blade, the blades collided and I felt the strain it put on mine.

"Doran, get over here now and free Sienna!" He obeyed quickly and got the tree off and him and Sienna moved.

"Dark you have to move now!" Doran said.

I was still holding the monsters blade back, as it lifted it, I ran towards them, but the other blade was coming from behind. I turned and got ready to block it, the swords collided and I felt something and knew I made a mistake trying to block it, just like my shield my sword also broke and I got sent flying from the impact. Doran manages to catch me, but he get's pushed back too.

"Thanks." I say as he puts me back on my feet "I'm completely defenceless right now. We have to retreat!"

As I say that the monster rises it's sword and then the darkness disperses. The female Demise member was no where to be seen.

"What...just happened...?" I ask

"I don't know..."Sienna responded.

"Maybe it was a timed skill." Lea said.

"So it's over just like that?" Doran asked completely confused.

I hear a sound from behind "Not yet." I open my inventory and pull out the Expired Light, I hate using this blade but I have no choice. I finish the three Demise members.

I walk back to the group "We'll finished for the day...Let's head home." I say walking towards the exit of the forest.

By the time we return it's night time out. We get inside and we all head to our rooms. Once I get in mine I check out the wound I received on my arm. It stung a lot, but it wasn't poisonous or anything, so that means I'm safe. I have no blade and no shield...I lost the Lizard Scale Shield and the Dragon's Fury sword, one rare monster item and one boss item. I still have the Dread Shield from the set, but I have no blade except a dagger, I would have to buy one tomorrow. I decided I should try and get to sleep. I just sat on my bed as someone knocked at my door.

"Come in." The door opened and Sienna walked in

"Dark." She seemed serious.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have a question for you and I want an honest answer from you. Can you give me that?"

"It depends on the-"

"Yes or no, Dark?" Very serious indeed.

"All right. Yes I'll give you an honest answer." What was she going to ask?

"I asked before, and I know you lied. Why did you go through so much to protect me on the 19th floor from the Demise member, on this floor from Zero and then today from that monster, why do you push yourself and risk your life whenever I'm in danger. Honest answer."

That question...I should have expected this "The answer to that is well..." How to I answer this...I told myself I would keep my feelings hidden "I told you, because you-"

"Dark!" She pretty much shouted "Either give me an honest answer or don't, make up your mind!"

How do I tell her that I...like her...dammit.

"Fine, forget it!" She said angrily, walking towards the door.

"Wait...I'll tell you." She turned to me "The reason is because...I..." I've always been awkward with this subject...how do I tell her?

"Because you like me?" She said

I felt my cheeks go a red, hoping she couldn't see in the dim light, she said that so easily.

I feel my voice abandon me but I manage a small "Exactly."

The room goes completely silent, neither of us says anything for a while. Then she walks closer and I look up at her.

"How long?" She asked

"What?"

"How long have you liked me for?"

I feel my cheeks go a little red "I'm not exactly sure. I was denying it until the night we got to this floor...but I know it's been a while."

She smiles a little at that "Do you want to know how I feel about it?"

I nod "Yes."

She leans forward and gives me a small kiss "I feel the same." She gets up and walks out of the room. I sit there stunned and surprised, but happy.

"She really said that." I smiled "Our feelings, personalities, looks, everything about us is real." I say remembering what Doran had said to me this morning.

"Looks as though there is some truth to what he said." I lie on my bed and fall into an easy sleep.

Chapter 14 Offline

If you find parts of this story a little, badly written, then I'm sorry but I wrote most of the middle of this chapter at 4:30-5:00 in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15: MidNight Cave

Dark heads to town to get a replacement sword and shield, but when he is given an offer, he agrees to it.

Chapter 15 Online

I opened my eyes and saw the wooden roof of the house again, except this time I knew where I was. I sat up and remembered what happened last night with Sienna and I couldn't help but smile, but then he unpleasant thoughts came. The first one was about Mark's followers that attacked us yesterday, the one that summoned that being of darkness could have taken us out alone and they will do what ever it takes, no matter how low, to kill us, the other thought was that I remembered that my sword and shield had been destroyed and I had to get a new sword. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom and headed to the living room. No one else was awake yet but I was going to wait here, I sat on one of the couches and waited. After about 25 minutes I hear a door close and then a knock.

"I'm down here." I say knowing it was my door that someone knocked on. Sienna appears at the top of the stairs and she smiles down at me, and I smile back.

"Why are you down here?" She asks coming down

"I was bored and I came down here."

She sat beside me and took my hand "So, how do you feel about last night?"

I smile "To be honest it surprised me, but now I'm happy that you know how I feel, and knowing that you feel the same way."

"I'm also happy knowing how you feel about me." She smiled again

"So we'll both happy."

"But Dark, I don't think Lea and Doran need to know. It might make things a little awkward, it's hard to explain..."

"Don't worry, I understand." Sort of anyway.

We heard noises upstairs and Sienna let go of my hand just as Lea and Rocky came down.

"You two are already down here?" Lea asked a little surprised.

"Yes we are." I pause a moment "and now we just need to wait for-"

"I'm here!" Doran said coming down the stairs

"Yes you are." I say as he sits down on the other couch.

"So are we looking for the boss door again?" Lea asked

"Not right away at least. I'm useless, I have no weapon." I reminded her

"What are you going to do about that?" Doran asked

"Go to town and buy a new sword."

"One you will have to learn to use." Sienna pointed out.

"I know...but I'll manage."

"So off to town I guess." Doran said

We arrived at the town and once again we all split our different ways. I walked around looking for a shop and someone calls me.

"Dark!" I know that voice.

As the footsteps stop behind me I say "Yes Takumi?"

"I'm guess nothing was found yesterday huh?"

"Nope. Not a thing." I said turning around.

"Where's your sword?"

"Dragon's Fury? It got destroyed yesterday."

"Destroyed? By what?"

"Got into a fight with Demise members...again."

"Were you or your team seriously injured?"

"No, nothing serious."

"So you're here to get a new sword I guess?"

"Yeah, I need a weapon. Even if it's weaker then what I did have."

"Well you can't do much about that. Anyway I have to get back to the guild. See ya Dark."

"See ya." He walks off "Now where can I find a suitable sword?"

I walk around a little and enter a few shops but nothing catches my interest. Come on just decide...it can't be that hard to just pick one. I was walking past another shop when I heard some one call to me. I turn to the shop and I see another player, maybe around his 60's.

"You're DarkBlade aren't you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, that would be me. Why?"

"I heard you stay on the front lines and this is the highest available floor."

"For now I am staying at the front."

He looks me over "Do you not have a sword?"

"Not at the moment, it broke yesterday."

"I see. I might be able to help, come in." He said walking back into his shop, I looked at the building, what kind of shop is this? I walk in after the man. As I enter I see rows upon rows of weapons.

"Wow...so many weapons."

"Over here!" I heard the man's voice say. I followed it and saw the man standing in front of a forge behind a counter.

"Are you a Blacksmith?"

"Aye, I don't think I would be much help on the battle field so I make weapons."

"Did you make all of these?" I say gesturing to the sword.

He nods "All of them are my work."

"You must have a high skill level for it now."

"I'm the best you'll find."

"So did you call me in here to sell me a sword?"

"Kind of. I have a request to make of you first."

"And this request is?"

"North east from this town is a mountain made of black stone, very noticeable on a floor like this, anyway there is a cave leading into the mountain and inside it is said that a rare type of ore called DimStone can be found inside and if you can get it for me I will make you a sword of it."

"How much would this cost me?"

"If you can obtain the ore, then it's free."

"Free? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course, I only want it so I can try and make weapons with it, I don't need a profit."

"Okay. I'll get this ore for you then."

"You haven't let me finish explaining. The cave is known as Midnight Cave, and it is pitch black inside." He picks something up and hands it to me "A lantern, trust me you will need it."

"Wait...I just realized I don't have a sword, so how can I really do this?"

"I'll give you a sword before you leave. I have one last thing to tell you. The ore is protected by a fierce monster, it will be a tough fight."

"First of all, why didn't you say that sooner? Second, I'm still going." I take the lantern

"All right. Follow me." He went towards the many weapons "Pick any weapon."

I look through them and pick up a blue bladed katana "This one seems good."

"The Azure Edge. It is a good weapon."

"North east right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going now, I'll be back soon with the DimStone soon."

I walked towards the northern exit of town. I decided not to tell the others, this wasn't there concern, it was to get myself a new blade, besides I was sure I'd be back soon...at least I hoped before they started looking for me. I got to the exit and I could see the outline of the mountains, but they were far off, I started off towards them. I watched for enemies on the way, but I was mostly in my own thoughts. I might have made a bad choice not telling them...for a few reasons, like what if I get attacked by more followers of Marks, or what about the monster I have to fight in the cave to get the DimStone...or the worse...what if the boss door is found, then they will notice I disappeared again and I will be blamed for holding the whole guild up, oh well, let's just hope it doesn't happen. I continue walking when I heard a growl I turned around and saw a Vine Lion and a new monster that looked like a spider with 4 legs and a rose like body, I read the bar "Bloodsucker, Level 25." I could take these monsters.

The lion instantly shot the vines at me, wrapping my sword, as the spider came at me.

"Flame Whip!" The sword bursts into flames, burning the vines off, I shoot the flames at the spider and they hit it directly, but they don't stop it, it keeps running at me. I move back and focus "Cutting Edge!" I shoot that at the Spider, but it dodges and then it grabs my arm with it's legs and I feel my health start to drain.

"Get off me!" I stop the spider's body and it releases and recoils. I notice the lion is no longer standing where it was, I turn just in time to stop it's claws with my Dread shield. The lion pushes back, and I stab into it's stomach from under the shield, it lets out a growl and moves back.

"Fighting two monsters around the same level as me is pretty hard." I point the sword at the Lion and the sword goes on fire "Dragon's Flame!" I appearing in front of it, my sword through it's neck, it fights for a moment then falls and bursts. I turn to the spider and it runs at me. I draw a line then stab my sword into the ground "Barrier." The spider runs into it. It's always funny seeing something run into it. I pull my sword from the ground then I slash down and cut the spider in half. A level up message appears.

"Level 29 now." I hit the okay button and continue walking.

No other monsters bothered me on my way to the mountains so I made it their quickly. There was an opening right in the rocks like I was told, but as I approached them a noise caught my attention. I turned to the left and saw a woman with long white hair fighting a monster with a giant black rock body, I checked the bar "NightMare Giant, level 40" Level 40! On this floor...it out ranked me by 11 levels, and it must outrank the woman as well seeing as she is having trouble as well. The monster swung it's fist hitting the woman into the air, then with it's other one it punched her down.

"Ouch. I should try and help a little." As I took a step towards them the woman stood up and ran at the monster and stabbed her sword towards it. As the sword made contact lightning came from it and shocked the monster, she then spun and hit the monster again this time freezing its leg. She then jumped and stabbed it's head, which must have been a weak spot because the monster fell. She put her rapier into it's sheath. I walked up to her.

"That was interesting."

She spun around and drew her sword again "Who are you." I got a look at her and noticed she had scarlet red eyes and light skin. She was wearing white and blue striped armor which looked light, along with boots knee pads and a skirt. I also noticed her marker was a light red.

"A red marker?"

When I said the she swung her sword at me and I jumped back "Stay away from me."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are getting ready to defend yourself from someone that has no intention to attack you." If she was a normal pker she would have attacked me on the spot, she might have a reason.

"How can I trust you? You're just trying to throw me off guard!"

"Take a look at my marker."

She looks up "Dark red! You're a pker!"

"The same could be said about you. But I have my reason."

"I have a reason too!"

"What is it?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

"That makes you seem suspicious."

"Then you better explain yourself after. I have only killed 1 person, a pker, from the guild known as Demise."

I look at her surprised, did I hear her right "Did you say Demise? As in the pker guild Demise?"

"Yes, they killed my friends and I'm going to exact my revenge on them!"

"Now to explain myself, I only kill pkers since they are after me. The guild Demise, the one you are searching for is always attacking me."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. They really want me dead since I killed the second in command."

"You killed that bowman?"

"How did you know the second in command was an archer?"

"I've done my research on them. I can't be to careful."

"Especially when you are seeking revenge on them."

"You guessed that?"

"Of course. You mentioned that they killed your friends, the common reaction would be to look for revenge."

"Yes. It's human nature to want revenge, and I'm going to get it, one way or the other."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you get revenge and get out of this game, what will you do? It won't bring your friends back and you will be putting yourself in danger."

"I will avenge them."

"It's not my right to tell you what you should and shouldn't do."

"That's right. I'm going now." She turned away

"Okay, just let me give a little more advice, Be careful, they are pretty strong." She didn't respond and she kept walking and I turned towards the cave.

I stood at the entrance and looked in, Darkness. I take the lantern out of my inventory and turn it on, the darkness is pierced and I can see a foot in front of me.

"He was right...I will need this." I noticed a bar beside it and it was slowly going down "I guess this shows how much oil it has left." I walk into the cave. I have no idea how deep this cave is, but hopefully I can do this before the others realize I'm gone. I walk for a few minutes until I hear something, I look ahead and see red eyes, I raise the lantern and I see a black furred wolf with glowing red eyes, I checked the bar "Hell Hound, level 33."

"Level 33...Could be a pretty tough battle." I draw my sword the realize I can't use my shield or I have to put the lantern away and then I can't see, well I guess I have to fight with only my sword then. It gave a low growl.

"If you're telling me to leave you can forget it." I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and the hound moved out of the way and jumped at me, I ducked under it and kicked it in the stomach. It landed and instantly ran at me again, I moved to the right, but it moved quickly and tried to hit my left hand, I stopped it right before it did, one second later and the lantern would have been destroyed. I jumped back and my sword burst into flames "Flame Whip." I shot the flames and it moved so the flames hit the ground, it backed further away.

"I think this Hell Hound is afraid of fire." My sword burst into flames again "Flame-" The hound ran through the flames, towards me and bit into my sword arm before I could react, and it held tightly. I placed the lantern down and punched it's neck hoping it would let go, but it didn't. I took the sword from my right hand and stabbed into it's head. It's grip loosened and it stepped back, I swung the sword onto it's neck, just to make sure it was beat, it fell and burst. I looked at the fang marks from the bite, all round the wound it was red, like it had been burned.

"No wonder that hurt so much, it's fangs have the power to burn." I took my sword back into my right hand and I picked the lantern up again in my left hand. I started walking again.

I watched the lantern's fuel bar as I walked, it looked like it would last for a while, hopefully until I get the DimStone and get out of this cave. I watched for any other red eyes, or other warnings but all was quiet around me. I kept walking for another 15 minutes when I came into a huge open area of the cave, the lantern was at half. I looked around and saw a black oval stone was on the other side of the room, could it be the DimStone? If it was where was the monster that protected it? I took a few steps into the room and waited a moment. Nothing happened.

"Maybe this isn't the right room." I walk closer to the black stone and the room starts to shake I jump back and look around, something comes from the roof and lands between me and the black stone.

"Looks like this is the right room." The thing that fall looked like a huge lump of a dark stone, darker then the DimStone. It started to move and I saw four legs come from the bottom to support it, two bright yellow eyes staring at me and on the top of the head there were two large horns. It towered over me. I look at the bar "Ancient Obsidian Behemoth, Level 38."

"Oh great...another monster that is in the 30's. I'm 29, it's 9 levels above me...At least it's not a boss."

I tighten my grip on the sword and lantern, this will be a pretty tough fight. I need to defend myself with my sword seeing as how I can't use a shield. The Behemoth let out a loud roar and it stomped on the ground, shaking it. I kept my balance as the ground shook. Now I had a time limit with the lantern and I also had to start with finding this thing's weak point. The Behemoth charged towards me and I avoided getting stepped on, it smashed into the wall and it's horns got stuck in the wall. I took the moment to test something, I ran to it's leg and swung my sword against it. No damage was done and my sword bounced off, it's not strong enough to cut through obsidian. I moved back as it pulled it's horns out of the wall. It looked down at me and roared but this time chunks of rocks started flying out, I moved the lantern behind me and defended off as many rocks as I could, but I still got hurt a little. I saw the Behemoth standing in the same spot watching me. I went to move a little further back when it slashed out with it's foot. I heard shattering glass before I realize what happened, I fell onto the ground and then I realized it was completely dark, the lantern had been destroyed leaving me in complete darkness.

"Dammit...now what do I do?"

I heard the monster's roar again and before I could react I felt rocks hitting me. I couldn't avoid them, or defend myself with out being able to see. I ran in the opposite direction from where the rocks hit me and right into a wall. I fell to the ground.

"OW! Dang it, this isn't going to work, I don't even know where the exit is!" If only I had the lantern or some light. Wait! That's it, I might not have the lantern but...I need to try. I ran towards where the monster was, I felt it charge by me. My sword burst into flame, providing some light, enough to notice a slick part of the rocks "Flame Whip!" I shoot it at that part of the rocks and flames burst from there. It worked! The oil from the lamp splashed around and my fire lit it. The light wasn't as strong but it would do. I saw the Behemoth watching the flames, then I noticed where I might be able to damage, it's eyes! I focused my energy and took aim, the behemoth seemed in a trance by the flames, "Cutting Barrage!" I shot them making sure at least one would hit each eye. Like I knew one hit each eye at the exact same time, the beast pulled back and the other waves hit it's skin harmlessly. I was right, the eyes the only non-obsidian part of it. I get ready as it looks at me and charges again. I move to the side and now it turns to follow me. I stay by a wall and then move as it hits it. I jump onto it's leg and start to climb up, it's body easy to climb, and I get on it's back. I run towards it's eyes and I stab my sword in on. It flings me off of it's back with an insane amount of power. I pull myself up with my sword and see it's down by half. I stab it's eye and hit both eyes at first so I have hit it three times in total...ha, this monster is weak. As it's getting ready to charge a letter appears in front of me, a private message? Who is it...ah...I know. The monster charges and I move away from the wall so it gets stuck again, I tap the letter

**From Sienna**

**Dark, where are you? We have been searching for you for the last half an hour.**

**Takumi is also looking for you, the next boss door has been found.**

**If you left the town tell me now and tell me where you are.**

**Everyone is wondering where you are.**

I didn't expect the boss door to be found...I have to hurry and beat this thing. I start to send a message back but it roars and starts to shoot rocks, I equipped my Dread Shield and held it in front of me, I felt the rocks hitting, and I managed to finish the message and I sent it to her, telling her I was still searching for a blade. The sound of rocks hitting my shield ended and I got ready to move when it charged. Two moves, easy to beat, if you knew the pattern, but of course something went wrong...the fires were dying out, my only light source. I had to be quick or I would have no light. It charged at me and I moved, and it got stuck and I climbed it's leg again. I had to finish it this time. I ran to it's eye "Flame Whip!" I stab the flaming sword into it's eyes and I push it to the hilt, which I grip tightly. The Behemoth start's flailing around with my sword still in it's eye. As I see the hp fall low I let myself get flung off, but the sword is still in it's eye. I wait as the last bit of hp drains and it bursts. The sword falls and I get a level up message, I hit okay. I walk over and grab the sword. I turn, the fire's only a few embers now. I went over to the other side of the room and felt around for the oval stone. I found it and picked it up, I checked the item name, DimStone. I put it in my inventory and use the last few embers to lead to the tunnel leading out. I place my hand on the wall and follow the wall out.

I had gotten back to town and headed straight to that old man's shop.

As soon as I entered I heard his raspy voice say "Welcome." but I didn't see him. A moment later he walks out from behind a rack of swords. He saw me and smiled.

"Did you survive and get the DimStone, or were you a coward?"

"DarkBlade is no coward." I opened my inventory and took the DimStone out.

"Well, you really managed to get it. I thought you would die." he gave a laugh to show it was a joke. He walked in to the back room and I followed him.

"What type of sword, do you want Dark?"

"A one handed broadsword."

"Ah, so you can still use a shield too. All right then." He started heating the metal then hammering it and back and forth, I waited and lost interest pretty quickly. After 5 minutes I got a message. I opened it and it was from Sienna.

**Where are you getting this new blade from and how long does it take**

**to go into a store and buy a blade from someone? Not that long!**

**We have checked nearly every blade shop and blacksmith and**

**none have said they have even seen you. Tell me your exact **

**location and don't move from that spot.**

"She's mad." I sent her a message telling her I'd meet her in front of the inn in 20-30 minutes. After 15 minutes of pounding and heating later it was done.

"Dark, come here." I stood up and walked over. On the anvil stood a dangerous looking sword. It's hilt was black, and the guard looked like dark grey fangs ready to strike, but the dark violet blade was the most dangerous looking, just from a glance you could tell this blade was razor sharp and even the slightest touch could be bad. I picked the sword up and it was surprising light.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said smiling "What's the name?"

"Night's Edge."

"Night's Edge." I smile "I like that name."

"Well that's your sword my forging level went up too."

"Thanks. Also what's your name?" I ask

"Cero."

"I won't forget that name, and before I forget here." I handed him the Azure Edge.

"And the lantern?"

"Um...it's destroyed."

"I figured it might. Anyway you can go now."

"Thanks again, Cero." I left the building.

I headed to the Inn and by the time I got there Lea, Rocky, Sienna, Doran and Takumi are there. I considered leaving but Rocky spotted me and barked, drawing the others attention. I had no choice now. I walked towards the others.

Sienna spoke first "Where were you?" She paused "You liar you were out of the city, otherwise you wouldn't be hurt!"

"I know I lied but-"

Takumi cut me off "Dark you have delayed the whole guild! We could continue to the boss without you, because you are close to being a member of The Knight!"

I drew my sword and my team went silent and so did Takumi "It's worth it when you get a sword like this."

"Where did you-"

"I met a blacksmith, he told me about an ore, I went to the area, beat a level 38 monster and now I have Night's Edge."

"Whatever. Dark, be ready tomorrow, 9am Sharp!" He walks away.

I look at my party "Any other questions?" They stayed quiet "Then let's head home."

I sat on my bed examining my Night's Edge. I was surprised by it's wight, it's size made it seem like it would be much heavier. I swung it around easily, which means I could easily use this in battle. I put the sword away. So, tomorrow we are going to fight the 20th floor boss, who knows that's it is. But I also might have to tell Takumi that we don't want to join the guild. For now I think I should sleep. I get in my bed. Tomorrow the 20th floor boss.

Chapter 15 Offline


	16. Chapter 16: Invite Declined

The 20th floor boss is defeated and Takumi decides to invite Dark into The Knights. Dark tells him he has no intention of joining.

Chapter 16 Online

Takumi had called his guild, my party and any other players that were going to participate in the boss battle to the town square. After there was a suitable amount of people he began to speak.

"As some of you may have noticed the guild books have stopped being made, since the beta testers never made it this far. This means we have no information about a boss until we see it, and that effects our battle tactics. So this is what we are going to do. We will go in to the boss area and we will stay with our groups, once we are inside, listen to the commander of your group and follow his orders. Understood?"

"Understood!" People shouted, yet I stayed quiet.

"Something on your mind Dark?" Doran asked noticing my silence and the fact that I wasn't really paying attention.

"Not much. Just thinking about how Takumi might ask us to join and how I'll have to say no to him."

"Look how many people there here, I don't think he'll be able to watch how you do every second of the battle."

"That's true, but knowing him he'll watch most of the time and leave others to fight as he observes us."

"You're paranoid."

"We're see if you still think that after this battle."

We had head out from the town from the north exit, I could see the mountains that held MidNight Cave inside. I had control of my party and 6 other members, a total of 7, and only 4 of them were Knights, the others were normal players. We followed the scout party that found the boss area. They said they didn't see the boss, but knew because of the energy that they felt, the energy of a boss. We arrived within an hour and we stopped before entering.

"Remember what I said" Takumi started "Obey your commanders and follow their orders." He walked forward and we followed him. We came into a bare field, not filled with flowers or plant life. In the middle of the field there was something that looked like a giant red flower bud. No one approached and it didn't move.

"Is this the boss?" Someone called out

"I'm not sure." Takumi answered "Someone should move closer to it." He said taking another step.

"Wait." I said stepping forward "Why risk someone when I can attack it from a distance?"

He looked at me a moment then said "Alright, try it then."

I took a step closer then focused "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and it hit the bud directly and it didn't move "Looks like this might not be the boss."

"But that's-" The bud start to shake violently and thick vines sprouted from the top and started to whip around angrily "Everyone in Position!" Takumi shouted

I moved back to my group and I looked at the bar of the flower "Rosamunde, Queen Of Flowers"

"This is definitely the boss." I muttered to myself. The other groups instantly started to attack.

"Orders Sir?" One of the Knights ask behind me.

"We wait for a bit."

"But Sir-"

"First, stop calling me that and second, the other groups are reckless, they have no idea what the boss can do, if we watch and see it's attacks, we can come up with en effective tactic."

"But the others are attacking, they not attacking we look like we don't care if others get hurt."

I turn to the group behind me "Better that then ending up dead." He goes silent at that, I turn back to the battle. Rosamunde is keeping all the attackers away with it's swinging vines. No one is getting close enough to be hit by the thick vines.

"Lea, use an arrow bomb." I say to her

"All right." She loads an arrow into her bow and fires it. The bow flew past the vines and hit the bud part of the boss, the vines stopped moving. The other groups instantly attacked when the vines stopped.

"All right, now we know we can stop the vines. Here's your orders, do not attack the bud, cut the vines then it won't have as much of a defence. Now go." The group ran past me, but my party stayed with me.

"Should we attack as well now?" Doran asked holding his halberd in a ready position.

"Yeah, but be careful." I say as I went towards the boss as well.

The vines had started moving again, and getting hit by one looked painful. I saw a few people get hit and it sends them flying, it must have a lot of power to hit people in heavy armor through the air. I ran towards it, dodging a vine that came at my head. I swung my sword at it and my sword make a clean cut right through it. I saw that others were not able to cut through the vines as well, must be the difference in what the swords are made of. I kept going towards the middle, cutting the vines that came at me. As one attacked from my side I turned and cut it, but as I turned around I saw another one and before I could defend myself it hit me in the head, sending me flying back. I hit the ground hard and red and black spots are flashing before my eyes. I get to my knees but my vision is still clouded by the spots. One of the Knights come over to me.

"Are you all right?"

I can't see his face "I-I'm fine...I just can't see clearly. Get back and fight, I'll rejoin in a minute."

"Yes Sir." He said running back. I told them to stop calling me that...

After another 5 minutes I get to my feet again and I walk towards the boss again. It's hp has been taken a bar, it can't do much with 100 or so players swarming it. I ran towards the middle again, once again cutting any vines that came here me. This time I make it to the middle. My sword burst into flames "Flame Whip!" I stab it right into the bud and the fire shoots out inside the bud. It lets out a chilling wail and other players take this chance, they run and bury their blades into the bud as well. I pull my sword free and move back, knowing it was going to retaliate. It's second bar drains and it swings it's vines around knocking all the players near it away.

"It's at half health! Be careful!" Takumi warned everyone.

The top of the bud opened, then it turned towards a group of people and shot a purple powder at them. They start coughing and they fall to the ground.

One of them manages to choke out "I-it's poison!"

"Takumi, I need you or another group to distract it!" I shout to him.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I say as I go near the group of poisoned players. I draw a circle in the dirt around them then I stab the ground "Barrier!" The force field appears around us and the poison disappears and heals them to full health.

"W-what did you do?" one of them asked

I remove my sword from the ground "I healed you, and cured your poison. Now return to battle."

"Yes Sir." they ran towards the partly open flower, and they called me sir again...

Takumi came to me "What did you do?"

"I healed and cured them. We should get back in the battle."

Takumi ran into battle and I followed.

Rosamunde shot the poison spores again but everyone got out of range or covered their mouths and noses. I look around for my team and saw Lea shooting arrows, Rocky protecting her, Sienna was at one side attacking then moving back quickly and Doran was near the bud taking out vines. The boss shook the vines around again and the players moved back. It got ready to spray the poison again.

"Everyone cover!" Takumi called. Everyone covered their mouths and noses. Rosamunde shot a yellow powder out. Wait, yellow! I run to the front of the group.

"Dark, what are you doing!?" Takumi shouts, I ignore him as I draw a line in the ground and stab my sword in to the ground.

"Barrier!" The force field appeared and the yellow powder hit the barrier and it spread out and disappeared "It was yellow, it would have a different effect."

Takumi ignored what I said "Back to battle!" He and the other groups ran to attack.

The boss had one and a half bars left, and everyone was attacking it again. It's hp was noticeably going down, but I had a feeling it was going to do something other then shooting poison and that yellow powder stuff once it gets lower, which is the exactly reason I felt unsafe being close to it. I had just stabbed my sword into the bud as I saw it's third bar empty, it's vines froze and people saw that as a chance to attack, but I saw it as a chance to get back. I pulled my sword out of the bud and I ran a fair distance away. The bud started to shake and suddenly it flew wide open, hitting a few people back, but also releasing a mix of the yellow and purple powder. It spread further then it did before and more then three quarters of the people got hit. They fell to the floor and started coughing, but after a few seconds they fell flat on their stomachs and backs. I realized what the yellow powder did.

"It causes Paralysis." I called to the last ones standing. I looked and saw Takumi, Sienna, Lea and someone I hadn't noticed until now, Kirito, were among the last 10 or so, Doran was hit "Takumi, I can cure them, but they need to be closer together!"

He nodded "Help move the affected, and distract it while Dark heals them!"

Five of the last ten started to move them. The five moving the others were not known to me by name. I waited until they had a group of at least 10 then I used my Barrier skill, it was exhausting but after I healed some they spilt and more helped move the affected and I was able to heal them all within 15 minutes. By then the boss had half a bar left and since it had opened, revealing it was a rose, it had lost it's ability to shot poison or paralysis spores/powder. I ran towards the boss and stabbed my sword into one of it's many petals.

"Hold it's petals down for me!" Takumi called. Many of the knights stabbed into the various petals. Takumi jumped up then pointed his sword down, as he stabbed right into the middle of the open bud. The final bar drained and it burst. The players cheered.

My party had gathered together again.

"Doran, how could you get caught by it's paralysis attack?" Sienna asked him

"I let it catch me, I felt bad that we were beating it by so much." He answered, lying

As they continue to argue I turned to Lea "I know they'll fine by their arguing, but are you and Rocky all right?"

She looked at Rocky "Yeah, we keep our distance from the boss." She pet Rocky on the head.

"We need to get him a blade, now that he was that skill. He could be more effective like that."

"Yeah, but how would he get the blade into his mouth when we'll going into battle?"

"He'll find a way. I'm sure."

I noticed Takumi coming towards us, the others noticed to and Sienna and Doran stopped arguing. This is part of the day I was dreading...

He stopped in front of me "Dark, do you know what I'm about to say?"

"I have an idea..."

He smiled "You and your party, including your new member, have proven that you are worthy. So I hereby invite the 4 of you into The Knights Of The Blood Oath."

Now what...he invited us without giving me a chance to explain...even worse the other players are watching, if I decline his invite now...I looked at my party then turned back to Takumi.

"Takumi..." I took a deep breath "If it's all the same to you, me and my party would like to stay separate from the guild, like we have been doing up to now."

His smile faded "Are you saying that you are declining my invitation to the strongest guild in all of Aincrad?"

"Takumi, I'm not trying to be rude by saying this, but we think it's better if we stay separate from the-"

"You don't think we'll good enough do you?" He asked cutting me off.

"I never said that! Let me explain our thinking and then maybe you will understand." I asked, trying to keep myself calm.

"I have deemed that you are a strong player, and that you should join our guild and help this game end quicker, but you think it's better if you do your own thing and keep the others here longer?"

That did it, he accused me of wanting to keep this game going "I want to get out of this damn virtual world much as the next guy, but I want to do it my way, with my friends, and not to be ordered around by a mindless, excuse for a leader!"

"What did you just call me!" He asked, his face red from anger.

I smirked "You didn't hear me? You're not fit to be the leader of the so called 'Strongest Guild in Aincrad!" I turned and walked towards the door, my party was stunned by my anger, but then followed.

Takumi called to me "You'll regret your decision, Dark!" I keep walking.

We had arrived at the next floor and the message appeared 'Welcome to the 21st floor, The Mines.' I hit the okay button as I continue walking quickly, due to my anger.

"Dark?" Sienna called, I didn't answer lost in my own mind, Dark!" She said this time walking in front of me. I saw her face and it calmed me down instantly.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice even.

"You calmed quickly. Anyway, what did he say that made you so angry and so suddenly?"

"He accused me of prolonging this game, all because I won't join the guild." I answered, my voice staying calm.

"So that's what set you off."

"Yes, he had no right to do that."

I hear footsteps behind us and I turn to see who it is.

"Hey." Kirito said walking to my side.

"Hi." I respond.

"That was a risky move you made."

"What was?"

"Denying the invitation to his guild in front of all those players and the other guild members."

"What will he do? He can't kill me or his marker will change and people will know he killed someone."

"Yes, but he will find a way to get back at you, I'm sure."

"Oh well. By the way, I meant to ask you before, remember on the 19th floor when you stopped the fight between me and that hooded player?"

"You mean Grim?"

"Yeah, that was his name. How did he get that ability that poisons people and how did he know how many people I killed?"

"He, like myself was a beta tester. From the test he knew about a quest line that gave him the weapon, shield and the armor."

My party was interested, as was I "So does the armor give him the ability?"

"It gives him a number of abilities. First, the reaper eyes, it let's him see who has killed, even those with a green marker and those they have killed, but he says the worst part of it is that a number from 0-9 will appear near a player and that is the chance they are going to be killed and if he tries to save them he will be transformed into a boss mob and will only return to being a player after he has killed 10 people."

"Transformed into a boss mob?" Doran asked "Are you serious?"

"That's what he told me the ability said. He never experienced it."

"Let's hope he never does." I say "Can you continue?"

"His second and third abilities affects only him, they are called Nightmare and Waking Horror, he will know when a death happens and when he goes to sleep he will be forced to watch each death. His fourth skill is the one you have experienced, his Deathly Presence, it's like a poison and anyone within a 25 meter radius around him will have their hp drained, this move can't kill anyone, but it will take them down to 1 hp. Those are his passive ones."

"They sound like pretty bad skills to have." I say "I mean, he can't control them and they hurt him and people around him."

"It's the armor...and the creator did something, making it so he could take the armor off until...I guess the end of the game."

"Those he have any skills that aren't passive?" Sienna asked

"Yes, a few. He has Defy Death, he can bring people back to life, 5 seconds after their death, only 10 a year, and he can bring himself back within 10 seconds of his death...not exactly sure how that would work. Next would be Repulse, he slams his scythe into the ground and makes anyone around teleport to the nearest town. His final skill is called Armageddon, you saw the book he had right?"

"The shield...yeah, I saw it."

"That book records the names of all the people who have died, and that skill recalls all of the dead souls to fight for the user. They will fight until, dispelled or destroyed and will only last for one hour. Once that hour is up they disappear and the user will die, instantly."

"He'll die?"

"Yes."

"Wait, then he'll just use his Defy Death skill."

Kirito shook his head "That's the one time that spell won't work."

"So if he uses Armageddon, he's dead." Sienna said.

"Exactly."

"Horrible skills to have." I say "What's the point of having an amazing skill and a skill that brings you back from death if one kills you and the other doesn't work after?"

"It must be a really powerful move if it can only be used once." Kirito pointed out.

"I guess it makes sense."

We arrived at the town and Kirito went his way.

**-Time Skip. Two days Later.-**

We had just arrived in town, since we had to use teleporting crystals to come from the 20th floor where our house was.

"Dark, you haven't talked to Takumi since you declined to join have you?" Lea asked me

"No...but maybe I should try and patch things up, I already have enough enemies in this game."

"Demise." Sienna said "And the last time we fought them you lost a sword and a shield."

"They're dangerous...I'll give them that."

"They'll no match for us, no matter what they do!" Doran said confidently

"No match in a fair fight...but Demise doesn't fight fair."

Doran was about to say something, when a member of the knights came into the middle of town.

"I'm here to announce the 21st floor has been cleared by the work of The Knights Of The Blood Oath!"

I stood there stunned...two days and the 21st floor was done...but more importantly I knew why it had happened so fast. Takumi's words echoed in my head, You'll regret your decision, Dark. He was going to start finding bosses and fighting them, without saying anything to anyone, in other words this was his revenge.

Chapter 16 Offline


	17. Chapter 17: Dark VS Takumi

Dark and his party continue to the next floor, and Dark confronts Takumi about his revenge.

Chapter 17 Online

We had just got to the 22nd floor, by the 21st boss door. I walked through the door and quickly headed towards the nearest town. It was pouring rain, there was no hint of sun.

"Dark, wait up!" One of the others said, I didn't respond and didn't slow down, fueled by my anger. I slipped on the wet ground a few times, but I didn't slow down. I got to the entrance and walked in and finally stopped. I looked around, trying to find a certain someone. Lucky for me he was near the entrance, Takumi. He was near the inn of this town, with a group of 7 other guild members, he had his back to me. I started over to him, and one of the Knights noticed me and after saying something to him, Takumi turned towards me.

"Hello, Dark."

I closed the rest of the gap in between us and grabbed him by the collar, only noticing now he was a few inches taller then me, "Don't act like everything is normal! I understand what you're trying to do now!"

"I'm not trying to do anything."

My party came up behind me. "You have decided to continue fighting the floor bosses, and you refused to hold a meeting for others players to help on the 21st because you knew I would hear of it, and by doing so you put your guild in more danger then necessary!"

He grabbed my hand and took it off of his collar "Why does it concern you how my guild runs? You were invited to join and you declined so why don't you keep out of my guild's business?" He was angry already.

"On all other floors finding the boss door took, at least a week, but your guild managed to find it within two days this time, and it was not in an easy place to find. So the reason I refuse to leave your guild alone is, 1. You are endangering your member's lives, and 2. They are people not your personal slaves!"

"I do not treat them like-"

"Don't say that, you must have made them work harder, so they would find the door quickly so you could get your guild together and fight the boss without anyone else knowing."

"You know nothing about running a guild, Dark!"

"I know enough that you are not nearly suited to be a guild leader." I say anger still noticeable.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!"

"A power hungry, poor excuse for a guild leader and a man that hasn't proven his strength."

"You want me to prove my strength to you? I have no reason to, my guild knows my strength and that is why they have joined me!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I still believe you are a man that is nothing without his 'slaves'."

That set him off "That's it Dark! I challenge you to a duel, right here and right now!"

"I accept your duel, maybe you'll learn a lesson."

"How about we make this more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you stay out of my guild's actions and you stay out of any battle that any of my members are involved in."

"And if I win?"

"Then we can't stop you from joining in a battle."

"That hardly seems fair." I smiled thinking if something "You know what? Gather your guild and get them watch our fight, I want them to see their leader fall."

"You're getting too cocky kid. But fine maybe it will help them know what will happen if they betray the guild." He ordered his members with him to gather the others. I stayed with my party, waiting.

"Dark, are you crazy?" Doran asked "You're fighting the Leader of The Knights!"

"I know."

"He's going to destroy you!"

Sienna defended me "You don't believe in Dark's strength? Even after you have seen him fight?"

"I didn't say that, but-"

"Then stay quiet. He'll win." Sienna hadn't defended me ever before...if it's because of us being together now, then they might realize and figure it out...then again they will find out at some point.

"Sienna, no need to get so defensive." She turned to me and looked a little embarrassed, realizing her slight overreaction.

After about a half hour The Knights were assembled. I looked over and saw Asuna, the vice commander was talking to Takumi, she didn't seem very happy about this whole fight idea. Takumi basically blushed her off, ignoring her words. We both got to either side of the circle of Knights and other players. Takumi sent the duel request, 'Takumi has challenged you to a Duel: Timed Duel: 5:00. Do you accept?' I hit the yes button and the minute timer appeared counting down until our fight began.

"It's not too late to back out Takumi, save yourself from losing in front of your whole guild."

"I'm not going to be the loser here, Dark."

"Don't be so sure, I'm not going to lose easily when the chance to be in boss battles is at stake." Then I added "Not to mention showing you that your guild isn't even worth my time."

His expression hardened "You're going to regret saying that."

5

"Empty threats

4

"We'll see how empty they are when you're down."

3

I shake my head

2

We got in battle positions.

1

Ready to charge

0, Battle Begin!

I charged directly at him and swung my sword towards his shoulder, he blocked it.

"Charging in is never a good tactic Dark."

"I know." I jumped back. I never took the time to check his equipment. He had on the same white and red armor that all the knights had on, and his sword was a sliver board sword, his shield was also white and red with a symbol of a lion on the front. He knew of most of my skills...yet I knew none of his, which puts me at a disadvantage. Oh well.

"Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him and he blocked it with his shield.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Yes, I don't have anymore skills." I respond sarcastically.

"Instead of using sarcasm, why don't you fight me?"

"I am!" I ran at him and he rose his shield, I rose mine also. I swung my sword at him as he swung his. Our shields hit each other and our swords also hit each other. I dropped my shield and swung my fist at his face and I hit him directly. I grabbed my shield and jumped back.

"You haven't seen all my skills."

"You caught me by surprise it won't happen again."

"We'll see." He ran at me suddenly and I blocked his sword with my shield.

"You have pretty good defensive abilities, but it won't be enough to beat me."

"Says the one who hasn't landed a single hit yet."

He moved back "That will change."

I ran at him and he quickly moves, and hits my sword to the side, but I can't stop myself of moving, so he ends up behind me before I can react and he slashes my back. I fall from the force of the attack and from my own running. I quickly get back up and face him.

"Like I said, it changed."

"You caught me off guard that time."

He knows most of my skills...the one he would know is Dragon's Flame, but I can't us that, it might kill him. Could I combine two of my skills? I mean I used one after the other on the 19th floor but I didn't try to combine them.

"Stop daydreaming!" Takumi said as he slashed down my chest.

"Damn!" I moved back.

"Dark, focus!" Sienna called to me.

"It won't happen again Sienna." I drew a circle around me "Barrier!"

"Like I'd let you heal? I'm sure I'll be able to break through it!" He ran towards it then as he got in range he swung his sword downwards at it.

"Bad move." I pull my sword from the ground and his sword enters the ground. I stab my sword into his shield arm before he can try and pull his sword out, but I also knee him directly in the face. He pulls his sword out and stumbles backwards.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"How is it cheap?" I used my move and as you tried to cut me, I stopped it and your sword got stuck. I used my brain, not just brute force like you." I felt my anger starting to fade, and it was allowing me to think clearly.

"We're see if your tactics can defeat my brute strength."

I ran at him again and he blocked my sword again. I checked the timer, 3:00.

"You keep charging, Dark, that won't get you anywhere."

"I needed to get close if I want something to work." My sword bursts into flames as I focus.

He jumps back "You really think I'll wait right in front of you while you ready a move?"

"My move is complete now. Flaming Edge!" I shot a flaming version of the Cutting Edge towards him. He was taken by surprise but rose his shield to block the attack. The Flaming Edge connected with his shield and sent it flying out of his hand and out of the ring, I took my chance and get closer and stabbed my sword into his left side. He fell to his knees.

"Looks like you're not as strong as you think you are, Takumi."

"The battle isn't over yet." As he said that he brought his sword up, catching me off guard and hitting my sword out of my hand, as I turned to get it he stabbed his sword into my stomach, bringing me to my knees as he stood. He swung the blunt side of the sword into my back, causing me to fall flat on my stomach. I turned onto my back, looking up at him.

"Looks like the tables have turned."

"Ha, the battle still isn't over." I turn to the timer 1:00.

"I know. The battle isn't over. Also there's one thing you might have overlooked."

"That would be?"

"There's no rule in this battle stopping a player from killing another."

"Yeah...what's your-" I stopped as he rose his sword, my health bar was near empty. He started to bring his sword down and I managed to roll away, his sword stabbed right where my head was.

"You were really going to kill me!" I said getting to my feet and picking my sword up.

"Yes I was. What are you going to do about it?"

My rage built up again knowing he was really going to kill me "You'll see." I ran in front of him and before he could react I hit his sword out of his hand, I then slashed his chest twice in an X shape, he fell to the ground again and I kicked him in the jaw. I stood over him, 0:10 left.

"No rules about killing?" I rose my sword

0:05.

He saw my sword and knew he was in trouble.

"You were really planning on killing me." I swung my sword down "All of you, remember this day."

0:00. A ringing signalled the end of the fight

My sword hit as the timer went off. My sword was an inch away from his face.

"Remember this day as the day that I spared the Knight's leader." A winner messaged appeared above me since my last few attacks took his health below mine. I pulled my sword up and put it in it's sheath.

"You must have cheated!" One of the Knights called out.

"Our leader can't be defeated by someone like you!" All the Knights called shouting at me.

"Quiet, all of you!" A female's voice rang out, Asuna the vice commander of the Knights "You all saw that he didn't cheat. He beat the leader fairly." All the Knights went silent. Asuna walked over to me.

"Sorry about the way the Leader acted. Also thank you for sparing him."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not someone that kills in cold blood."

She nodded then went to help Takumi up. I went back to my party.

"He really tried to kill you!" Doran shouted as I got to them.

"No need to yell Doran, I'm right here."

"He went to far. He really wanted you dead!" Sienna said, glaring at Takumi.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about now." I said as I spotted someone watching us from a few feet away. It was a female, looked to be about 20, she had blue eyes and white skin that made her look a little like a ghost, and she had long black hair that went to her pelvic bone, she looked to be about 5'6'', just guessing from the difference of our height. She noticed I saw her and she gave me a smile as she walked closer.

"You didn't kill him." She said referring to Takumi.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because of your marker, it's red, but I'm sure you have a reason."

"I only kill people that put me, or my party in danger."

"He put you in danger."

"Let me rephrase that. I only kill pkers that target me or my party."

"I thought so. A normal pker wouldn't hesitate to kill another player if they tried to kill them."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Regen." She paused as she looked at me "And from the way you are dressed, I would say you are DarkBlade."

"Yes." My name is known to many people I guess.

"DarkBlade, I have something to tell you."

"Just call me Dark."

"Okay, Dark. I'm a pker hunter, so I had to make sure you had a reason, or I would have had to hunt you down."

I looked at her with surprise "You seem a little kind to be a pker hunter."

She smiled again "I know, but I'm still alive."

"Yes...you are."

"Anyway, I've should be on my way. See ya Dark."

"Bye." She left.

"Well, that was random..." Doran said

"Yes. It was." I respond "Anyway, what should we do now?"

Time passed and we stayed in the town because my wounds were pretty bad. As it got later we decided to head back to the house. Once we got back, we didn't all go to our rooms right away.

"What's the plan tomorrow Dark?" Sienna asked

"We should try and find the boss door, but in general I guess we should just look explore this floor and see if we can find anything of value."

"Sounds like a plan." Lea agreed and Rocky barked.

"I agree. It sounds good." Doran said.

"Make sure you all get some rest." I said. We spilt heading to our rooms.

Just like I always do at night, I review what happened during the day. The main thing was Takumi tried to kill me. He must have taken the fact that I didn't want to join the guild really hard...or he wants me dead for declining him in front of all those people, either way he wanted me dead and now I have a new enemy other then the group that calls themselves Marks Arrows, What a dumb name. Then the only other thing that happened today was that girl, Regen. Was she really a pker hunter or pkker...she seemed a little to nice, I mean she asked me if I had a reason instead of waiting for me to leave town and then attack me, to be honest she shouldn't have even survived this long...well I'm sure I'll see her again at some point then I might be able to figure her out. I was looking out the window when someone lightly knocked on my door.

"Come in, Sienna."

She opened the door "How did you know it was me?"

"You usually come here at night, and you knocked lightly, not wanting the others to hear."

She smiled "I guess that's true."

I turn to her "So why have you come to visit me this time?" I ask smiling.

She came over to me and hugged me "To tell you I really thought you might have died when Takumi rose his sword."

I hug her back "You really think I would allow him to have the victory of taking me down?"

She moved back, but still had her hands on my shoulders "You have so many enemies. First Demise, now Takumi and most of the Knights. Two guilds pretty much hate you. I can't help but worry about you."

I smiled reassuringly "Don't worry. I don't plan to do anything reckless for a while, I won't spilt up from the team again."

She smiled "But the last Demise member...do you remember what she did?" The giant shadow beast thing...how could I forget...it broke my equipment.

"Yeah, why?"

"It showed how strongly Demise wants you dead...and us."

I shake my head "They'll after me mostly, it's just because you three have chosen to join with me, so it's no surprise they consider you enemies as well."

"Thanks for making me feel better..." She said with sarcasm.

"Just being honest. But no one will hurt me, or you or the others, I will defeat anyone that tries to hurt any of us."

"Dark..." She leans in and kisses me, but this one, unlike the other one, last longer and is more like a kiss you get while in a relationship. After about a minute she pulls back, her face red.

"I should head back to room now." She says, a little breathless.

I smile and kiss her cheek "Good night." She leaves the room.

I lie on my bed and smile. I will have to be more careful, who knows when Demise will attack next and who knows what powers they could have. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter 17 Offline.

**Almost forgot to give Shoku-Meian Credit for Regen.**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise Attack

Dark and his party try to find the boss door and explore the 22nd floor, but as always trouble follows them, but what happens to them is unexpected.

Chapter 18 Online.

I woke up earlier then I usually did. It was 7am, an hour before I usually get up. I didn't know what to do until the others got up, Sienna might be up around 8, and the others shortly after that, but until then I had nothing to do, I guess I could try and master the way to use my sword, it's pretty easy to use, but it would help if I practice. I go outside and start to test how to move my sword effectively.

Once I'm satisfied with how I can move my sword I put it away.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned and saw Sienna.

"Just trying to master my swordsmen ship." I said walking up to her. She took my hand as we walked in and sat on the couch.

"So did you improve on your sword skills?"

"I think so, but can't be certain until we try fighting."

"I'm sure something will try and attack us today."

I smile as I lean in closer and she does the same as we kiss. She pulls back and smiles at me. I go to say something when we hear the stairs, we look and see Lea and Rocky come down and they take their usual seats, her across from me and Rocky under the table. We didn't hear the floor boards creak as Lea walked upstairs...does that mean when me and Sienna kissed, it did and we didn't hear it, or did she see what me and Sienna were doing and waited for us to finish before she decided to come down.

"Hey Lea." I said

"Hey...are you and Sienna a couple?" She asked suddenly. I looked at Sienna and she smiled as she squeezed my hand that she was still holding.

"Yes, we are Lea." She responded "You saw didn't you?"

She nodded "I saw you two kiss. Even if you two said you weren't a couple I wouldn't have believed you."

I laugh a little "We knew if we lied you would still know, no sense in denying it."

Lea smiled a little "How do you think Doran will react?"

Sienna smiled "He'll have to get over me, I'm with Alex now."

As if he knew we were talking about him, he came down the stairs.

"Why am I always the last one to get down here?"

"You're lazy, I guess." I say

"Why are we sitting here, I thought we already decided on our plan." He asked looking at me and Sienna.

"You certainly in a rush, aren't you?"

"I just don't want The Knights taking all the action." He said smiling.

I stand up, letting go of Sienna's hand, "Then let's get going to the 22nd floor."

Instead of going to a town to teleport, we use teleporting crystals and instantly find ourselves in the town I fought Takumi in, and it was still raining as hard as ever.

"I think this floor is always going to be rainy." I say

"Rain isn't going to hurt us." Sienna responds.

"No, but it might obscure our vision a bit." Doran points out.

"And Rocky's smell." Lea adds.

"That's right, I almost forgot, we need to get Rocky a blade now that he can use one."

"No need for us all go to get him one." Sienna said "Me and Lea will go and find him one. Sound good?"

We agreed and me and Doran waited by a building, so the roof would cover us from the rain.

"Congrats Dark."

I look at him confused "Congrats? For what?"

"I'm not blind, you and Sienna are together now."

"Yeah, We are."

"You are one lucky guy, when did it happen?"

"The day after we met you, she realized because I put myself at risk whenever she's in danger."

"That's a pretty big giveaway you know?"

"I know, but I couldn't let anything happen to her, even if I denied the fact that I liked her at first."

"Well, at least you both know about it now."

I smile "Yeah."

We waited for another 20 minutes until Lea, Rocky and Sienna came back. Rocky had a sheathed dagger hanging around his neck from a strap. He pulled it out with his mouth.

"I guess that's one way for him to have a blade." I say watching him.

"You should have have seen the shopkeeper's face when we asked for a blade a wolf could use." She smiled slightly.

"I can imagine it. Let's try and find the boss now, I haven't seen any of The Knights so it's possible that they have already gone out now."

We headed to the entrance of the town and someone came up beside me, Kirito.

"Twice within a week? It's rare for me to see you with such a short time in between." I say jokingly.

"I heard about your fight with Takumi." He said.

"Oh that." I start to walk "If you want to talk about that then come with us, we don't have any time to waste." He followed.

"So you managed to beat him?"

"Yes, he underestimated me and he learned the hard way what happens when someone does that."

"So he got what he deserved?"

"He tried to kill me, and I spared his life, yet I still become The Knights enemy...he was humiliated in front of his whole guild and a lot of other players, so yes he got what he deserved."

"He tried to kill you? Seems as if you made a lot of enemies in one day."

"I have two guilds as my enemies. The Knights Of The Blood Oath, and Demise...not sure which I would consider more dangerous to me."

"Look over there!" Lea said suddenly, pointing ahead of us. I follow where is pointing and I see a female fighting 3 monsters at a time, they looked like living beings of water.

"We need to help her!" Doran said taking a few steps. I recognize her.

I put out my hand to stop him "She'll be fine, just watch." She strikes one of the water beings and a strike of lightning hits it and it gets defeated, she repeats that with the other two and they fall as well. She puts her sword away and she notices us.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Relax, we met before." I say taking a step forward.

"Oh yeah. I remember, you're the one that told me Demise is after you."

"Yeah...that's me, except I didn't have my party with me at that time."

"You know her Dark?" Sienna asked.

"I've met her once before. I never got your name before."

"Crystalesia."

"I'm Dark."

"DarkBlade, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"Your name is going around, about the one who beat the leader of The Knights."

"Takumi, yes I did."

"You must be stronger then I thought."

As I went to respond I noticed someone coming towards us. I turned and saw a man walking towards us. As he got closer I recognized him as well.

"It's Zero." I say watching him, as he get's closer he draws his sword, a green hilt Katana.

He looks at me "Dark." he closes the distance between us "Who is this, woman with the red marker?"

I notice Crystalesia is the one he means "She's a pkker, she kills player killers."

"For what reason."

She speaks up "Revenge!"

He shakes his head "Death is to easy a way out, they should be arrested!" They started arguing.

"Two people that should have never met..." I noticed a large group coming from ahead of us, the others noticed to. I stepped to the front of the group so I could see better. There were at least 25 people coming towards us. They stopped about 10 feet in front of us, and I saw they were all wearing a pin of an arrow hitting a bulls-eye of a target. No!

"Demise!"

The one in front smiled "You know of us, don't you?"

"You are loyal to Marks, the one I killed."

"Exactly, and we are here to kill you and your party." He notice the other three "Looks like you have a few friends with you as well, they'll have to die too."

"We've been outnumbered before, I'm sure we can beat the 25 or so of you." I do to draw my sword.

"I wouldn't do that Dark."

"Why not?" I hear footsteps all around us.

"Because we knew it would be foolish to come with so few people, so we 'hired' some help."

"Dark, we're in trouble." Sienna said.

I don't want to but I look around and see we are surrounded, by Demise on one side but on the other sides we are surrounded by hooded people. But I knew who they were.

"No...you have to be kidding me..." I turned back to the Demise member that talked "You got Laughing Coffin to help as well!?"

"They know you killed a few of their members, and they knew that you would be with your party, so they willingly accepted to help us kill you and your party."

"Seeing as you needed help...does this mean you are the rest of Demise that is loyal to Marks?"

"I can tell you that much. Yes, we are the last ones."

I draw my sword "Then I'll have to take you down right here and it will be over."

"You overestimate yourself. There's more then 100 of us and only 7 of you! You're insane with you think you can beat us!"

"All of you, Laughing Coffin's blades have a paralysis effect, be careful."

"Everyone, attack!" All the Demise members and Laughing Coffin members charged.

We all attacked us soon as they got in range, but if every one was having the same problem as me, they had at least 5 people after them at once. I was holding 2 back with my blade and the other 3 with my shield, it wasn't easy and my arms were starting to hurt, but I couldn't do much more. My sword burst into flames and the two I were holding back with it moved back. I pushed with my shield then swung my sword "Flaming Edge!" The ones that were directly in front of me got cut and burned but I shot the flaming wave and hit a lot of the further ones. I turned and saw that Sienna was near Lea, helping Rocky protect her, Doran was taking three people on at a time, Kirito was moving quickly, not killing, but disabling his opponents, Zero was easily handling his, and his sword must have had an effect because everyone that he gave a fatal wound instead teleported, most likely to jail, but Crystalesia wasn't holding back and using her elemental strikes she was killing her enemies quickly. I turned back just in time to stop another rush of blades. As I readied one of my skills I felt something stab my side, I turned seeing one of the Demise members with their swords stabbed into me. I kick backwards hitting him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. My sword went on fire and the ones pushing against my shield and sword moved, I drew a line in the ground and then stabbed my sword into the ground "Barrier!" The force field appeared and I grabbed the sword that had stabbed me and I stabbed it into the Demise member's skull, killing him. I pulled my sword free and ran towards Sienna and Lea.

"Sticking together the best way to survive through this." I told them both as I reached them.

"That might be true." Sienna said, as a group ran towards her "Multi-Strike!" She moved quickly and hit her foes, disabling them.

"Good, you're not killing them."

"I don't need my marker to change."

"No you don't." I swung my sword towards one that ran at me, my sword connected with his, and he must have had a bad grip because his sword went up and stabbed into his head, killing him. I saw that at least half of the Laughing Coffin members had been defeated, but almost none of the Demise members. Another few people came at me and managed to knock my shield away, but I managed to block most of the blades. I felt one stab into my shoulder and I readied a skill "Cutting Barrage!" Any of the people near me were instantly killed by the waves and others were cut a bit they them. I noticed the blade that had stabbed me was a dagger. I pulled it out and realized something instantly.

"Dammit, a Laughing Coffin blade." I drew a circle around me and stabbed my sword into the ground "Barrier!" As soon as the force field appeared I felt the numbness in my arm start, but it didn't get worse. I watched the battle as the Barrier fought against the drug. The battle was almost over, only 10 members of Laughing Coffin and 5 Demise members were all that could continue fighting. I felt the numbness fade and I picked up my shield. The 15 enemies that stood before us stayed out of range. I looked at the others, Me, Lea and Sienna were the least damaged since we stuck together, Doran had gotten a cut on his forehead but nothing else, Kirito had a few cuts on his arms, Zero had a cut down his elbow to his wrist and Crystalesia had a cut that went down her right leg. I stepped towards the 5 members of Demise.

"Do you see where you've gotten yourself now?"

The one in charge glared at me "It's not over yet!" He and the other Demise members held their sword up "Pentagram Summoning!" They all stabbed into the ground and a pentagram appeared around their swords. It started glowing red when the star in the middle turned red and hands came from the ground. Monsters of all shapes and sizes pulled themselves out of the ground, they kept coming until a final giant monster came out, it was a giant stone titan, holding a sword that looked to be made of lightning.

I took action immediately "Sienna, Kirito and Zero, you stay here, Lea, Doran and Crystalesia take the Laughing Coffin members out!"

They obeyed.

"What's the plan Dark?" Sienna asked.

"We need to take the smaller monsters out first, then we can fight the giant, but one of us will have to distract the giant."

"I'll do it." Kirito said.

I nod "Okay. Let's go." we run and spilt as we get closer. I ran at a half man/half horse monster and it swung an axe at me, I slid under it and stabbed my sword into it's body, then I got up and slashed it's human torso and it was defeated. Their power were in numbers. I saw the star in the pentagram glow again and another monster came out to replace the one I beat. I had to stop it.

"Sienna, Zero, I'll be back in a minute!" I ran towards the 5 Demise members, they were still leaning down and didn't notice me as I ran towards them. I stabbed the leader first and focused my energy.

"Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves and shot them at the remaining 4 members, hitting their necks and killed them. The pentagram disappeared but the monsters stayed, no more would be summoned. I ran back and started to fight the monsters again.

"Watch out!" I heard Kirito call out and I saw the giant's sword coming down at me, I rolled out of the way and his sword crashed down, killing a number of monsters.

"Well that's one way to kill the monsters." I said getting up.

We continued fighting, not gained to many injuries and once all the monsters were defeated, me, Sienna and Zero turned our focus to the giant Kirito was distracting.

"We need to find a weak point and attack it. So look and attack when you think you see it." we ran towards the monster. It sees us and swings it's sword at us, and I dodge and jump onto it's arm and I start to climb up it. I get to it's shoulder and I move to it's other one trying to find a weak point. I look down and see the ground far below me.

"Shouldn't have looked down." it moved it's arm and I slipped down it's arm down to it's elbow. It's eyes locked on me and it swung the sword at me. I moved but the sword cut through it's own arm and cut right through it. I feel to the ground with it.

"That was a stupid move it made...but that shows it had close to no intelligence." The other noticed and they decide to make it attack itself, but I'm the only one crazy enough to try and climb it. I grab onto the leg and see it get's ready to swing, I go to move but my foot slips and I grab on to save myself from falling to the ground. The sword hits it's leg but also me in the process. The force from the sword sent me through it's leg and it falls down as it's leg falls. I hit the ground and I feel my body twitching from the electric shock from the sword. I get to my knees, my body still moving involuntarily. I see as Zero moves to the monsters head and stabs into one of it's eyes. The giant lets out a yell as it bursts. We beat all the Demise members. All the ones loyal to Marks and that means, unless the leader decides to send others after me, I'm safe, we're safe. I see the others have defeated the Laughing Coffin members and were most likely killed by Crystalesia. I got to my feet and our two groups reunited.

Crystalesia and Zero continued arguing from where they left off.

"Are you all right now Dark?" Kirito asked

"That sword hurt, but I'm fine now."

Sienna walked up "Does that mean we won't get attacked by Demise anymore."

I went to respond when I say a lone figure standing close by, how did he got so close?

He smiled "Dark. I am a messenger sent by the leader of Demise. For defeating all the traitors of the guild, he would like to invite you to our HQ."

Chapter 18 Offline


	19. Chapter 19: Decided

I smile

A member of Demise tells Dark and the others that his Leader has invited them to their HQ. How will Dark react and will he accept the invite?

Chapter 19 Online.

"What the fuck did you just say!?" I said taking a step closer to him

"Whoa, Dark, calm down."

"The name's DarkBlade. Only my friends can call me Dark."

"Whatever. So do you accept his offer?"

"No. It's most likely a trap to avenge Marks and the members I killed."

"You need to listen more carefully. Marks and the ones loyal to him were all traitors to Demise. Night was loyal to Marks as well."

"Oh an interesting fact...now leave."

"You're not a very trusting fellow are you?"

"No, I have no reason to be, every time I meet a member of your guild, I get hurt and almost killed."

"I understand your lack of trust, but our leader just wants to talk. You have tonight to decide, tomorrow I will return to this spot at noon. Any of your friends may come, but if you are not here Dark, none of you will come to our HQ. So think about it and return here tomorrow if you wish to come." He took out a teleporting crystal and he disappeared.

"Dark...are you okay?" Sienna asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine...just a little confused."

"What are you going to do?" Kirito asked

"I don't know...I'll figure it out..." I walked back towards town and my party followed, leaving Kirito, Zero and Crystalesia behind.

We got back to town and I walked over to the teleporation device sat by it.

"Dark, are you okay?" Lea asks

"Yes I am...but Demise is inviting me to their HQ...if I go I'm putting myself and all of you in danger."

"They said they wouldn't attack...but how much can you trust when it's coming from a pkering guild?" Doran asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Sienna answered.

"So what are your views on it?" I asked them

"There's no point in going. We would be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger, not something we need more of." Sienna said.

"I have to agree." Doran said "If we go there will be Demise members all around us, not to mention the leader."

"Yeah. I don't think we should go either." Lea said.

"There's only one reason I would consider going. They would be revealing their headquarters then if we could get a strong group of people we could take them down...but then again if this is a trap the information wouldn't do us much good." I answer.

"Well, if you choose to go Dark, I'll go too." Sienna said

"Same here." Doran said

"I'll go too." Lea said

"Well, I also don't know how the other three feel about this but I don't really care to be honest. Once I come to a decision I'll send them a message, telling them of it." I stand up "For now, I don't know what to do..."

"Well it goes without saying that fighting all those pkers and getting that message made none of us very eager to do anything else today." Sienna pointed out "So heading back to the house, could be a good idea."

"I would agree with that." I said "I need time to think about this." We agreed to head to the house.

We all headed to our rooms as normal, even though it was earlier then usual, but I'm sure we all had the same thing to think about...I might have been the leader of the party...but I gated making the final choice. If I wanted to go then I have no choice but for them to come with me, putting them in danger, I can't go around because 1. The time is set to when we can go and 2. If I survive I'll get told off by Sienna again...okay I guess only the first one is the main problem, but still. Anyway, what reason did I have to go? I understand it was Mark's men that were sent to kill me and tried to kill me, but I still can't trust them. I have no reasons to- wait...they'll a pking guild...maybe I do have one reason to go...I need to think more about this more before I decide. I went over how my idea could go wrong but I figured if they attacked we would be expecting it, and would be able to fight or escape. I decided and knew I was going to go to their HQ. I looked out the window and saw it was night. Time goes fast when you're distracted. I stood up and closed the window, I had opened it when I had come into the room. I remembered that Kirito, Zero and Crystalesia were also there so I sent them each a message telling them that I am going so if they want to come they are welcome to. I stay at the windowing looking out for a moment, when someone suddenly grabs my shoulders. I jump and quickly turn around to see Sienna standing there smiling.

"Got you." Sometimes she can be so serious...and sometimes she like this.

"Yes...you did. Wait...how did you get in here without any noise?"

"You didn't shut your door completely. So I looked in and decided to scare you."

"Well, you managed to do that."

"Dark, have to made your choice?" She asked suddenly turning serious.

"My choice about what?" I couldn't hide my decision.

"About if you are going to Demise's HQ tomorrow."

I nod "I have."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I've decided...to go. I first thought I could go myself but-"

"We wouldn't allow that."

"Exactly. I'm only going for one reason."

"Which is?"

I smile and whisper the idea to her.

"Are you serious? That could be very dangerous..."

"But think of what will happen if it succeeds."

"And if it fails?"

"Let me rephrase what I just said, think of what will happen when it succeeds."

She smiles and kisses me lightly "You're crazy."

I smile back "If it wasn't for my craziness I might have never met you or any members...in fact with I wasn't crazy...I would take the safe path and by now...I would either be on the first floor in an inn refusing to fight or even worse I might have killed Lea and join Demise to stay safe..."

"But you didn't." She smiled "And I'm glad, since I got to meet you as a result." She hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back "I'm glad too. I met a valuable team mate, and a great girl."

She smiles again as she pushes me onto the bed and starts to, to be blunt, makes out with me. She kissed me for another minute or so then lies her head on my chest.

After a moment she says sleepily "I love you, Dark." She starts to breath deeply symbolizing she's asleep.

I stroke her hair a little then say "I love you too, Sienna." I fall asleep as well.

I woke up and felt something on my chest. I looked down ad saw Sienna, then I remembered last night and why she's here. I didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful and it was only 7, so I let her sleep. After an hour she moves and slowly opens her eyes and looks around.

"When am I?" She asks, not yet noticing me.

"In my room."

She turns to me "...I fell asleep."

"Yes you did. Do you remember what you said before you feel asleep?"

She shakes her headquarters"You said you loved me."

She blushes "Well...it's true..."

I smile and tell her "You feel asleep before I could say, that I love you too."

She blushes deeper and then smiles.

I get up "Let's go downstairs and wait for the others...It would be hard to explain why you were in here." She agrees and we head downstairs.

We didn't have to wait long. After about 10 minutes Doran came down.

"You beat Lea, that's different." I say

"Maybe I'm able to wake up better now." We heard footsteps upstairs and then Lea appeared at the top of the stairs with Rocky.

"Aw...Doran beat us..."

"I won that time, Kid." He pet Lea on the head and Rocky bit him "Ouch!"

Lea smiled "Rocky doesn't like people touching me."

"It appears so..." He said "Anyway, Dark, are we going to Demise's HQ?"

I nod "Yes, we are."

"What made you decide that?"

"I'm curious as to what they have to say to me."

"It's you're choice Dark."

"I know...we have to be ready there by noon."

**-Back at the meeting place. Time: 11:57.-**

We arrived at the meeting place and Kirito, Zero and Crystalesia were all there.

"They're pkers..." Zero says.

"Don't attack anyone right away...you might cause them to try and kill us." He grunts a response, I took it as an okay "Same for you Crystalesia. Only attack if they do."

"Fine. I just want to know where their HQ is."

"Kirito...I don't think you will attack on sight." He just smiles.

"Perfect, you'll all here." Suddenly the Demise member appeared almost out of nowhere "And most importantly Dark is here too." He says looking at me.

"Yeah...I'm here. Now hurry up and show us the way."

"In a hurry? All right follow me." He starts walking. We follow him, getting soaked by the rain. This floor never stops getting rain...We followed for about 45 minutes to an hour and finally a manor type building came into view.

"Is this it?" I ask.

He nods "Yes. Follow me." He starts to run and we keep up with him. He gets to the door an knocks "I've brought them all." The door opens and we walk inside.

Chapter 19 Offline

(I know it's short but the next one will, no doubt be longer.)


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Vs Demise

Dark and the others arrive at Demise's HQ. What is Dark's plan and what results will it yield?

Chapter 20 Online.

We walk in and instantly I notice a looming staircase in front of us and a lobby at the bottom, where we were. Their were Demise members all around the lobby and all eyes went to us as we came in.

"The leader will be here in a few minutes." The one that showed us here said "Make yourself at home." He walked away. All 7 of us stayed where we were, in front of the staircase. We waited for about 5 minutes and then we heard footsteps upstairs. We looked up and saw a man, in about his 40's or 50's about 6 4 coming downstairs, he had on a black cape and his eyes were red, he had short dirty blond hair. He got to the landing and looked down at us.

"Welcome my guests, I am the leader of Demise, DoomBringer, but you can just call me Doom. Which one of you is DarkBlade?"

I stepped forward "That would be me."

"So you are the one that killed NightFang, Marks and all the other traitors of Demise?"

"I killed Night and Marks, and many of the traitors, but I didn't kill all of them, my party also helped."

"You're party, was said to be a 4 people and a wolf. There are 7 of you."

"3 are my friends. Sienna, Lea, Doran, Step forward." All three come beside me "This is my party."

"I see." He looks at us "Anyway to the reason I called you here. I wanted to thank you for taking care of the traitors, saving us the trouble of it."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course not. I have two choice for you to pick from. You can walk away now and you will have immunity from Demise going after you, or two, you can join and become part of Demise."

Join Demise, yeah right. "I am not joining Demise. I am not a pker."

"I expected that. Then you can go."

I turned to the other 6 and Sienna nodded, I smiled "All of you. I am about to do something stupid. Leave now, unless you're willing to risk your life."

Doom looked at me "What are you doing?"

None of them moved and I turned back to Doom "You are a leader of a large pking guild. I am against anyone that dares commit the crime of pking, so instead I have a different choice. I challenge you to A battle to the death!"

All the Demise members instantly drew their swords, my group wasn't far behind.

Doom had not drawn his sword "You wish to challenge me, the leader of a pking guild to a battle to the death?"

"Are you hard of hearing? That's exactly what I said. If I take you down, Demise also goes down. That's one less pking guild for everyone to worry about."

"You will have no chance against me, do you have any idea what I am capable of? You wouldn't last a minute against me."

I point my sword at him "That doesn't change my mind. If you don't accept, since this isn't in a town, I'll be able to attack you anyway."

"All right then. Me vs you. No interference and as we fight my guild will fight your other members."

I turned to look at the other 6 and they seemed ready "Agreed."

"Then let the fight begin!"

I ran up the stairs, avoiding the Demise members getting ready to fight the others, and swung my sword he drew his in the time it took for mine to come down and he stopped it easily. His sword was a Great sword, a two handed sword, but he was holding it with only one.

"How are you able to hold a two handed sword with one hand?"

"You charge in without knowing anything about your enemy. It's one of my skills if you must know." He pushed back and I stumbled back a few steps almost falling down the stairs.

"How can you push me back so easily as well?" I moved closer and swung my sword again, buy he parried my sword and slashed my arm.

"Because you know nothing about me. My strength, speed ,level it's all a mystery to you."

"It shouldn't be much higher then mine." I say as I spin and try to hit him, but he blocks it.

"That's there you're wrong." He opens his menu as he's holding me back, cocky bastard, and he opens a window "I'll allow people who aren't in my party, or guild see my level, one moment." He taps something in the window and then it disappears. I look up and see his level is above his health. I stare at it in surprise.

"H-How do you have it that high already...that's impossible..."

"It's not impossible, you're seeing it right now." He pushed back really hard and slammed me into the wall hard. His level...was above mine by 45...his was 75...how...did he manage that...There was no way I could win...I'm only level 30...

"H-how..." I say moving from the wall "That's not...even..." I was speechless.

"It's a one of a kind skill given by an item." he rose his hand "This ring gives experience for killing players. I have killed many, so I have gotten a lot of experience."

"You're serious...that's horrible..."

"I'm a leader of a pking guild. My level is much higher then yours" He walked up to me "You have no chance of beating me."

"I have already come to that conclusion."

"You have lost the chance to run. The only way to live is to join Demise."

"I have no choice." I swung my sword hard and fast hitting his sword out of his hand and into the chest of one of the Demise members. I stand up "Now what can you do? No weapon means you can't fight."

He looked annoyed "So it would appear..."

"Now, pay the price for all the people you have killed!" I swung my sword directly at his neck. My sword suddenly stopped and I saw that he had grabbed it. I was stunned.

"Too bad."

"How that hell can you grab my sword?"

"I have a skill. Hand To Hand, it should sound familiar, you have it as well. It's not a unique skill. I bet you thought it was, didn't you?"

I ignored the question and tried to get my sword free. He whipped his hand away, tearing the sword from my hands and into a wall. I get ready to fight hand to hand.

"You won't defeat me in physical strength." He swung his fist quickly, hitting me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. He threw me onto the ground in front of him "I told you."

I was having trouble breathing, he knocked the wind out of me. I struggle to my feet.

"Y-you-" I started to cough a little "You won't defeat me and I won't join Demise!"

He shook his head "Then you can die." He moved in front of me even quicker then Sienna could and punched me hard, sending me through the air and into the wall above the door we came into. I fell from there to the ground. Every part of my body hurt. Somebody was beside me shaking me, that hurt...I turn and see Lea and Sienna beside me.

"Dark, what happened?" Lea asked.

"How are you being beaten." Sienna asked.

I get to my knees "His level...is 75..."

"What?" Sienna asks surprised "That's not even possible!"

"His ring...it gives him a skill that gives him experience from killing players..."

"That's right." He says coming down the stairs.

"Sienna, Lea, move away, he's dangerous." They listened. The fighting stopped as he walked towards me.

"So, out of your party you're the leader?" He asked.

"Yes...out of my party."

He smiled then suddenly grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air, my feet off the ground.

"So if I kill you, you're party won't know what to do."

I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Let him go!" Sienna shouted.

"What if I don't?"

"Then we'll make you." Doran said.

He slammed me against the wall "Just try it."

Doran and Sienna both ran at him, and as they have attacked him, he blocked them both, still choking me.

"Is this all Dark's party has to offer? You should have known better then to have fought me." He pushed their weapons away then slashed them both across the chests, hitting them back a little.

"Do you see Dark, your recklessness has-" He stops as he sees a blue glow around me "What the-" I swing my fist into his face sending him backwards, releasing my neck at the same time.

He glares at me "What is that energy?"

"My skill. Defender, but this is X2. You hurt two of my comrades so instead of my strength doubling, it's quadrupled!" I pushed off the floor and dash at him, before he can react I punch him in the jaw sending him into the air, then I jump up and kick him in the stomach sending him into the floor, making a crater. I land and the glow around me fades, it only lasts if I'm protecting someone, then it disappears.

Doom stands up "Looks like your energy has worn out now." He walks closer and I take step back.

"Don't endanger my friends and it wouldn't happen at first..."

"It doesn't matter. You die here." He moves quickly and punches me, sending me to the other side of the room and into another wall. I fall to the ground and don't stand this time. My health is at about a quarter left. He walks up and picks me up by the back of my collar.

"You manage to defeat the traitors? I can't believe how weak they must have been." He throws me to the side.

"Dark..." I hear Sienna mutter.

"Dark, get up! You can't lose here!" Doran shouted.

"Don't lose!" Lea shouted to me.

"It's over Dark. After I kill you, I destroy the rest of your team!" He just said the wrong thing. He swung his fist down and I grabbed it.

"You threatened my entire team. X3 Defender actived." My body was once again glowing blue.

"You have got to be kidding-" I punched upwards hitting his jaw again but right after I felt the power fade.

"Dammit..." I looked around and saw my sword in the wall right behind me. I grabbed it and puled it out. Doom hit the ground from my strike. I ran at him and stabbed my sword into his chest.

"You insolent little brat!" He started to pull my sword out of his chest and I pushed down hard but I felt it moving.

"No! I can't let it be pulled out! Dragon's Flame, Flame Whip!" My sword burst into a pillar of flames, covering him and me inside of them. Everyone watched the flames, wondering if either of us would walk out alive.

"You can't kill me!" He shouted "I'm stronger then you!"

"That's true, but I can still kill you!"

"No you cannot!" He kicked out and connected with me, sending me back, still if my blade. The pillar of flames vanished. Luckily the flames had no effect on me, but it had taken him down just under half health. My health was just above 0, one more hit and I was dead. I whole body ached, but I forced myself to stay standing. Doom managed to get to his feet then he grabbed his sword where I sent it flying to. He walked towards me, slowly, mockingly, thinking he had this battle won...it might be true seeing as how I have no potions left...I didn't know it was possible for someone to be level 75 when we are only on floor 22...I made a fatal mistake. A mistake that might cost me my life. No! I can't give up! I have to get back to my family and I have to protect my party!

"Oh, what's this? You eyes lit up with determination. Why is that?"

"Because I won't lose!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" He swung his sword at me and I parried it, something I had never done before, and then I point my sword at his head and thrust my sword forward. He managed to move enough so it stabbed into his shoulder.

"So you delay your defeat!" He moved so my sword was removed from his shoulder and he swung his sword from the side. I go down and the sword just misses me and I stab upwards into his jaw. He stumbles back, from pain.

"Dammit...I didn't get it deep enough to hit your brain...or it's just too small of a target to hit." I smirked a little to confident.

"That's it! I'm taking you down! Everyone, new orders! Destroy Dark!" I turned to see the Demise members looking at me and come towards me, before I could say anything the other 6 got in their way.

"Dark, finish that guy off!" Doran said.

"You can't let him get the better of you." Kirito agreed.

"He should be jailed...but I'll allow his death." Zero said

"I'd rather kill him myself...but take him down." Crystalesia said.

"I will. Gladly." I say as I ready my sword.

"...Fine, I'll take you down with out help!" He rose his sword and swung at me, I sidestepped his attack and cut his side.

"I just realized...I've been to obsessed with your level to realize your attacks are very slow and very easy to dodge, must be your skill. It lets you hold a heavy weapon in one hand, but it's slower."

"That's correct, Dark." He grips the hilt with both hands "So let's try it like this."

One hit...that's all it takes for me to fall. He swings his sword and I jump back, it's a lot faster.

"You didn't try to fight back that time. Are you afraid Dark?"

"Of you? No. Of death...maybe a little." He runs towards me and I slip, fuck, dead...because of such a small thing...I might have been able to win too...I see the sword come down and I close my eyes. I'm sorry, everyone. I hit the ground but nothing happens. I open my eyes and see Sienna standing over me, back facing Doom. I saw that he had swung in from the side again and Sienna had taken the hit. She fell to her knees over me. Her health fell to half due to her lack of defence.

I saw up "Sienna...why did you take the hit?"

She looked at me and smiled a little "I couldn't let you die...and think of it as returning the favour for when you saved me." I guess I had to be thankful for her taking the hit, otherwise I would be dead by now.

"Is this young love?" Doom asked "Then I'll let you both die together!" He swung his sword down and I grabbed Sienna and rolled to the side.

"Sienna, I have to take him down myself."

"I understand." She stepped back.

"You are still at a disadvantage. I still have more hp then you!"

I look at his bar "Not as much as before." He looked and saw he had a quarter left.

"You did a bit of damage, but not nearly enough!" He walked towards me.

"Like I'll let you get close?" I focused energy and my sword burst into flames "Flaming Edge!" I shot the flaming wave at him and he cut through it easily. An idea came into my mind.

"Is that the best you have? A flaming wave?" He laughed "Then this will end quickly."

"That's not all!" I focus my energy and my sword goes on fire again "Flaming Barrage!" I shot 5 flaming waves at him then quickly moved. He broke the waves.

"That didn't work the first time so-" He stopped as he noticed I was gone. He turned in time to see my sword pointed at him "What are you doing?"

"Dragon's Flame!" I appeared behind him, my sword on fire and through his stomach.

"What the...how?"

"You left your guard down." I watched his health drop and I removed my sword as it reached one final hit, like mine. He fell to his knees "Sienna, I have it here go and help the other fight."

"Right!" She responded as she went back to the others.

"Dark...you have defeated me...I can't fight back now..."

"Today Demise falls."

"No. Demise members know even if the leader is beaten, they must find a new one and they will continue fighting even if it is a sure loss."

"Because if they return, they get killed as punishment."

"Yes...Dark, since you defeated me I have a...reward for you." He threw something at my feet. A ring.

"What is this?"

"It's called Crime Reward. It gives the one of a kind skill I told you I had. Experience Sapper. That's the skill. Depending on the level of the person killed you get a different amount of experience."

"What makes you think I want this?"

"You kill pkers. It works the same for them...take it and do what you will with it. Now deal the final blow."

"Gladly." I step forward "Everyone!" All Demise and my group looks "Remember this day as the day, that Demise has fallen!" I stabbed my sword through Doom's heart and he burst into pixels. I fell to my knees. The building went silent. The Demise members were stunned then they erupted. They tried to push past the other 6, to deal a finishing blow against me. A bottle with a red liquid was thrown at me and I caught it.

"Drink it!" Kirito shouted. I pulled the cap off and drank it. My health recovered. I smile and grabbed the ring that Doom had thrown to me. It had a skull on it. Then I thought if something...if I put it on before I killed Doom...I would have been such a high level...I hated the idea but it would help, I put the ring on and ran into battle. As I joined the battle the Demise members stepped back a little. All battles stopped and my group was on one side and Demise was on the other.

"It's over. You have been defeated. Surrender now!"

One of the members spoke up "We won't surrender! Even if you try to kill us all, some will escape and we will rebuild Demise! We will get a new leader and bring players for him to kill and with the ring, the mark of leadership of Demise, he will rise through the levels!"

"You mean this ring?" I say showing them the Crime Reward on my hand.

"You stole it?!"

"No, Doom gave it to me before I dealt the final blow!"

"We will kill you all and then take the ring back!"

I checked the others hp, they were all under half. We might not win...we are outnumbered by 7:200 at least.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. We have to-" I stopped as I noticed my hp was going down. Then I noticed everyone's hp was going down. Kirito seemed to be the only one not surprised. I got it.

"Kirito, did you call for some extra help?"

He smiled "Yes, and it's here." The door opened and standing there was a player wearing a black robe, that covered his face, he carried a scythe in one hand and a large book in the other. It was Grim.

"Kirito." He said walking in "Is this the reason you called me?"

"I thought you could help us take this pking guild out."

"I can do that."

I smiled "Then we attack!"

The attack had gone bad...The Demise members seemed to have more hp then all of us except Zero, myself and Kirito. Grim's Deathly Presence Ability had drained everyone's hp to 1 except mine, since I drank a potion, and the Demise members. The other 6 were back and I was reaching danger levels and Grim was also taking damage from attacks.

"We can't win..." I shouted to Grim.

"There's one way." He opens the book to the middle then he shouts one word "Armageddon!"

"No, Grim! Don't use that!" Kirito shouted, but it was to late. The books pages started to flip around like crazy and ghosts/soul were rising from it. Once the book reached the end Grim had an army of ghost that outnumbered Demise.

"Attack!" Grim commanded the ghosts. They obeyed. As they fought, Grim went over to Kirito.

"Grim...what are you doing? This will kill you!"

"I know...but I can't take the curse of this armor anymore. I'll die happy knowing I saved people instead of killing them."

"So you're okay with dying like this?"

"Yes. It's also taking down a pking guild. This is a good way to die."

-**45 minutes later-**

Demise had fallen. Each and every member was dead, none had escaped Grim's army of ghosts. The ghosts had started to disappear.

"I will now join these souls." Grim said.

"I thank you for coming to help us." Kirito said

"I would also like to thanks you. For helping us take Demise down...at the cost of your own life." I said.

He nodded "You're welcome. I couldn't ask for a better way to die. Now everyone, go back to town. Repulse!" He slammed his scythe into the ground and I felt a strange feeling, I knew I was being forced back to town. Grim looked at Kirito "Good bye, my friend." He disappeared and we arrived back in town. From here only me and my party stayed together, everyone else separated.

"Let's head home...I'm sure we'll all pretty hurt."

Like usual we all spilt from each other and headed to our rooms. I didn't have much to think about. We took Demise out. The guild that had caused so much trouble was now gone. The only downside was Grim had to sacrifice himself...I'll never forget his sacrifice. A knock on my door.

"Sienna, you don't have to knock you know."

The door opened "It's still polite." she said.

"I understand that." I turn to her and smile.

She comes over to me and starts to kiss me "You almost died today."

"I know...I didn't expect his level to be level 75...I'm surprised I was able to beat him...even when you and Doran tried to help me."

"I took a damaging hit for you...and about that..."She was blushing.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you...could take a look at the cut for me...it's on my back and...I can't see it."

I felt my cheeks go a little red too "I guess I could..."

She sat on my bed looking away from me and then open her equipment and took her shirt off so he back was bare except for her bra strap. The cut was a large one, fatal in real life where you could bleed out but not in this world, it was just a cut that would heal within a day.

"It looks okay. Not to bad..." I say my face still red

"That's good..." She responded.

"You can...put your shirt back on..."

"Oh, right..." I could her face was completely red just from her voice. She put her shirt back on.

"Thanks for saving me by the way." I said changing the subject so she wouldn't get embarrassed more.

"I can't let my boyfriend die." She smiled at me.

I smile back "Good to know I have someone like you to watch my back."

"You always watch mine, I'm returning the favour."

"I can't let my girlfriend die." I say mimicking her words.

"You protected me before we became a couple."

"That's true...but I still liked you the first time I tried to save you...even before that time."

"Yeah...you told me that before."

I lie down on my bed "I know I told you before, that I didn't notice that I liked you until I realized how much danger I put myself in to protect you."

She lies down with me and like last night she puts her head on my chest "Sometimes I think it's a little too much danger though. Even when you aren't protecting me you take on to much...like today for example."

"That was unexpected."

"I know..." She said starting to fall asleep.

I smile as a slowly rub her back, and she starts to breath deeply.

Tomorrow won't be a day of so much worry, because Demise has fallen, and that will make not only mine but my whole party's adventure in this world much, much easier.

Chapter 20 Offline.


	21. Chapter 21: The 30th Floor

Dark feels the after effects of his fight against Doom. Once he heals he's going to find out some...frustrating news.

Chapter 21 Online

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Without looking I felt Sienna's head against my chest, which was a good feeling, but I also felt discomfort throughout my whole body, a little pain. I gently moved Sienna so her head was against a pillow then I sat up with a bit of pain. I went to get off the bed and as I placed a little weight on my legs pain shot through my body and I collapsed.

"Dark, was that you?" I hear Sienna ask, still half asleep.

"Yes..." I grab the side of the bed to get on my knees "Unfortunately."

"Why are you on the ground?"

"I don't know...well I fell, but I don't know why."

She starts to sit up "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"My back really hurts..."

"You're back?" I thought for a moment "Like where Doom slashed you when you protected me?"

"Yeah, that's exactly where the pain is, why?"

I shake my head "Even after his death he's still troubling us. I'm certain his sword and maybe even his physical attacks had an effect, and it's just kicking in now. My whole body hurts, the reason I'm on the floor, so it would make sense for it to be like this...I mean he hit me in many more place then you."

She got to her feet and managed to stay standing by holding the bed post "It's a pretty delayed effect...but it really hurts."

"Yes it is and does. If we're both in this amount of pain we can't do much..."

"That's true. We can't really fight, let alone walk, like this."

Before I can say anything the door opens and Doran and Lea walk in.

"Why are you on the floor Dark?" Doran asks.

"Because I felt like it..." I say with a sarcastic tone "But to be more serious when I tried to stand pain shot through my body. I can't get up at the moment because of it."

"You don't seem to be in much pain." Lea pointed out.

"I'm good at hiding it. Sienna, you okay?"

"I think you have it worse then me, but I'm fine."

"Sienna too? What happened to you both?"Doran asked.

"Since it's the two of us that are feeling this effect we suspect it's from Doom. I must have been affected the whole time I fought him, which explains my whole body hurting, and Sienna when she protected me."

"Then we can't do much when our leader and one of our team mates are immobile."

"There is something you can do. You, Lea and Rocky can head to town and find information, most importantly how quickly Takumi's forcing his troops to find the way to the new floor."

"All right. We're head to town and see what we can find out. Come on Lea." They both leave.

I manage to get into my bed again "Sienna, stop standing, you're just hurting your body."

"Shouldn't I head to my room?"

"They know you were in here for the night, I don't think it matters if you stay, especially when you are in pain."

She thinks for a moment and sits back on the bed "I guess you're right."

"I'm usually right." I smile

She rolls her eyes "Yeah, because you make the best choices, like fighting Takumi and almost dying, fighting Doom and almost dying...do I need to say anymore?"

I shake my head "No, you proved your point. My choices sometimes have bad results."

"Sometimes?"

"...Fine. Most of the time." She looks at me questioningly "No. That's the most I'm willing to admit." She laughed.

**Within the next 3 days Sienna could manage to get up, but for Dark it took a week and a half before he could stand. Each day Doran, Lea and sometime Sienna went to town and get any information they thought would be useful. They didn't learn much but what they learned on the final day before Dark could move again annoyed Dark. The Knights Of The Blood Oath had advanced in his absence. From the 22****nd**** floor they had advanced by 8 floors to the 30****th****. As soon as Dark could move he headed to the 30****th**** floor, once again unbelieving Takumi forced his guild to work at an unreasonable pace.**

The teleporting device actived and Dark and his group looked around at the floor around them. There were buildings all round them, and they all looked like the houses you might expect to see in Japan a few hundred years back. Dark stepped off the device.

"Wow...there's certainly a lot of buildings in this town." He heard something behind him and turned, something came at him quickly. He drew his sword and stopped the thing running at him. The thing standing in front of him was a man dressed in black with only his glowing yellow eyes showing. Dark looked up and saw it had a name and level, it was a monster. The bar said "Rouge Ninja, level 37."

Dark looked at his party and noticed there were ninjas surrounding them.

"Looks like the town isn't a safe zone." Dark called to them as he pushed his foe's blade away and quickly disarmed him "Flaming Edge!" Dark sword went on fire as he swung the sword, sending a flaming wave at the ninja. Right before the flame hit the ninja he disappeared and reappeared near his sword. Dark went over to his party.

"Sienna, these might be even faster then you."

"No monster can beat me in speed." She tightened her grip on the sword and moved quickly, stabbing two of the ninja's in the chest, and then finishing them with a cut across their backs "See?"

"You have once again proven your point. Lea, Doran, be ready to fight!" As soon as those words left my mouth 2 ninjas attacked each of us. I stopped the two blades with my shield easily, after fighting Doom these seem much easier, I moved my shield upwards, pushing the blades as well, then I slashed one in the chest and they both teleported a short distance away. I stay where I was, waiting for them to try attacking me again. The both teleported again, this time one in front of me and one behind. I stopped the one behind me with my blade and the other with my shield.

"These things are annoying..." I push the one blade away with my shield then I smash the shied into the ninja's head, it stumbles, stunned. I swing my foot backwards, hitting the knee of the one behind me. I bring my blade over my head, slashing the one in front of me, bring it to the ground then finishing it with a stab to the head, then I spin and cut the other one's head off. They both burst. I turned and noticed the others were fighting. I waited for them to finish. I didn't have to wait long. Lea shot an arrow bomb at one of the two as Rocky cut the other one fatally, taking them down. Sienna used her speed and quickly dispatched the two and Doran just swung randomly and managed to connect.

"Doran...try and aim next time." I tell him.

"They were too fast, I had to guess where they would go."

Level up messages appeared in front of the three of them.

"What levels are you again?" I asked all three of them.

"28." Sienna said

"Same, 28." Doran said.

"We're level 26." Lea said

"And I'm still level 30. Wait...you all gained 2 levels, except Lea who gained 3, just from fighting the ninja?"

"Apparently." Sienna responded "And you didn't gain any."

I was about to say something when someone said something from behind me.

"Well, well, look who finally made it here."

I knew that voice, I turned "Yes. I did make it here Takumi." Takumi stood there with two other Knights.

"Where have you been for the last week or so?"

"No where you need to know about."

"Not training. You're still only level 30. I'm level 40 now."

"Why? Because you steal the final hit of the bosses from the person that really deserves it?" As I said that I noticed he had a new sword, a bit of its shiny white blade showing.

"Still bitter about what happened it our fight?"

"No. Why would I? All you did was try to kill me." I roll my eyes then I add with a smirk "But you couldn't even do that, let alone beat me."

"I could easier beat you now, you are 10 levels below me."

I shook my head, if only he knew that I defeated a level 75 "Sure you could Takumi."

"You really don't think I can? Then prove it, right here, right now!"

"No. I really don't feel like fighting you again. You still want me dead. You were hiding while those ninja attacked us."

"So you noticed me then? So you think I'll try kill you again in battle?"

"Yes, but that's not my whole reason. I don't need to make you look bad in front of any members of your guild again. Trust me when I say this, you would not be able to defeat me."

"Then prove it. Or are you just afraid you will lose?"

"You are an annoying man. Fine, but if I win you tell me everything you know about this floor."

"Deal, and if I win, same as before, you stay away from anything involving my guild."

"All right." I sent a duel request "First strike. I want this to end quicker then our last one, also unless you can kill me with one strike, I don't have to worry."

We stayed silent until the battle started 5...4...3...2...1...0 The battle began.

I stayed where I was holding my sword near the ground. I was no making the first move. He was holding his new shining white blade.

"That's a new sword. Where did you manage to get that?" I asked.

"The 29th boss. Too bad you didn't see it." He said coming closer to me, looking for an opening to my defense, he wouldn't find one. He swung his sword and I blocked it with mine, the blades were crossed.

"What's the name of that sword?"

"Rising Sun."

I smirked "Darkness Vs Light, our swords are pretty much opposite from each other."

"Unfortunately for you, light always overcomes darkness."

I push him back "Light that's tainted by someone's bad intentions can easily be taken down by darkness fused with someone's good intentions. In other words you won't defeat me."

"I'm not so sure of that." He raised his sword "Release Your Light, Rising Sun!" The tip of the blade started glowing, suddenly it emitted a blinding light.

I closed my eyes "Dammit."

"It's over Dark!" I heard footsteps coming at me and I rolled to the side, opening my eyes. I couldn't see perfectly.

"What did you do?"

"My sword bestows a skill upon me. You fell victim to it." I heard footsteps coming near me again.

"Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave towards the footsteps, I heard it get stopped. My vision returned slightly.

"You can't use skills effectively when you can't see."

"My vision is returning...a little."

"This battle will be over before you can get it back completely."

I could make out a blur, and I knew it was Takumi "Don't be so sure!" I ran at it and swung my sword and he blocked it.

"So you can still see me a little, but you can't see everything perfectly!" I jumped back and I could make out his shield swing where I was. My vision returned completely.

"That's better...wait a moment." I opened my equipment menu.

"That's a mistake Dark!" He ran at me and I stopped his blade with my shield. I checked my sword.

"Wow...I didn't even check this sword before...it could have helped earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"A skill that I had no idea this sword had."

He moved back "What type of skill."

"This one." I ran at Takumi and he got ready to defend "Mirror Image!" My body split into two identical copies.

"What the!?" He swung at the fake and as he hit it, it turned to smoke.

"It's over now." I slashed down his arm.

A congratulations appeared over my head. I had won.

"How did I lose again!?" He shouted "Dammit!"

"Now tell me what you know about this floor."

"Fine!" He responded angrily. "This town is the whole floor. There is no way out of this town and it stretches for miles. The only monsters we have encountered are the ninjas you already saw and Samurai. That's all we know so far."

"I see. Also Takumi, have you heard of Demise?"

"Of course. Why?"

Before I answered a voice called out "Master!" Asuna came out from between two buildings and saw him, and then me and my party.

"Dark." She said

"How do you know my name...I don't think I ever told you."

"Kirito. He told me about what you guys did about a week ago."

"You mean about Demise?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you managed to beat the leader, who was level...what was it again?"

"75. He was level 75. 45 levels above mine."

Takumi looked at me "You beat the Demise leader who was level 75!"

"Not only that. Demise is finished. My group and a few others, managed to take them all down."

Asuna looked at Takumi "How did you get that cut on your arm?"

"I fought Dark..."

"And lost again?"

"That's not something you need-"

"Yes. He lost to me." Takumi glared at me and I smiled.

"Master, I know you want revenge, but you can't seem to beat him."

"Like you could do better!? You know what, why don't you fight him Asuna?"

"I'm not going to force him, but if he accepts I will." She looked at me.

"Sure, it will be fun fighting a new opponent." She sent me a duel challenge, 3 minutes, will stop when one of us reaches 15% health or when time runs out, no killing. I accepted and we got ready. The minute counted down.

"I heard you're pretty strong Dark."

"I heard the same of you, Vice Commander."

"You don't need to call me that...you're not one of the knights."

45

"I know, just being polite."

"You're never like that with Takumi."

30

"He doesn't deserve it." We went silent for a few seconds.

10

"Well, let's hope you don't disappoint me, Dark."

"I'll try not to. You do the same.

3

"I will."

2

1

0

Battle Begin!"

Asuna...I know nothing about her...but that makes it more exciting. I started to ready my Cutting Edge, and she suddenly disappeared. I stopped readying it for a moment.

"Behind you." Before I could turn I got hit hard in the back and stumbled forward. I turned to her.

"Whoa...that's not what I expected. You're a speed fighter."

She smiled "Yup." She moved again and I stopped her blow from behind with my blade.

"This is not going to be easy..."

"I don't want to make this easy for you."

"I can see that." I turn so I'm facing her "But I can't make this easy for you either." I pushed her back and tried to slash her, but she moved back, avoiding my blade again.

She ran and I stopped her blade with my shield. As soon as I felt her blade hit my shield, I swung my shield, making her off balance. I moved my shield and kicked her, hitting her in the stomach. She moved back again.

"You seem to know ways to handle a speed fighter." She observed.

"My teammate is a speed fighter. I fought her once...I lost, but I still know how to fight one."

"Lets put that to the test, shall we?" She ran at me and I blocked her strike again.

"Have In proven it yet?"

She pulled her sword back and aimed higher and I blocked that one with my blade.

I pushed her back and checked the time, we had a minute left. I checked both of our health bars, they were both about equal, or maybe they were, I couldn't quite tell.

"Looks like the battle is almost over." Asuna noticed "I might have to change my tactics to beat you."

I drew a circle around me "Go ahead, try it."

"I know what you're planning..."

I smile, "So what are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet."

A sudden ringing filled the air.

"I guess nothing." I say looking at the timer, 0.

"Guess so..." She said as well.

No congratulates appeared above either of us, instead between the two of us the word, Draw, appeared. Our battle ended in a tie.

"Well, that's the first time I've seen that. I didn't even know it was possible to tie."

"So it did."

I look at Takumi "You're vice commander then tie me, but you lose to me." I smirk.

"That's it! We're going to fight again, and this time I'll-"

"Master! Master, we're in trouble!" A boy, I guessed to be 14/15 came towards us and collapsed.

Asuna ran to him "What happened?"

"The boss...he killed 3 pf the 5 scouting parties..."

"What?!" Takumi asked coming beside him "Where is he?"

"The...training hall...the middle...of town...be careful..." His eyes closed.

"Asuna, we have to go now!" Takumi said running off."

"Right." She turned to us then ran after him.

"Well Dark?" Sienna asked

I smile "Let's follow them." I take off after them.

We caught up to them just outside the training hall. They opened the doors and we were right behind them. We saw 3 Knights standing in front of us. In front of them stood a man in black ninja garb, he held a Kusari-gama (Note: a kusari-gama is a small scythe attached with a chain to a counter-weight.) I looked at the health bar but before I could he moved and threw the scythe and it hit on of the knights in the neck, and he fell, and burst. He must have already been weakened. He pulled the scythe back and threw it again. I ran in front of the Knights and stopped the blade. He pulled it back and I followed it, and swung my sword as I got it range. He blocked it with the chain, and I looked at the 4 bars. Hanzo Hattori The Grandmaster Assassin. As I read the name, mini-ninjas with chains appeared. He jumped back and I moved back to The Knights, Takumi, Asuna and my party. They seemed a little stunned.

"Stop standing around! This is a boss battle, you could easily lose your life. Prepare for battle!"

Chapter 21 Offline

**Credit to Cloak of Shades For Hanzo Hattori The Grandmaster Assassin**


	22. Chapter 22: The Master Assassin

Dark finds himself against a master assassin. How will he and the others defeat this boss?

Chapter 22 Online

Only 8 of us. There were only 8 players, and one wolf, standing against this Assassin. Me, Sienna, Lea, Doran, Asuna, Takumi and two other Knights were the ones that were going to have to take this boss out. This wasn't going to work. I turned to the two knights.

"You two! Go and get reinforcements, tell anyone you come across where the boss is!"

They didn't move.

"It's fine, follow the order!" Takumi ordered them. They obeyed.

I focused back on Hanzo Hattori. He hadn't moved since I moved back.

"Dark, what should we do?" Doran asked.

I looked around the room "Be careful. He uses speed and if we aren't careful we're going to die." I took a few steps closer and one of the mini ninjas ran at me and it's chain wrapped around my arm. I pulled back and cut the chain and moved back again "These ninjas are going to be troublesome."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lea asked.

"We need someone to take care of the ninjas, while the others fight him..." I think for a moment "Sienna and Asuna, you two have speed, you have the best chance to keep up with him and deal damage do him."

Takumi spoke "Asuna is under my command and does what I order."

I roll my eyes still focusing on assassin "I'm trying to think of the best way to fight with only 6 people. Don't bring the chain of command into this. Just because you hate me is not a reason to dismiss my ideas like they're nothing, use your head."

"You idea is going to get them killed! We don't know how fast it can move, if it can move faster they'll be killed!"

I turn to him "I'm brainstorming...I'm not telling them to do that." From the corner of my eyes I see a movement.

"Dark, watch out!"

I turned but wasn't fast enough to dodge. A kunai buried itself into my arm. I looked at the assassin and saw he had more kunai ready. I pulled the kunai out.

"Waiting until I had my back turned to attack. Good move." I felt my heath go down and I saw I had been poisoned "Poison tipped..." I took an antidote from my inventory and drank it. Good thing we stocked up before coming up here.

"See?" Takumi said "You don't know what he can-" I swung and punched him, knocking him down, and quickly turned back to the enemy.

"Shut up! I'm sick of the way you've been acting towards me just because I didn't want to join your stupid guild! Grow up and act your age for once and stop trying to get revenge on me!" Not the best time to start an argument, but I was getting sick of it.

Takumi was stunned for a second, then he pulled himself up "Dark, you are really trying to make enemies of the Knights, aren't you?" Without turning I swung my sword behind me, leaving the tip an inch from his face.

"Becoming my enemy isn't a good thing. Take Demise for example. They tried to kill me and my party many times. So if you endanger me, or any of my friends, you might end up like all of Demise. I'm only giving you this warning once. Remember that." I withdrew my sword from his face. He stayed silent.

"Lea. Shoot an arrow at him."

"Okay." She got the bow ready and shot it. He made no move until just before the arrow hit. Just as the arrow was about to hit he disappeared and was about a foot to the right.

"So...we know he's amazingly fast...good to know." I need to know what attacks he can use "Another idea. Me, Doran and Takumi attack, since the three of us have the most hp and Lea, Sienna and Asuna cover us from the ninjas."

"Let's try that one first." Doran said "It will be putting the ones with lower health in less danger."

"How gallant of you." Sienna joked

"I agree with that." Asuna said "We can't take as many hits as they can, and it will be 3 against 1 like this."

"Takumi?" I ask "You in?"

He nodded slightly.

"Then let's go." I say as I move in avoiding the chains of the ninjas.

As I avoid the last ninja in my way Hanzo readies his weapon. As I get close he throws the part with the weight towards me and it wraps around my sword , he pulls the chain to try and disarm me but I hold tight. Doran charges at him and swings but he uses the scythe part to hold back that attack. Takumi jumps and comes down with his sword, but still Hanzo stops it, using the chain connecting the two sides.

"He stopped all three of our attacks!" I tried to pull my sword away, but it had no effect. Hanzo let go of the chain and quickly grabbed something from a pouch he wore. He pulled out a grey ball and threw it on the ground, as it hit the ground smoke clouded my vision. I felt the chain release my sword. I turned to get out of the smoke but I felt something cut into my back and then I felt a chain wrap around both of my hands, and pulled them behind my back. The smoke cleared and I saw that the thing that had cut me was the scythe like blade. Hanzo was standing beside me, holding the chain that had trapped my hands. He pulled the chain, hurting my wrists and causing me to drop my sword. He placed the blade against my neck, about to silt my throat. I moved my foot behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee, knocking him off balance for a spilt second, and in the spilt second I moved so the blade wasn't at my neck. I moved in front of him and kicked him, sending him into a wall. The chain around my arms got pulled back and I picked up my sword.

"Dark, the ninjas respawn." Sienna called to me

"I expected as much. Just keep trying to hold them off." I turned to the wall I had hit Hanzo into and he was gone now. I looked around, but couldn't see him.

"Above!" Doran called.

I looked up and saw he was standing on one of the rafters. He threw the scythe blade at me and I jumped back to avoid it. I heard the door open and I turned. At least 30 players had entered.

"This evens the odds a little." I looked at the assassin and he seemed indifferent to the other players "Doran, explain to them what we know so far!" I focus my energy "Cutting Edge!" As the wave flies at him he doesn't move, then just as with the arrow he disappeared right before it hit him. I felt a blade enter my shoulder. I saw it was the scythe blade.

"Dammit! At this rate I'm going to get killed before long." I grabbed the chain and pulled the blade out I followed the path of the chain, and saw him standing not to far from me. I placed the blade at the ground and stomped on it, burying the blade into the wooden floor. He pulled and it didn't budge. I ran at him, focusing my energy as my sword burst into flame "Flame Barrage!" I shot 5 flaming waves at him and they all hit him directly, but I also stabbed my sword into his leg. He gripped the chain tighter and spun the weight right into my face, I staggered back and in that brief moment that I lost my focus he had dropped the chain and pulled the blade from the ground and had the weapon in his hands again. I saw Takumi just standing watching. Jerk. I looked at the bars. One was gone. I looked at mine, I was only at 20% left. Wait...what! He might not have as much defence as other bosses, but he can do quite a bit of damage in a short time.

"I told them Dark, now what?"

I saw half of them were Knights "Takumi orders the Knights. The others, all who have a decent amount of health come and help fight against him, the others fight the mini ninjas off." Of the half that were ordinarily players only two came forward, one was Kirito and the other was just a random player.

"Kirito, I should have expected you to be at a boss fight."

"I want to get out of this world as much as anyone else. So I do what I can."

"Good. Some advice. Keep an eye on your hp." I say as I drink a potion.

Damn Takumi...his orders are going against mine. He ordered all of The Knights to try and attack Hanzo. Meaning people kept getting in others way, and some hitting each other instead of the boss. Unfortunately it seemed Hanzo realized this as well and was making people attack each other. Takumi was trying to bug me by doing this, but he didn't realize he was putting others in danger. I had to take him out quickly so no one will kill another. Hanzo had ended up back on the rafter. He was watching all of us. I focused my energy "Cutting Edge!" I expected him to disappear, but this time he stepped to the side and then jumped off and spilt into 7 copies of himself. This is more advanced then my Mirror Image skill. I saw one of the Knights stab into one of the 7 Hanzos. It was a fake. It exploded into purple smoke and covered a few Knights. Others attacked the copies too, until the real one stood alone. The smoke clouds disappeared and I noticed that the players that were enveloped in it had only half hp left, and it was still going down!

"Very strong poison. Everyone that is poisoned, move back! Cure it and heal then return!" The poisoned (Most of the Knights.) started to move. Suddenly Hanzo appeared in the direction they were going and swung the chain, bringing the blade across the players, cutting their necks. 10 people fell and burst. 10 people had died. I ran through the groups and my sword collided with the chain.

"Move! Now!" The surviving players quickly moved away. I pushed against the chain and he held it easily. I dropped my shield and grabbed the hilt with both hands and pushed. His feet slid across the ground. I was able to push him, at least a bit. I swung my foot up, trying to catch him off ground but he quickly moved, somehow wrapping his chain around my neck and yanked hard, cutting my breath off for a moment and bringing me to the ground. The chain was removed and I pushed myself up. Kirito had his sword against the scythe and had Hanzo facing away from me. Kirito nodded. I knew what to do. My sword burst into flames and I pointed my sword at him.

"Dragon's Flame!" I appeared in front of Hanzo and my blade was through his side. His grip loosened on the chain and Kirito pulled back and stabbed his sword into Hanzo's throat. Now if that was a player, he would be dead...but because it was a boss it just moved back and away from us. So instead of death it just lost another bar from both of our attacks. It was down half way. We were managing this. The door opened again and Knights piled in. It must have been all of them.

"Takumi, your orders sir?" Some of the Knights asked in unison. Well we were managing this...now Takumi will order them to attack, making it even worse then before.

"Take the minions down. We have this handled." Takumi said coming up beside me.

"Did those deaths finally get my message through your thick skull."

"Dark, shut it." He said without any anger behind it, I got my answer.

Two more bars. Takumi ordered the knights that were already helping to help cure the orders, leaving me, Kirito and him to fight the boss. With three skilled players we should be able to do this easily. Hanzo stood against a wall, watching us, waiting for our next move. I started by moving closer by a few steps. He threw a kunai before I even saw him move. I managed to barely avoid it. As Takumi ran towards him two kunai flew towards him and he knocked them away with his sword. Takumi rose his sword "Release Your Light, Rising Sun!" The tip started to glow and me and Kirito covered our eyes. The blade emitted the blinding light.

"You can look now!" Takumi shouted to us. Me and Kirito opened our eyes. Hanzo seemed to be a little stunned from the light. All three of us ran towards him, intent on taking at least one more bar down. Takumi stabbed into his left hand, and into the wall, holding his hand to the wall, Kirito did the same with his right hand. I ran and slashed down it's chest then I spun and stabbed my sword right where the heart would have been. We watched as the bar drained, and I smiled when it drained completely. This was much easier when you work together with people. Now we only have one more bar to go. We can take him down right now. Then my sword started shaking.

"What the?" I look at Kirito's and Takumi's and theirs were doing the same. Suddenly all three of us get blasted across the room. I use my sword to pull myself up. Hanzo throws his Kusari-gama away and as it hits the ground it bursts into pixels.

"What is it-No!" Every time with a boss it changed it's attack patterns after it was hurt...but that was always two bars left...since it only has one does that mean this is more dangerous then the others? Hanzo pulled out a Jet black bladed Katana. He took one step back so he was half in the shadows of the building and then he faded into them. I looked around, a little frantic, seeing as how a super fast boss had just disappeared. The ninjas had also disappeared.

One of the Knights asked "Takumi, what should we do now."

He looked around "Just keep your guard up and-" He was cut off as Hanzo appeared in front of him and stabbed his sword through his armor and through his stomach. Hanzo disappeared again and Takumi fell.

"Master!" Asuna ran over to him, his bar drained to 50% but he was unconscious.

"Our leader is down!" One of the Knights called out.

"What can we do without him?" Another said

"We can't win now?"

"All of you be quiet!" I shouted at them "You don't need a leader to win!"

"What do you know?" A teenager called to me "Your only a person that rejected the privilege of joining the strongest guild in Aincrad!"

"If you really need a leader that much then listen to my orders and we will be able to defeat him!"

"Your orders will most likely get us killed, Takumi knows the right way to handle things!"

Idiots, every last one of them.

Asuna stood up "Listen, all of you! Dark has beaten Takumi in battle twice now, and if you remember Dark has helped us defeat other bosses before, you can trust him!" I retract my previous statement.

"But Vice Commander, he's someone that rejected-"

"How about you stop thinking about me like that and realize what I really am? All I am is a 16 year old kid that cares about getting out of this world and back to the real world. Are none of you with me?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, then one kid stepped up "I want to return too."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I want to see my family again."

The room filled with voices, agreements with what Dark had said.

"Then follow my orders and we can win!"

Cheers filled the room.

"The only way we can win is reacting to his speed quick enough. We all saw with Takumi that he stayed visible for a second before disappearing again, so we need to have groups of people ready, one person of the group will be hurt, but then the others can attack him before he fades into the shadows again. Make groups of 5-10 quickly and be on your guard!" The players quickly assembled. My party came to me.

"Dark are you sure this will work?" Sienna asked

I shake my head "No. You can never be certain about this type of thing."

"Even being unsure, you managed to get the Knights to trust in you." Doran pointed out.

"I know. We just have to hope for the best."

"We have no other choice." Lea said. Rocky barked in agreement." With the groups ready we waited for Hanzo to attack again.

We waited and after a minute nothing had happened.

"Are you sure he's still here?" a player asked.

"I'm almost-" A black shadow went right past me, I looked it the direction it went and saw Hanzo had attacked. He had stabbed into a tough looking player in the chest. The group that the player was in got a few weak attacks on him before disappearing. The player fell. I looked for Hanzo for a moment then turned to the player and saw his health kept dropping below half. I watched willing it to stop dropping. It kept going and eventually hit 0 and the player burst...my plan hadn't worked. The other groups looked at the spot where that player was just a few seconds ago.

"You lied to us! You said some would be hurt not killed!" One player accused me.

"I didn't think that-"

"You wanted this to happened didn't you?! You were mad with Takumi so you tried to take control and get us killed!"

I knew the truth...Hanzo aimed for that player's vital spot. With Takumi he stabbed into his stomach, not nearly as vital as a heart or a lung. Never thought a monster might be intelligent...

"I didn't want this! Hanzo did this to try and cause distress so he-" I got cut of by a yell. I turned and saw another player fall, a stab wound in their chest. They burst as their bar dropped "See, by losing your focus he killed another one! We can't lose focus!" The players stayed close, but the groups were pretty much disbanded due to the fact that it failed. I watched carefully, trying to see the shadow of him as he went by. After a few seconds he did just that. I ran at him and instead of trying to stab him, I tackled him. We both fell as the player burst. I got over him and took my sword and stabbed it into his shoulder, he got his feet under me and launched me off of him. He got up and faded into the shadows again.

"What were you doing?" Sienna asked "Are you crazy?"

I shake my head "No. I just know if you get caught or pinned your speed means nothing."

"So you mean-"

"If he immobilize him, we can defeat him easily."

"That could work."

"That's what I'm hoping. If we're lucky it might be-" I was cut of as a sword stabbed into my back and out my stomach. I looked at the blade. Black. Hanzo attacked me now. I fell to my knees. He missed any of my vital organs, luckily.

"Dark!" Sienna knelt beside me.

"I'm fine." I held the wound "I think." My health bar was in the middle of half and a quarter left.

She stood up and waited.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I took a potion out and drank it.

"Just watch."

As soon as Hanzo appeared stabbing another player Sienna ran at him. She moved quickly and slashed his chest before he reacted. He moved back and Sienna attacked again, stabbing his chest. His hp was low. One more hit. He faded into shadows again. We waited for another attack. A shadow went by me, towards Sienna. Before I could say anything Hanzo appeared in front of Sienna and, thanks to Sienna's swiftness, he only stabbed her arm. She grabbed the blade with her free hand.

"It's over." She stabbed into his chest again. Hanzo fell and burst. Hanzo Hattori The Grandmaster Assassin was defeated, the 30th floor was clear. The reward message appeared in front of Sienna and she looked it over. She hit a button and a black bladed sword appeared in her hands. I got up and walked over to her.

"That's the reward?"

"Yes. Assassin's Dark Edge." It looked exactly like Hanzo's blade. The same Black blade, that seems like darkness is moving inside of it. The suba of the blade shows a man slaying a demon and the hilt is wrapped in a crimson red cloth and there is an engraving of the word 'Slayer' in Japanese.

"So are you going to use this weapon instead of Unity?" I asked gesturing to the sword she had since I met her.

"I don't know. Unity grows in strength with my level, but at the moment this sword is stronger."

"Then keep Unity, and use the Assassin's Dark Edge for now, then once you level up more Unity should be stronger."

"I guess that's a good idea. Plus this sword has a skill. It's called 'End With One Strike.' Do you think it's talking about how Hanzo faded into shadows and attacked?"

"That would be reasonable." A sound interrupted our talk and we turned to see what the sound was A door was rising out of the floor where Hanzo was standing when we first came in. The way to the 31st floor. The other players cheered.

Asuna was knelt down beside Takumi still. I walked over to her.

"Still passed out?"

"Yeah, but he'll be fine."

I stand up "Can I get everyone to listen?" Everyone instantly calmed down "I know some of you may not like this idea, but we should wait until Takumi awakes to continue to the next floor." No one denied "I guess it's settled then..." I said feeling a little awkward. I sat beside the door, thoughts going through my head but one most of all. A number of players had died in battle today and I am mostly at fault for it...

Chapter 22 Offline


	23. Chapter 23: The Problem Returns

**-Before I start this chapter I have a few things to say, I have caught up to sword art's anime and it took an unexpected turn do not read this if you have not gotten to at least episode...let's say 18 in SAO. This story is unlike sword art in the fact that Takumi is a different person then the leader in the anime, so the surprise that happens on the 75th will not happen in this story. Also I need people to answer my poll to help me decide if I should add two ocs to Dark's party or the one I had planned first, it is either 6 where I add one or 7 where I add both (I am aware I only have 4 party members at this time, but I have another planned that I was told comes in late in the story) So to help me make my next chapter sooner, answer my poll how you honestly think it should be. Thank you in advance.-**

* * *

**Now onto Chapter 23.**

* * *

Dark and his party travel to the next floor, little does he know that one problem he thought was done, comes back in an unexpected way.

Chapter 23 Online

I was still sitting beside the door when Sienna came over and sat beside me.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" She asked with a small smile.

I didn't smile back "Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry."

"It's about the 15 players that died isn't it?"

How did she guess that? "Yeah...you got it. I can't believe 15 players died, most of them following my orders..."

"You tried to do what was best to help them survive, you couldn't have guessed what Hanzo would have done."

"I should have been able to think of something."

"You are not at fault." Her tone hardened "If you hadn't taken control when you did more people would have died."

"I know, but still-" She cut me off by kissing me.

"You did the best you could. There was nothing else you could have done."

I smile "All right. Thanks Sienna."

"No problem Dark, I just hate seeing you depressed."

I kiss her on the cheek "Then for you I'll try my best to stop being depressed."

Asuna comes up to us "Dark, Takumi is awake."

Me and Sienna stand up "All right. I'll be there in a moment." Asuna walked back to Takumi, who I now noticed was standing. I walked towards him too. As I got closer I heard him ask Asuna.

"Did you take control of The Knights after I was knocked out?"

"No, it was actually-"

"Me." I say coming right to him.

"Dark, you ordered my Knights after I was down?"

"Correct."

He looked around "How many people did we lose?"

"A total of 15, including the one that was killed as soon as we came in here."

He nodded "That's disappointing, but Dark, if you didn't take control I'm sure we would have lost more then we did. Good job."

I was a little surprised, this was a perfect chance to criticize me, but he complimented me instead... "Thanks."

"And Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted towards you because you didn't join The Knights. If you want we can go back to how it was before, we'll tell you when a boss is found and you can join the fight. You and your party are valuable assets to have when we fight a boss. So what do you say?"

He meant it. I could tell that "All right, that sounds good." He holds out his hand and I take it.

"Then it's settled."

"Yes."

"So shall we move onto the next floor?"

"I think we should." Takumi gathers the Knights as me and Sienna walk over to Lea, Rocky and Doran.

"We seemed to have agreed to stay separate from the Knights, but they will tell us when a Boss is found." I told them.

"So it's like before?" Lea asked.

"Exactly. Are you both ready to move on to the next floor?"

"Of course we are Dark." Doran said.

Lea nodded in response.

"Then come on." We walked to the door and waited for the Knights to be ready.

We walked through the small hallway to the other door leading to the 31st floor. I stood in the lead beside Takumi. He pushed the door open and we walked through. I looked around, we were in a dense jungle. A message appeared in front of me 'Welcome To Floor 31, The Ancient Jungle.

"A jungle. I wonder what we will encounter here." I said as I walked a little ahead.

"Who knows. We should move on with caution either way." Takumi said.

"I know. We can't let our guard down."

After 20 minutes we came across a town...that was in the jungle.

"I think this whole floor is a jungle."

"I think you're right Dark..." Takumi said "Everyone, rest up for tomorrow, we'll start searching for the boss tomorrow." The Knights went off in their own directions. I go to my party.

"Shall we explore this jungle a little?" I say smiling a little.

"You already want to fight again?" Doran asked

"Why not? We have been useless for a week, we need to catch up with our levels...I have an idea, how about we spilt up for a while so we can look through the jungle quicker."

"Lea and Rocky shouldn't be alone." Sienna said.

"I'll go with her." Doran said "And you two can go together. Does that sound okay?" Lea nodded.

"It's okay with me." Sienna said.

"Then I guess it's all right with me." I say.

"We'll go this way." Doran said pointing east and he walks pass me and whispers "Try to look around and not make out too much." He laughed as he continued walking. I shook my head, smiling a little. Doran and Lea quickly disappeared into the trees. Sienna took my hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"You have no patience, do you?" I asked as she pulled me through the trees.

"Nope. Also no one has looked around this floor before, so we can find things before others."

"You're suddenly a treasure hunter." I say smiling.

"Maybe." She smiled back

20 minutes later and we were sitting beside each other kissing, looks like Doran knew what he was talking about. I had my arm around her holding her close to me.

"Should we really just be relaxing like this?" I asked her

She smiled slyly "No one needs to know."

"I guess that's true." I said kissing her lightly, she kissed me back.

"I've found you Dark!"

I instantly jumped to my feet, and looked around no one was around "Who are you?" I shouted

"I bet you would like to know, wouldn't you? I mean I guess you thought you were done after the slaughter."

Sienna stood up "Why don't you show yourself, you already ruined the mood..."

I turned to her "You're worried about that? We have someone that sounds like they want me dead."

"You're correct Dark. I want you dead, and I will get my wish."

"What did I do that makes you want me dead?"

"You killed everyone...that ring proves it!"

"Ring?" I look at my hand and saw the Crime Reward "Wait but that means-"

"Yes I am a Demise member!" As soon as he said that a flash went by me and my side was cut. I fell from the impact. I turned and saw a man dressed in red from head to toe.

"So a Demise member survived?" I said standing up.

"I'm not the only one. Others were out at the time when you killed our leader! Now I'll kill you!"

I looked around and smiled "You made one mistake. You're outnumbered."

He looked around too "It looks like your girlfriend abandoned you."

"It may look like that, but in reality, you're already dead."

"What are you-" He was cut off as a black blade stabbed through his stomach.

"This battle is over with one strike." Sienna said pulling her blade out.

"No...I was useless..." He dropped his sword "But... I was supposed to kill Dark...I will kill him!" He got up and dashed at me despite his injuries. I swung my sword down and onto his shoulder, slamming him into the ground and he burst. My ring started to glow red. A level up message appeared in front of me.

"You leveled up from a player kill?" She asked surprised.

"The ring I got from Doom saps experience from any player that the wear kills. So I guess I got enough to level." I was level 31 now.

"Well that would have helped when Demise was still running..."

"I know. Wait...Sienna, we have to find Lea and Doran quickly, since we were attacked they might have been too!"

"You're right, come on!" She ran through the trees and I struggled to keep her in my sight, this jungle had enough trees to hide someone easily. Branches and vines hit me as I ran through them, but my only thought was to find Lea and Doran quickly. I heard swords clash ahead of me and I forced myself to go faster. The swords stopped and I caught up to Sienna who was kneeling beside Lea. I saw Doran had suffered a cut across his chest and down one of his arms, Lea had taken a deep cut on her thigh and Rocky was cut near the neck.

"Let me guess. A Demise member attacked you two?" I asked

"Yes. You know because one attacked you right?" Doran asked sitting down.

"Yup...I thought we were done with them...did you kill them?"

He shook his head "No, they got away. They might have heard you coming."

"Maybe." I looked at their injuries again "We're return home for today, you two and Rocky are hurt, and besides it would be better if we stayed out of sight of the Demise members that are still alive."

I helped Doran up and Sienna took Lea and Rocky managed to walk on his own and we headed home.

I helped Doran to his room, Sienna helped Lea.

"Demise never gives up do they?" he asked me.

"Not at all...I have had them after me since the 1st floor, and it has started to get a little old..."

"Well their can't be that many members left, can there?"

"I don't know...let's hope not. Now just rest and we're see if you are okay tomorrow."

"Understood sir." He said jokingly as he closed his eyes. I went to my room and I opened the door and saw Sienna was already there.

"Making a habit of coming here every night?" I asked

"I could leave if you want me to."

"No, no, it's fine. I never said it was a bad thing."

She smiled as she lays down "I like sleeping with you" She paused "That came out wrong..."

I laughed "Yeah, it did. I understand what you mean though." I lie beside her.

"The skill the sword gives me, it's the exact same as the one Hanzo used."

"It looked pretty powerful, you should have aimed for a vital spot."

"I moved too quickly, the move increases speed a little too."

"You moved too quickly? That's a first, isn't it?"

"There's such a thing as too much speed, but I'll get use to it soon." She placed her head on my chest "We should try get some rest."

"Yes, we should." I agreed. She closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, knowing full well that sleep would not come to me easily. Demise was still out there, it wasn't a whole guild, but unless they are taken down Demise will live on. I felt Sienna start breathing deeply. She falls asleep quickly. I lied there for a while trying to sleep, but it avoids me. I close my eyes again trying to clear my thoughts of anything but sleep. I am just starting to relax as I hear glass shatter. I move Sienna gently onto a pillow and look outside, nothing.

"Damn." I take my sword and open the bedroom door quietly. Someone might have broken in, and seeing as how this house isn't exactly in a safe area, this could end badly. I walk out, silently closing the door and I go to the stairs and look down, nothing. I go down the stairs, that creak as I make my down. I reach the bottom and see the window behind the couch that Doran and Lea sit on is broken. I walk up to it and look outside.

"Did the person that do this retreat?"

I heard a creak and I turned around quickly. Standing in front of me was a big, strong looking guy, he was at least 5 or 6 inches taller then me. He had hazel eyes with the intention to kill clearly visible within them and long black hair.

"Let me guess. You broke in here to try and get revenge on me because I took down your leader Doom. Correct?" I ask, surprising myself with the calmness of my voice.

He doesn't respond, he just pulls out a long sword with a grey blade.

"That answers my question then doesn't it?" He swings down and I stop easily "Are you sure you want to fight me? I mean you don't know anything about my skills, or my way of fighting, not to mention the face that I took down your level 70 leader."

As I said that I saw his eyes harden and anger entered them.

"I'll kill you for him." He swung is sword around so the hilt was facing me.

"The hilt? What do you plan to do with that?"

"Watch." He bought the hilt towards me and I raise my blade to stop it (I forgot my shield upstairs.) The hilt connects with my sword and I get send flying into a counter, with enough force to break it right in half. I get to my feet.

"That was unexpected...hopefully you didn't wake the others up."

"It doesn't matter if I did. I'll kill them as well."

"Don't think that you are strong enough to take on anyone, that will be your downfall." I ran at him "Mirror Image!" An identical copy of myself appeared beside me as we ran towards him. He waits until we'll close then kicks the copy but quickly swings the hilt at me, I once again go flying, but this time I smack into the banister of the stairs, breaking it as well. I shake my head trying to clear my vision since it banged into the wood hard.

I stand up again "Attacking both of us, that's one way to stop it."

"Now I just have to kill you." I hear a creak upstairs then a quiet click, a door closing. Don't come down here, I think hoping the one who woke up knows not to.

I look up and see Lea and Sienna are up, but out of view of the Demise member. I give them a hand sign, telling them to stay put. I focus back on my enemy.

"Looks like I have to get serious now." Let's just hope I don't damage the house to much. "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave and he easily stopped it, I moved towards him and as he tried to hit me with the hilt of his sword, I sidestepped and grabbed his wrist.

"If you can't move your hand you can't hit me with the blade or hilt." He tried to get his hand free, but I held on tightly. I swung my sword against his arm, trying to get him to release his sword. He doesn't let it go.

"Fine...if you won't let your sword go." My sword goes on fire "Flame Whip." I shoot it directly into his face. He lets his sword drop to the floor and I let his wrist go ant kick him back. I walk up to him.

"You said you were going to kill me to avenge him, but now I will allow you to be with him." I gripped my sword with both hands and stabbed it into his heart. He burst.

"Sienna, wake up Doran and get him down here." I call up. I hear her move to get Doran.

Once the other three came downstairs and sat down I started to speak.

"I guess Lea and Sienna know to a certain extent what happened, but I'll explain anyway. A Demise member broke into the house, and tried to kill me, I don't know how he knew where we lived but that's not the point, we have to do something to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Can you try hurry up? I'm tired." Doran said

"Do you not care that Dark almost died?" Sienna asked angrily

"I'm just saying, why couldn't this wait until morning?"

"First, Sienna I didn't almost die and Doran I think we need to address this issue as soon as possible just in case."

"What do you suggest we do Dark?" Lea asked.

"Good, back in topic. I suggest we find a house on a higher floor, and not let it's location slip to anyone just in case they might be from Demise, or worse Laughing Coffin."

"So you want to move to avoid anyone doing this again?"

"Yes...but we can think about it tonight before we make a final decision."

"Sounds good..." Doran said "So can I-"

I sigh "Yes, you can go back to bed now."

He stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Lea, Sienna you two go to bed too, I'm going to stay up to make sure no others break in."

"I'm staying with you then." Sienna said.

I knew if I tried to argue with her she would win "All right, if you want to."

"Well, I'm still tired so I'll go to bed." Lea said as she got up and went upstairs, Rocky right behind her.

Sienna worked around "How did you cause this much damage?"

"Well the counter and the banister was broken by my body when he hit me into them."

"Ouch...you're okay right?"

"Yup. I managed to beat him still."

She kissed me "Yes you did."

I smile "No one will kill me with out a fight."

"No one will kill you, period. Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you won't let anyone kill you, ever."

"I promise, no one will kill me, you or any of my friends."

She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

I have made a promise, that sounds like it can't be kept, but I'll do whatever I need to do, to make sure this promise is kept.

Chapter 23 Offline


	24. Chapter 24: The Tank

**-The results of the poll are in. The votes for six members of the party are 33% so with 66% the winner is seven. So at the end of the story Dark will have seven members in his party. I also realized my mistake before...I will not use gold as money, as of this chapter I am changing it to col, the way it is in SAO-**

Dark and his party hear a rumour about a powerful field boss and confident they can defeat it, they head out to find it.

Chapter 24 Online

It was now 8am. I had stayed up all night making sure no other Demise members attacked, even though I could have gone to sleep after 4 or 5 hours passed, maybe less, but I wasn't tired, most likely that's what happens when you get into a fight with someone that wants to kill you in the middle of the night. Sienna had fallen asleep 3 hours ago, her head on my shoulder. I stayed as still as I could, not wanting to disturb her and 15 minutes later she started to move. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up.

"Good morning." I say.

She looks at me, realizing where she is "I fell asleep..."

"Yeah you did. Remind me never to trust you as a guard."

"I can't help it, I was tired."

"I know. I was only joking."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Nope. I've been up all night."

"Dark...you know that isn't a good thing right?"

"I'll be fine, I don't feel the least bit tired anyway."

"Let's hope it stays that way...it wouldn't do to have you collapse from exhaustion."

I thought for a moment "Can that even happen in this world?"

"...I don't know...I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Don't worry. I can't promise I'll be careful, seeing as how trouble seems to find me, but I won't die."

"...I guess since it's you we're talking about, that's the best I'm going to get."

"Yeah...it is."

"Just make sure you keep that promise."

I nod "I will."

Just then we hear moving upstairs.

"Sounds like someone is awake." I said. We watched the stairs and Doran came down, Lea right behind him. As Doran got downstairs he looked at me.

"Did you stay up the whole night?"

"I just had this conversation with Sienna. Yes, I did."

"Are you-"

"It's fine. I'm not going to collapse or anything." I said cutting him off before he asked me if I was sure.

"All right, it's your choice." He said sitting down. Lea sat beside him.

"Yes it is." I looked pass the couch at the broken window and I sighed "We have to relocate ourselves soon."

"Do we even have enough Col?" Lea asked

"If we are I'm sure it won't be by much."

"So are we going to try and find a new house on a different floor today?"

I smile "Nope. I think we should go to the 31st and help the Knights look for the boss door...or we might find some treasure."

We had arrived at the 31st floor, in the first town.

"If any of you need to stock up then go and do so now." I told them. They all went in different directions and I wandered around town for a bit. As I was walking I heard a few players talking.

"Did you hear the rumour of this floor?" One of them asked.

"You mean the one about the field boss that appears?"

"Yeah, I heard that a group went to fight it and they didn't return..."

"Do you think they were defeated?"

"Maybe..."

I walked up to them "What is this field boss you are talking about?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but it's said to be very powerful, but if you defeat it, it will drop a number of rare drops."

"Sounds interesting...Where can I find it?"

"Are you serious? You really want to try and fight it? You would be defeated!"

"I wouldn't be going alone...I have a party."

He shook his head "Fine, if you really want to try and fight it, then go ahead." He marks the general location on my map "The field boss appears in a clearing surrounded by red trees, you're know it when you see it."

"Thanks." I walked towards the exit of town.

I waited at the gate looking at the map.

"It's not too far from here. We should be able to make it in about 20-25 minutes. Of course the others will have to agree as well, so they can be prepared." I thought for a moment how it would turn out if I didn't say anything to them "Not going to happen." I was still looking at the map when Doran arrived.

"How are you always the first one ready?"

"I usually overstock, so I'm ready as soon as we arrive."

"What are you looking at?" I closed my map "Our destination."

"You heard something didn't you?"

I smile "Maybe."

"What is it?"

"Wait for the others so I won't have to repeat myself."

He out let a sigh "Fine...but it better be worth the wait."

"Trust me. It will be."

After 15 minutes of waiting the other two arrived.

"They're here Dark, now tell us." Doran said impatiently.

"Tell us what?" Lea said

"Did you have an idea for something for us to do?" Sienna asked

"Yes. I heard a rumour about a powerful field boss and when defeated it drops rare items."

"Let me guess...you have no idea where it is?"

I open my menu and map then I turn it around so the others can see it "In this area. It appears in a clearing surrounded by red trees."

"Then let's get going!" Doran said excitingly

"Hold on Doran." I say "Sienna, Lea do you want to go and fight it too?"

"Sure it sounds fun." Sienna agreed

"Yeah, let's do it!" Lea answered smiling.

We headed to the area on the map.

"These trees are brown and green..." Doran said.

"You need to be more patient." Sienna said

"Patience isn't my strong suit...I can't help it

"Well complaining isn't going to help anything you know."

"It seems to pass the time."

I've grown use to their arguing, so I kept my eyes on my map and headed towards the middle of the area. Lea was talking to Rocky and I couldn't hear what she was saying. I looked at the map still for another few minutes then I looked up. We were in an open area, with one giant rock near one side. I looked around and realized something.

"You three should be paying attention." They all looked up and noticed the red trees around them "I barely noticed myself."

"Where's the boss?" Lea asked

"I'm sure it will appear any minute." Sienna said.

"It better be soon, I'm ready to fight." Doran said raising his weapon.

I looked around the area and walked forward. As I got within a few yards of the rock something started to appear in front of me. I moved back "Here it is."

The field boss appeared. It was a huge red furred gorilla, it's 3 bars appeared 'Berserk Gorilla'.

"This is the so called strong field boss?" Doran said sounding disappointed

"Don't underestimate it because of it's look!" I shout to him "Lea, move back and cover us with arrows."

"Okay!" She called as she moved back, readying her bow,

"Sienna and Doran, be careful and try to learn it's attack patterns before attacking!" We stayed away from it and watched it. It pounded it's chest and howled. It ran at me, and for a big thing it moved quickly, and swung it's fist down. I moved to the side cutting it's fist as I moved, it's hp didn't move. It lifted it's fist then looked down at me. It howled again and flames shot from it's mouth. I blocked it with my shield.

"A gorilla that can shoot fire...is nothing impossible in this game?" I muttered. I focused my my energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at the field boss and it hit it's chest. The only notice it took of the attack as looking at me and swinging it's fist on me. Before I could dodge it, it closed the gap between us and hit my chest (didn't move my shield in time) and sent me into one of the nearby trees.

"Ow..." I got careless, allowing myself to be hit. I looked at my health and saw it went to 50% and was still going down! This thing was strong, that wasn't even a sneak attack. It finally stopped around 40%. It howled again, shooting fire at Doran and he tried to dodge, but the fire engulfed him. When he emerged from the flames his bar was at 50% and he had a burnt stat aliment. We couldn't defeat this thing...I didn't have enough health to take more then a single hit...Doran might survive one at full, but he couldn't survive one at half...and Sienna, Lea and Rocky can't take a single hit...I have one choice.

"Everyone, We're retreating!" I shouted loud enough for the others to hear me.

Sienna turned to me like she was going to complain and then she saw my health and nodded. I expected Doran to complain, but he had taken a blast of fire head on. He ran towards Lea, since she was the closest to the escape route. I moved from one side of the field to the other, dragging my sword. The field boss pounded it's chest again and ran at us. I waited for a moment then stabbed my sword into the ground.

"Barrier!" The line I had just made shone blue then the force field appeared "You three, run to town, I'll join you in a bit. They didn't decline. I gripped my sword tightly with both hands and the barrier got thicker. The gorilla punched it and it cracked. I knew the barrier wouldn't hold out much longer. As the gorilla went to punch it again, I pulled my sword out of the ground, making the barrier disappeared and the gorilla fell forward onto it's face. I turned and bolted.

As I got to the town gate I was exhausted, the fact that my health was down didn't help. Sienna was the only one out of us that didn't seem tired.

"That...wasn't how I planned the battle to end..." I said

"One hit and look at your bar." Doran said.

"You're at half too you know...well less because of the burn."

"...I should heal that."

"Yes, do that." I looked at Sienna and Lea "If either of you, or Rocky, got hit hit by it's fist I don't think you could survive it..."

"Is that why you chose to retreat?" Sienna asked

I shook my head "No, I decided we had to retreat because we couldn't have won that battle, no matter what we did."

"It did seem like we were outmatched..." Lea said.

"Yeah...we can't defeat it, we don't have enough health...even with my Dread Armor it wouldn't work, I would be too slow and still take damage." I said, still trying to figure a way to win.

Just then one of The Knights walked by "Wow, Dark what happened to you?"

I looked at him "We had a run-in with a field boss...it was too strong and we had to retreat."

"What was the main problem?"

"Health. One hit did this to me."

"That must be a strong monster. I may have an idea to help you."

"What is it?"

"There's a girl in this town that I heard others calling her a tank, she has an insane amount of health and can take many hits...but she's not an easy one to handle by any means."

"...You think we can win if we get her to join us?"

"You're have a better chance, because she has a skill that makes the monsters attack her."

"That seems a little dangerous...so you're sure she can withstand attacks?"

"No doubt. If you want to find her she seems to wait by the inn and if anyone requests her help, she usually accepts. Her name is Angelica."

"All right." The knight leaves "So, what do you guys think?"

"We can talk to her and see with she'll help us." Lea said.

"Sienna, Doran?"

"If it means we can beat that dirty ape, I'm in." Doran agreed.

"I guess this once we could get help."

We headed to the inn.

When we got there, we couldn't see anyone that looked like they could be a tank, or in other words take many hits, there was a young child near the side of the inn and many other players walking around, and a few others waiting near the inn.

"There isn't anyone here that will be able to take a few hits from that ape." Doran said.

"It's a gorilla." I told him looking at the players that are waiting.

"That's not the point Dark. I think the Knight lied to us."

"Or more likely she could be on a job with others." Sienna said

"Doran and Sienna. In this game you look the same as you do in the real world. Your body won't change at all in this world."

"What's you're point Dark?" Sienna asked

"I know!" Doran said "Since your body can't change in this world-"

"Even with all of the stats you have-" Lea continued

"You can't tell how others stats are!" Sienna finished

"I don't know why you three answered together...but colrect. In this world, looks are deceiving."

"So we need to ask around?" Doran asked "That won't work very well."

"We know her name, and we know she's a female, so we have something to go on."

"Not much." Lea said

"We'll find her soon...hopefully."

We spilt up and started asking people if they were Angelica or if they knew who she was, it didn't turn out well. The others went into the inn to see and I watched for other players to ask and I saw the young child, who looked to be about Lea's age hadn't moved. She had light green eyes and light brown hair down to her waist and was wearing a dark blue, gothic lolita dress. She looked back at me with her light green eyes. A thought entered my mind that I didn't even think of before. I walked over to her.

"By any chance are you Angelica?"

She looked at me "Obviously."

That's not a good sign...just the way she said that...this might not be a good idea.

"From the information I had I just didn't think the 'Tank' I heard about would be a kid."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"You are!" She kicked my ankle.

"Ow! I'm just saying you don't look like you can take many hits."

"I've increased my health and defence since I entered this game, I'm sure I can take hits." She said matter of factly.

"On to the point, I've been looking for you because me and my party had trouble with a field boss and we were wondering if we could get you to help us."

"On two conditions."

Uh-oh "What are they?"

"A few drops, but mostly you and your party must acknowledge the fact that it's only because of me that you managed to defeat the boss."

Ah. She's feeding her Ego "That sounds good. Deal. We're be near the north gate in about 10-15 minutes." She nodded and headed off to prepare.

I was about to head into the inn to get the others when they came out.

"Dark, she's not in their." Sienna called to me. I walked over to them.

"I found her. She's already off preparing."

"You managed to find her? How?"

"Let's say looks can be very deceiving."

"Dark, can you explain?" Doran asked.

"Angelica was the young girl that was near the side of the inn."

"So...we're going to have a kid as our 'tank'?"

"Yes. She says she can take a hit, I have to take her word for it...but I already found out that when the Knight said she's not an easy one to handle...that's true."

"So we have our hands full?" Sienna asked.

"Exactly."

We got to the gate and after another minute Angelica arrived, in white, heavy looking armor and a heavy looking shield along with a short spear.

"Ready now?" I asked

"Of course, or I wouldn't be here. Remember our deal."

"I know. The fact that we only won because you are with us and a few drops." My party gave me strange looks at the first part, but I ignored them.

"Good. Just remember this and we'll be fine."

"Yeah."

"Then come on." She said walking to the front of our group and then going the complete wrong way. I grabbed her shoulder then opened my map and showed her the location.

"This is where the field boss is."

"I knew that!" She said turning and heading towards the spot.

We arrived and as she walked into the middle of the field the red furred gorilla appeared. It howled, announcing it's arrival.

"This is what you had trouble with?" She asked

"It's stronger then it looks."

She got into battle stance, Me and my party followed suit. The gorilla took two step towards us and Angelica threw her spear, hitting it directly in the eye. Wow...what accuracy. The gorilla howled and shot flames directly at Angelica, who had her spear back somehow. She blocked it with her shield and her bar didn't move. She moved her shield

"Taunt!" A red glow surrounded her and it slowly disappeared, but the gorilla's sight was on her "Now the monster will aim for me, attack while it is distracted."

"Okay." I said to her.

"Entrench!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground "Vengeance!" What she is doing? That's three skills already "Entrench makes it so I can't be moved, and increases my defence and Vengeance returns damage."

I nodded "Same formation as last time. Lea stay back and shoot it, Sienna and Doran, we attack from up close, but be careful in case her taunt can wear out." I ran towards the gorilla, ready to attack. It punched at Angelica and it hit her shield, the shield had a slight glow as the gorilla took a little damage from her skill. Her bar went down a little, almost unseeable, a cause of her defence, health or a mix of both? I focused on the gorilla and stabbed into it's leg. It didn't even notice. It's bar didn't move. I pulled my sword from it's leg and placed it back in the sheath. I jumped and grabbed the gorilla's fur and started to climb up it. I don't know why but I think it will be easier to beat if I have access to more sensitive parts of it's body. I got up to it's shoulder with no problem. I moved quickly and carefully to it's neck and stabbed into it. Again I was unnoticed. I looked down and saw Angelica was still in the same place, her bar about 10% gone and the Gorilla's health down about 25% down a bar. I grabbed the gorilla's neck and stabbed again and again. I felt it's throat rumble and I knew what it was doing, I moved behind and stabbed my sword into the back of it's neck to hold myself up. It howled as it let out a stream of fire at the entrenched Angelica. The shield reflected some damage back and took it down to 50% of a bar. It still had 2 1/2 bars left. We need to be careful with this thing. I move back to the front of it's neck and focused energy "Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at it's intact eye and it howled in pain as it connected, leaving it mostly, if not completely blind. It was still intent on attacking Angelica. I looked and saw Doran swinging his Halberd into the Gorilla's right leg repeatedly and Sienna was doing the same to it's left leg. I was still on the front of it's neck when it readied another blast of fire. I smiled and cut across it's skin in front of it's mouth and I stabbed my sword into it. The fire was coming from it's throat.

"Barrier!" I gripped the sword tightly as the force field appeared. The fire hit it and couldn't break through it with out speed and the fire pretty much exploded in the gorilla's mouth, taking him down a bar and a half. Wow...that easy and it's already down to one bar...I guess field bosses, unlike floor bosses have weaknesses, this one is weak against it's own fire. The Gorilla's eyes turned blazing red and it's punches gained power and I struggled to hold on as it punched at Angelica again and again not letting up. I rose my sword when I thought it stopped for a moment, but it started attacking again so I was thrown off it's shoulder and towards the ground. If I hit the ground, I would be dead, or in a lot of pain...I had to stop myself somehow. I was still close to the gorilla and my mind worked quickly. I head my sword out and as I fell, my sword was cutting down the gorilla's chest, damaging it and slowing my fall. As I reached it's stomach, it moved and my sword came out of it's skin and I fell the rest of the way to the ground. My bar went 25% down.

"Ouch." I saw it's last bar was half gone. It was a stupid boss...it kept attacking Angelica even through it kept hurting itself.

"I can't hold this much longer!" She shouted to me. I saw her bar was at the quarter mark. I nodded and stabbed into it's upper leg.

"Flaming Edge!" I shot the flaming wave up it's leg, cutting it all the way up. It's bar was at 25% now...it amazed me how stupid a field boss could really be. Angelica stopped her move and jumped out of the way.

"Taunt is still in effect." She told me, throwing her spear into the already pierced eye.

"Then let's finish this!" I shouted loud enough for my party to hear.

"Arrow Bomb Wall!" Lea shot a bomb arrow and it spread out like a wall, hitting the gorilla in many spots.

"Crushing Blow!" Doran shouted smashing it's foot.

"Multi-Strike!" Called Sienna as she attacked the Gorilla's other leg rapidly. It's bar was close to empty.

"Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves as Angelica threw her spear. Both hit the Gorilla and it fell to it's knees and burst. As me and Angelica got the final hit, it showed us both the drops.

7000 col

2 Fire Resist Cape

10 Red Gorilla Pelt

1 Strength Pill

1 Sword Skill Scroll

3 Fire Sac

"That's quite a bit. You were right, we couldn't do it without you Angelica." I told her

"I told you so. You had better be thankful I helped you!"

She's really hard to handle... "So, what drops do you want?"

"2000 col and 1 of the capes is fine."

"Are you sure that's enough?" I asked

"Well, how about that and you give me another reward."

"What other reward?"

"You're name is well known DarkBlade." She could see my name since she was in our party now.

"Yeah, and?" My party came over to us now.

"I want to join your party, because then my name has a chance to become as well known as yours."

I should have expected that, she is a hard to control and I don't think she would enjoy following orders. Yet she is a very valuable team member.

"Okay, you can join our party."

Chapter 24 Offline

**Credit Time. For the Party OC of Angelica the credit goes to**** Ginobi47 I hope I showed his Oc in an enjoyable way and I hope I continue that. ALSO- I am going to have a chapter where people fight each other, not in a death sort of way, soon, so if you have wanted to see any two people (Including Ocs and Dark + Party) Fight in a 1 Vs 1 match pm me the two. I will pick the most voted for battles and make them fight when that chapter arrives. You can vote for anyone you have seen in the story and Ocs that show up (If any) before that chapter is up. Thank you, and continue to enjoy this story.**


	25. Chapter 25: Demon Skill

**-I think I should clear a few things up at this time. The thing I had at the bottom of the last chapter about picking two people to fight, it's because I am going to set up an event where anyone can fight another (This means Dark could fight one of his party members) for a prize. I'm not going into much detail because I don't want to give it away, but if you have any requests for fights, PM them to me. Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter.-**

The 31st boss is found and Dark and his party head towards the location, but they meet trouble on the way.

Chapter 25 Online

I sat on the ledge of the cliff, my legs hanging over the water a good 100 feet below. We had gotten a new house on the 27th floor using most of the Cor from the field boss. The house was overlooking the ocean of this floor and it was a pretty good sized house. It had 6 bedrooms, one more then we needed, a kitchen, living room, dining room, it was pretty much a normal house that you could find in the real world. I hate to admit it but I'm adapting to this world...even when fighting monsters or other players, it just feels normal, I mean we've been stuck here for at least 4 or 5 months, almost half a year. I couldn't keep thinking like this, we need to get out of this world. It was early morning and like always I had woken up first and decided to look out over the ocean. A message icon appeared in front of me. I tapped it and read the message.

**To Dark**

**We have located the 31st boss door. It is located deep in the jungle in a shrine, if you leave through the north gate of town and continue that way for a while you will come to the shrine. Make sure you are prepared when you arrive, we can not have a repeat of what happened on the the 30th floor. Get here as soon as you can.**

**From, Takumi.**

"This early in the morning? I guess I don't have a choice." I respond telling him that we are on our way. I stand up and turn to the house. I walk inside and see Doran coming down the stairs.

"Doran, help me wake the others up. I got a message, the 31st boss has been found and we need to head there now."

He looked at me "Are you serious? It's so early."

"I know...but if we don't get there soon, they will most likely get sick of waiting and go by themselves, putting more people in danger." I said as I walked past him.

"All right, guess we don't have a choice." He says walking back up. I knock on Sienna's door.

"Yes?" I hear her from the other side.

"The 31st boss has been found. Takumi wants us to hurry to the location."

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"We're be waiting by the door." I was as I go to Lea's door and knock. No response. I open the door and see she is still asleep, Rocky however is sitting right in front of the door, watching me.

"Can you wake her up?" I asked him. He looked at her then back at me, let out a bark and jumped onto her bed, licking her face. She pushed him away and opened her eyes. She noticed me.

"Too lazy to wake me up your self?" She joked.

I smile "Maybe. The next boss has been found. We need to hurry."

"Okay." She said getting up. I close her door and find Doran closing Angelica's door.

"Is she awake?" I ask coming up to him.

"She is...not happy about it but she is."

"Well, we have to hurry." I say going downstairs.

First Sienna joins me and Doran at the door.

"Doran beating me? Now that's a first." Sienna said smiling.

"There's a first for everything." He responded.

"You still haven't beaten Dark though."

"Neither have you."

"And neither of you ever will." I spoke up, smiling.

"We're have to see about that Dark." Sienna said smirking. 5 minutes later Lea came downstairs.

"All ready?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said standing beside Rocky. Another 10 minutes passed before Angelica came downstairs.

"You took your time." I said to her.

"I'm a woman, I need time."

"You're a kid, not a woman." I mutter.

She comes up and kicks me "I heard that."

"I guess so..." I say not showing pain.

"Why do we have to be up this early?"

"This is the time we are usually up. Also we are going to fight the 31st boss."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled "Then why are we still here? My name is never going to be known at this point!" She said walking out the door. What was I thinking...she's not going to take orders very well...or she might and end up kicking me later...

We arrived at the 31st floor town.

"Make sure you are stocked up, if you want to buy anything do that now. We meet at the north gate." We spilt up again. I send a message to Takumi, telling him we stopped in town and will head to his location soon. He sent a message back **'Hurry.' **

I headed towards the armory. I walked in and saw a familiar face, Cero, the one that made my Night's Edge.

He saw me "Ah, Dark, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too." I looked around "Not as many weapons around as last time."

"Nope, I sold most of them, so how is my Night's Edge working for you?"

"It's been working great."

"Have you heard of the powerful field boss that was on this floor?"

"Yeah I did."

"I heard it dropped items that would be helpful for forging. I wonder who beat it."

"What items did you hear about?"

"It's pelts, and the sacs that allowed it to shoot fire."

I opened my inventory and realized I still had all the items, and out of them the one that confused me was the Sword Skill Scroll, I hadn't checked it yet, but I should soon. I took out the fur and the sacs when Cero turned away and placed them on the counter.

"Cero, are these the items?"

He turned and got a surprised expression on his face "H-how did you...you beat it?"

"No...well ok I did, but it wasn't just me. I had my party too."

"Makes sense. You couldn't have beat it yourself."

"One hit and I went below half..."

"Weakling." He laughed

"We beat it...anyway what could you make with these?"

"Many things. Tell me, what weapons do people on your team use?"

"I use swords along with a shield one other uses only a sword, one uses a bow, one uses halberds, and the last uses a spear and shield."

He looks through the items "I can make an item for each, and upgrade your Night's Edge."

"Really? With only 13 items?"

"Yes. Of course I will charge you this time."

I open my inventory "How much?"

"Well, these items are very rare to come by and even more so to forge into anything useable so...let's say 10000 Cor."

I looked at the money I had 3050...great...wait a moment. I went down and found what I was looking for. I took out the pieces of the dread armor, since I never use them.

"How much can I sell these for?" I asked.

He looked at the items "This isn't the whole set of armor is it?"

"No." I raise my shield "But I still need the shield."

"If you add in the shield, not only will you have enough to buy the items, I'll also add in a shield, that matches the sword I'll make you."

"Okay. Deal." I sell the items and give him the money I have.

"Either wait 10 minutes or leave and come back, the time won't change either way." He takes the furs and sacs with him. I sit down on a stool and wait.

As he works I hear the bang of a hammer and the sizzle of burning metal being cooled then the sound of banging again. I block the sounds out and wait. After 10 minutes he comes out and places a few items on the counter, I take that as my cue and walk over. On the counter is a quiver full of crimson arrows, a crimson spear head, crimson gloves and a golden chained necklace with a red gem in it.

"These Arrows are Hell Fire Arrows, an enemy hit with them will burst into flames and will have their health decrease until the fire is put out. The Spear head is the Molten Horn, when the enemy is hit they will be burned and, much like the arrow, their health will decrease over time. The gloves are Berserker's Gloves, their purpose is to make it impossible for the user to lose their grip on their weapon and gives their attacks extra attack. The necklace is Heat's Gem, the wearer, if in danger of being killed, will have a flaming shield around them, protecting them and hurting the enemy for the next 10 attacks, giving them time to move, but they can also protect another by grasping the gem and focusing on the person they want to protect, however the shield around the other is not nearly as strong as the one that will protect the wearer.."

"Understood." I took the items from the counter.

"Now for the best part." He walked into the back room and came back with two items. One of them, a crimson shield, with a symbol of some type of monster, it's fangs were shape as daggers and it's claws were likewise, it's body looked impossible to pierce and it's eyes seemed to look through you. The other one, a sword, was still a one handed broadsword like the Night's Edge, but this one's blade was surprisingly not crimson, but a fiery orange it, the hilt was wrapped in blue cloth, but the most noticeable thing about this sword was craving of the dragon starting from the bottom of the hilt and coiling around the sword before reaching near the top of the blade. Best of all the blade was still razor sharp.

"Wow...these look strong."

"These two weapons are called, Demon's Blade and Demon's Shield. The shield can damage the enemy when they hit it, but only with it's a physical attack, and the sword...pick it up first."

I took the sword's hilt and felt heat radiating from it's blade, and the blade itself looked as if fire was moving inside of it.

"Amazing." I say smiling.

"While it is in the hands of the user of the Demon's Shield, it emits heat and should it come into contact with skin the enemy will be badly burned."

"If I stab it into a pker, let's say, would it burn only their skin, or inside too?"

"Anything the blade touches it burns, doesn't matter if it is in, or outside of a body."

"Cool. Anyway, I have to go meet with my party, so-"

"Not so fast! You have not allowed me to explain the most important thing."

"Which is?"

"The Sword's hidden skill."

I turned, completely interested now "Hidden Skill?"

"Yes. This skill is strong, but very dangerous to the user, in fact it could kill them if they are not careful."

"...Tell me about it."

"It's suitably named The Ascension Of The Devil."

"That sounds like an awesome skill."

"Dark, it's life threatening if used lightly. This skill can only be actived by say out loud this phrase 'Thee In The Depths Of Hell I Call To You, Take This Body As Your Own And Defeat The Enemies That Stand Before Me!' As you finish saying that, you must hold your sword in the air, tip facing up, and it will get a black fire around it, when the fire disappears the skill will have worked. Your eyes will go red and the hands holding the Blade and Shield will transform. You will lose control of your body and it will instantly go for your enemies. During this time you can try and take control. Now the life threatening part, the way your hands change is actually damaging you over time, and the skill wears off when your enemies are defeated, but if your enemy still stands your skill still hurts you. If your enemy endures the attacks long enough, you'll die. However if you gain control you can stop it at anytime."

I stay silent a moment then I spoke "So...this move is a risk."

"It is a last resort move. If you want to use it you must remember the phrase because the sword does not tell you of the skill."

I nod "Is that all I need to know?"

"One last thing, that skill was one advantage."

"What is it?"

"No matter what happens, even if someone binds you, all you have to do is call say the phrase and it will active, even if you can't lift your sword."

"Sounds useful."

"That's all Dark. Be careful."

"I'll try my best." I left the store.

I got to the north gate and found I was the last one to get there.

"Who's the late one now?" Angelica said.

"I wouldn't talk like that to someone that has something for you."

"Dark where were you?" Sienna asked me.

"We've been waiting for you!" Doran said a little too loud.

"Calm down." I say opening my inventory "I just did a little browsing."

"Did you-" Sienna started "You got a new sword and shield?" She asked seeing my blade's hilt, from the sheath and the shield's different shape.

"Yeah." I take out the Hell Fire Arrows "Lea, here."

She looked at them "What are these?"

"Hell Fire Arrows. An enemy hit with them will burst into flames." I take out the gloves "Doran."

He takes them "These are?"

"Berserker's gloves. If these you have more power, and you will never lose your grip on your weapon." I take out the spear head "Angelica, this is for you."

"What does it do?" She asked as she took off the metal spear head and placed the Molten Horn on.

"It's called the Molten Horn, when it connects with someone it burns them and damages them." I take the Heat's Gem out "Sienna, here you go."

She takes it and equips it "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You didn't ask what it did?"

"Okay. What does it do?"

"It's called Heat's Gem. When in danger of being killed a dome of fire surrounds you and protects you from the next 10 attacks so you can move. Also allows you to protect someone else, you just focus on that person while grasping the necklace."

She smiled "Sounds good. Where did you get these?"

I smile back "I know a really talented blacksmith."

We started walking and I took note of our levels. We leveled up from the fight yesterday, but I was too busy to notice, at first. Me-32, Lea/Rocky-29, Sienna-31, Doran-30 and Angelica-37. Makes sense that she's a higher level...she wasn't bed ridden when The Knights cleared 8 floors.

"All of us except Angelica are under leveled...we need to fix that."

"And you're still more well known then me?" Angelica asked

"I was the one that started the fight against Demise and we took them down, but my actions were also noticed by The Knights."

"That's the only reason...but by the end of this game I will be more well known then anyone else!"

"Whatever you want to-" I stop.

"Dark, something wrong?" Lea asked.

"No...except we've been being followed for the last 5 minutes." I said turning around "How about instead of stalking us you come out and face us."

The rustle of bushes then a person walks out, he has a skull mask on and he's only about 5 feet.

"Hello, Dark."

I know instantly "Angelica, I have the last few members of Demise after me, if you don't want to get involved with them then continue on your own and let us handle this."

"No way! You took the rest of Demise out, I'm helping with this!"

"Okay." I drew my sword and took my shield in my left hand, the other drew their weapons.

"Dark, I only want you dead. I'll allow the others to leave."

"Too bad we never betray a team mate!" Lea shouted to him readying a Hell Fire Arrow.

"She's right, We can't let you kill our leader." Doran said

"Then you all must die!" He drew a sliver double sided blade.

"That's new." I say looking at it.

"This is an one of a kind weapon. And it will be the weapon that took you down!"

"We'll see." I grip my sword tightly and it takes on the look of moving flames.

He runs at me weapon ready to strike.

"Really?" I ask him. As he gets in range I bring my sword down and cut his shoulder. He jumps back and I see the shirt he had was burned and his shoulder was also cut "You think running at me is going to do you any good?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you would react. Now to be serious." He took out a badge with a skull and cross bones on it "SEAL!" The badge let out a black haze and then it slowly faded.

"Did that do anything?" I ask

"It...didn't work?" He asked looking surprised.

Sienna smiled "This battle will end in one strike!" She got into a ready position but after a moment nothing happened "What...it's not working."

"What?" I asked surprised, I focus my energy "Cutting Edge!" I swing my sword but nothing happens "...Lea shoot an arrow bomb!"

"A-all right." She shoots one and it stabs into the guy's shoulder, but it doesn't blow up.

The guy starts laughing "You fell for my act! The haze sealed each and everyone of your skills!"

"What!" I asked taking a step towards him "There's no way you can seal our skills!"

He smiled "But there is, and best of all, I still have mine!" He ran past me "Crippling Strike!" He stopped in front of Angelica and stabbed into her shoulder and hit her down with the handle in the middle of the blades. She seemed dazed and unable to use her spear arm. Doran and Rocky ran at him.

"Spinning Blade!" He said as He started to spin like a cyclone, cutting Rocky and Doran badly.

"This isn't good..." I muttered. I ran at him and he dodged me and cut down Lea's chest.

"His skills are to strong and I can't manage to strike him!" I was shouting in desperation now.

"Dark, you should have given yourself up while you could have." He said with a smile. Sienna ran at him from behind. He threw his blade at her and it disarmed her, sending her sword far and it cut her stomach and chest, enough so she couldn't get up with out immense pain.

"Fuck!" I shouted "You're not just another member are you?!"

"No. I'm Demise's Master Killer. I seal skills then use my own to take others out."

My whole party was immobilized within 2 minutes...We let our guard down...not even Doom was this much trouble...

"Now all I have to do is finish you."

"I'm not beat yet!"I ran at him and he slashed at me, I jumped back, but he still cut my forehead "Sienna, drink a potion and see if that helps!"

The guy laughed again "I haven't just sealed your skills! I've sealed items, equipment skills, and passive abilities as well!"

"Demise never fights fair..." I mutter then I realize there is one thing I can do "Time to use this...let's hope I live. Thee In The Depths Of Hell I Call To You, Take This Body As Your Own And Defeat The Enemies That Stand Before Me!" I raise my sword into the air.

"That won't work. No skills-" He went silent as the black flames engulfed my sword.

"You were saying?"

"What is that skill?" Sienna shouted to me.

"A last resort." The black flames disappeared and my eyes turned red, my right arm turned red and grew claws, my left hand, my shield hand turned thicker and grew shorter duller claws.

"What is that!?" the guy shouted seeing my transformation. My body instantly dashed at him and stabbed my sword into his chest. He screamed in pain, his insides being burned by the sword. He pulled away and tried to ran and attack me, but he fell from his wound. My body moved and stepped on his neck, rose my sword and stabbed directly into the guy's head. His screams stopped and he went quiet then burst. My hands went back to normal and my eyes changed back and I collapsed. I didn't pass out but I was close. I gained a level because of my Crime Reward, I hit the okay button. I looked at my bar and saw I had 10 health left.

"That drains health fast." I drank a potion and then helped the others get healed.

After they were healed I was barraged by questions.

"What was the move and why did you almost die by it?" Sienna demanded

"It's called The Ascension Of The Devil and it's a last resort move. It damages the user but grants them immense power."

"You almost died!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

She went silent for a moment then said "You're right...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Can we get going?" Angelica asked "We need to get to the boss before the others beat it and get all the credit."

"You're right!" Doran said.

"We need to go!" Angelica shouted running off.

We opened the boss door just as the final hit was dealt. The boss looked to be a jungle cat of some kind, but I didn't see it much before it burst.

Takumi saw us first "Dark where were you!?"

"We ran into trouble..."

"I sent you a message, but you didn't respond!"

"I never got it...how many players were lost?"

"None. This boss wasn't nearly as strong as the 30th. What trouble did you run into?"

"Demise. They still have a few members and I'm still their target."

"Fine...just try not to be late for a boss again. We're moving onto the next floor." He called to the Knights.

"I can't believe we missed it!" Angelica shouted.

"There will be other bosses." I told her.

We continued through the doors to the next floor and as we came through I saw sand and water all around me, I also saw islands in the distance. A message appeared 'Welcome to the 32nd floor, The Islands.'

Chapter 25 Offline

**Sorry if some of the writing is bad...I wrote most of this around 3am+ so it may seem a little different then my usual.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Event

**-Sorry...this is going to be a pretty short chapter- -Not as short as I first thought.-**

Dark decides to take a break from helping the front lines and an event shows up, but who is running this event?

Chapter 26 Online

I stood over looking the ocean from the cliff again. It was about 9am and I had woken at 7am and decided to put a plan I've had for a while into action. Around this time if everyone wasn't up I would wake them up, but I decided they needed rest and I stayed watching the water. We had only discovered the 32nd floor yesterday, it was a series of islands connected by bridges, a few of the islands were small, but some of them were huge and would take days to explore even with a large group. That floor might take longer then any of the others had. After a few minutes of looking over the ocean I decided to head inside. I got inside all was still quiet. I went upstairs and didn't hear anyone moving in their rooms so I went into mine to wait. After 25 minutes passed someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I shouted so the person would hear.

"You know it's past 9am right?" Sienna asked.

"I'm aware."

"Why didn't you wake any of us up?"

"I decided to let you all rest, until you awoke by yourself."

"Why is that?"

"Because it seemed like you were all up before it was even 8:30am so I gave you a chance to catch up on your sleep."

"Well all of the others are downstairs waiting for you."

"Including Angelica?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't want to wake up at all yesterday." I said coming to the door "Let's go then." I said taking her hand and walking downstairs. I saw the others were already by the door, waiting. When we got close enough I saw Angelica looking at mine and Sienna's hand interlocked and I realized she didn't realize we were a couple.

"Let me guess the plan Dark." Doran said "We'll go and help the Knights find the boss door, am I correct."

"You're spot on Doran. We haven't heard any other rumours and by helping find the boss door we are exploring the new floor."

"It's the same thing all the time!"

"Can you think of anything better?" He went silent "I thought so."

"Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen today." Lea said smiling.

"Let's hope when you say interesting, it doesn't involve Demise." I said, remembering yesterday.

We travelled to the 32nd floor and headed to the town on the first island. As we walked in we saw a group of people around a bulletin board. We went over to see what they were looking at.

"What's going on here?" Doran asked the nearest player.

"There's a notice here for an event."

"An event?" Sienna asked "Let us see." Some of the players moved and let us see the notice.

**Do you believe you are one of the strongest players in Aincrad? If so come to the ****Colosseum on the 18****th**** floor on the date specified at noon and participate in the tournament that will be held there. The winner will receive 2500 Cor and a special item. If you believe you can win then come ****and prove it.**

The tournament was being held two days from now.

"Sounds like fun." I said after reading it.

"Should we go to it Dark?" Sienna asked. Before I could respond Takumi came to us.

"Do you plan to compete in the tournament Dark?" He asked

"I plan to." I responded.

"Then if we end up fighting in it, don't think you will be able to beat me!"

"So you're competing to I take it. Are any of the other Knights going to enter?"

"Most likely Asuna will...not sure about any others."

"Well, I look forward to fighting you...if we both make it far enough in."

"I'm sure I will. You'll not weak though so you should make it as well."

"Yeah, I won't go down without a fight."

"I wouldn't expect you too. Anyway, I'll see you at the tournament Dark." He said walking away.

"See ya." I turn to Sienna "That should answer your question. We're going." I smile.

"And we'll going to enter...that means we might face off."

"Yeah. If that's how it ends up don't hold anything back."

"I won't."

"That also goes for any of you if you're going to sign up." I said turning to the other three.

"I'm going to be!" Doran said

"I'm going to try too!" Lea said

"You don't even need to ask me, I'm going to be in it and I'll win." Angelica 'assured' us.

"It's two days from now, we can still do some hunting. Like always if you aren't stocked up, make sure you fix that when you are done meet here." Doran and Lea went different ways but Angelica went the same way as Sienna...I had a feeling something wasn't going to end well...let's hope it's my imagination.

**Now for something I haven't done. This will be a narrator since Dark is not present at the time that this happens. This will happen at least once more in a later chapter.**

Sienna turned and saw that Angelica was following her.

"You want something, I can tell. What is it?" She asked

"You and Dark are lovers, are you not?"

"Lovers? I guess you could call us that, but I think of us as more of a couple. Why do you ask?"

"You know how we missed the 31st boss?"

"Yes. You remember it because you want your name known."

"That is true, but I realized a shortcut to fame and my name becoming known!"

"So why don't you take the short cut and let me get back to what I was doing?" She asked slight bothered by 1: Her need to feed her ego and 2: that she wasn't getting to the point.

"I'm trying to do that, which is why I'm talking to you."

"How does it involve me, and my relationship with Dark?"

"Because, Dark's name is well known, and you are his lover, so you are known too. So I demand you to surrender your status as Dark's lover to me!"

Sienna's eyes turned hard and serious "Did you seriously just ask me to give up Dark to you?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I did."

"Well you can forget it, I'm not going to give Dark up to you, just because you demand me to, I don't take orders from brats like you!"

"I need him to get my name known!"

"That's the problem! You only want him as a trophy, but I love him, you want him for the wrong reasons!"

"I have an idea. In the tournament two days from now, if we end up fighting who ever wins gets to be Dark's lover, or if we don't face who ever gets further in."

"Forget it! Why would I risk something that I already have?"

"I get it. You're just a chicken aren't you?"

"I am not a chicken." Sienna thinks for a moment "You know what, I accept your deal, just so I can show you that people don't always get what they want."

"The winner between you and me gets to be Dark's lover."

"Yes."

**Back To Dark's Point Of View.**

I waited where we were to meet and like usual I was the first one thanks to my over stocking. I waited and the second one to get back was Lea.

"All stocked up?"

"Yes, I have potions, antidotes and other status healing items."

"I'm back!" A voice said from behind me.

"Have everything you need Doran?"

"I got the normal items, like potions, but the mighty Doran doesn't need such things!"

"Says the one was taken down by half health after getting burned by a monkey."

"Dark, first off it was an ape-"

"It was a gorilla." Lea corrected us both.

"No matter what it was you got punched by it and almost died."

"True, but I'm not the one that said I didn't need potions, that was you."

"Yeah, but...well...shut up..." He knew he lost. Just then Sienna and Angelica came from the same direct and I could tell something was wrong instantly.

"Dark, would it be okay if we put hunting on hold until after the tournament?" Sienna asked

"Yeah...I guess if you want to. Lea, Doran, Angelica, is okay with you three?"

"I feel the same as her." Angelica smirking at Sienna, she returned with a glare...something went on between them.

"I guess. We could some relaxing time before we fight other players." Doran said.

"I don't mind." Lea said.

"All right, then we will hunt as we look for the boss door at a later date."

**Two Days Pass**

We were headed to the 18th floor like a lot of people were for the tournament. I was sure a lot of people would be there once we did. When we arrived at the Colosseum there were already at least 100 players inside waiting in front of a stage that had been placed. Me and my party stood pretty far away from the stage. I checked the time 11:55. It was now or never.

"I have to go and do something quickly." I told Sienna

"You might miss part of the explanation."

"Can you tell me what I miss? I won't be gone long."

She sighed "Fine, just hurry."

"Thanks." I ran through the crowd heading towards the exit...until I was out of Sienna's eye sight. I ran to the left side of the stage, equipping a green cloak that I had bought just for this one reason. I got behind the stage without any players noticing. The reason for my actions? I was the one that set up the tournament, that's why I was gone from 6am-9am, I was posting the notices on every floor...or at least ones that had players on them, it looked like it was going to be a success too. As a nearby clock struck 12. I came walked onto the stage, instantly everything was quiet. I walked to the front, my face covered by the green cloth.

I cleared my throat "Welcome, to all the players that have come to participate in this tournament. I will now explain the rules to you. The battles will be a 1 VS 1 fight. The battle will end once a player reaches 10% health. In the result of a draw they will have a rematch, but instead of going to 10% it will be first strike. The winner of a battle will move on and the loser will be knocked out of the tournament. This tournament will take 2 days. Within the first day more then half of the players assembled here will be gone. Only 10 should remain in the finals, that will be held on the second day. The winner of the ten will receive the promised 2500 cor and this." I held up the sword skill scroll, no way the others would recognize it "This scroll will teach a sword user a certain skill when read, afterwards it will disappear, so it can't be used by others. If you are however not a sword you can sell this for a high price, or give it to a friend. All battles will be selected randomly unless two people step forward and they both agree they want to fight the other." As I said that I saw several groups of people come up. I took the names of the two fighting, but it surprised me when Sienna and Angelica came up. I had to find out what happened between these two.

"Names?" I asked, not revealing who I was.

"I'm Sienna."

"I'm Angelica."

"Your names are taken down." I walked to central stage "Is that all the people that want to have a preset match?" No one else moved "Now that last thing to do is reveal, that I am not a GM or an NPC. I am just another player that will also be in this tournament." I heard gasps and surprised mutters go through the crowd "I will now reveal who I am." I threw the cloak off "I am DarkBlade, the one that had planned this tournament." Sienna who was still by the stage came up and stood right in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell us you had this planned?"

"It was more fun this way. Not revealing who had come up with the idea right away. I found it funny."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now everyone, the way this will be decided is by lotto." I picked up a huge bingo ball thing. "Two names will come out of the sides and they will fight, it will automatically do it was a fight ends. It also knows all the names of people so if a name is entered twice one copy of the name will never be selected. There is paper all round you, so take a sheet, write your name and put it in the ball. For the preselected battles, they will be random placed on this." I uncovered a huge tournament board, far bigger then need, but I didn't know how many players would show up "So there will be no cheating on my part to make a certain person win." I took a piece of paper out with my name on it and dropped it in the ball "Now place your names in the lotto and the tournament shall begin!"

Chapter 26 Offline

**This is your final chance. If you want to see a certain pair of people fight give me the names and I will make sure they fight (The only two that can't be picked now are Sienna and Angelica) I'll wait a while before starting the next chapter, your time limit ends when I start to write it.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Tournament: Day 1

The tournament begins, and Dark realizes the reason that Sienna and Angelica are fighting each other. Also as the battles are fought Dark realizes that this tournament attracted a lot of people, including ones that he knows.

Chapter 27 Online

I stood upon the stage as the players dropped the paper with their names into the lotto. How many are there...there's more then 100...a lot more, at least twice that amount. Let's hope there's not too many to prolong the tournament for three days instead of two. Sienna was still standing on the stage near me.

"Is there something going on between you and Angelica?" I asked her.

She turned to me "No, why would you say that?" She was a good liar, I'll give her that.

"Just the way that you two acted two days ago, the way she smirked at you and you gave her a glare." I smiled "It's hard for me to miss something like that with my observation skill."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just slightly annoyed by the way she acts."

I knew I wasn't going to get the truth from her yet "Well she's a good addition with her high health and defence."

"I know, but she still acts like she's so great...I just want to teach her a lesson."

Very smooth lies "Then I look forward to seeing the outcome."

"I'll win." She said with a little too much determination for a normal battle.

I smile and look out over the crowd "So many players. This will be an interesting tournament."

Finally all the players had their names in the lotto. I stepped forward.

"The first match will now be decided. Only the two that will be in this battle will stay here, the other go up and watch from the seats." I say gesturing to the seats in the upper part of the Colosseum. I spin the lotto ball and wait. A piece of paper flies out and I catch it. Another piece flies out and I also grab it. I read the names out loud.

"Karma VS Slasher." Slasher? That's not a very creative name...then again neither is mine. The other players started to head up to the seats, and I stayed on the stage. I notice Sienna was still on the stage, and the others were standing near the stage.

"If you want to stay here then go ahead." I told them "Just don't be on the battle field." They stepped onto the stage. After a few minutes there stood two people on the battle field. A girl, holding a short sword, and a small iron shield. On her shoulder stood a blood red bird. A blood hawk. She's a beast tamer. The other player, a guy held a war axe and since the axe was heavy he had no shield.

"Let the first battle of the tournament, Begin!" The two players attacked.

**Note: I am not going into detail with every battle, only ones that involve ocs or other important people.**

"The winner is Karma!" I shouted as Slasher fell below 10%. The crowd cheered, are they going to do that for every battle? Slasher got up and went to the seats. I marked the winner on the board.

"Okay, now for the second round." I spin the lotto again. The paper flies out and I read the names "Marik VS Lea." Oh, an interesting battle already "Lea, you're up." She nods and she and Rocky go into the battle field. A teenager about Sienna's age came down and stood opposite Lea. He held a blade with a brown blade.

"So I'm up against a kid and her pet dog? This will be an easy win."

"He's not a dog, he's a wolf and don't underestimate us!" Lea said to him, Rocky growled at him.

"Then show me how strong you are, then I might take it back." He said smugly.

"We will." Lea took her Bone Bow and Rocky grabbed his blade that was around his neck.

"He's making a mistake underestimating their team work." Sienna said.

"He'll learn." I whisper to her, I step forward "Let the battle, Begin!"

Rocky instantly ran at Marik and tried to cut him, but Marik stopped the blade.

"I can easily take a mutt on." He said, focusing completely on Rocky, big mistake.

"Arrow Bomb!" Lea shot the arrow and Rocky moved back. The arrow collided with Marik and exploded. Smoke filled the area around him. He suddenly came out of the smoke, and swung his sword at Rocky, cutting his right front leg. Rocky moved back.

"I see. You use your wolf to distract your enemies and then you attack with your arrows."

"That's just how it works sometimes."

"Well it won't happen again." He ran towards Lea and Rocky tackled him down "Stupid mutt!" He swung his sword and cut down Rocky's side. He pushed Rocky off of him and ran at Lea. Lea tried to defend her self using her bow, but it didn't work and she suffered a cut to her chest. He went to cut her again, but Rocky ran up and, now sword around his neck again, bit down on the guys sword arm.

"Good job Rocky!" She said as she moved back. Marik tried getting Rocky to stop biting him, but he refused to release.

"Get off me you damn dog!" Rocky bit harder at being called a dog.

Lea took out a crimson arrow and got it in her bow.

"Hellfire Arrow!" She shot the arrow at Marik and Rocky refused to let go until the very last second. Rocky ran and the arrow hit Marik in the chest and suddenly his whole body was engulfed in flames. It seemed to take him a moment to register what happened because he didn't move for a second, then he started flailing and then realized how to put the flames out. He fell to the ground and rolled, trying to put the fire out, after a few moments it did. He got to his feet shaking.

"That's it, I'm taking you down now."

I realized something and smiled "The battle is over. Marik has reached 10% health, The winner is Lea!" The crowd once again cheered.

"There's no way I could be taken down to 10% that easily!" Marik shouted towards me.

"Are you accusing me of somehow rigging the match? You were attacked by her wolf, exploded with an arrow, and then you were set on fire and burned. It's not reasonable of you to think you would still have enough health after that to continue the fight."

He looked like he was going to keep complaining but instead he just turned and left the Colosseum.

"What a sore loser." Lea comes back to the stage "Good Job winning that battle."

She smiled "Thanks Dark."

"Now on to the next round."

The next round was two people that were unknown to me. The battle began, but I didn't pay much attention, but I payed enough so I knew when the battle was over and who won.

"So Lea, you won your first battle." Sienna said "You and Rocky work well together."

"Yeah, but he underestimated us so I'm sure we caught him by surprise."

"The main point is you won, and people know you are strong now." Doran said.

"That puts pressure on you Doran." I said still watching the battle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lea beat her opponent, but will you be able to defeat yours?"

"Of course I will, no one will be able to defeat me."

"I highly doubt that you can beat everyone in this tournament." I say opening my menu.

"What are you doing now?"

"Checking the stats on my sword. I always forget to do that when I get a new weapon."

Gives me more attack then the Night's Edge, nothing about the hidden skill on it, guess that's why it's hidden. The thing I wasn't told about was what was near the bottom, it said 'When both the Demon Blade and Demon Shield are equipped at the same time your skills can be upgraded to a stronger version.' I was wondering if that meant any skills or only certain ones. I heard someone fall on the ground and saw the battle had ended. I stood up.

"The winner!" I said not bothering to remember the name.

The battles continued on, not one with any one I knew. The most recent battle ended and I spun the lotto for what felt like the thousandth time. The papers few out and I took them both. I looked at them before reading them out sound and smiled.

"The next two that will be fighting are, Doran VS Takumi." I turn to Doran "Good luck."

"Wait...I have to fight the leader of the knights?"

"Yes. Unless you decide to give up now."

"I'm not giving up!" He said going into the arena.

"How do you think he'll fare?" I ask the other three.

"He won't last too long." Sienna said.

"He doesn't have a chance of winning." Lea responded

"Who cares? When will my battle come up?" Angelica asked

I looked at the board "Your battle is after this one and then two more. Be patient."

"Fine..."

Takumi came down "So I'm not facing Dark, but I am facing one of his team mates."

"Yeah. I'm Doran."

"You seemed pretty strong in the 30th boss fight. I'm looking forward to our fight."

"As am I. I wonder how I will fare against the leader of the Knights."

"Let this battle, Begin!"

Takumi still had his Rising Sun blade and Doran still had the same sliver Halberd as when I met him...I had to get him another one soon. The battle began and neither of them moved, waiting for the other one to move first. Finally, as I thought, Doran moved first and he slammed his weapon into the ground.

"Tremor!" Takumi lost his balance for a moment as the ground shook and that's all the time Doran needed. He ran towards Takumi "Disarming Blow!" He hit Takumi's sword from the bottom, hitting it out of his hands "And now, Crushing Blow!" He halberd connected with Takumi's left shoulder, causing him to drop his shield.

"Wow." I have to admit he surprised me "He used three skills in a combo."

"He has improved." Sienna admitted.

Takumi knew he was at a disadvantage with the fact that he only had one working arm now. He tried to move back to grab his sword, but Doran knew his plan and got behind him, blocking his path to his sword.

"I gotta say you've improved from the boss fight, you have already gotten rid of my weapon and shield."

"I learned from that battle that adding some points to speed would help me fight."

"It's a good investment." Takumi said moving back.

"It will help me win this fight too."

"We'll see." Takumi said as he starts to dash to the left and as Doran moves Takumi runs to the right, passing Doran and managing to grab his sword.

"Looks like I don't have enough speed to stop you completely." Doran said, realizing he let Takumi pass him.

"Let me say this, you're strength and speed are impressive, but I don't think they are not good enough to defeat me."

"We'll have to put that to the test, besides you still only have one arm that can be used at this moment."

"That's doesn't matter. I only need one arm to do this." He rose his sword " Release Your Light, Rising Sun!" The sword emitted the bright light blinding Doran, not to mention some of the spectators. Doran kept his weapon up despite not knowing where an attack was going to come from. Takumi ran towards him and then as he got closer he moved to the side and got behind Doran and slashed down and across his back making a T shape with the cuts. Doran stumbled then swung his Halberd behind him, and Takumi moved with less then a second to spare before it hit him. Takumi's sword started to glow.

"Heated Strike!" He swung his sword and it connected with Doran's chest and sent him flying across the Colosseum and into the wall. As he hit the wall two words appeared above it 'Immoral Object' well at least we can't destroy the Colosseum by all the battles that will take place. I look at their bars. Takumi is at about half and Doran is at about 20%...wow that last attack must have been damaging.

Doran moved from the wall "Now I can see, let's finish this battle!" Doran gripped his weapon tighter and ran at Takumi. Takumi did the same.

"Crushing Blow!" Doran shouted as he swung his weapon.

"Heated Strike!" Takumi swing his sword.

Both attack connected, Takumi hit Doran's arm, but Doran's attack had hit Takumi directly in the chest. I watched both bars as they went down. The winner was decided.

"The winner of this match is, Takumi!" Takumi only had at most, 20% left, ad Doran had 10% left, Doran might have been able to make that a tie if Takumi was weakened more. Takumi walked back to the seats, slowly due to the attack dealt to his chest. Doran got back on the stage.

"I can't believe I lost!" Doran said.

"You did better then I expected Doran, way better." I tell him.

"But I almost won, I was so close!"

"You did your best Doran." Sienna said, surprising both me and Doran since she complimented him.

"Yeah...I guess I couldn't do any better..." He admitted

Two members of my party have fought, one won, one lost. Sienna and Angelica were going to fight each other so one will win and one will lose...then there's still my battle with some unknown person. Back to what I had to do now. I spun the lotto and waited for the two names. I grabbed the paper that flew out.

"Star Vs FlameOfHeaven." That's the longest name I've seen since the game began. The two people came down. A girl, with violet eyes, and long reddish brown hair with a rapier, a star craved into it's hilt. The other a male, really stood out, had a Katana on his right side and he had black hair and blue pool like eyes, and they seemed as if they could pierce someone's soul and he wore a red cloak with black lining, and underneath the cloak was Black DemonScale, but the thing that stood out most was no doubt the black claw on his hand and his jagged fingers and the engraving of a minotaur on the back.

I was stunned by his appearance but I got over it after a moment.

"Let the battle Begin!"

As soon as those words left my mouth FlameOfHeaven took his Katana and held it at his side, slightly pointing at his enemy, but he left his front completely open.

"What is he doing? That stance isn't reasonable in the least." I muttered to myself.

"He must be a full on attacker." Sienna said, hearing what I said.

"Even then, he shouldn't leave himself open."

"Ha, do you even know how to use a sword?" Star taunted him "You're leaving yourself wide open." She ran at him with surprising speed, not as fast as Sienna but still fast, and got ready to attack. As she went for an attack FlameOfHeaven thrust forward and disarmed her, and he quickly followed up with a slash down her chest and a quick few stabs. Her health fell to 20% just like that and he slashed again bringing her to 10%.

"The...battle is over...in record time...The winner is FlameOfHeaven..." How the hell did he do that...and that stance, who did he learn that from?

Star was stunned as well.

"How? I lost already...?" FlameOfHeaven was already walking away.

The next battle I can't even remember how it ended, but I announced the winner. I had to find out more about how FlameOfHeaven did that and who he learned that insane fighting stance from...if he won with that the teacher must be an amazing swordsmen. I went to the lotto, snapping out of my thoughts for a moment, and remembered the preset match.

"The next match is one that was set-up in advance. The two fighting in this match are Sienna and Angelica."

"About time." Angelica said going into the arena. Sienna followed.

"Let the battle between these two party members, Begin!"

Both them knew the each others attacks, and they knew charging in would be a mistake for them both. Everyone was waiting for the first move, me included. Finally Angelica made the first move and threw her spear at Sienna, she moved to the side to avoid it then dashed at Angelica, the spear few back to her and as Sienna attacked, she used her shield to stop the attack.

"Remember our bet Sienna." Angelica said with a smirk

"Yeah, I remember it." she responded

"A bet?" I muttered "That must be the thing between them...what did they bet? What could they have bet anyway?" Guess I'll figure it out soon enough.

Sienna moved back, most likely trying to find an opening, Angelica took the chance and ran towards Sienna.

As she got closer she said "Juggernaut Charge" She sped up and must have caught Sienna by surprise because she made no attempt to move. Angelica smashed into Sienna with both shield and spear raised, so she took quite a bit of damage. Despite the fact that Angelica had high health and defence she definitely put some in attack because even with Sienna's below average defence she shouldn't have lost the 25% that she did, not to mention the Molten Horn (The spear head Angelica has now, just in case it was forgotten) had burned Sienna, still lowering her health. Sienna ran at her.

"Multi-Stike!" Sienna ran at Angelica and appeared and disappeared around her, dealing damage but due to her amount of health she had it wasn't much.

"Is that all you have Sienna, at this rate I'm going to be-"

"I still have more!" She shouted cutting her off "End With One Strike!" She disappeared.

"Bad move. Entrench!" She planted her feet firmly on the ground "Vengeance!"

"Ah...Sienna can't stop her attack once she starts it...not good for her."

Sienna appeared and stabbed into her back, only to realize the mistake. Angelica took about 5% damage but Sienna took a heavy 35% damage leaving her at 40% health left.

Angelica quickly stopped her Entrench skill, move away fro Sienna a bit spun around and charged "Juggernaut Charge!" She smashed into Sienna again, with the spear and shield risen and took Sienna down to 15%...but also the two burns she still had took her health down more.

14%

13%

12%

Sienna didn't bother trying to attack again

11%

This battle had ended

10%

"The winner of this battle is Angelica!" I announced.

Sienna feel to her knees, not in pain, but there was a sadness in her eyes, like she had lost her loved ones.

Angelica walked up to her "Remember the bet."

"I know..." She looked at me and had a slight blush then she turned to Angelica again "I have no choice but to accept my loss...I give up my status as..." She paused and when she spoke again her sadness was clear in her voice "As Dark's lover and as our agreement give it to you!" The Colosseum went quiet. I was shocked...did she just say that she gave up status as my lover?

"Um...Dark...did you have any idea about-" Lea started

"Not a thing..." I answered cutting her off "Not one thing..." The silence continued for a moment before someone spoke again, it was Angelica.

"You know what Sienna, you can keep Dark, I've decided he's not worthy enough to be my lover." Wait...so first I get bet...then I get...would rejected be the right word here, by a 13 year old girl...this isn't making much sense.

Sienna got up and hugged Angelica, then pulled back "Sorry...I guess I got a little..."

"It's fine." Angelica said before walking back onto the stage.

"That was nice of you." I said to her.

"What was?" She looked at me confused.

"Not wanting to hurt Sienna."

"Don't flatter yourself, I did it because you're not man enough to be my lover."

"I saw the way you changed when you heard the distress in her voice, don't forget my observation."

"You can think what you want, you don't know me enough to make assumptions like that." She sits down. I think I know you a little more then you think. I don't need mach time to know how people are. Sienna comes on stages and sits beside me where she was before, but she avoids eyes contact.

"Um...Dark...about that bet..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you just got caught up in the moment when she asked you to do that, correct?" She nodded, blushing clearly embarrassed about what she did "All is forgiven, don't dwell on what could have happened. The important thing is that everything is as it should be."

She smiles and kisses my cheek "Thanks Dark."

"Don't worry about it. I guess I should start the next match now." I go to the lotto.

I knew Kirito and Asuna would be in the tournament but I didn't watch their battles much, I was still focused on that, FlameOfHeaven player, and not to mention the bet which I find pretty funny. I looked at the board and saw there couldn't be many battles left. I looked at the lotto and saw there were only two pieces of paper left, which meant, I was up next, but against who. I spun the lotto and the papers came out.

"Dark Vs Layla." I go into the arena and see a girl with shoulder length blond hair and shining green eyes and about the same age as me coming down, she was a beast tamer but the thing that was difference was that she had two beasts instead of one. One was a small black dragon that sat on her shoulder and the other was Sand Golem about half her size.

"Two beasts? How can you manage that?"

"It's a skill, beast mastery, it allows a beast tamer to control more then one beast."

"I've never fought a beast tamer before, now I have to fight one with two beasts."

"Then it's looks like I have the advantage here. I can take down the one that is running the tournament."

"Don't get to confident."

"I know. Your name is known DarkBlade, I give it my best." She said pulling out a craved blade with a golden hilt.

"I'll do the same then." I say getting my shield and sword ready "The battle begins now!"

I attacked instantly, no point in waiting.

"Cutting Barrage!" I shot the waves and the Sand Golem got in the way and absorbed the attacks "Let me guess...the dragon is an offensive one, right?"

She smiled "Maybe." She pet the dragon.

"Alright then..." I walked towards them and the Sand Golem took a step forward every time I did. I stopped as me and it got within range of each other. I swung my sword down and it grabbed it.

"Flame Whip!" the sword burst into flames and I shot the whip of fire down on it. It released my sword and I moved back. The Sand Golem is a problem...I'll have to figure something out...I had and idea but it wouldn't work too well...

"What's wrong? Don't know what to do?" She asked teasing me

"I'm thinking." I said walking around my sword dragging on the ground. After a while I gripped the hilt tighter "If I weaken your Golem enough it won't b able to defend you! Flame Whip!" I shot the wave towards the Golem and it took the hit without much damage.

"It can attack to! Go Sandman!" The Golem started walking towards me.

"You named it Sandman?" I asked.

"You don't like the name?"

"I didn't say that, just asking."

The Golem was a few feet in front of me and I smiled.

"Evolved Sword Skill: Containment!" The lines I made on the ground while I was 'thinking' were actually to used the evolved skill of Barrier. I figured the Demon Blade and Demon Shield could upgrade this one because as soon as I thought of my skill, this one revealed itself. The lines made a box of black energy and it surrounded the Sand Golem. Best part, I didn't have to keep my sword in the ground, but this only lasted until I was defeated, I choose to dispel it, or I get a good distance away.

"Evolved Sword Skill?! How can you do that?"

"These two, the blade and shield are a set. They have the chance to upgrade a skill."

"I see...you are full of surprises. ShadowWing, Take flight!" The black dragon flew into the air as the girl ran at me. I blocked her sword easily.

"Your strength isn't that high, but I guess your teamwork with your beasts make up for that."

"Yup." As she said that I felt the Black Dragon come up behind me. Before I could react it bit my neck and I felt myself start to get weaker. After a moment I felt the girl pushing my sword back.

"What...is this?"

"His skill, Weakening Fang."

I move back and hit the Dragon off, and I feel my strength slowly return.

"That is a bothersome move..."

"He was more. ShadowWing use your Dark Breath!" The Dragon inhaled then let out a cloud of black mist. I moved back, keeping away from it.

"That will blind me, right?"

"That's right."

"I'm not going to let myself be blinded...I had enough of that in my fight with Marks in this same place." I whisper the last part to myself.

"You can beat our teamwork!"

"We'll see. Cutting Edge!" I shoot that at the Dragon and it flies up then dives at me. It connects and digs it's talons into me. I grab it and hold it away from me.

"Let him go!"

"Make me." I say.

"Fine, I will." She runs at me and I toss the Dragon to her she catches it which gives me my chance. I point my sword at her. She notices to late.

"Dragon Flame!" I appeared behind her, my sword through her stomach "Sorry, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't serious about winning." She surprises me by moving forward, the sword getting removed from your stomach.

"Dark Blast." She says. The Dragon jumps on her shoulder and releases a black beam which hits me square in the face. I fall to the ground but quickly push myself up.

"Ouch...that was surprising. Guess I have one choice to defeat you. My strongest move. The Ascension Of The Devil!"

"W-what..." She asked clearly worried about that move.

Sienna calls from the stage "Don't be stupid Dark, that move hurts you too!"

I ignored her "Hope you are ready to witness it." I clear my throat " Thee In The Depths Of Hell I Call To You"

"I'm not letting you do that!" She runs at me sword ready and Dragon by her side

"Take This Body As Your Own"

"I'll take you down here and now!"

"And Defeat The Enemies That Stand Before"

"Too late!" She thrusts towards me and I sidestep.

"Tricked you, I has never going to use that. Just needed to close. Flame Whip!" My sword went on fire and I hit her with it, sending her into the wall, the whip following her. I walk closer and see her bar "This ends it. Cutting Edge." I shot the wave and it hits her. Her bar stops at 10%.

"I win this battle."

She gets up "It was a good battle, you're a worthy foe."

I smile "You're really good too."

She smiles as she drinks a potion and walks off.

I'm back on the stage now.

"The contestants have been cut in half from the starting point. Since we had many tough battles and it's getting late, this will end the first day of the tournament. Anyone can return tomorrow to watch but if the winners don't show up, they will be disqualified." The other players depart. So ends the first day of my tournament, but now all that's left are the stronger half of the players. This is going to be interesting.

Chapter 27 End

**Credit For FlameOfHeavens goes to Cloak of Shades**


	28. Chapter 28: The Tournament: Day 2

The tournament continues and Dark goes and talks to Cero.

Chapter 28 Online

I woke up with Sienna cuddling against me, if Angelica decided to be make Sienna sad after the battle yesterday she wouldn't be here now. I sat up and thought of the second day of the tournament that was taking place today. Most likely it was going to get narrowed down to the last few people and tomorrow will be the finals but before the tournament started up again I had something I had to do. I got up and headed out of the house, but I sent Sienna a message so my party would know to meet me at the arena and not wait for me. I headed to the 31st floor and headed straight for Cero's armory. I entered and all was silent.

"Cero? You in here?"

I heard noises in the back room and a moment later Cero came out "I'm here. What brings you back Dark?"

"I just have a question about the Demon's Blade and Shield."

"What would the question be?"

"I checked the sword's stats yesterday and it said 'When both the Demon Blade and Demon Shield are equipped at the same time your skills can be upgraded to a stronger version' I'm not sure you will know, but any ideas what skills can be changed?"

"I can't say exactly...but if you think of a skill in battle, and it can be changed it will reveal itself in your mind and you will be able to use it, just remember these skills only work with both the Demon Shield and Sword equipped."

"I know, can't forget that in the middle of battle."

"So Dark, did you enter the tournament on the 18th floor?"

"Yes...in fact I set the whole thing up."

He laughed a little "Why am I not surprised, you always seem to do unexpected things."

"No one knows what to expect from me, so what I do seems unexpected."

"That is true...you managed to defeat monsters that are far more powerful then yourself."

"Not to mention a level 75 opponent from a pker guild."

Cero stared at me for a moment "Like I said, you do unexpected things..."

"I know." A message icon appeared in front of me. I tapped it, and it opened revealing a message from Sienna telling me they were on their way to the arena "I better get going."

"Okay, good luck in the tournament."

I smile "Thanks." I head out the door and to the 18th floor.

I got to the Colosseum and saw many players were already in the seats and my party was on the stage. I guess I was a little late. I walked up to the stage and got up.

"Sorry that I'm late...but we can start the second day of the tournament now!" There were cheers from the crowd. The papers of the winners were replaced into the lotto so no one had to rewrite their names. I walked over to it and spun it, two papers came out and I grabbed them.

"The first battle of the second day is, Takumi VS Asuna." This should be interesting, two members of the same guild. Takumi and Asuna came down to the arena.

"Well this was unexpected. I didn't think I would have to fight my Vice commander." Takumi said

"I guess it can't be helped. Don't hold anything back." Asuna said with a smile.

"I expect the same from you."

They both got ready "Let the battle between the two Knights, Begin!"

I sat down as the battle began.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked my party.

"Asuna. Brute strength isn't enough to take down speed." Sienna responded.

"No way, Takumi will win. Even if Asuna is faster if she gets hit, it will deal a lot of damage." Doran argued.

"First of all you are only saying he will win because he beat you, and second with he can't hit her, he can't win."

I let out a sigh "Whenever I ask something like that you two seem to disagree and get into a argument." I turned my attention back to the fight. Asuna was attacking from all sides and Takumi was managing to hold it back, but the match was at a standstill since either of them could deal any damage to the other. Asuna moved back trying to find a different strategy.

"You're as skilled as I expected Asuna."

"Same to you master." She said still trying to find a way to attack.

"Let's stop this standstill shall we. Release Your Light, Rising Sun!" He said that quickly and held his sword up and it emitted the blinding light. Asuna let out a frustrated sound, she must have been hit by it. She was covering her eyes as the light disappeared. Takumi ran forward, sword poised to attack. As he swung his sword down at her, she sidestepped and stabbed into his side.

"You really think I would fall for that Takumi? I've seen you use that move to many times." She pulled the sword out and quickly slashed down his chest before moving back.

"I guess I should have expected that from you...but it won't happen again." They both got ready to fight again. Takumi slowly got closer shield up and sword ready to attack. Asuna stood her ground, sword ready as well. As they were in range of each other, Takumi tried to attack from the side of his shield, but Asuna blocked it, knocked him off balance and managed to get behind him. She attacked multiple times and dealt quite a bit of damage, but Takumi swung back and hit her shoulder and she fell from the impact. They had the same white and red armor as all the Knights have so Takumi who had taken more hits was still weakened more the Asuna. Takumi was at 50% already and Asuna was at 65%. Takumi dropped his shield.

"Now I can move faster and hopefully end this battle." Takumi said.

"Well, we'll see." Asuna said closing the distance. Their sword collided and neither of them had the advantage. Takumi pushed and Asuna pushed back, but then disappeared and reappeared behind Takumi, dealing a solid cut to his back and as he turned around to attack she had once again moved, behind him again and stabbed into his back.

"I guess my speed isn't good enough to keep up with yours." Takumi said as Asuna moved back.

"Speed is my speciality." She said. Takumi was at 25% now. He wasn't doing so well in this battle.

"Well I can still try to defeat you." He said , his voice tone saying he had given up on winning.

"You can try." Asuna said. Takumi ran at her and her sword started glowing.

"Sorry, master." She delivered a series of blows to Takumi's chest and his health fell.

"The winner of this match is Asuna!" I shouted as Takumi's health fell to 10%.

"Asuna, make sure you don't dishonour the Knights by losing this tournament." Takumi said.

"I'll try my best." She saluted.

I went to the lotto and spun it yet again...quite repetitive...but the only way to continue the tournament. The papers flew out and I grabbed them.

"Dark VS Crystalesia." My fight already? Well that was quick, and against someone I knew. I went into the arena and Crystalesia came down.

"It's been a while Dark."

"Yes. Last time we saw each other was at Demise's headquarters."

"Correct. Don't think because you took out their leader that I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I drew my sword and got my shield ready "The battle begins."

Like my last battle I didn't wait, I dashed at her instead of waiting. I focused as I ran.

"Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at her and she easily dismissed it.

"You have to get better skills...that's a beginner one."

"I'm a slow learner...I'm hoping I'll learn more as my level increases." I swing at her and she stops it.

"Later won't help you now." She pushes my sword away and stabs into my shoulder, and a bot of lightning strikes down on me. I fall to my knees from the electricity.

"Damn...I forgot about that."

"And it's your downfall." She swings her sword down and I jump back.

"I can still move...it's just not as easy." I started to cycle through my abilities in my mind and realized that most of them could be altered by the blade and shield.

"I can strike with any element when I attack you, so you need to be careful." She smiled walking closer to me.

"Bad move." I readied my attack "Flames Of Demons!" My sword burst into flames, but these were black, I appeared in front of her and hit her upwards. I jumped up and slashed her again and again, keeping her in mid air. After 10 hits I stopped and landed and she fell to the ground.

"That's...the altered Dragon Flame...that's a little different then what I expected..." I turned and saw she was getting to her feet, but she only had 30% at most.

"That was new...but I'm not finished yet!" She ran at me and swung. I stopped her blade with my shield.

"I attack with the element of fire." I said "Or at least heat." I stab into her stomach I see the skin and around where my sword entered had gone red, my sword burned it. She tried to pull back, since my sword was also burning inside her body.

"Ouch! How is your sword so hot?!"

"When it''s equipped, along with the shield it emits intense heat, which is burning you."

She pulled back and looked at her bar "Looks like this battle is over...you've grown stronger Dark." Her bar hit 10%

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

"No where compared to you." She walked away.

I got back onto stage and spun the lotto. The papers flew out and I took them. It was a battle between two players I never heard of, so I said the names and lost interest.

"Dark? What was that move you used?" Lea asked.

"Flames Of Demons. With the blade and shield equipped I can alter a skill. That one was Dragon Flame, and Containment was barrier...they seem very different from the skill they come from."

"You keeping getting new skills." Doran said

"Once I change my blade or shield I'll lose the ability to alter skills."

"Oh. Well use it to win this tournament." Doran said.

"Sorry, but I'm going to win this tournament." Angelica spoke up.

"Don't be so sure Angelica, don't underestimate Dark when you have never fought him." Sienna told her.

"You all needed my help to beat the field boss. It's obvious I'm the strongest here if you needed me."

"You have never fought him so you-" Sienna started.

"The winner of this match!" I said, as the battle ended. The two fighters returned to the seats. I spun the lotto and turned to Sienna and Angelica "You two fight too much."

"She started it!" Angelica said

"Just stop fighting." I grab the first piece of paper "Well, looks like you have to fight Angelica."

"What do you mean?" She asked

The other paper flew out "The next match is Angelica Vs Kirito." Now that sounds interesting.

"Kirito? He doesn't sound so strong." Angelica smirked

"You're be in for a surprise." I warned her. She and Kirito went into the field "Let the battle begin!"

They stood still for a moment.

"So you are one of Dark's Teammates?" Kirito asked.

"Yes, I am." Angelica responded flatly.

"Well, this should be fun then." Kirito said smiling.

Angelica threw her spear directly at him and he easily sidestepped it, and the spear flew back to Angelica's hand. Kirito moved quickly and swung his sword against her shield and knocked her down from the impact.

"Entrench!" She planted herself on the ground and held her shield in front of her "Vengeance!"

"Using the same combo you did in the other match? I know a way around it." He came at her and repeatedly started to attack. Both Angelica's and Kirito's health was going down. It looked as if Kirito's was going down faster but I noticed Kirito was gaining strength as he attacked and bringing Angelica down faster. She noticed and jumped back.

"How were you able to do that? Entrench should have increased my defence strength!"

"It did. I just used my physical strength to break through and damage you." Kirito was at 80% and Angelica was at 50%.

"That won't happen again!" She pointed her spear and shield at Kirito "Juggernaut Charge!" She ran directly at Kirito and he jumped over her and jump her across the back.

"Ow! Why can't I hit you!" She threw her spear and it cut Kirito's cheek a little and it burned a little.

"A burning effect? That's unique." He ran at her and cut upwards, sending her into the air and as she landed she stabbed his sword into her shoulder.

I saw the bars and shook my head "The winner is Kirito...a pretty fast battle against a tank." What level is Kirito to be able to do that?

"I lost?" Angelica asked dazed "I can't believe I lost!"

"You were a good foe." Kirito offered his hand.

Angelica got up herself "You cheated!" She kicked him and walked back to the stage.

"I warned you about him Angelica." I told her.

"Shut up..."

"Just telling you."

I ignored most of the other battles but when a certain name came up I smiled

"The next match is, Zero Vs FlameOfHeaven." Now we can see more of what FlameOfHeaven can do. I wait and Zero comes down. We wait a moment and nothing happens.

"Where is FlameOfHeaven?"

One of the viewers call out "He said that he was tired of waiting and...he left."

"He left?" I asked "Well...I guess Zero continues on then without a fight..."

"Whatever." Zero said walking back up to the stands.

"All right, there is tw0 set of battles then all that's left the semifinals and the finals. We will do one set of battles and then the finals will be held tomorrow." All of the winners papers went back into the lotto "Now let's see who is in the next battle." The paper flies out "Lea Vs Dark" That's was unexpected.

"So it's me and you Dark." She said.

"Yup. Give me all you've got." I went into the arena and so did Lea "The battle will begin now."

Lea got an arrow ready and Rocky was watching me, preparing to attack if I went to close.

"This isn't going to be easy..." I muttered.

"Arrow Bomb!" Lea shot the area and I moved to the side. Rocky ran at me and I rose my shied to defend against his blade and claws. I pushed my shield forward against Rocky, and my sword burst into flames "Flame Whip!" In stead of trying to hit Rocky, I sent it directly at Lea. She wasn't fast enough and it hit her. Rocky got angrier at that and moved back and tackled my shield with full force, sending me toppling backwards. Before I could get up he bit into my right wrist, my sword arm. I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip. I saw Lea loading an arrow, a crimson arrow, a Hellfire Arrow.

"Hellfire Arrow!" She shot it and I knew it was going to hit. I grabbed onto Rocky's neck and as he tried to pull away to get out of the arrow's range he realized he was staying. The arrow hit me and I felt the intense heat all at once and I let Rocky go and started rolling. Thanks to my quick reaction I lost minimum health, but I was still at 75%, Lea is at 85%. I saw Rocky, smoking and I realized he had been knocked out from the fire.

"Looks like Rocky is done."

Lea looked at him "Yeah...can I give up?"

"You want to give up? I mean you have more health then me."

"Yeah...but I know without Rocky I don't stand even the slightest chance against you."

"Then I guess if you want to."

"I do." She walked over to Rocky and healed him and he got to his feet and went to the stage.

"Time to check the next battle."

Kirito Vs Recon (A random player) was the next battle. My mind was elsewhere again, mostly about how 1: The tournament was almost over and 2: I didn't get to see what FlameOfHeaven was capable of by fighting him myself...Maybe I can track him down and fight him...no, that would distract me to much from the main task of completing the game and returning home, so I have no choice but to go with the nights and fight the bosses.

**-I seriously can't think of anymore random player names so (Except for the two in the finals below)...I'm going to skip right to the results of who are in the finals. Also I just feel sick and can't continue with the fights...Sorry, the next chapter will have more detail in the battles.-**

The results were in. The 8 remaining players that are in the tournament are

DarkBlade

Kirito

Asuna

Zizitsu

Regen

Zero

Gino

Zen

These are the remaining players that are in the finals. I will be facing at least one of them and We're if I can manage to defeat them.

Chapter 28 Offline

**I'll give credit now even through he did nothing yet, ****ViresAdLegatum**** for The Oc Zizitsu. Also since it is pretty much Christmas Eve, and I'll be busy for the next two days so I can't post anymore chapters, So all of you have a Merry Christmas (Or happy Holidays, which ever you prefer) and I'll start writing again the day after Boxing Day.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Finals

The final day of the tournament begins.

Chapter 29 Online

The tournament will end today and we'll see who comes out on top. It was early morning, and like my habit now, I was sitting on the edge of the cliff my feet hanging over the water. I only had to wait for the others to awake, and then head to the Colosseum and end this tournament. I sat looking over the seemingly endless ocean and let my mind start to wander. In the tournament I was the last one of my team that made it to the finals, and now I had a challenge ahead of me. I realize many of the other players think the tournament has no meaning and just holding others back from clearing the floors, but I had a reason to arrange this tournament. In the time that I have spent in this world, I have been forced to fight different players that wanted me dead, Demise, Laughing Coffin and at one point Taking, and the one thing I realized in the fights was I had no idea how to fight players that use different weapons or styles, so my reason for starting the tournament was to allow other players to fight against different styles of fighting, so they will have a better chance to fight off pk-res if they are attacked. Of course no one knows that and I don't plan on telling them, but if they ever get into a fight with a pk-er then they might realize it. I lay back and look at the sky as my mind continues to wander, and a thought came very sudden and made me think of something I haven't thought of for some time. The real me, my family that awaits the day where I escape, but it also made me realize something I never thought of before. My party have people that care about them in the real world too, waiting for them to awake...and it's my goal to make sure that happens...even at the cost of my own life. My party will escape, even if I don't. I had to get that off my mind for now, we'll only at the 32nd floor and I'm getting ahead of myself anyway, the first thing I need to concentrate on is finishing the tournament and then moving on to the 32nd floor and prepare to fight the floor boss.

"Hey Dark!" A voice calls from behind

I turn and see Sienna calling to me from a second story window "Hey." I say standing up.

"You seem to go outside a lot lately."

"It helps me think when I have things on my mind."

"Thinking about the finals today?"

I walk towards the house, so I'm under the window "That, and a few other things." I tell her.

"Like what?"

"Just realized that you and the others have people in the real world waiting for you to return."

She looks at me confused "You didn't think of that before?"

"Nope. The only time I really thought about the real world and the people in was when I was on the first floor and that was before I met you or Lea or even my temporary partner NightFang."

"NightFang?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't know this. I met him on the 1st floor and we teamed up to take on the Lizard forest, where I took the boss lizard down. Later he asked if I wanted to take the test to join the guild he was also in, Legion. I accepted and he set the test up. I went to the location to find him standing over a young girl, Lea, with low health and he told me to join Legion, which he revealed the true name as Demise, I had to kill her. I refused, attacked him, killed him and I became an enemy to Demise."

She went quiet for a moment then spoke "So, that's how Demise decided you were an enemy?"

"No...only Marks', I was never attacked by any under Doom's command."

"That's the only time you thought of the real world?"

"The only time I really thought about it...Thinking back now I'm surprised I handled the situation so calmly when I learned about him and when I learned we were stuck in the game...I was always the panicky one in my family."

"Really? You seem to handle things calmly. From what I've seen."

"I know...I guess getting trapped in this game might have shocked me so much that I couldn't panic and I realized to get out of this game I had no choice but to keep my cool, and do my best to escape."

She smiled "I remember seeing you panic once."

"Sure you did." I said in a teasing way "When did you see me panic?" I challenged her.

"Remember when you met me?"

"When I followed you and asked you about your speed after your fight in the 5th floor?"

"Yeah. Do you remember why you had to leave?"

"I got a message about..." I stopped and knew she had me.

"When you heard Lea had been captured, you panicked and took off. That's one time you didn't keep calm."

"Okay...you got me." I said raising my hands in defeat.

"Yes I did." She looked behind her into the house "Sounds like the others are awake. If you want to head to the Colosseum now and make sure everything is ready, you can. We're come when we'll ready."

"Sounds good. I'll head there now. See you there." I headed off.

I was the first player at the Colosseum and I was on the stage making sure the lotto would work to pick the pair fighting and I heard a voice.

"You're early."

I turn and see Kirito standing there "I'm the one who set this up, I couldn't be late."

"You were yesterday. You're just here on time because you're a finalist."

"That's part of it. You're a finalist too, so we might face off."

"Too bad you won't defeat me if we do."

"Don't underestimate someone you never fought." I say turning back to the lotto.

"That's a big mistake, especially when that someone took out a player that was 40 levels higher then himself."

"Doom...I would have died with not for you and the others...I almost died a few times in that battle..."

"But your party member...The girl, I didn't catch her name, the one that took a hit for you."

"Sienna."

"She saved your life, not only does that show how mach your party wants to protect you but I think your party might have been able to take Doom with out me or the other two that were there."

"You helped by calling Grim...it's too bad he died..."

"Yeah...I went back to the hideout to see if I could at least get his scythe...but when I got there it was gone."

"His scythe was gone? It wouldn't have disappeared...uh-oh..."

"What?"

"Just thinking what if a Demise member survived and took the scythe...it's an insanely strong weapon, so if I have to fight against it, I could lose."

"No. Grim would have made sure all Demise members were taken care of."

"I hope you're right." More players started to enter.

"Looks like the tournament will be start soon."

"Yeah." I respond, seeing my party enter "It will be starting soon."

"Good luck Dark." Kirito said walking away

"Good luck to you too."

I checked the stands making sure the 8 finalists were here.

"Today is the day the finals start. But before we can start the finals we have to cut the 8 we have down to 4. So without further delay, the first battle is" I spin the lotto and two names come out "Kirito VS Regen!" Regen...she was the one that saw me fight Takumi the first time and told me I was lucky that she caught me in town so she wouldn't have to hunt me down and kill me...like she really could. Kirito and she came down into the arena. Regen had a battle-axe ready and Kirito drew his sword.

"You look like you could be a formidable opponent." Kirito said.

"Thanks. You look pretty tough yourself." She smiles sweetly. How in the world can she be a pk hunter, when she seems so nice, honest...that type of person is not cut out to be a Pk hunter.

"All right. Let the first battle of the final day, Begin!"

Regen made the first move, running directly at Kirito, axe poised to strike. Kirito easily deflected the strike, making her lose her balance and he dealt a blow to her stomach. She moved back and readied for another attack. Kirito got ready to defend against her next attack. She ran and jumped high up and bought the axe down against Kirito's sword, he holds her back, almost to easily. He pushes the axe away and slashes at her again. She stops the attack and then looks at me.

"I surrender. I have no chance of winning."

"You've hardly tried to fight..." I pointed out

"He defended my attack easily, I can't defeat him."

"Okay...The winner of the first match is Kirito!" Regen left the Colosseum and Kirito went back to his seat. I spun the lotto and two more names came out "Asuna VS Gino." Asuna came down in her red and white Knight armor and her rapier and Gino, a male came down wearing complete dark blue armor along with a mid-night blue cape, his weapon, a short sword with it's hilt wrapped in the same sade of blue as his armor and the blade a shining silver.

"Let the second battle start now!"

Asuna decided to attack first and she ran and sent Gino to the ground right away. He got up.

"Just what I would expect from vice commander of the Knights." Gino said as he looked for an opening. Asuna moved quickly and stabbed her sword into his shoulder.

"You're leaving yourself open while you look for an opening."

"Or I got you where I wanted." He stabbed her directly under her shoulder blade. She pushed back and a status effect appeared with her health bar, it looked like a broken bone.

"Weakness..." I heard Asuna say.

"Yup. My sword can inflict weakness on my enemy."

"I'll still be able to defeat you!"She used he speed and stabbed into his stomach, but it didn't go really deep.

"You made a bad move." Gino stabbed her leg and she stumbled back "Now your leg is also weakened. You can't use your speed as effectively now." She moved back and it was clear the injury damaged her leg.

"Ow...So my strikes are weaker and my speed is reduced..." Asuna knew she would have a hard fight ahead of her. She was still above Gino's health. Asuna was at 90% and Gino was at 70% from the shoulder and stomach wounds. Gino walked towards Asuna, know she couldn't move very fast. As he went to stab her she rolled and brought her sword up and stabbed him directly in the jaw. He stumbled back and she thrust forward and stabbed just under his ribcage. He moved back and out of her range.

"I might be weakened, but if you let your guard down I'll win easily." Gino had gone to 50%.

"Then I won't let my guard down." Gino ran at Asuna and stabbed at her and she moved, but her cheek was still cut. Asuna stabbed into his foot and as he tried to pull back it tore his foot a little.

"Ow!" Gino said looking at his foot.

"Told you." Asuna said mockingly.

"You won't get the chance to do that again!" He pulls a small knife from a hidden pocket and threw it at her and she deflected it with her sword.

"You were saying?" She said walking closer.

"I'm not done yet." He threw another knife and Asuna stopped it close the gap between the two of them and stabbed into Gino's throat. He fell to the ground holding his throat. A normally fatal blow, but since health can't go lower then 10% and since she is weakened he won't die. His health drained until it hit the 10%.

"The winner is Asuna!" I shouted

Gino got up and still holding his neck he left. Asuna headed up stairs and sat down.

"The next battle is" I spun the lotto and the paper flew out "Dark VS Zizitsu." My battle. With someone I don't know. I went into the arena and so did my opponent, as he stood oppiste from me I heard cheers and saw a group of girls cheering for him, even though the battle hadn't started, a fan club. Zizitsu's armor was black, with a few purple lines making a cross along his chest plate. His weapon was a spear with a metal handle and a violet head and he also had a small purple shield...it could have an effect.

"Looks like you have a fan club." I said referring to the girls.

"Yeah. I've grown use to it seeing as they follow me pretty much anywhere."

"Sounds like you're popular."

"To some I seem to be. Ready to start the fight?"

"Straight to the point, alright the battle shall begin now!"

I waited to attack knowing his spear would be able to hit me before I have a chance to use my sword, so I waited and watched for an opening. He seemed to have the same idea seeing as how he wasn't moving either, but there's always a way to provoke people into attacking.

"Cutting Edge!" I shot the wave at him and he uses his shield to stop it and realizing I'm not going to come into range he rushes at me, holding his shield ready to defend him and spear ready to strike, just like Angelica has done before. I hold my shield in front of me and ready myself to take the impact. He connects and I feel myself get pushed back quite a distance. I move my shield and quickly slash down his chest but he expected that and uses his shield to hit my head and I stumbled back. He thrust his spear forward and hit my shoulder and he moved back. I checked and saw I had been poisoned and he had been burned by my sword.

"I was right. Your spear can cause poison, but my sword can burn."

"I can see that." He said seeing his armor and skin had been burned. He charged at me again and I waited until the last moment and moved to the side.

"Flames Of Demons!" My sword burst into black flames and I appeared in front of Zizitsu and hit him up, and started hitting him while he was in midair, keeping him there. I stopped after a while and he fell to the ground. He got to his feet and I saw he had dropped to only 50% and I was at 40% thanks to the poison.

"Looks like my poison is taking it's toll on you."

"Yes, it is. Too bad I am serious about winning this battle."

"So what can you do, you're poisoned and losing health even as you speak."

"So I'll do this. Thee In The Depths Of Hell I Call To You, Take This Body As Your Own And Defeat The Enemies That Stand Before Me!" I rose my sword into the air, before anyone could do anything and black flames engulfed my sword.

"What are you doing?"Zizitsu asked

"You're see in a moment." The flames disappeared ,my eyes turned red, my right arm turned red and grew claws, my left hand, my shield hand turned thicker and grew shorter duller claws, but this time I subdued the Demon that tried to control my body.

"What the..." Zizitsu muttered.

"I have to take you out quickly or I'll use this battle." I appeared in front of him and stabbed my claws through his armor and into his body, I quickly pulled them back and stabbed my sword through his chest, holding it there, allowing the hot blade do it's work. I pull the blade out after a few seconds and stop my skill. I checked my bar 15%. I saw Zizitsu's go from 20% to 15% to 10%.

"Looks like the burn did it's work. I've won this battle." I heard his 'fan club' boo.

"That was a good battle DarkBlade." He said

"I agree, it was."

He gave a small smile and walked back up. I went back to the stage.

"Dark, you used a dangerous move." Sienna said, disapprovingly.

"I know...but I won."

"That move could have taken you below 10% and you might have died."

"Maybe I got a little to serious about winning."

"You did."

"I won't do that again. Can the last two players who have not fought, Zero and Zen, come down here and prepare for battle?"

Zero came down with a silver long sword. Every time I see him he has a different weapon. Zen was an archer, using a bow that looked to be made of a durable red stone, but he also had a dagger at his side in case he of close combat. He had on armor made of a shiny blue metal.

"Let the battle start!"

Zen wasted no time in loading an arrow and shooting it at Zero. Zero moved to the side, drew his sword and closed the distance in between them and slashed through Zen's bow with one strike. Zen reacted quickly and drew his dagger, but not before Zero could get a strike on him cutting his shoulder to his hip. Zen swung his dagger, trying to his Zero, but he easily stops it with his own blade. Zen pulled back and tried to stab into Zero's chest but once again Zero stops it, keeping up against Zen's speed. Zen tried once more and Zero stopped it with the hilt of the sword, then he swung his sword up, cutting up Zen's stomach, to his neck. His bar went to the 20% already and Zero stabbed into his chest and pulled down as he pulled it out, leaving a huge gash in his chest. Zen's bar dropped to 10%.

"The battle is over! The winner is Zero!"

Zen walked away without saying anything and Zero went back up to the stands.

I went to the front of the stage.

"We have now cut the 8 players down to four and we can start the semi-finals. The two battles that will take place in this round are, Kirito VS Asuna and Dark VS Zero. We will begin the semi-finals now. Kirito and Asuna please come to the arena." Kirito and Asuna came at the same time and stood opposite of each other.

"Let the semi-finals begin!"

Kirito and Asuna got ready to fight.

"I hope you've improved since the first floor, Kirito." Asuna said to him.

"I have, and you have too Vice Commander."

"Only the guild needs to call me that, now prepare yourself!" She ran at him and attacked and He easily stopped the attack.

"Looks like you did improved, but can you match my speed?" Asuna asked moving behind him.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Kirito said stepping to the side and swinging his sword up and taking her off her feet and onto the ground. Asuna got to her feet and Kirito moved and sent her to the ground again. Asuna flipped back wards out of Kirito's range and readied herself. She dashed ran him and managed to cut his cheek a bit before getting behind him and attacking again. This time Kirito reflected the hit and only got his shoulder cut.

"You can manage my sword a little, but not completely." Asuna said moving back and thrusting at him again, he stopped it with his sword.

"True, but you have less health then me, and it's easier to get you to 10% then me." He pushed her sword away and stabbed at her, connecting with her chest below the heart dealing a nice chunk of damage. Kirito was at 95% and Asuna was at 60%.

"The fight isn't done yet!" She dashed at him and attacked rapidly, cutting his chest and shoulder. Kirito blocked the final attack and cut just below Asuna's neck. She moved back, hoping to find a way past Kirito's defence and counter attacks. As she was doing that Kirito ran at Asuna and swung her sword, and managed to cut her shoulder, but he quickly moved to her side and swung again. She swung her sword hoping to connect but ended up hitting nothing but empty air and Kirito, who had gotten behind her cut her down her back, bringing her now to 30%. She moved quickly and stabbed Kirito right through his stomach.

"He looks like he can take a speed type fighter easily." Sienna said watching the fight closely.

"Yeah, but Asuna isn't giving up either." I pointed out.

Kirito stepped back after taking the stomach wound and then dashed quickly. He hit Asuna from the front, then just as quickly he moved behind and struck her from behind and finished the combo with a slash down her back. Her health dropped to the losing point, 10%.

"The winner is Kirito!"

"That was a good fight Asuna. I would expect nothing less from the vice commander of the Knights."

"Thanks Kirito...you were a worthy opponent."

Both of them headed back to their seats.

"Zero, come down to the arena now." I went into the arena and waited. Zero came down.

"So I'm up against you Dark?"

"Yeah...the only time we fought before was when you tried to arrest me, Lea and Sienna."

"My mistake. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. This battle starts right now."

Zero ran at me and I rose my shield. He connected and like last time we fought each other I felt my feet get pushed into the ground from the strength of his attack. I dropped my shield and moved back.

"I'll use my strength alone, no defence." I smiled.

"Being a little cocky?"

"Nope, I'm faster like this and holding my sword with two hands increases my power as well."

"Then go ahead." He came at me and as he swung his sword I moved, but he quickly reacted, slamming his sword into my stomach, sending me flying into the wall. I moved from the wall.

"Ouch...you're still strong as ever." I ran at him and he swung his sword at my feet. I grabbed over it and slashed down his back and across, making a **t **on this back. He swung and I ducked under it, stabbing into his chest. He moved back making it so I couldn't gt another hit on him.

"You're fast..." He said

"I know. Not as fast as Sienna, or Asuna, but I can still move faster then many others." I pointed my sword at him and it burst into flame "I'm gonna try and end this. Dragon Flame!" I appeared behind him and my sword had stabbed through his back and came out of his stomach. He moved forward, removing my sword from his stomach and he swung his sword back, connecting with my head. I feel to the ground and my vision went blurry. I could still make out Zero and as he tried to stab me I jumped back.

My sword burst into flames again "Flaming Edge!" I shot the flaming wave at him and he stopped it easily with his sword. I had 75% percent just from being hit in the head...how much strength does this guy have? He had 40% from all my attacks. I ran at him and he got ready to attack. I stabbed my sword into his stomach and I felt his flame enter my chest. I did move back and neither did he. My sword was burning him, inside and out, but he was refusing to move back, as he twisted his sword, causing more damage.

"This battle ends here!" Flame Whip!" My sword burst into flames and with no where to shoot it since I didn't remove my sword, the flame whip exploded in a small orb of fire. I jumped out and so did Zero. As it disappeared I saw Zero had hit 10%.

"This battle is over."

He nodded.

"The semi-finals are over now." I turned to the stage for a moment, then to Zero and he had disappeared "Again...how does he do that?" I staggered back to the stage, after grabbing my shield, still damaged from the fight with Zero.

"So the finals now?" Doran asked talking for the first time.

I nod "The final battle between myself and Kirito will begin in 5 minutes." Giving me time to take a potion and heal myself.

"You're up against the one that defeated me." Angelica said "Make sure you beat him."

"I'll try my best. Although I'm not to sure I can take him. He's a beta tester and not only that but he's a strong fighter...this tournament has shown that."

"You'll win." Sienna told me

"I'll find a way."

"He beat the vice commander of the Knights...when you fought her Dark didn't you only tie her?" Lea asked.

"Yes...but she's a speed type fighter, I use strength and speed if I need it." I opened my inventory and took a potion out and drank it "I do know one thing, I better not underestimate him."

The time for the final battle had arrived. Myself and Kirito were in the arena ready.

"The final battle of the tournament starts now." I said signalling the battle start.

"Good luck Dark."

"Same to you, Kirito."

We both waited and I knew I had to make the first move "Flaming Barrage!" I shot the multiple waves at Kirito and he easily avoided them. He moved closer to me and I drew a line in the ground with my sword.

"Barrier!" The blue force field appeared and Kirito jumped into the air and hit it with his blade, shattering it. I jumped to the side before his sword hit me.

"You shattered it with one strike...impressive." I readied another skill.

"I'm stronger then you think." He ran at me and I used my altered skill.

"Flame Rope!" My sword burst into flames and a rope of flames shot out and went towards Kirito, he tried to dodge, but it hit him and wrapped around his ankle and slammed him into the ground. He got to his feet, the rope still burning his ankle.

"I didn't expect that." He looked at his ankle.

"It's my Flame Whip's altered skill. Also it can do more." I pull my sword towards me and the rope pulls Kirito into the air and towards me. I thrust my sword out and the rope around Kirito disappears and he get impaled on to my blade. I try to pull my blade out, but he's holding it in his free hand.

"That's a pretty good move Dark." He bought his sword down on my shield arm and then pulled off my sword, stabbed into my shield arm's shoulder and my grip on my should loosened and h hit my shield out of my grasp with his sword. He moved back.

"Without the shield you can't use the altered skills, right?"

"Correct...you heard that in my battles, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You need to be careful what you say where potential enemies can hear."

"I wasn't thinking I guess." I walked towards him and he did the same. We kept walking until we were a foot from the other, both in range of the others attack. Who would try to act first. I sudden swing my sword and he moves and avoids it, dammit. He swings his sword against mine, hitting it away.

"No sword, no shield." I mutter "I could try and get them...but I'm sure you won't just allow that." I face Kirito and close the gap. He swings at me and I duck and punch him directly in the jaw.

"Hand to hand...I remember seeing that before."

"It helps...especially when you get disarmed a lot...like me."

"But is it any match for a sword."

"Nope..."

He swings his sword and I try to duck, but he expected that and aimed for my legs, tripping me. He rose his sword and stabbed it into my chest and I couldn't get up.

"Dark, this battle ended the moment you lost your blade."

"Not really." I grabbed the blade and pushed up and managed to remove it. I rolled to the side and equipped the Expired Light Dagger I still had and ran at Kirito, he was caught off guard as I ran at him and just before the blade connected with his throat, he managed to stab upwards into my chest.

"I got careless...I can't believe how much strength you have to have gotten me to 10% already..." I stab back, removing his sword from my chest "The winner of the tournament is Kirito!" The crowd cheered.

I presented the prize to Kirito. The crowd was leaving and my party came to me.

"You lost..." Angelica said, glaring at me.

"I couldn't beat him...he was too strong and I was disarmed."

"You should have done better!" She kicked my ankle again...this is the third time.

"Okay, sorry, you don't have to kick me all the time..."

"You tried your best at least." Sienna said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, and you came in second."

"I know. I'm not upset, just slight bothered." I smiled.

"Dark!" I turned and saw Takumi and Asuna coming towards me.

"Hey."

"You put up a good fight out there...it's to bad you lost." Takumi responded

"Yeah...I know..."

"Anyway, have you noticed how almost none of the Knights except me and Asuna are here?"

"I did. Why?"

"What do you think they are off doing?"

"I don't know...hunting?"

"Nope. I sent them scouting."

"For the boss?"

"Yup...and they sent a message telling me it's been found."

I smiled "I'm ready to head to the location now."

Takumi smiled back "Just what I wanted to hear. Onwards to the 32nd boss!"

Chapter 29 End

**FINALLY THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER! I thought it was a good idea...but it got boring and eventually I just wanted to end it...well now I can continue writing about Dark and his party trying to complete the floors...I already have the next 4-5 chapters planned out. So hope you enjoyed this godforsaken tournament, which if you haven't guessed by now I think was hell to write...Anyway, good day/night to you all.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Contradiction

Dark and his party join the Knights to fight the 32nd boss, but the boss takes an "Interest" in Dark.

Chapter 30 Online.

We left the 18th floor and headed to the 32nd floor to fight the boss that had been found. Takumi got instructions from the message so he was leading the way.

"Water...islands and sand..." I muttered.

"What are you mumbling about Dark?" Takumi asked

"Thinking what the boss could be. Water, islands and sand...I can't figure it out from these three things...maybe a sea serpent...or maybe a giant hermit crab."

"Giant hermit crab? Is that the best guess you have?"

"I was mostly joking about that...I'm just saying, sand and water...no one could guess what the boss could be from just these two things..."

"Then the boss will be a surprise."

"Yeah. Guess so." I looked behind me and saw that Angelica looked excited about fighting the boss.

"We missed the 31st boss, but now I can show everyone my strength at this boss!"

"There's going to be more then 50 players at the boss, no one will notice a single player." Doran said to her.

"We're see, I'll make sure I'm noticed!"

Sienna walked up beside me, took my hand and whispered "She won't manage that."

I whisper back "Let her think she can, no point telling her that."

Lea was looking around "Why are no monsters attacking us?"

"The monsters on his floor only spawn in water, so if we were close to the water we would get attacked." Takumi told her.

"That makes sense...I guess." She responded.

After another 30 minutes the large group of players came into view, mostly knights.

"Looks like we're here." Takumi pointed out.

"Really? If you hadn't said that we might not have known." Sienna said in a mocking voice, Takumi ignored her. We reached the group of players and one of the Knights addressed Takumi.

"Takumi sir! The boss lair was hidden under sand, and made it hard to find, we found it merely by luck when one of us tripped." He showed us a trap door "Inside is a stair case and it leads right into the boss lair. We need to be ready right away."

"What is the boss?"

"We have not gone into the boss lair enough to make it spawn."

"Okay. Our line up will be as follows. Myself and Asuna will enter first, behind us will be Dark and his party, the swordsmen behind them and archers in the back. Ready them."

"Understood sir."

I knelt by the trap door "Nothing about the boss here either?" I let out a sigh.

"Why are you so intent on finding out the boss on this floor?" Sienna asked kneeling beside me.

"First, so we would know what we'll going against, second because there has to be someway to tell...well I hope there is anyway."

"Like Takumi said we have no choice but to move on and fight it."

"No other choice." I stand up and wait for the knights to ready themselves.

Once the Knights were ready, Takumi opened the trap door and he and Asuna went down. Me and my party followed behind them and the rest followed behind us. The stairway was dark, dank and damp, if I had to guess I would say this led under the ocean...so if the roofs gives out we'll all drown...let's hope that doesn't happen. We kept walking and no said a word, they only thing you could hear was the echoing footsteps of all the players and the quiet breathing of the players. We reached the bottom of the staircase after another few minutes. The boss lair we arrived in was a round room, and in front of us stood a type of stage with two sets of 7 steps leading up the the top of it, there sat a big oyster laying open. We walked closer and the boss spawned on the bottom part of the open oyster. The boss had a tail of a fish, and the upper part of a woman, on her head over her long ocean blue hair was a crown made of gold and sliver coral, her eyes were the same color as her eyes, her torso area was bare except for the seashell bra she was wearing and in her hands she held a dark blue harp. The boss was a mermaid? She looked at the players and spoke.

"Are you the humans that have defiled my islands, and now dare to challenge me in a fight?" her voice sounded like ocean waves.

Takumi took a step forwards "Yes we are, we must defeat you to advance."

"Then your challenge is accepted, you will all die here!" Her four bars and her name appeared 'Aglaophonos, The Temptress Of The Seas.'

"Temptress..." I muttered...it suddenly dawned on me, she's not a mermaid, but a Siren!

"Everyone, prepare to-" Takumi started.

"Before you do that Takumi, you do realize she's not a mermaid but a siren?" I asked him.

"A siren? Like the creature that lured sailors to their deaths?"

She laughed "Looks like we have a smart one here." That confirmed it.

"Exactly...we don't know what she can do, but we need to be careful."

"I know."

Takumi ordered the archers to move back and all units to watch her attacks so we might be able to find a pattern.

"I'll make the first move then." Aglaophonos said removing one hand from her harp and pointed it towards us. At first nothing happened but then a blue orb appeared in her hand and a stream of compressed water shot out, I jumped to the side, barely avoiding the the compressed liquid and the ones it did hit actually got cut and some of their weapons were destroyed. Note to self, avoid that move at all costs. I turned to the siren and she was staring at me.

"You're an interesting one, you found out I'm a siren and you can react quickly to attacks you have never seen."

"You're interesting yourself, you're the only floor boss that I've heard talk."

"I can do more then talk." She moved her fingers against the stings in her harp and music sounded, at the same time she started to sing, I couldn't understand a word but it was enchanting. Her song...the siren's song can allure men, I felt a weak pull trying to hold me and I easily resisted it and moved back. I saw some of the men were staring at the siren, in a trance including, not surprisingly, Doran. I saw some of the males and all the females were unaffected.

"What's wrong with all of them?" Sienna asked me.

"The Siren's song can enchant men, she's stopping the movement of the weak willed men."

"That explains Doran being effected by it..." I smiled at her joke but quickly focused.

"Lea, Angelica come here!" They listened "I almost got caught in her song, I have a feeling the closer you are the more effective it is, so since I can't get any closer, I want you two to attack from long range, and make it change it's attack pattern."

"Understood." Lea said loading an arrow

"Just remember I'm only listening so my name will be known." Angelica said getting ready to throw her spear. Rocky sat beside me and gave a small whine.

"I'm not sure. You're a male wolf, but I'm not sure if you would be affected too...better not to risk it."

"Hellfire Arrow!" Lea shot the arrow and Angelica threw her spear and they both hit at the same time. We all heard the siren's screams as her song got cut off, freeing the men from her song. Angelica's spear came back to her and Lea readied another arrow. The screams stopped and I knew what was coming, I saw a bit of blue and I readied my shield and as the stream of water shot towards Lea, I moved and blocked it with my shield. My shield suddenly shattered as the water stopped.

"I knew it could destroy weapons...guess that's the end of my altered arts."

"T-thanks Dark." Lea said from behind me.

"Don't mention it." I responded quickly, keeping my focus on the cloud of smoke.

Takumi gave orders "Attack! Before she can start singing again!" Arrows flew and soldiers ran towards her with swords ready. The smoke cleared from Lea's Hellfire arrow and we saw that Aglaophonos had a dome of water around her, stopping the arrows and making the Knights realize running up and attacking isn't the best idea.

"It looks like I'll have to use this." She said, a hint of anger in her voice. She started to play the harp again and started to sing again, but this time it was different and solid music notes came from the harp and her mouth and came towards us. Red, blue, green, purple, yellow, black there were so many different colors and I'm sure they were all dangerous. A yellow one hit a nearby Knight and he fell, I saw he had been paralysed . The colors!

"Takumi, the colors symbolize the aliment that they effect the target with!"

He looked at them "You're right. Black is blindness, purple is poison, this isn't good...Knights move back!" Some of the knights listened and others tried to help the ones that had been hit already. I was watching the Knights and didn't notice a music note nearing me until someone called out.

"Watch out!" I turned with just enough time to see a pink note, it hit me. I wait and see my health didn't go down.

"What did that do?" Suddenly I feel something all throughout my body, it felt like something was grabbing each bone and muscle in my body. I fell to my knees.

**-To narrator's point of view-**

"What did you just do to him?" Sienna shouted at the Siren.

"He's been hit by the pink music note, exactly who I was aiming for."

"What does pink do?"

"It's a very powerful one, and I can only use it once in a battle. You'll see it's effects in a minute."

Dark suddenly got to his feet, shaking and a Knight moved closer.

"Dark, do you need help?" As the knight got closer, Dark swung his sword and decapitated the knight, killing him instantly. Dark's ring glowed, showing he got experience for the kill. Everyone was stunned, and stayed silent.

"Good work." Aglaophonos said.

Dark turned to her and bowed on one knee.

Takumi broke the silence "What are you doing Dark? Are you betraying us?"

"Dark would never betray us!" Sienna shouted at him.

"Now, I want you to eliminate all of these pesky players, understood?"

Dark stood up and placed his left hand on his right shoulder "As you wish, Mistress." He turned to the others and got ready.

"Mistress? See, He didn't betray us! He's being controlled!" Sienna shouted at Takumi again.

"But first, my servant, don't use that pathetic sword, use this instead." A golden trident with a ruby under the middle prong flew to Dark's feet "This is Neptune's Trident." Dark dropped his sword and picked the trident up "Now, eliminate them!"

Dark walked towards the crowd of players.

"Dark, snap out of it! You can't fight us!" Lea said hoping to break through the Siren's spell, but to no anvil.

"Dark, move now or we will have no choice, but to kill you first!" Takumi shouted at him. Dark made no move.

Sienna walked towards Dark "All of you, focus on her." She said glaring at Aglaophonos "I'll handle Dark."

"Sienna, you can't fight Dark, you two-" Lea started

"Quiet!" She shouted angrily "Dark is being controlled...we have no choice but for one of us to hold him off while the others defeat Aglaophonos, now attack!"

Dark didn't move until Sienna attacked. Her sword connected with the trident and Dark pulled back and stabbed forward with amazing speed and hit Sienna in the stomach.

Dark spoke "What's wrong Sienna? What happened to your speed?"

She staggered back and saw the three round wounds caused by the trident's prongs.

"He's faster now..." Sienna told herself "Now he has speed and strength."

"Sienna, now isn't the time to daydream...it won't be fun to kill you if you don't move!" He thrust the trident toward her again and she managed to stop it this time, just before one of the prongs entered her body. Dark pushed against her sword and Sienna felt herself getting pushed back. Dark gave a smirk as turned his Trident with enough force to throw Sienna off balance and thrust again, giving her another set of round wounds, just under the others. She moved back and Dark turned to look at Aglaophonos and saw that she was having a hard time dealing with the swordsmen and the archers. He slammed the trident on the ground and the water from Aglaophonos' water attack started to raise from the ground and towards the tip of the trident. Once the water had formed a sizable sphere above the tip of the trident, Dark pointed the trident at Aglaophonos' attackers and needles of water flew out of it and towards the attackers. Each needle did a considerable amount of damage and the players had to retreat out of the radius of the attack. After a few moments the orb was depleted of water.

Aglaophonos turned to Dark "Did I ask for your help?" She demanded angrily.

"No mistress you did not, but I couldn't allow them to keep attacking you."

"You're a good servant...maybe I won't kill you after these players are taken down and you can become my permanent servant."

Dark nodded and turned back to Sienna, who was now missing. He looked around trying to locate her and failed until the jet black blade stabbed through his stomach.

"You got distracted Dark." Sienna said removing the blade. Dark didn't show any sign that the attack had hurt him, but his health did fall to half.

"Idiot! Don't help me unless I ask, concentrate on killing her!" Aglaophonos shouted at him.

Dark didn't respond this time but his eyes locked onto Sienna, who was at 75% health despite only being hit twice by the trident.

"Dark, you have to try and snap out of it...the only way to do this without killing you, is to defeat the Siren."

"Even if they manage to defeat her, it will be too late for you!" Dark pointed the trident at her and some of the water moved and needles shot at her. She tried to move but wasn't fast enough and before she knew it the needles were upon her. They cut her arms and legs badly and her health dropped to 40%.

"Even his attacks are fast..." Sienna muttered looking at her wounds.

"I might have let my guard down at one point, but now I have more health then you."

"I won't let either of us die."

"I know I won't. Not so sure about you." Dark thrust the trident at her and she moved back.

"End With One Strike!" She disappeared.

"That move might have worked before but it won't work again." Sienna appeared him and tried to stab him, but Dark managed to grab the sword with his bare hand "Told you. It won't work a second time." He stabbed Sienna in the stomach and took a second to look over at the other battle. Aglaophonos wasn't doing well. She had 2 bars left and was still taking damage. Dark looked at Sienna.

"I have to end this quickly, or my mistress won't survive."

"You...won't defeat me Dark!" Sienna quickly recovered from the wound and stabbed her sword into Dark's neck and he jumped back from the sudden attack. His free hand gripped his throat.

"Wasn't expecting that..." He let out a little cough "It hurts, but I have to take you down quickly." Dark's grip on the trident tightened.

"If you run at me from that distance I'll be able to block it." Sienna said, less confident then she let on.

"If I were to dash at you then yes, you probably would be able to." Dark raised the trident to his side at eye level and smirked "Then what if I do this!" Dark threw the spear through the air and Sienna knew right away that she couldn't dodge it at the speed it was going. The trident hit her in the stomach, hitting her to the ground. It hurt badly but she grabbed it and pulled it out, and instantly it got out of her grasp and flew back into Dark's hand. Dark slowly walked up to her.

"It looks like it's over." He said, taking a look at her health bar which was hovering just above empty "Any last words?"

"Only three..." She stopped "I love you." She looked down.

"If that's all, then it's time to die Sienna." Dark spun the trident in his hand and rose it, stopping it's spin as the point is pointed downwards at Sienna "Now, die!" Dark bought the trident down, but when it came within a few inches from connecting with her it stopped and Dark stumbled back. He looked behind Sienna and she turned to see Angelica with her spear buried in Aglaophonos' head, draining the last bit of health, and causing her to burst. Dark dropped the trident and fell to his knees. A pink mist exited his body from his back and he collapsed flat on the floor.

**-Back to Dark's point of view.-**

Why am I on the ground...did I pass out? I take the handle of my sword and start to work my way back to my feet, my body shaking the whole time from weakness and my sword feeling different. As I stand my eyes take in the scene. The boss had been beaten, Angelica had gotten the reward and most players had a level up message including myself, even when I was knocked out most of the battle. I notice the weapon in my hand is not my sword but a golden trident. As I look at it the memories come, how Aglaophonos charmed my body and forced me to obey her, how I killed the knight and...wait a minute. I looked to the ground in front of me and saw Sienna lying there, with barely any health left...because of me. I stand there, speechless, as the memories repeat in my head, showing what I did to Sienna and how I almost killed her. Some of the players notice me and realize I'm not controlled any more. I fall to my knees in front of Sienna, who now turns her head to look at me.

"Sienna..." I say slowly, still not believing what I did under Aglaophonos' influence.

She placed her hand on mine "Dark."

I look down avoiding her eyes "I'm...sorry...I didn't want to hurt you..."

"I understand. You were being controlled."

I suddenly stand, my sorrow turning to unmeasurable rage, my whole body is shaking over what that bitch made me do.

"Fucking Bitch!" I shout throwing the trident towards a wall, and as it hits the trident shatters from the force behind it "She made me do the one thing I would never do...attack a friend." My rage was still building and if Aglaophonos was still alive you can bet I would enjoy making her suffer and killing her.

"Dark...it's not your fault, you were being controlled." Sienna said.

"That doesn't matter!" I shout out of anger "I should have been more careful! I should have been watching her attack!"

"Dark, calm down." Takumi said walking up to me.

"Calm down? Calm Down?! How am I just supposed to calm down when I just went against the whole reason I fight?"

"What reason would that be?"

"I don't fight for myself like others. I fight to help my party, my friends. I fight so they can escape this world, I don't fight for myself anymore and that fucker ruined it completely! She forced me to contradict myself against my will!" I walk past Takumi and grab my sword, placing it back in it's the sheath. I see Sienna, on the floor still watching me and my anger flares up again as I stomp my way up the staircase, slamming the trap door as I walk out and activate a teleporting crystal, taking me to the house.

I headed to my room right away and sat on my bed. I shouldn't have let my guard down, how could I have been such an idiot? I felt many things but the strongest was intense hate. Not at Aglaophonos, but at myself. I let my own guard down and am the only one to blame for almost killing Sienna, the girl I love...if they had defeated the boss even a second later Sienna would be...don't even think about that. I was still going through my thoughts, taking time to curse and lecture myself as I heard the others come in. I heard them go to their rooms and continued my ranting towards myself. After another hour full of self hatred and standing facing a wall someone knocked on my door.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking!" I angrily responded, not meaning to sound as rude as I did. The door opened anyway as I expected it to.

"Dark...can I talk to you?" Sienna's voice came from the open door.

I didn't respond, and kept facing the wall. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Dark. Look at me." I didn't move "Please, Dark." I sighed and turned to her and found her pale blue eyes looking into my blueish green eyes "You know I don't blame you for what happened right?"

"I do."

"Why did you react the way you did then?"

"I made that clear. I was forced to attack and almost kill you, the only girl I've ever loved."

She blushed a little as I said that "But I'm still alive and you didn't kill me."

"That's not the point...My whole reason for fighting was to protect you and the others and instead I was forced to attack you."

"Dark. If you want to help me and the others then you can't dwell on this. You need to forget it ever happened and move on and fight alongside us and do your best. Don't think of what could have happened, but what did happen."

I look down "I guess you're right. I can't change the past, but I can make the future brighter and be sure I get you all out of the game."

She smiles "That's the Dark I know."

It might seem like an odd time to tell her, but I thought it was right "You can call me by my real name. It's Alex."

She smiled again "Alex. I like it. My player name is my real name."

"So I've been using your real name the whole time?"

"Yes, you have, Alex."

I smile back "Now you know my name." I say getting into my bed.

She crawled in beside me "Yes I do." She kissed me and held it for a few seconds before putting her head against my chest as always.

She was right. I can't focus on what happened...no matter how bad it is I need to forget about it so I can move on and help my party escape, no matter what.

Chapter 30 Offline

**It feels good to start writing about the floor again. Also some of you might have noticed the odd names I pick for some of the bosses...well it is not without meaning. For example I'm read somewhere that the 19****th**** floor boss name ****Kalinanda means death, or something of the sort. The boss on this floor Aglaophonos, means Beautiful Voice, referring to the fact that Siren's enchant people with their voices. Anyway I just decided to let you know this. Hop you enjoyed this ****chapter and all the ones that came before and all the ones that will come after.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Orb

Dark and his party explore the 33rd floor.

Chapter 31 Online

I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and gently moved Sienna, so I could move and not awaken her. I stood up and stretched.

"You're always the first one up aren't you?" Sienna asked still half asleep.

"Usually. You're also the one that wakes up right after."

"Yeah, you're right Da- I mean Alex."

I smile as she uses my real name "Yes I am."

"So are we heading to the 33rd floor today...Alex?"

"Getting use to my real name?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"Well to answer your question, yes we are heading there. Did you see it yesterday?"

"No. None of the players continued on, because there was too many injured to help and by the time they were okay it was late."

"Do you think someone entered and set up the teleporter so we can use crystals to get there?"

"Maybe." She got up came up beside me and kissed my cheek "We're have to check."

I smile "Yes, we will."

"Then come on, let's go and see if the others are awake."

"First, Sienna can you keep my real name from the others?"

"Okay, but why?"

I smile and lean closer and whisper into her ear "Because it's our, Lovers secret."

She blushed and nodded "I won't tell anyone."

We went down and it seemed like everyone woke up early because as soon as we went downstairs we heard three doors open and Lea, Doran and Angelica come down.

"Well you three woke up early today." I said as they came down.

"Are you...okay after what happened yesterday?" Doran asked

I let out a sigh "Perfect. I'm over it, thanks to someone's help." Sienna smiled.

"So are we doing something exciting today?" Angelica asked

"You got a finishing hit on a boss yesterday and that wasn't exciting enough?"

"No, I told you many times before-"

"You want your name known so you have to get noticed." Sienna sighed.

"Exactly."

"We're going to go to the 33rd floor and like always help the Knights find the boss door...but we are also under leveled, well except you Angelica, so we need to hunt monsters as well and catch up." The current levels were, Dark-35, Lea/Rocky-32, Sienna-35, Doran-33 and Angelica-39.

"Well we should hurry." Doran said

"I know but-" A message appeared "One moment." I tap it and it opens.

**To Dark**

**Hoping you are better then yesterday, anyway we have continued onto the next floor now and have activated the teleport system, the floor is called The Ring Of Fire. We have yet to see any fire, but is hot here. So feel free to come whenever you feel like.**

**From Takumi.**

"Seems luck is on our side. The Molten Caverns. That's the name of the floor. fire..." I take a minute to look over my party. Everyone except Doran had a cape on. I had the one I got from the fifth floor boss, Dragoon, Lea and Sienna had the ice resist capes they got from the guardian right before Dragoon and Angelica has one of the Fire resist capes from the field boss she helped defeat.

"Doran, here." I took the fire resist cape out and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"A cape. It will help you the most because you don't have one."

"Okay, thanks." Doran equipped it.

I took out a teleport crystal and the others did as well, and as we said the name of the floor we appeared there.

The floor seemed like it was in a cave, and Takumi was right it is pretty hot in here. I was looking around looking around the town we appeared in and a private message appeared in front of Sienna. She looked surprised but tapped it. As she read it she got a look of surprise on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing...just a message from an old friend."

"Okay..." Old friend...maybe someone helped her and her friend, I decided not to push it.

"We're meet at the gate in about 20 minutes" I told them. Lea, Doran and Angelica went towards the shops, but I noticed Sienna went to the inn. I'll admit I was curious, but I wasn't going to be nosey. I walked towards the gate, not really interested in the stores and I heard a voice call me.

"Dark, you made it."

"Yes, I did Takumi. Why wouldn't I?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Because of-"

"Do not mention yesterday. I'm over it, I couldn't control myself, Sienna forgives me, it's all fine."

"If you say so...anyway Dark, we're going to fight a field boss, do you and your party want to join?"

I think a moment then shake my head "No, we need to focus on hunting, if you haven't noticed we have been under leveled since the 30th floor."

"I understand, I'll tell you how it goes when we get back." He went towards the gate.

"I don't need anything...so I can just wait."

I was at the gate sitting against it's support waiting for the others and Lea arrived back first, then Doran and Angelica.

"Where's Sienna?" Doran asked

"Don't know. She's usually the first one after me." I point out.

"Here she comes." Lea says as Rocky barks.

She walked up "Sorry I'm late." Her eyes were a little red.

"It's fine. We can get going now." I say as we exit the city.

I'm leading like usual and Sienna is beside me, holding, my hand. I look and see the others are a little further away, so I ask in a whisper.

"Why were your eyes red when you got to the gate?"

She looked a little surprised I noticed but said "My eye weren't red Alex."

"...You visited your old friend at the inn today and they said something that upset you, correct?"

"H-how did you guess that?"

"You headed to the inn after getting the message. What did he say to upset you?"

"He helped me and Aira, my friend, on the second floor and helped defeat the boss that dropped Unity...he saw me with it and asked me to meet him at the inn, and he wanted to know what happened to Aira. I got upset remembering what happened..."

"I see." I was slightly annoyed with that. This guy she met on the second floor asks to see her again and makes her recall just events, I bet that guy's a real jerk. I saw an opening in the cave ahead.

"An exit to this cave?" I walked faster with Sienna and when we walked through I was quite surprised "Ring of fire...seems it fits..." Around us were lava pits and the heat became incredibility hot.

"Wow...seems like a fire resist is a good item to have." Doran said.

"Sienna...Lea, can you check your capes and tell me what they do?" They both opened their menus.

"Can't be frozen, 20% resist to ice type damage." Lea read

"Take 20% more damage from fire and can be burned easier..."

"just as I expected...you two shouldn't wear those capes...unless you want a challenge."

They took their capes off.

"Good, now let's-" I stopped as I noticed mobs were spawning. Ten monsters had spawned, they were rock golems, but it looked like magma was seeping out of the rocks. I looked at the bars 'Magma Golem, Level 45.'

"They're a higher level then us..." I muttered.

"They also out number us." Doran said.

"Who cares! A monster's a monster!" Angelica said attacking on instantly, causing the others to attack as well.

Two of the fiery monsters attacked me. They both went to punch me and I jumped back, with only a sword I wouldn't be able to hold two off. As they got closer I slashed one, but it's health didn't move. The other one landed a punch and I slid back and I got a burn stat.

"This floor is going to bug me..." My sword bursts into flames, but I realize that won't do much against fire element monsters. I realize the best idea is to use my sword effectively. I grip my sword with two hands and thrust at the nearest golem and my sword breaks through the rocks that make up the body. I pull my sword out and slash downwards, breaking the rocks and cutting the mob in half.

"Wow...these things are easily with enough strength." I mutter. The other one comes at me and spits a fire ball at me, I hit it with my blade, sending the fireball back at it. It stopped as it's fireball hit it and I ran and stabbed it through it's still open mouth.

"This is a little too easy..." As I said that the golem started flashing red "Uh-oh...it's doing something." I tried to pull my sword out, but I could and the golem suddenly exploded into a fireball that surrounds me.

"OW!" I say as the fireball disappears "That hurt..." A level up message appeared, I hit okay. I saw my health was low and I drank a potion and the drops from the two golems appeared

-500 Col

-5 Magma Rocks

-1 Heated Heart.

"500 Col for being blown up...not worth it." I checked the other items and saw they were only worth selling unless Cero can make items from them. I turned to the others and saw Sienna finishing the last golem. I saw my whole party had gained at least one level from them, Lea had gained two.

"Well, we all leveled up, that's good." I saw Doran smiling "Why are you so happy?"

"I learned a new skill. When I hit my foe it stops their movement for a moment, it's called Stunning Smash."

I smile "Be sure to put that skill to good use."

"I will."

We continued walking, me and Sienna once again hand in hand.

"Lava...and Rocks..." I muttered looking around.

"What are you talking about Dark?"

"Trying to guess the boss."

"Again with that?" Angelica called from behind "There's no way to tell!"

"Maybe one time there will be, then who will be wrong?"

"You're never find any clues."

"We'll see." I stopped as I saw a doorway in a red rock "That looks suspicious..."

"What does?" Sienna asked.

"That doorway." I pointed to it.

"Um Dark..." Lea started "That's a rock."

"Yes...but there's a door way there."

"Dark...there is nothing there...did you hit your head back in the fight against the golems."

I glare at him "Maybe your observation skill isn't high enough." I walk over to it "Watch." I put my hand in the doorway, but to the others it looks like my hand is going through solid rock.

"You weren't lying..." Doran said.

"You've been with me from the 20th floor...it's not good you think I'll lie...Come on let's see what's in here." I walked through the 'invisible' doorway and started to walk. As we got deeper it became even hotter.

"Why is it so hot down here?!" Angelica complained.

"We're on a slight slant, we're heading down." I told her.

"There's probably nothing down here. Can't we head back up?"

"Feel free to." I tell her "There must be something down here." I see an opening in the cave "See." We get to it and I stop and look around. Inside is a huge flat area with a huge lava pool in the middle. I walk in thinking it's self and instantly 20-40 mini dinosaur looking creatures appear from nowhere. Lea, Sienna, Doran and Angelica instantly run in and watch the monsters. Their skin is a reddish brown and they have two horns on the top of their head and had big beady eyes, their bar said 'Mini-Drake, level 40.' I had my sword ready, but the Drakes didn't move.

"They won't make the first move. All of you, ready your most wide spread skill, and prepare to use it on my count, hopefully we'll take more then half of them down."

I readied my Cutting Barrage and I saw the others ready themselves. I rose my hand with three fingers up, one went down, then one more and when the last one went down we unleashed our attacks.

"Cutting Barrage!" I shout the waves at the Drakes.

"Multi-Strike!" Sienna called out as she attacked the ones in front of her.

"Crushing Blow!" Doran shouted slamming his halberd into the drakes.

"Arrow Bomb!" Lea shot the arrow at the further ones.

"Juggernaut Charge!" Angelica ran through the crowd of Drakes. I looked around, there was only 10 left now. They attacked.

Three jumped at me since I was their closest target and I swung my sword, hitting one away as the other two jumped at me and one bit into my shoulder and the other bit my leg.

"Get off me!" I stabbed my sword into the one that was biting my leg and I pulled it down it, ripping it's body open, killing it. I grabbed the other one on my shoulder and pulled it off, and threw it on the ground stomping on it and finishing it with a stab to the head. The one I hit away was coming back at me.

"Cutting Edge!" I shot it at the drake and it cut it clean in half. I leveled up again, I hit okay and saw my health was at 50%.

"Weak defence, but those things are freaking strong." I drank a potion and the loot appeared.

-750 Collapsing

-7 Drake Teeth

-2 Drake Claws

-3 Drake Tails

Once again low money for damage...The others had just finished the last ones off and all but Angelica leveled again. My party was pretty damaged.

"Drink potions, we don't know if we will be attacked again." I looked around "There must be something in here." Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"W-What's happening?" Lea asked, grabbing Rocky for balance. Rocky growled.

"Something's coming!" Prepare yourselves!"

Suddenly something flew from the lava pool and stayed in the air. I looked up and hovering in the air looking down at us was a gigantic crimson Dragon! We moved away from where it was.

"Are you the ones the dared to enter my domain and the ones that killed my minions?"

"If this is your domain and if the drakes were your minions then yes." I answer it.

It landed in front of me "Are you the leader of this group?" It asked angrily.

"I am."

"The allow me to show you what I do to trespassers!" It swiped a claw at me, sending a few yards away. My shoulder was cut, but nothing major. I looked at it's bar...or where it's bar should have been..it didn't have a bar...

"No bar...How much health does it have?"

"Surprised? You can't beat me, I have no limit of health!" It shot a stream of fire at me and I take it directly.

"Not so bad, my cape weakens dragon's breath attacks!"

He roared and swung his tail around, hitting the rest of my party away. I saw all four bars falling, a lot.

"This isn't good!"

"I won't kill them, if you can hold me off!"

"Fine..." I ran towards him and avoid his claw as he swipes at me, I stab my sword into it's scaled foot and he hits me off with it's other claw. My bar was already at 25%.

"This looks bad for you." It said as it stepped in front of me "Now you can die and then I'll kill your allies!" It shut fire at me but a dome of fire appeared around me before it hit. I looked over and saw Sienna grasping the necklace and focusing on me. I smile and move with the fire dome still around me and I jump off the dragon's foot and stab into it's neck it roared and tried to hit me, but I fell to the ground and got under it, stabbing into it's under belly, the softest part of a dragon and I rolled out from under it before it crushed me by lying down.

"You're a pretty good fighter, even when odds are against you. You are fighting an enemy with no health limit, what can you do?"

"I can protect my allies and try find them an opening to escape!"

He stared at me for a moment then started to laugh "Who would have thought that the first one that finds this room is the only type of player I deem worthy. Not only do you fight with everything you have against impossible odds, but you do it to protect your allies...I deem you worthy!" A flash of bright light blinds me and my party and as the light fades we see a red orb where the dragon was and it hovered over to me. It was about the size of a soccer ball and I stepped away from it and it followed me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as it hovered around me.

Sienna walked over "It's an orb...but what does it do?"

Doran also walks over "Just grab it." Doran tried to grab it but it moved out of his reach."

Angelica and Lea walk over looking at it, not knowing what to say.

"Let's see..." I reach my hand out and it doesn't move away. I pace my hand on the orb and it get absorbed into my body and searing pain shoots through my entire body as I fall writhing in pain to the ground due to the pain, my body felt like I was in the pool of lava the dragon came from.

"Dark...?" Sienna asks worried as she places a hand on my arm and pulls back "Ouch...my hand's burnt?" Suddenly the pain stops and I go limp. A message appears in front of me 'Quest Updated'

Quest? What kind of quest involves me being in intense pain? I got to my knees and Sienna touched my arm again and didn't pull back this time.

"Your skin was burning just a second ago." She showed me her red head from the burn.

"What just happened?" Doran asked.

"No idea."

"You liar!' Angelica shouted "You must know what happened!"

I shake my head "My body absorbed the orb...I was in pain and then I'm better...look I can't explain it, I don't know what happened, let's just pretend that never happened, and let's head home." I took out a teleport crystal, but one thing was on my mind, what do I have to do to complete this quest?

Chapter 31 Offline


	32. Chapter 32: The Flame Disciple

Dark got an orb from the dragon that he fought and a quest updated warning. What could this quest be?

Chapter 32

We had returned to the house and we went to our rooms, but Sienna followed me into my room.

"So you really don't know what happened?" She asked

"No idea." I opened my inventory and status screen "The orb isn't in my inventory and it doesn't seem to have effected me in anyway...except for the burning pain."

"And the fact that your skin felt like it was on fire..." She said looking at her hand.

"But I'm fine now, and that's all that matters."

She smiles "You're right." She kisses me "We should get some rest."

"We should." I lie in my bed and she lies beside me. I put my arm around her as she cuddled against me. Soon she was asleep and I sat up. The orb got absorbed into my right hand, I looked at the palm of it and saw nothing...I was worrying over the orb...I had a quest now and I had no idea how to complete it...let's just hope it doesn't interfere with my party or my clearing of floors with the Knights. I stretched my hands out in front of me and saw something that made my heart skip. On the back of my right hand was a red dragon's face, that looked like a tattoo. I stared at it for a moment before trying to wipe it off, to no anvil.

"Is this...an after effect of the orb getting absorbed into my body...what do I do about this? I can't worry my party about this." I tried to think of something that I could do to hide it. I decided I would hide the mark on my hand until we got to the 33rd floor then once there I would buy gloves to hide it. That would work for now.

I stayed up the rest of the night trying to figure out a more permanent solution, but couldn't. I was deep in thought when someone called out to me, making me jump.

"Alex, how long have you been awake for?"

I looked up and saw Sienna "Not too long." I lied, putting my right hand into my pocket, hiding the mark.

She came down "No side effects from the orb yesterday?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Nope, not a thing." I lied again "No pain, no stat change, nothing."

"I'm sure you'll find out something about it soon."

Already have, I thought "Yeah, hopefully." I heard a door open "Someone is up."

"I wonder who." As she said that Doran started coming down the stairs.

"Awake third? That's new." I joke.

"It's rare, but I can rise early." He said smiling.

"Very rare." Sienna said.

"That's not very nice..." Doran said, I heard another door open but the other two didn't as they were talking.

I looked up to the stairs "Good morning Angelica." I said as she started coming down.

"Morning." She said sitting on a chair near the stairs "What's the plan today?"

"We'll going to be looking for the floor boss again." As I said that a message appeared in front of me, I tapped it and it opened.

**To Dark**

**We have to talk. Come to the 33rd floor inn as soon as you can**

**From Takumi**

"But first we need to go to the inn and talk to Takumi..." I added as I read the message.

"What does he want?" Doran asked?

"No idea. He just said that we had to talk."

"We don't have time to!" Angelica said "We have to find the boss so I can defeat it."

I rolled my eyes and heard another door open "Lea's up." Lea came down.

"I'm last today?" She asked seeing us all.

"Looks like it." I tell her "Well we should get going, Takumi isn't going to like waiting."

We get to the 33rd floor.

"Dark are you okay from yesterday?" Doran asked.

"If you mean with the orb then yes, I'm completely fine."

"No side effects or anything?"

"Completely fine. Nothing is wrong."

"So it just hurt you?"

"Seems like it...but it could be part of a quest line or something, maybe I'll find out soon." We stop outside the inn "Anymore questions before we head inside?" No one said anything and we walked in. Sitting at a table that was in front of the door Takumi sat waiting, he saw us and motioned us closer, I walked over and stood in front of him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a question and I want you to answer me honestly!"

"No need to shout. Just ask the question."

"Did you defeat the boss without telling us about it?"

I looked at him confused "No, we did not. Is the boss defeated?"

"We can teleport to the next floor. Are you telling me the truth Dark?"

"Yes. We fought a...field boss yesterday."

"Another field boss? We fought one too, it was a magma butterfly...more dangerous then it sounds."

"Anyway, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"...Yeah, you can go now."

"Okay." I turned and walked to the door of the inn.

Takumi called out "The name of the 34th floor is called 'Landslide Mounts'"

"Thanks." we walked out and I turned to my party "Like always if you need anything buy it now...I need to get something too." we all went our different ways and I walked towards the armory. I walked in and looked for a pair of gloves that could effectively hide the mark. I found a pair of thick leather gloves and took them to the counter and as soon as I bought them I equipped them.

"There the mark is hidden now." I walked out of the store and instantly red light shone through my glove "What the?" I took the glove off and saw the mark was glowing red I stared for a moment then noticed a girl looking at me, or to be more exact my glowing hand. She smiled and walked closer, I put the glove back on and covered my hand with the other. She started to walk towards me and I kept my eyes on her wondering what she was going to do. As she was about 2-3 yards away Sienna ran up to me.

"Dark, are you ready to continue to the next floor?"

I turned to her "I'm the last one ready aren't I?" I asked as I turned back, only to see the girl had disappeared.

"Yeah, we were stocked up from yesterday." She looked at my hands "You got gloves?"

I nod "I thought it might be a good idea. It is better grip."

"That's true. The others are at the teleporter already." She took my hand and started to pull me along. As we headed there my mind was going at full speed, why did my mark start glowing and who was the woman that saw it and smiled...what did she know and what was she going to do if Sienna hadn't come for me...I'm sure I would find out soon. We got to the teleporter and the others saw us.

"Why didn't you get what you had to before?" Angelica shouted at me.

"Sorry, I didn't think of it until now."

"Fine...can we go now?"

"Yes we-" Another message appeared "One second." I tapped it and read it.

**To DarkBlade**

**We need to talk. I noticed the mark on your hand and how it started to glow, I know all about the orb that you absorbed into your body, and I have an offer for you, come to the the dojo on the 30th floor and we can talk about this matter further. Come Alone.**

**From ?**

Seems I will find out sooner then I thought...now what to tell my party?

"You can go on ahead, I need to handle something first." I told them.

"We could wait." Lea said and Angelica didn't sound happy.

"What is it anyway?" Sienna asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just going to ask a blacksmith if they can make something out of the items I got yesterday, go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"Fine, try and hurry." Sienna said stepping onto the teleporter with the others.

"I will." I ran towards the stores and as soon as I was out of site I used a teleporting crystal and went to the 30th floor.

I remembered this place too well. I wasn't on this floor for long, but we lost 15 players here and that is a hard thing to forget. I walked towards the dojo we fought Hanzo in. It came into sight a few minutes later and doubts started coming to me. Is this a trap? Am I walking into a trap where I might not survive? I shook the thoughts from my mind, if they knew about the orb I should try and get answers. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. There was a girl sitting near the door to the 31st She has green eyes and Brown chestnut hair. She has a piece of steel breastplate armor and beside her lies a giant hammer and on the mallet is the engraving of a leaf and she also wears a cloak that is an ivy green with an ebony fur lining.

"She was right, you did come."

"You're not the one that noticed me...where is she?"

"I'm behind you." a voice said from behind me as I heard the door close

I turn to her "I see...so mind explaining why you called me here?"

"You know why. Your hand reacted when we got close, like it is now." I saw the red light coming from my glove and I saw a blue glow coming from her hand. I looked at the other girl and she had a green glow from her hand.

"What does it mean then?"

"The orb you managed to get is a very special item, it bestows the holder immense strength."

"Sure it does." I rolled my eyes "I got it yesterday and nothing happened."

"Your body rejected the power and is holding it back right now."

"You know this how?"

"My body didn't accept it either, but I quickly found out how to fix that."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Calm down, we're going to make a deal first."

I narrowed my eyes at her "What type of a deal?"

"You are going to leave your party and join my guild-"

"I'm leaving." I walked towards the door she was beside.

"Whoa, what's the rush you didn't even let me finish!"

"You said too much. I'm not leaving my party and I'll find out the orb's power myself."

"No way! I need you so I can prove to him that I found the next Disciple!"

I drew my sword "Either back off or I'll cut you down first!"

"You're challenging me to a fight? Serah, don't interfere!"

The other girl nodded "You told me there wasn't going to be a fight anyway."

"Well, this brat needs to learn some respect!"

"Says the one that told me to leave my party!" I shout at her

"Just telling you the best idea." She drew her blade and it had a unique blue glow behind it like ice was enveloping it.

"That looks like a unique blade." I told her.

"It is, and you're why see soon enough."

"I don't have time to mess with you!" My sword burst into flames "Flaming Edge!" I shot the flaming wave at her and she cut through it easily.

"You don't have time? Then I'll end this quickly." Seemingly out of nowhere ice and snow came in a blizzard and went around her hiding her from view.

"What is this?"

"You made her mad." The other girl replied.

"What do you-" I was cut of as the blizzard imploded and sent icicles into my skin, my body was covered in them and I suffered a status ailment and it showed under my bar as a snowflake, my body was starting to go numb.

"I am the Ice Queen, Mirah!" She said coming into my view and showing a completely new form. Her hair was blue with a snowflake flower near the front of her face. She had pure white platemail armor the color of snow with an elegant design of the Japanese character "Ice" on the front. Her cape was a sky blue with white fur lining and a hood attached on the top. On her left side she had a blue sheathe with a katana inside. The hilt had an intricate lacing of blue and white leather stripes on the grip and a white ribbon extending down past her knee as it was resting on her side. She walked towards me and I readied my sword despite my numbed body.

"You might as well stop resisting now, you don't even have your disciple powers yet, you can't defeat me." As she got closer I still managed to thrust my sword with great effort, but she just hit it out of my hands. She reached forward and ripped my right glove off.

"Can't you see? This mark shows you are one of the disciples and can obtain great power! You just have to join us!"

"Fuck you!" I push her away "I will not abandon my party! No matter what you say or do, you could even kill me, but I will never betray my friends!" As the word friends left my mouth my mark started glowing brighter until it grew blinding.

"What is this?!" I heard Mirah shout. I felt power building within my body and I felt a new sword appear in my hands and new armor appear around me. The glow from my mark slowly faded and I took notice of my new look. My new blade was a orange long sword with a serrated edge and just under the blade was an engraving matching the mark on my hand. My new armor was light enough for me to move quickly and was red and orange, matching the look of a flame.

"You've unlocked your powers?"

"Seems so..." A quest update appeared in front of me and I smiled "Yes I did!" A title appeared under my health bar 'The Flame Disciple' I gripped my sword tightly.

"Even so, you just unlocked your powers, you can't defeat me, I've had my powers for longer then you!"

"Let's test that shall we?" My sword burst into flames but these were stronger and I was able to keep them up and around my blade.

"You're learn soon." She said smiling.

"Flame Vortex!" I pointed my sword at her and spinning flames came out and spun around her hiding me.

"You can use this to hide from me!?" I ran into the flames, completely unaffected and slashed across her chest.

"It seems to work." I say moving back into the flames.

"Not for long!" She unleashed a blast of cold air, making my flames disappear.

"So you were right not for long." I make the flames around my sword disappear "So are we going to keep fighting or can we stop now?"

"Are you going to join us?"

"Guess that answers my question." I ran at her and slash at her and she blocks it, I push off and move so I get behind her, she turns as I thrust my sword forward and it enters her chest, but she also moved quick enough to stab through my chest with her sword. I felt cold start to enter my body and I'm sure she felt heat enter hers.

"Give in!" She shouts as she holds her sword in my chest.

"Not until you give up making me join!"

"You will join, one way or the other!"

"We'll see about that!"

We stay holding our swords in the other for a while and then as both our bars enter the red we jump back at the same time. We're both breathing deeply from the damage we both took.

"I will not join, but I will help if you need me, but I will never abandon my friends!" I say trying to negotiate.

"...So you will help Ascension if we need you?"

"Yes, but I won't join!"

"...Fine...at least I can still tell him I found the next disciple."

"So...I can leave now right?"

"Not yet." She opened her menu and a moment later a friend request appears in front of me "So we never lose contact."

I tap accept "There."

"You know...fire and ice don't get along, so we might end up fighting more."

"I hope not...we almost killed each other."

"I would have won."

"Yet you gave in to my offer easily."

"I didn't want to kill you."

"Whatever. Anyway I have to get back to my party." I say putting my new blade into a sheath I didn't have when I came here."

"Remember your promise."

"I know, I know." I took out a teleporting crystal "Landslide Mounts!" I started to teleport.

I appeared in a town surrounded by mountains that looked like they could collapse at any moment.

"This is not a very safe town..."

"Dark!" I turn and see my party coming out of the inn and surprised looks on their faces.

"Hey." I say raising my hand that still has the glove on it."

"Dark...did the blacksmith make you both a blade and shield with so little items?" Doran asked.

"Why is there a title under your name?" Lea asked.

"When that mark on your hand?" Angelica pointed out.

"Dark...what happened?" Sienna asked.

I smiled "It looks like I have some explaining to do."

Chapter 32 End.


	33. Chapter 33: Landslide Mounts

Dark explains as best he can about what he knows of the disciples.

Chapter 33 Online

We were sitting inside the inn on the 34th floor, my party waiting for me to start explaining and frankly...I had no idea where to start. I took a minute to collect my thoughts and began.

"To answer the question you are all thinking, yes the orb is to blame. It was called the Flame dragon's orb. The title under my health is, like my sword and armor, was gained when the power of the orb had awakened, granting me it's power. When I left I went to talk to another disciple who had noticed my mark that started to glow in the presence of another disciple. She wanted me to leave the party and join her guild, I declined and we got into a huge fight, ending in a tie. I have agreed to help her if she needs it and then I came here...that's pretty much it."

My party stayed silent for a moment and I took the chance to type out a message to Mirah that read:

**To Mirah,**

**I realize now that I have questions...and I need them answered...can you meet me on the 34th floor, or pick a meeting place so I can clear a few things up about this, disciple business?**

**From The Flame Disciple.**

I sent the message and then the silence was broken.

"How powerful are you?" Sienna asked.

"I have some powerful skills...most likely I'll learn more...then again I don't understand this very much either..."

"What can you do so far?" Lea asked excitedly.

"Only know of two skills so far. I can use flames to hide myself from my opponent and I can ignite my sword and fight with it."

"In short you're going to gain more skills and become unbeatable?" Doran asked.

"Unbeatable? No...If any of Demise is left I'm sure they won't stand a chance...but a boss will still be a challenge."

"So are you going to spread the word about your power so your name will go around?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not planning on it...I like to keep a low profile, unlike you."

"You say that...yet you seemed to get a pking guild mad at you." She retorted back.

"Yes...since the first floor, but I've survived and so has my party. No problem." I stood up "Anyway we should get ready to search this floor." I looked around "Better stock up on potions in case the mountains decide to collapse..." I muttered.

"I'm ready to go." Doran said.

"Same." Sienna agreed.

"Same for me." Lea said.

"I don't need more weight to carry, so let's go." Angelica said.

Before I could respond a message appeared, Mirah's response. I tapped it and read it.

**To DarkBlade**

**I didn't expect a message from you so quickly, but I guess I should of seeing as how you left before you could ask any questions. I'll meet you at the 34th floor inn.**

**From Mirah**

"Looks like we have to wait here for a bit. The Ice Queen or Ice Disciple is going to clear a few things up for me...and since you believe you are stocked up you will meet her as well."

"The one that tried to make you leave the party..." Sienna said.

"Just a warning...try not to say anything that could set her off...like I did in the fight...point is let me do the most of the talking."

After a few minutes Mirah and Serah came in and sat across from me. My mark started glow but I ignored it.

"We're here." Mirah said noticing my party.

"This is my party...the one you tried to make me leave." I say with a smirk "Anyway I need some questions answered."

"Ask away."

"First, how many disciples are there in total?"

"8. I know of 7 that have been found so far."

"7 out of 8. That's pretty good...You know the names of them?"

"I do...but I'm not going to tell you."

"I kind of expected that...to be honest. Next question, I noticed that your title says queen, is that because you have had your powers longer or-"

She cut me off "You have to defeat the monster you got the orb from, trust me it's not beaten yet."

"I need to defeat the Dragon..."

"Exactly. You'll know what to so when it comes."

"What does the title upgrade do?"

"It opens more skills to you and grants you the unique skill, well for you it would be, The Fire King's Domain."

"So each Disciple has their own unique skill."

"Yes."

"...I don't have any more questions at the moment."

"Then we'll take out leave. Serah, let's go." She stood up and so did Serah.

"You didn't even need me here..."

"You were learning too." She said as she walked to the the door.

"I already knew this..." They left.

"All right then." I stood up "Let's get adventuring."

We left the town and I couldn't help but notice the fact that the mountains seemed to be looming over us and how it made me feel a little...uncomfortable.

"I don't like this floor..." I muttered.

"Why's that?" Doran asked.

"The mountains...they're always looming over us."

"True, but it's a game, I don't think they would make a floor that dangerous."

"It's called Landslide Mounts...and have you forgotten that this is a death game?" He stayed silent "Exactly..."

"What monsters do you think we will fight here?" Lea asked.

"Stone monsters." I answered "Other then that I can't really say...guess we'll have to wait and see." As soon as those words left my mouth monsters appeared. These were not stone monsters, but they looked like half man half gorilla, and they had an assortment of weapons, clubs to nail boards to swords to bows. There were a good 50 of them. I checked the bars 'Mountain Settlers." The levels range from 42-50.

I drew my sword "This will be a tough battle...be prepared!" The settlers attack.

I'm not sure how many I had attacking me seeing as how I was hold axes and swords and clubs back, but I also got an arrow in the shoulder. I smiled, time to test my Disciple powers. My sword ignited and the clubs that were wood burst into flame and the settlers panicked and threw them and the others stumbled over others to get away from my flaming sword.

"Afraid of fire?" I smirked "Then I'm a bad opponent to fight." I felt another arrow stab into my shoulder and I reached behind and pulled it out...it didn't feel right...I moved my hand so I could see it and I saw it wasn't an arrow...it was a bolt. I turned around and saw one of the settlers was holding a crossbow. How does it go from swords and bows to a crossbow? That's a pretty big advancement. Before I reacted an arrow hit the crossbow user in the head and exploded. Good job Lea. I turned to the settlers that stood before me.

"This is too easy." I took a step closer and then one with a sword suddenly jumped at me, I sidestepped and swung my sword, hitting it in the chest, lighting its hair aflame. It ignored it as it attacked repeatedly with it's sword. The others were moving closer, getting ready to attack so I hit the sword out of the settlers hand and stabbed into it's stomach. The fire dealt continued damage until it went into the yellow, then red and then to empty as the enemy burst. The others let out a howling noise as their ally burst and they ran towards me.

"Flame Vortex!" The spinning flames came from my sword surrounding them and hiding me from their view. I gripped my sword tighter as I dove into the flames and attacked my enemies from the cover of the flames. It was easy at first, taking them down in a few strikes due to their confusion, but as they started to realize they formed a circle, weapons up so I had no way to get past their weapons. I jumped out of the flames and thought of something. I pointed my sword at the spiralling flames.

"Close In!" The flames kept spinning and slowly started to close in. As it got closer I could hear the inhuman screams and shrieks from the settlers and I saw pixels coming from over the flames. Once the screams and shrieks stopped I made the flames stop and disappear. The settlers that were there moments ago were now burned to ash...or in this case pixels. I turned and saw my party was still having trouble with the settlers so I decided to take out the archers that though it would be safe to stay out of their range. With my sword still aflame I closed the distance between me and the closest one and cut it right down the middle, killing it instantly. Fighting with a flaming sword is awesome, it allows me to cut through enemies like butter. I turned on the next one and it rose it's bow to protect it's self, but my sword cut through wood of the bow and into the neck of the settler, causing it's death. I saw that there was only one last archer that was hanging out of the range of the others. Deciding to try something different, I threw my sword at it and as soon as the hilt left my hand the flames went out. The blade flew and stabbed into the archer's shoulder, dealing little damage...why did I throw it? The archer pulled the blade out and dropped it and turned to me bow ready. I moved slowly towards it, wanting to get my sword back, and it shot the arrow, just barely missing my face. I ran towards my sword, thinking it would take a moment for it to load another arrow...but I was wrong as it fired another one a few seconds after the first and it stabbed into my knee, taking me to the ground. I pulled the arrow out and rolled out of the path of another arrow coming right at me. I dashed, grabbed my sword and cut through the settler before he let another arrow loose. I sat down and checked the wound in my knee, not to deep, I could still walk, but it hurt. My reward menu appeared.

-4500 Col

-30 Ragged Hair

-27 Scrap Metal

-3 Settlers Bows

-1 Burnt Club

-2 Settlers Swords

Burnt Club? It matters that I burnt it? A level up message appeared and I hit the okay button. The other were still fighting so I laid back and waited.

After 5 minutes the others finished and leveled up as well. We all went up only one level...for over 50 monsters. I waited as they checked through their reward menus. I saw the unmissable smile on Doran's face and I saw a smile on Lea's face too.

"You too got something special didn't you?" I asked them both.

"I got a new weapon." Lea said as she eqiupped a crossbow like the ones the settlers had.

"A crossbow? That can help." Honest I used to like crossbows...now I was partial...in this game when ever a crossbow was involved I seemed to be it's target...well...when Marks had one anyway.

"This is faster then a bow

"And what did you get that made you so happy?" I asked turning to Doran.

"Same as Lea, a new weapon."

"A better Halberd?"

"I would say so." He said smiling as he equipped it.

"What the...I don't think that's a Halberd..." The weapon he had looked like a Halberd...to an extent...instead of the one axe blade on the top, it had four, covering the whole tip of the weapon.

"It works like one. It's called the Quad-Axe."

"Okay then..." I couldn't decide if giving Doran a weapon like that was safe "Be careful with it...Lea what is the crossbow called?"

"It's called The Mountain Cross."

"A little strange...Sienna, Angelica, did you just get swords, bows and etc items?"

"Yeah." Sienna said.

"I wanted to get a rare item...but I guess I can't expect much from these monsters."

"They're common monsters here." I looked the way we were headed and see green "What's that?" I run ahead.

"Dark, where are you going?" Sienna called.

I stopped after I could what the green was. I smiled and headed back.

"A forest. Behind these mountains are trees." I smiled "No more looming mountains."

We headed into the trees and didn't find much of interest...it was like this was the edge of the floor and the programmers didn't bother adding monsters here.

"It's so peaceful here." Sienna said looking around, squeezing my hand that she has now holding.

"Too peaceful!" Angelica called out "I want excitement."

"No amount of excitement would be enough for you." I say, teasing her a little.

"You're right! I need constant excitement." my teasing failed.

My right hand suddenly felt burning hot and I heard talking a short distance away.

"Dark...your hand." Lea said. I looked at my right hand, the one Sienna wasn't holding, and saw the mark was glowing red.

"No way...there's another disciple around here?" I walked towards the voices and found two people in combat. One was a guild from Laughing Coffin and the other was...well he looked familiar but I only saw his back. Neither of them noticed us yet.

"You have declined to many times!" The Laughing Coffin member shouted at him "So we're going to use force to make you join!"

The boy just laughed "I've proven to your guild countless times, I'm not joining."

"You have no choice!" He ran towards the boy, but he moved to quickly and pinned the pker to a tree by his neck with a black claw, I saw that somewhere before...I knew who it was.

"I'm not joining, get that flew your thick skull. Consider yourself lucky I'm sparing you." He dropped him to the ground then turned and noticed us.

"FlameOfHeaven, correct?" I asked.

"Yes...who's asking?"

Before I started to respond I noticed the Laughing Coffin member stand and draw a hidden dagger and he ran at FlameOfHeaven's back. I drew my sword and moved quickly, disarming the pker and kicking him into the same tree he had just been pinned to.

"Never let your guard down when dealing with a pker." I told him, walking back to my party.

"Thanks." he turned to the pker.

"I'll let you off...this time." He started to limp away.

"Now that he's gone who are-" He looked up "Your marker...it's red."

"Don't jump to any conclusions. I have my reasons for that."

"What reasons?"

"I made enemies with a pking guild...when I was on the first floor and they attacked me and my team wherever we were...I protected my friends and when I got the chance I took their leader out...I killed to protect my friends...I've never killed to protect myself."

"Is that so? Then how about you prove that in a battle?"

"How can I prove that in a battle?"

"Trust me. It'll work."

"Sure sounds like fun. Fighting against another Disciple." I rose my hand, showing him my mark. He looked down at his.

"I didn't even notice."

"I didn't even know I was one until...4 or 5 hours ago."

Myself and FlameofHeaven stood a fair distance away, facing each other. He hadn't drawn his Kanata but instead got ready with his claw. This was going to be interesting. We stood facing each other for a moment, neither of us wanting to make the first move. Finally I gave in.

"Flaming Edge!" I shot the flaming wave at him and he stopped it with no effort as it hit his claw. He ran at me and grabbed my arm with his claw.

"Demon's Grip." He said as black flames came from his claw, burning my arm.

"Not as painful as I thought." I say calmly before slashing with my sword, making him jump back "Then that's to be expected with the fact that you used a type of fire and it doesn't hurt as much." I looked at my bar at 75% already "But for your fire I might just not feel as much pain..."

"Just so you know I am the Disciple of The Dakaha."

"...The what?"

"Never mind...it's just a creature I had to fight before."

"Oh...anyway back to the fight." I point my sword at him "Flame Vortex!" The spinning flames surrounded him and my blade got covered in flames.

"Dark Flame Barrage!" Three black fire balls flew out from the vortex, and I dodged them, then another three which I barely dodged...but then the third wave of them came and one hit me, making an explosion in a radius of 10 feet. As the flames and smoke cleared I saw my party was unharmed. I also saw I also saw I was badly burnt. He stopped my initial attack but I had an idea. I pointed my blade at the spinning flames.

"Close In!" The flames started to close in. I saw a movement in the flames and he burst out of them, a little burned, but mostly fine. He drew his Katana now looking like he was getting serious, he held it at his side and left his front open, offering an opening, but from his fight in the tournament, I knew it was a trap.

"Leaving yourself open?" I smiled "Let's see how you do against this. Blazing Trail!" I ran at him with highly increased speed and left a trail of fire behind me. He readied his katana, but at the last moment I moved to the side and got behind him. My sword burst into flames and I slashed down his back. He stumbled a step then jumped away and turned to me.

"That was a good tactic to use."

"I saw you fight in the tournament, I knew your way if fighting with a sword."

"I guess I won't be able to get into my stance then."

"Nope." I ran at him, leaving yet another trail of flames and slashed at him and our sword collided. I jumped instantly and noticed he hesitate and didn't get back into position to strike or defend well. I dashed at him and he rose his sword right before I hit him and he lost his balance and fell.

"You hesitated. Why?"

He smiled "Because just from that one crossing of our blades I know I can believe what you said. Why your marker is red."

"You can tell just from one strike of blades?"

"Not only that but from how you used your skills." He said getting up.

"I have no idea how you can tell that...but glad you believe me."

"Now I have a question. You and your party seem like people I can trust, would you accept me into your party?"

Another Disciple wants to join my party "Sure, if you want."

Before he responds I feel something like blood lust and killing intent and on pure instinct I jump from where I was standing as a red blade cuts down where I was just standing a moment ago.

Chapter 33 Offline


	34. Chapter 34: The Shadow Disciple

Dark gets into a fight with a mysterious stranger and afterwards hears some very shocking news.

Chapter 34 Start

The man stared at me with hatred and had the tip of his blade touching my neck.

"Who are and what do you want?" He demanded

"I could ask you the same thing. Mind putting the blade down?" I ask taking a step back to remove the sword from my neck. He looked up and more hatred entered his eyes.

"Why is your marker red and why are you attacking Flame?" I noticed his blade was shaking slightly.

"Look, I wasn't trying to hurt Flame, we were just exchanging-" I was cut off.

"I don't want your excuses!" he roared, spinning himself around trying to slash me with his blade. I parried the attack and took a few more steps back but he quickly closed the gap and brought his sword down, and I managed to block that as well. We stood facing each other for a long moment before we both moved back from each other. He turned to look at Flame, keeping me in his view too. Flame didn't look happy. He looked like he wanted to kill the person standing in front of us, but it wasn't just because he attacked me, there was something else that I couldn't place.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" Flame shouted as he started to sprint towards him sword and claw ready to strike. The man stabbed his sword into the ground and lunged forward, grabbed Flame's arm and spun until he had him in an arm lock. He then grabbed his other arm and threw him over his body down a hill that looked to go far down. He took his sword from the ground and turned to me.

"Where were we?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think you were attacking me for no apparent reason." I retorted.

"Ah yes. I was." He sprinted towards me, his sword held upside down. He brought it up at my chest and I managed to block it easily, he used his momentum to bring his leg and tried to kick my head but I ducked under it and brought my sword to hit his, my strength hitting him a little higher. He took that chance and placed his feet on my blade and lunched higher into the air, throwing three knifes at me. I deflected them and ran at where he was going to land. He must have had noticed since he took a small gray ball from somewhere on his body and threw it down, causing a large smokescreen. I stopped.

"You have smoke bombs?" I ask quite surprised that a payer had them.

"I have more then that." I heard his voice say from the smoke. Three knifes flew from the smoke and I deflected two, but the last one hit me. I saw a stat ailment appeared under my health.

"W-What the hell...you have poison too?" I asked...this guy was full of surprises.

"Correct." He stated appearing behind me and leaned against my back, I didn't react and he started talking again "Look. I don't care who you are or your excuses for taking life. You're weak and I won't have you take advantage of him." Before I could react to his insult, I heard two pairs of running footsteps, I jumped back from my foe, to see which two of my party members decided to attack. As expected it was Doran and Angelica, the two that charge in recklessly...other then me sometimes.

"Leave him alone!" Doran shouted as he ran with his four bladed halberd ready.

"Yeah! If you want a real challenge then you'll have to face me." Angelica said with her shield and spear also ready to attack. I don't they can do much to him. The man walked forward, took his blade and deflected it off the halberd and he grabbed it. He then jumped over Doran and avoided Angelica's spear, bringing the halberd up and over them both, making them stumble slightly, he then kicked Angelica's back, and they both fell easily. He was going to pay for that. I gripped my sword but I noticed Rocky running directly at him. He took out another knife and caught Rocky by surprise, stabbing a knife into his chest and rocky fell limply to the ground.

"NO!" Lea ran over to Rocky, and held him tightly, hoping he was okay. He just crossed the line with that. He looked at Lea confused and then turned to Sienna, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"S-Sienna?" He stuttered. He knew her? "W-what are you doing here?" I took the chance and walked closer.

"How dare you do that to my friends!" I shouted as my blade burst into flames. I ran at him and he sidestepped my next three attacks.

"Too slow!" He brought his blade to mine, deflecting it from my hands, then he proceeded to give me a round-house kick to the face, sending me sliding across the ground. I sat up, took my blade from the ground beside me and saw Doran and Angelica had gotten up and were once again charging at him. He seemed a little annoyed and he jumped into a tree, taking another two knifes...where was he getting all of these?

"Get down here!" Doran shouted at him.

"Yeah! Get down here! Or are you too afraid?" Angelica said taunting him.

"He who barks the loudest." He said and before I could warn Doran and Angelica, he appeared behind them "...Is often the weakest." He finished as he stabbed two knifes into their backs, paralyzing, he then kicked them down. Dammit! He was holding his own against us. I looked at Sienna and she seemed too stunned to attack. He looked at Lea, crying about Rocky and still holding him and he threw a knife at her and it hit her back, putting her in the same state as Rocky. That's it. I stood up quietly.

"W-What did you do?!" Sienna shouted, her voice giving away her surprise and worry of out team mates.

"They're just asleep." He took out another knife "Thanks to these." He said showing Sienna, and forgetting I was still behind him. He noticed when it was too late and I stabbed my sword right through his stomach.

"How dare you...do that to my friends..." I said with powerful force in my words.

"And what do you think, you can do about it?" He retorted, taunting me. Taking the moment he placed both legs on my lower torso area and pushed off, getting my sword out of him and sending him across the ground. He got up and turned to me, and he must have seen the look in my eyes. He most likely took it for my pride, at him calling me weak, wanting to prove him wrong, but that isn't what it was. The look in my eyes was not for my pride, it was for my party members that he hurt, and he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Please stop fighting!" Sienna called out, showing she knew who the other was.

"No can do Sienna. He's not getting out of this after what he did." I say my eyes locked on my opponent. My sword burst into flames "Flame Whip!" I shout the whip at him, he narrowly dodged it by bending backwards just enough. He took the position I had seen Flame in before. He left himself completely open and held his sword at his side, slightly pointed at me.

"That again? I've seen that multiple times, you're not going to faze me." I said confident, now realizing he might have been the one to teach Flame that stance.

"Oh have you now? Well then only one way to find out." He said before walking towards me.

"Blazing Trail!" I shouted as I dashed at him with my increased speed. I ran then move behind him and he brought his blade behind him, and still facing forward he blocked my attack.

"You see, you haven't actually seen this form in its completion." He told me, like he was trying to explain to an idiot "Is that all you got?" He asked as he pushed my sword back "Pathetic." He turned and threw three knifes at me, I knew these could be very dangerous. I managed to deflect them and then quickly pointed my sword at him.

"Flame Vortex!" The flames flew from my sword and surrounded him. I heard him move into the trees and out of my flames. I smiled and decided to play along "Close in!" As the flames closed in and disappeared, I got into a defensive stance. I'm sure he was surprised I was just waiting. I was waiting for even the slightest sound, waiting for him to attack. After a moment I felt something and noticed a little late that he appeared behind me and I moved my sword behind me as he unleashed all of his strength into that one attack. I stopped part of his blade only with a bit of mine and because of how much power was in that one hit, I got sent flying into the air, flipping. I tried to regain my sense of direction. It took a little too long and by the time I managed to look at my enemy again, he had already thrown 4 more knifes. I only managed to stop one and the other three connected with me and exploded. My body was burning from the explosions and I fell from the sky, to the ground.

"No!" Sienna called as I heard her run past the guy and to me "Dark! DARK!"

"I Guess that's all he had." The man said putting his Katana away. He started to walk to the hill that he threw Flame down.

"Dammit..." I groaned as I forced myself up, my armor's chinking catching his attention.

He didn't turn back but asked "Why are you doing this?" He asked taking his blade out again "The fight's over. It's far from anything fair and you want to continue?" I started to walk towards him again as he said "You should have stayed down."

"It's...not my style." I spit a few red pixels out that was the blood in this world.

"Your 'style' is going to get you killed. You know that right?" he asked spinning his katana.

"I don't care. I don't care if this body is taken from me. If I can save my friends this way then I'll gladly sacrifice it." I tell him, surprised at myself at what I said, realizing this is how I really feel. I readied my weapon. He gave a deep sigh and looked down at his hand. He pulled his sword up and placed the blunt edge on his shoulder and asked me a question.

"Why do you fight Dark?" He asked, using my name.

I looked at him a little shocked at the sudden question, but immediately answered

"I fight for my friends so I can get out of this hell. I fight so I may one day finally get back home and see my family." I saw that he broke his train of thought and looked down at the ground. "I fight… So that way I might meet the friends I have here back in the real world. That's why I fight!" I declared as I brought my weapon up and took an offensive stance.

"A good resolve." He said plainly. He appeared not even 5 feet in front of me and stared me in the eyes "But my reason to fight, far outweighs yours." He said coldly and reappeared back at his original place "Show me your resolve Dark!" He says pointing his sword at me.

"With pleasure." I shouted running at him. I brought my sword up to attack him. I swung it at him and he blocked it and I managed to push him back slightly. He knew he had to move so he pushed our blades apart and threw a smoke bomb at me. I cut it in half then quickly moved out of the smoke's radius. I smiled as the smoke covered his view of me.

"Flame Whip!" My whip went into the smoke and I heard him fall. As the smoke cleared I saw that my whip had tripped him and his sword had fallen into a nearby valley.

I smiled "Looks like I have the upper hand."

"Oh, do you now?" He taunted me as he balled his hands into fists and hidden blades came from his gauntlets. He sprinted at me again both blades aimed to my neck. I managed to parry them away. I'm not sure how I managed but every time he tried to attack me I fought back our swords clashing against each other, neither of us landing a good hit on the other. He sensed he wouldn't be able to defeat me when my sword was aflame and he decided to move back. I took the chance and jumped up and brought my sword down at him just as he tried to move back. He tried to bring up his two blades to defend but they shattered under my downward slash, and took the hit down the middle of his person. The flames burned his skin and he seemed unfazed, but his health went down. He moved back, his feet on the edge of the valley where his sword had fallen and with no weapons. I closed the gap quickly and swung but he quickly ducked and punched me in the gut. He also tried to kick me and I ducked under and noticed the speed from his kick left his back facing me. I slashed down his back and the force of my attack sent him down into the valley.

I turned to Sienna "Take care of the others, make sure they are okay!" I started my way down the valley walls that had ledges that I could jump on to get down and finish this fight.

I stopped on the lowest ledge and saw the man pull himself out of a pool of water. I looked around and saw this valley had rivers and a waterfall. Maybe I don't hate this floor as much as I first thought. I turned my focus onto my enemy. I jumped down into the water and started to walk towards him, blade in hand. He noticed me and struggled to his feet and looked for his katana, which was no where nearby.

"hehehe..." He started to chuckle, then suddenly laughed like a psychopath "hahaha...HAHAHA!" he finally lowered it to a small snicker "Bravo Dark. You've forced my hand." He said putting his hands on his sides

"Forced your hand to do what?" I asked cautiously.

"To finally get serious." He responded as he spun two daggers he pulled out on his fingers "Shadow Blast!" He sent an arc of black energy at me.

"Cutting Edge!" The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. We stayed still, watching each other, trying to read each others mind and examining our foe. This guy is strong...but I'll be able to defeat him if I think things through. He started to move and I started to move the other way so we were walking in a circle, focused on the one across from the other. The moment was tense and all other sound seemed to have faded as I focused on the object of my rage, the one that hurt my friends. I hate making the first move but I decided to this time. My sword started to glow beneath the flames. I appeared behind him and tried to stab him.

"Dragon's Flame!"

"Flash Step." he disappeared from sight. I looked around but couldn't locate him. I finally turned behind me and saw him. He was in the air and he threw one of his daggers at me, now with chains attached. I deflected it and he threw the other one, wrapping it around my blade. Using the one I deflected, he tried to make it connect with me again and I used my chain wrapped blade and blocked it a bit, but the dagger ricocheted off my blade and cut my cheek. He was now on the ground and he pulled the dagger that had cut me back and started to spin it again, getting ready to throw it again. I make my sword light again and the flames started to morph the chain because of the heat and a moment later the chain had melted, dropping his dagger into the water.

"Looks like you lost your weapon." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Have I?" He extended his hand out and the dagger flew from the water and back to his hand.

"How did you..." I said astonished.

"These blades are as much as a part of me as my own fleah and blood. It's not that hard to believe that these blades act upon my will." He said as he made them float in the air slightly above his hands "You are a curious person..." We both start to walk in a circle like before "...You take life to save your friends and you take life to preserve your own..." He continues as he flips on of the daggers into the air and back into his hand repeatedly "...But can you call that strength?" He asked, questioning my resolve.

I was caught of guard by the question, and tried to find the answer, looking at the pool of water I was in.

I responded weakly at first "I... I don't know if it's necessarily strength or not with having the power to take life..." I look up at him and my resolve strengthens, and my voice gets stronger "But if I am considered weak then I will accept it. I don't care if I'm considered weak in your eyes, as long as I have the strength to protect my friends, that's all that matters to me." We both stopped walking, standing there and looking at the other. He finally responds.

"Good answer. I must say, that is probably the best answer I have ever heard in all of my time in this game. I now know I don't have to hold back anymore. Prepare yourself. Activate: Dark King's Domain!"

It couldn't be "W-what did you say?" I shout as the whole area changes. The sky turned dark and the water we were standing in had turned red as blood. The waterfall had also stopped flowing. The skies were dark with streaks of purple light cracking the very seams of the space over our heads. This is a Disciple's true power. I turned to my foe and saw his hair had turned black and turned into a beady red. His daggers were now engraved in white and ebony in a completely indescribable design. He looked at me with his now red eyes. He seemed surprised that I stayed calm. I was holding my ground and watching his every movement with a calculating eye. I was completely on the defensive, knowing this was dangerous.

"So... You've beaten your specific monster then?" I said with no fear.

"Yes, I have. As such, I have gained the ultimate ability granted to the disciples. This is my domain. This is the Dark King's Domain." he said taking a step towards me "I must say, I'm rather impressed. I take it Mirah told you all about the Disciples and what we are capable of, but regardless, you still haven't run or made an attempt to try and save yourself. One would almost say that you're suicidal." He applauded me as he took another step forward.

I shook my head "I'm not going to lie to you. I may not be able to win this fight with our ability gap so far from each other...but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down." I said taking a step towards him "I refuse to believe that I have to run away from you. I refuse to believe that I have to fear you. I won't back down and I won't run away. That's how I've done things so far, and that's how I will continue to do things as long as I live." I say as I get ready to take what ever he deals to me. He looked at me like I reminded him of someone. He spun both his daggers and I got ready. He placed them back into their respective sheathes and dispelled the Domain. He leaned down and picked up his katana that had drifted through the water and stopped at his feet. He sheathed it as well. He opened his menu and took out a black katana with a flat back but a katana's edge to it. He looked at it then extended his arm towards me.

"I want you to give this to Flame." He said holding it out "It's all I can do for him now. He won't accept me nor will he ever want my help. I'm glad he's chosen someone like you." I notice he says that with an extreme sadness. I step forward just beyond arm's reach and I take the katana as he let's go.

He turns around "Who are you? I ask. We both see Flame coming from a nearby forest, wanting to attack the man again. He chuckles a little and starts to walk away and he turns to me once more.

"My name? My name is Kira." He uses his flash step and disappears. Flame comes up to me and looks around.

"Where did Kira go?" He asks.

"I don't know...you know his name?"

"Y-yeah...I guess you could say that."

I look at the blade in my hand "He wanted me to give you this." I say offering the blade to him.

He slowly takes it "I didn't ask him for help." He says but he still equips it. Suddenly a message appears in front of me 'Kira wishes to be your friend. Accept?' I look around for him, but don't see him. I still feel a little anger at him for hurting my team, but I hit yes.

"Come on Flame...we have to go and check on the others.

We get back to the top of the valley and I see Sienna had helped Angelica and Doran to their feet and healed their paralysis and is just now trying to awaken Lea and Rocky.

"Looks like he did quite a bit of damage to everyone...Flame, who was he?"

"I-I don't know." He responded.

"Flame...you knew his name without me telling you." I see Lea awake and look around and when Rocky awakes she hugs his neck tightly. I give a smile and Sienna notices us and motions us over. We both come closer and Lea, Sienna, Doran and Angelica look at me in surprise.

"You took quite a beating...didn't you Dark?" Sienna says looking at me.

"Yeah...He was a tough opponent."

"Did you beat that jerk?" Angelica asked.

I shake my head "No...he could have beaten me if he wanted...but it ended more in a tie then anything."

"He hurt Rocky..." Lea said sadly "But at least he's still alright now." Rocky licked her face.

"Yeah...my brother is a little over protective of me."' Flame said. So Kira and Flame are brothers...somehow, having a younger brother myself, it doesn't surprise me how he reacted.

"He's your brother?!" Doran asked, overly surprised.

"Yeah...he is."

"Then why did you try to kill him?" Angelica asked.

"He came into this game to 'save' me...he didn't think of our parents or anyone else." Exactly what I would have done to...but then again my brother is only 8...well I guess he would be 9 now.

"Kira's your brother..." Sienna said "He helped me and my friend on the second floor...I also talked to him on the 33rd floor." So that's why she looked like she was crying before...I was right, he is a jerk.

"He's in over his head and shouldn't have come here, that's why I attack him on sight."

"Brothers try to protect each other. It's in their nature...I would know, I have four of them."

"Four brothers?" Sienna asked "You must have a big family."

"Not really. I live with my mom and two brothers, so it's split. Anyway, getting off this topic let's head back to town." As we start to walk I send Kira a message that reads:

**Kira**

**I heard about how you made Sienna cry on the 33rd floor. Add that along with the damage you did to my and the others you have quite a few bad things going for you. Just a warning. If you hurt any of my friends again, I will fight you to the death. Remember that and have a good day.**

**From DarkBlade.**

We arrived back in town and we stopped outside the inn.

"I wonder how the Knights Of The Blood Oath are doing finding the next boss." Doran muttered.

"Who knows...I'll message Takumi later." I tell him.

"You know the leader of the Knights?" Flame asked.

"We work with him when he finds a boss, we're pretty good friends, and he is pretty strong-" I stop as I see a wounded Knight limps in. I see he is seriously hurt and I take a step towards him. All the players around see him and are watching. He sees me and comes closer.

"Dark...it's horrible..."

I look at him worried "What is? What's horrible?"

"The Knights...and Takumi...we found the boss...unprepared...wiped out more then half of us and...Takumi died..." He collapsed, leaving me in a stunned state.

"Takumi...was killed?"

Chapter 34 Offline

**THERE YOU GO! To all you reader that said, it's too repetitive, or predictable well I bet you didn't see this coming DID YOU? Anyway Takumi is dead, it's not going to be he's in hiding or anything. He. Is. Gone. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day/night/life. Also I would like to thank Cloak Of Shades all he's done**** our collaboration.**


	35. Final Chapter: Sword Art Offline

**Well here it is. I kept you all waiting long enough. Here is the 8000 word final chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

This chapter will be told in Sienna's point of view.

Final Chapter Online

Dark seemed stunned as the knight fell to the ground. I walked up to him "Dark? Are you okay?" As soon as I asked he seemed to gain his sense again.

"Doran, come help me get him into the inn." He said as he lifted one of the knight's arms around his neck. Doran did as he was asked and helped Dark. I stepped back and Flame stepped over to me.

"Tell Dark I'll be back in a bit. I need to handle something." He ran off in a hurry. Why was he in such a rush. I followed behind Dark and Doran as they brought the Knight into the inn.

"I can't believe half the knight were defeated." Lea said

"I know...Takumi and half the knights." Doran replied.

"If I we were there no one would have died." I waited for the usual remark from either Doran or Dark, but when none came I looked over at Dark. He was looking down and not really paying any attention to the talk.

"Dark...are you all right?" I whispered.

He nodded not turning to me "I'm fine..."

"You're upset about Takumi, aren't you?"

"A little...but that's not what's on my mind right now."

"Then what is?"

"Never mind...I'm just worrying about something that won't even happen." He said as he started to listen to the conversation. Why did he always hide things from me...doesn't he trust me enough?

We waited in the knight's room until he awoke and when he did Dark explained what happened.

"You passed out in the middle of town, muttering about Takumi and the Knights. What happened?"

The knight had fear and sorrow in his eyes as he remembered what he had experienced.

"The boss was overwhelming us...it took out most of the knights...then Takumi sacrificed himself to give the rest of us time to escape..." Dark seemed to take this in before responding.

"Even if Takumi is dead we still have to escape this game...we need to defeat the boss and continue our travels through this death game." Dark said reverting to his normal self.

"But...half of the knights are dead...we have no chance..." The knight said.

"Tomorrow. We will defeat the boss tomorrow. We will get players to join us and we can defeat it." Dark got up "But for now we need to head back to the house and rest. Come on." He said leaving.

That night I came into his room to find him lying on his bed face down.

"Alex?" I said checking if he was awake.

He turned his head "Yes?" His voice had a strange tone in it. I came in and sat on his bed.

"Why are you determined to defeat the boss tomorrow?" I asked him.

He sat up "Remember that thing I told you I was worrying about something that wouldn't happen?"

I nodded "Yeah. Why do you ask Alex?"

He took a while to answer "It happened..."

"What are you so worried about Dark?"

"With the knights defeated I was thinking about the pking guilds hearing of it, and unfortunately they thought that they would target players with an advantage so they couldn't be stopped...I have an advantage." he said as he looked at the mark on his hand.

"Wait, how do you know something is wrong?" He sat up and opened his menu, and sent me a message "This is the exact same message I got tonight..."

I opened it and read it.

**To The Flame Disciple**

**You Disciples are the only ones that stand between me and complete control over this game. So I have taken the liberty of killing each and every one of you. I have taken out 2 of the 8 of you already, so watch your back...or killing you won't be any fun.**

There was no sign of who wrote it. I closed the message silently.

"That's why I want to defeat the boss quickly...I need to do as much as I can and gain strength so I can defeat this person once they come after me."

"But, you've already shown you are strong...and you have us, you won't be defeated."

"He beat a king...one of the disciples that defeated their monster...I can't defeat a King...I fought one before and it ended...more or less in a tie, I would have lost if he had used full force on me, luckily he didn't."

I didn't know what to say "It will be okay Dark."

"Maybe." He said lying down. I laid beside him, cuddling against him.

"You will, don't worry."

He smiled "Yeah. I don't need to worry."

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning and heard the sound of a message being sent. I opened my eyes and saw Dark sending a message.

"What are you doing Dark?" I asked sitting up.

"Getting as many players as I can for the boss today. We need to be ready...also Flame hasn't returned yet."

"Really? He said he wouldn't be long..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

His voice gave it away "He's a Disciple...he's a target too." I said voicing his thoughts.

"Yeah...he might have got a message and maybe he wanted to try and help the other disciples."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Continue the game. I can't do anything else."

I nodded not knowing what else to do, when he set his mind to something there was no way to change it.

We went downstairs hand in hand and the others were already downstairs. Doran and Angelica were talking and Lea was petting Rocky.

"Are you all ready to defeat the boss today?" Dark said as he came down the stairs.

"Are you sure it can be done?" Doran asked "We don't have enough players."

"We do. I've messaged everyone I could think of, and most of them has others that can help. We're going to defeat this boss." he said with a smile.

Angelica smiled "So we get to fight a boss not even the knights could defeat."

"It's going to be a tough fight...but we'll win it." Lea said, Rocky barked in agreement.

"We should get going...the others I messaged will be waiting." He pulled out a teleport crystal as did I and the others.

We arrived in the town where we were to meet and there was group of people in the square.

"Looks like there are quite a few players here." Dark said "Enough to ensure our victory."

"Dark...I know you're in a hurry...but don't do anything reckless." I said to him.

"I know Sienna." He said turning to me with a smile "I know better then anyone else what can happen when you are reckless."

"Yeah...you have had too many close calls..."

"I have." He agreed as he walked to the front of the crowd and found the knight that passed out yesterday. We came up behind him.

"So, you are going to show us the way?" Dark asked him.

"Yeah...but I refuse to enter that room again..."

"That's fine. We'll handle the fighting." Dark addressed the players "Everyone. Today we are going to fight the boss that defeated Takumi and the knights. We are going to avenge them today!" The player cheered "We move on now!" The knight started to walk, Dark behind and everyone else behind him.

We walked through the mountains that Dark hated so much and I walked to his side.

"You're not going to tell them about the message?"

"No...well not yet. I don't need to worry them."

"You will them if you need to right?"

"Only if I need to I will tell them...no sooner then that though."

"All right...but I just want you to stay safe."

"Sienna...I'll be safe, I'm not going to be taken down so easily."

I smiled and kissed his cheek "I know, but I can't help worrying."

He kissed me back and smiled "Good to know I have someone that cares so deeply for me."

I felt my cheeks go slightly red and I nodded. We reached a cave that entered a towering mountain.

"It's in here." I heard the knight tell Dark "You'll find the door at the end...be careful."

"We will be." Dark took the lead and walked into the cavern. I stayed close to him, and took his hand. The cave got dark, but in the dim light we could still see a little. Dark held his hand out and stopped.

"This is the boss door, prepare yourselves!" The sound of weapons being drawn filled the air "Ready Sienna?" I nodded and drew my sword.

"Ready." Dark opened the door and we walked in.

No boss appeared at first.

"Wait here." Dark said walking forward. He walked to the middle of the room and looked around "Why is no boss appearing?" He kept walking until he reached the far side of the room and his voice was heard as he said something "I don't believe it..."

"What is it Dark?" Doran shouted over.

"I found the door...the boss has already been defeated here..." He called back. All the players started to move closer but I got there first and saw the steel door that only reveals itself once the boss is defeated. The players started muttering to each other, and Dark seemed very concerned about this.

"Okay...I guess somehow the boss was defeated...so we can move on I guess." Dark said. The players started moving out and Dark seemed to go into another trance like state, going deep into thought. Once all of the players left I walked up to him.

"Dark?"

"They did this." He said.

"Who did what?"

"The person that sent me that message...they beat us to the boss. They knew I would level up if we beat the boss...they're a step ahead of me...we need to be careful from this point on."

"I agree...are you going to-" I was cut off as a message appeared in front of Dark.

"One second." Dark opened the message and read it, the look of surprise on his face told me it was not good "no...this can't be..." The others noticed Dark reading the message. He closed it and looked down "Bad news..." He started "First I need to explain to you three, since Sienna already knows. The Disciples are being hunted down because we are standing in between someone and complete control over the game. The message I just got...was from Flame...he and 2 others have been killed...making a total of five now...Flame told me to be careful...this is not good."

"You're being hunted down?" Lea asked.

"You still have us to help you if someone attacks." Doran said trying to reassure Dark.

"We'll have no problem taking out the player if he tries to kill you." Angelica said

"We won't let any harm befall you Dark." I added in and squeezed his hand a little.

He smiled "You're all right. I should keep thinking I'll lose if I meet him. I'll face him head on and avenge the Disciples he has killed!"

That's the Dark I know. "Exactly! The Disciples didn't have the teamwork that we have. With our teamwork we can defeat this person. No one will be able to hurt you at all." Doran shouted with enthusiasm.

"Let him come. We'll be ready." Dark responded smiling "We've taken Demise out, and they were a whole guild, this is only one person. He'll regret it if he attacks us."

"That's right. No one will be able to take out our leader." Lea said with a smile.

"I'm not sure I would consider myself your leader." Dark responded "Anyway, we should get moving to the next floor." he said as he walked towards the door.

The 35th floor, The Wild Plains. The grass around here was up to my knees and Rocky couldn't be seen. This floor might be dangerous, if a pker realizes the grass could be used to hide them until the perfect moment.

Dark looked around "Tall grass. Monsters might be hiding here, watch your step." He told us.

"Dark, what if a pker tries to hide in the grass for cover?" I asked him.

"If someone plans on trying that, well let's just say it won't work. I'm sure one of us will see or hear them. No one can be completely silent or unseen." He said still looking over the grass "Let's go and catch up with the other players." He said starting to walk through the grass.

"When do you think this person will attack you Dark?"

"When will they attack? I'm not sure if I'm being targeted last or if I am just not found yet...but I'll be attacked sooner or later, it's just a matter of time."

"Are you saying that we have to just wait for them to attack?" Angelica asked "We can find them and take them out."

Dark turned to her, his tone serious and a little angry "That's all we can do. If that wasn't true I would try and help the other Disciples. I'm unable to because I don't know more then half of them, where they are or which one he will strike next."

Angelica seemed a little startled by Dark's reaction "I understand Dark, I'm not stupid." Dark turned back and started walking again.

"Sorry about that." Dark said "I'm just annoyed that I can't do anything to help the other Disciples."

"It's fine, just don't get mad at me for something I can't control." Angelica told him.

"I won't, promise." He told her.

We arrived at the town and it was already crowded with players.

"Like usual the towns aren't not really different then the other floors." Dark noticed.

"I know, but at least it makes it easier to find what we are looking for." I said, holding his hand.

"True. We can find everything we need pretty easily. I'm pretty sure we're stocked up on everything we need, but if not say so now." No one said a word "Then I guess we can go and try find the boss door."

"Not worried about the person after you?" Lea asked.

"Even if I am, the faster we find the door and continue on ,the harder it will be for the person to find me."

"That's not completely true." I told him "They must know that you are trying to defeat the bosses quickly because they killed the boss before we got there, but by that logic they must know you are staying on the highest floors as well."

Dark went silent for a moment before answering "I guess I'm not thinking as clear as I can. I need to think this whole thing through."

"Being distracted can get you killed." Doran said "Dark, do you need time to think this over before we try find the boss?"

"I'm fine...I just made a mistake." He said uncertainly.

I squeezed his hand and he looked up at me "Dark, if you need a day or something to think about this, then we'll understand, we don't want you to get hurt or worse..." I told him.

He nodded "Alright...We'll head back to the house and rest, and I'll think this whole thing through."

"And so we don't get to fight today." Angelica said a little bitterly.

"Better that then have a hurt leader." Lea told her.

Night had come and Dark hadn't left his room since we returned home. Around 10pm we had gone to our rooms, and at midnight I decided to check on Dark. I walked down the hall to his room and knocked. He didn't respond. I opened the door and saw that he was sitting in a chair and staring upwards at the ceiling.

"Alex?" I called using his name.

"Yes?" He asked still looking up.

"Are you all right? We haven't seen you since we got home."

"I know...I've been busy thinking about what we'll going to have to do soon."

"You mean fight the person that is hunting you down?"

"Bingo. Do you think we have a chance at winning?"

"Of course! We can't be beaten as a team!" I answered quickly.

He smiled but it quickly changed to a look between anger and sadness.

"That's good...because we might have no choice by tomorrow."

"What do you mean Alex?"

He looked at me and responded "I'm the only one left."

I didn't need him to explain further "I can't believe it...it's only been 2 days since Takumi was killed and now..."

"I know. They are fast working, and have no mercy."

"Then we can't have any mercy either. We need to go at him full force right away." I told him, hoping to get a smile or something from him, it didn't work.

"Yes...all we can do is hope that our full force is enough." I walked over to him and knelt so I was at eye level.

"We will win. No buts." I kissed him hard. After a moment we broke the kiss "Understand?"

A very small smile appeared "Understood, Sienna."

"Good. Now we both need some rest, in case we do have to fight tomorrow." He laid on his bed and I laid beside him. I closed my eyes. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"We will win." He repeated my words "No matter what."

"No matter what."

I woke up and Dark was still asleep and I decided to let him sleep in. I got up and left the room. I went downstairs and saw Lea and Rocky were already down her.

"You're up early." I said to her as I walked down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep very well."

"Worried about Dark as well?"

"Yeah...I was his first team member and he's never acted like this before...I can't help but worry."

"He'll be back to his normal self after this whole thing is taken care of."

She smiled "Thanks Sienna...you're trying to cheer me up even though you're worried about him too."

She's very good at noticing things like that.

"I am worried about him too...how can I not with the situation he's in right now." A door opened and closed upstairs.

"It is a pretty bad one...but it's not his fault that he became a Disciple."

"He wasn't given a choice." I looked up and saw Doran coming down the stairs.

"Dark isn't up yet?" He asked us both.

"Nope. He was up late last night." I told him.

"That's a first. Me waking up before Dark." He joked.

"He has a lot on his mind too, you can't forget that." Lea said petting Rocky's head.

"I know...hopefully he has it all figured out today." Another door opens and closes and Angelica appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He's still asleep I guess?"

"Not yet." I answered "He deserves a little more sleep anyway."

"As long as we get to fight today it's fine."

"I'm sure we're fight today. Dark had it all figured out last night anyway." I told all three of them.

"So he knows how he's going to handle this now?" Doran asked

"Yup, although I'm not exactly sure how he plans-" A door opens and slams shut. Dark gets to the top of the stairs and doesn't even bother to use them, he jumped over the bannister and landed beside the stairs.

"Dark, what are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" Lea asked.

"Are you all ready for a fight?"

"You mean-" Doran started

"Yes. I has sent a message telling me to meet them somewhere. This is going to be handled by taking it head on!"

"I like the sound of that approach." Angelica said a little to excitedly.

"It's the only way to do it with the least amount of damage. If we wait and make them come to us they will have the element of surprise, we can not allow them to have that."

"Where do we have to meet them?" I asked

"The 22nd floor. At Demise head quarters." He said calmly.

"You don't think it's a new boss of Demise, do you?"

"Let's hope not. Let's go." He took out a teleporting crystal.

We arrived in the town of the 22nd floor. It was still constantly raining and the ground was all muddy.

"Let's get this over with then." Dark said before breaking into a run. He didn't even hesitate.

"We should catch up." I said as I started after Dark. The others started to run behind us. I didn't catch up with Dark until we were a 5 minute walk to the Demise building. He was sitting in a tree staring at the building in the distance. I climbed into the tree and sat beside him.

"So that's where we have to fight the person that's been threatening you?"

"Seems like it. At least they don't have the element of surprise on us this time."

"Even if they did it would be 6 against one."

"I know..." His eyes were on the building "But one of us would have been hurt."

"Just remember that we're here and we will help you, so don't overexert your self."

Before he responded a voice called from below.

"Are we going to continue right away?" Doran asked just now catching up and breathing heavily. Angelica and Lea came up behind him.

"If you need a few minutes of rest, then we can wait." Dark called to him as he jumped from the branch he was sitting on. I came down with him.

"Just give me a minute."

After a few minutes Doran was breathing normally again.

"All right, now I'm ready let's go!"

"Is everyone ready?" Dark asked.

"I am." I said.

"Same here." Lea agreed.

"Yes, we're all ready now let's go!" Angelica shouted getting impatient.

"All right, calm down." Dark responded "We're going now." Dark started to walk.

Five minutes later we came to the door of Demise's hideout. Dark pushed the door open and walked into the building, us behind him. He looked around, seeing no one.

"We'll here. Now come out!" He called out. After a moment we heard footsteps and a guy about Dark's age walked down to the landing where Doom stood before. He was wearing normal plate armor, and had red eyes and dyed green hair that went to his shoulder blades.

"Welcome, Dark. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm aware of that...you did send me a message." He looked around "No allies with you?"

"I'm sure I can take you all out myself."

"You're too cocky." Dark smiled drawing his sword.

"Dark, do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I'm positive. Besides it's 6 Vs 1." As Dark said that we got ready. I drew my Katana and stepped beside Dark. Doran and Angelica readied their weapons and stood beside us, Rocky stayed behind us with Lea and growled.

"6 Vs 1? I like these odds." the man said pulling a sabre from a sheath on his back.

"You have no chance of defeating us."

"You sound confident." He walked down the steps "Then again I've heard you are strong."

"And you will understand why by today's end!" Dark appeared in front of him and their swords clashed against the other. Dark moved back and looked at his hand that held the sword.

"What's wrong Dark? Have you realized just from one clashing of swords that you are no match for me?" The guy said mocking him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the one that is going to kill you Dark. I am Osha!"

Dark walked towards him slowly, blade dragging across the floor "And who sent you?"

"Huh?" The man seemed confused.

Dark was only about a foot away now and he swung his sword, connecting with the guy's side, sending him across the room and into a wall.

"I'll ask once more who sent you. You are not the one that took out the other Diciples, you are not nearly strong enough. So tell me the one that sent you here top try and take me down."

"You got it pretty quickly." Osha pulled himself up and gave a small cough "I was sent here to take you down...but I had no idea you were strong."

"Tell me who sent you, or you will die." Dark warned him.

"I won't tell you."

"Have it your way." Dark appeared in front of him and disarmed him "Last chance."

Osha stumbled back and fell "I won't-" That all he had time to say before Dark stabbed into his heart, killing him.

"That was harsh..." Doran said.

"I gave him a chance. I can not give mercy to anyone that knows the one trying to kill me." Dark looked at the ground and then leaned over and picked something up.

"What is that Dark?" I asked coming up behind him.

"A note. It reads: Go to the Demise Hideout on the 22nd floor and wait there. You are to kill Dark and his party when they arrive, if you succeed you will be greatly rewarded. Come to the HQ on the 19th floor, east of where the red cross grave."

"Does that mean that the person sent that guy thinking he could beat us?" Angelica asked.

"No." Dark muttered "He sent him here to die. They gave him this note, knowing I would get it at some point. This is a trap. If they wanted to give him a message, why not use the messaging system of the game to do it?"

"So they want us to go there..." Lea said.

"Yes...what should we do Dark?" I asked.

"No choice. We need to kill them before they come at me...I'm going...you 4 don't have to."

"You really think saying that will get us to stay here?" Lea asked with a smile.

"We're not going to leave you when we've come this far!" Doran told him.

"We can't let you have all the fun." Angelica declared.

"We will stick with you until the end!" I told him, making sure he understood.

He nodded "I expected that. Then onward to the 19th floor."

We arrived at the dark 19th floor. The graves ominous in the eternal moonlight.

"East from where the boss appeared. Which would be this way." Dark said standing beside the hole that led to the 20th floor looking towards the east.

"I don't see a building anywhere." Lea said looking eastward as well.

"It's likely to far away to see." Angelica said

"Then let's get moving and settle this once and for all." Dark said eyes fixed on the way we would be headed.

"You're determined to end this now, aren't you Dark?" I asked

"Yes...this is troublesome. I need to deal with this before we can concentrate on beating the remaining floors. Not only is this person trying to kill me, but he's also taking my focus off what needs to be done."

"You want to get out of this game-" I started

"I don't care about myself." He cut me off "I only care if all of you manage to escape."

"Dark, if you don't manage to escape it would be hard on all of us, which would reduce the feeling of escaping the game. Don't be reckless and we're all escape this game together.

"I'll try not to be so reckless, but I can't promise anything."

"Dark, that doesn't sound convincing." I told him.

"I'm being honest. I'll try my best but I might not be able to help it."

I give up "Fine, do your best then."

He smiled "Will do. Let's head there now."

We walked in complete silence. No wind blowing, no sound of footsteps on the grey dust floor, no sound at all. After a while a building came into view, and none of us said a word. As he got close enough to see it was like a castle Dark stopped us.

"This is it. Stay alert, do not give them a chance to launch a sneak attack on to us."

"Understood!" We all said in unison. We walked near the front doors when Dark stopped again. He was looking at a mark above the doors. It was a coffin with lips and glasses with a skeleton hand in the middle of it. We had seen this mark before.

"Dammit...I should have realized this...who decided to come after me and the other Disciples...Laughing Coffin."

"The largest pking guild in Aincrad..." Doran muttered

"Then this should be fun!" Angelica said.

"This means we won't just have one person to fight..." Lea said quietly.

"We have a whole guild to fight." I said realizing this might not be a good idea.

Dark seemed to be thinking about what do to, he had his hand on his chin, like some people do when they are thinking hard.

"Laughing Coffin...they use poison and paralysis, have no mercy whatsoever. I can't believe I'm saying this...Do not hesitate to kill them!"

"Wait, Dark are you telling us to-" Doran started before getting cut off.

"If you have the chance, kill them. They will give no mercy and we have to do the same. For their poison and paralysis, make sure you stay near each other so you can heal them if needed. This battle will not be easy! Remember you have to go all out right away and do not pull any punches."

"You usually tell us not to kill and let you do it instead so our marker doesn't change." Lea said.

"This time we can't do that. We have to defeat them and kill them so none of them escape and make us their targets."

"We can't afford to deal with more pkers then we already have." I pointed out.

"Exactly. Now let's go." He reaches out and pushes the door open.

We walk in and we see a large square room. Doorways were at all sides of the room and at the far end stood a chair, where a long black haired woman sat. There were a few hooded members of Laughing Coffin in the room. The black haired woman saw us but said nothing, and some of the members turned to look at us. Dark wasted no time. He walked forward a few steps.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing you are the one in charge, and the one that was taken the other disciples out." He said talking to the black haired woman.

"I am. You are the final Disciple that needs to be killed Dark." She paused "You and all of your friends."

Dark drew his blade and the members reacted by drawing their blades as well.

"Now, now Dark. You are clearly outnumbered. This isn't even a fraction of our force. If fighting is heard from this room more and more members of Laughing Coffin will come in and join the fight. If you surrender right now, I will even allow your friends to leave here."

"I can't do that. Can you imagine how mad I would make my party if I did that? Also I don't think they are going to listen even if I tell them to leave. We fight as a team!"

The leader went silent "All right Dark. Have it your way. Everyone, attack!"

The Laughing Coffin members obeyed and surrounded us.

"Remember they can poison and paralyse us!" Dark told us as the Laughing Coffin members started to attack. They outnumbered us, meaning we each had to fight more then one member each. Dark didn't even hesitate, as soon as one of the pkers got within range of him, he slashed across his chest twice making an X shape and finished him by stabbing through his head, and he did that within a matter of seconds.

"Well, that takes care of one of you. Who's next?" He said with a smirk. This caused the guild members to roar with out rage and they closed the distance between us and them. Most of them seem to be attacking Dark, but he seemed to be holding up well enough. I stopped a blade that had almost connected with me and pushed it back, swords came from all directions, but I managed to dodge most of them. Lea was having the most trouble with her being an archer, but Doran and Rocky were helping her.

"Remember!" I heard Dark call out "Do not hesitate to kill!"

He was right we couldn't wait, my sword started to glow.

"Multi-Strike!" I moved quickly through the crowd, aiming for vital spots and once my move completed a notice appeared in front of me, telling me that my marker had turned red, and a number of enemies fell behind me. Before I turned to face more enemies I saw the doors at the side of the room open and more Laughing Coffin members were coming out. Dark must have noticed too.

"Lea, prevent them from entering, use a HellFire Arrow!"

"Right!" One arrow flew by me, and landed in front of the door for a second before bursting into a pillar of flames, preventing enemies from entering. She shot them at all of the doors surrounding the area, cutting off reinforcements.

"Now for my move." Dark muttered, he stabbed his sword into the ground "Incinerate!" A wave of fire came from all sides of him, burning the members attacking him. The wave spread out coming closer.

"Lea, Doran, Angelica, Move!" I called to them and they forced their way out of the crowd as the fire hit the guild members. The fire formed a wall for a moment before disappearing, revealing Dark and the leader locked in battle.

"You have tactics. I'll give you that, but can you really hope to defeat me as well?"

"I'm sure I will. Pkers don't play fair, and we don't have to either. It's 6 VS 1. Can you really hope to defeat all of us?"

"Trust me, I'm sure I can." She pushed Dark's blade away and she moved back.

"Well now's the time to prove it. Cutting Barrage!" Dark shot the waves at her and she smiled.

"Deflecting Strike!" She swung her sword and sent the waves back towards him. He jumped into the air and to the side.

"Attack!" he told us as he landed. Me and Doran moved to her sides and Lea and Angelica moved behind her as Dark stood in front.

"So you really intend to battle me 6 to 1? Fine by me." She dashed at and he held her sword back.

"You dash at the leader of your enemies? Is that really the best idea?"

I saw that Lea and Angelica were getting ready to attack with spear and arrow.

"I think so, my tactic can work this way. Your team might become your downfall."

"I don't think my friends will make this battle harder."

Lea fired the arrow and the leader swiftly moved, allowing the arrow to hit Dark's shoulder. Dark stepped back a little surprised.

Lea gasped "Dark, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Dark told her pulling the bolt out "It's not your fault." Dark dashed at the leader and grabbed her sword arm's wrist "Now what? Flaming Edge!" Dark's sword burst into flames and he cut across her chest, damaging her and giving her the burn stat aliment. She tried to pull back, but Dark held tightly.

"Cutting Edge!" Dark let go and slashed down, shooting the wave at her, sending her and the wave into a wall "Lea, Angelica, Attack now." He told them.

"Right!" Lea and Angelica agreed.

"Lea, use one of the Lizard Poison arrows."

"You knew I still have some?" She asked him, surprised.

"Of course I knew. There were at least 50 of them, and you never used that many."

She nodded as she took out a purple tipped arrow and fired it as Angelica threw her spear. They both hit where the leader was sent and Angelica called her spear back. The leader stepped away from the wall, the arrow embalmed in her shoulder and a hole in her chest, with burned skin all around it.

"You will pay for that!" She shouted as her health was rapidly dropping.

"You know that Lizard poison is very toxic and the more you move the worse it gets?" Dark told her, in a mocking tone.

"I'll send you to hell!" She ran at Dark and I decided to move. I dashed in front of her, and slammed my sword's pommel into her chest, sending her down.

"You should know when you're beat." I said as she looked up at me.

"You can burn in hell with him you bitch!"

Dark walked over to her "Usually I would let someone like you suffer with the poison, but can't take the chance that you will survive it." Dark rose his sword and stabbed it through her heart. She smirked as her health hit 0 and she burst. Doran, Lea and Angelica cheered.

"Does this mean it's over now Dark?" I asked walking over to him.

He smiled and before he could saya anything the door burst open and there stood a tall figure, taller then even Dark, who was about 6 feet. We all readied our weapons again. The figure walked in.

"I leave for a little and find my guild destroyed...and everyone dead, even Lily."

"Your guild?!" Dark demanded "Then that means you're the leader...we were lied to again!" Dark ran at him, sword ready to strike. The man barely looked at him, as he drew a katana with a pitch black blade, with a black aura around it, and swung it at Dark. Dark used his sword to defend, but got sent flying backwards, into a stair railing, breaking through it, sword falling to the ground. Dark jumped from the stairs and took his blade back in hand.

"What the hell was that?" Dark said taking a few steps towards him again.

"My blade is always covered by the aura of death."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am the leader of Laughing Coffin...that is all you need to know...DarkBlade."

"So you are the one that had been targeting the disciples?"

"Yes. I am the one."

"Then I have to kill you here and now."

"Dark. I have the power of death to protect me."

"It's still 6 Vs 1...again." Dark said rising his sword "Cutting Edge!"

The leader swung his sword, cutting through the blue wave.

"Dark. Surrender yourself."

"Sienna. Use it." He said gesturing to my sword.

"Right. End With One Strike!" I felt my body grow light, as I went invisible. Dark ran at him and swung, getting sent back as he defended again. I noticed Dark's health also went down, every time he striked the sword. I used the still and came up behind him, and stabbed through his stomach.

"Your power of death has it's blind spots." I remarked. He tried to hit me with the sword and I rose my sword, forgetting what happened to Dark, and I got blasted back and hit the wall.

"My aura may have bind spots, but if you get hit, do you realize what will happen?" He asked turning to me. Dark smiled and signalled Lea to ready her crossbow and Doran and Angelica to come to him. I had to keep him distracted "I'm guessing you will die."

"Exactly. This sword has a poison effect worse then being burned and normally poisoned."

"I don't think it will matter. We won't get hit by it." Doran came closer with Angelica. Dark stood back, with sword aflame.

"You really think you are that strong? You need to learn that you are no match for the creator of the biggest Pking guild!"

"Not the biggest anymore, is it?"

"I'll kill you first." He said walking towards me.

Dark snapped his fingers and they unleashed their moves.

"Crushing Blow!" Doran shouted, hitting the leader's sword arm, causing the sword to drop.

"Juggernaut Charge!" Angelica shouted, tackling him.

"Arrow Bomb: Double Shot!" She shot two red tipped arrows that exploded on contact with the leader.

"Sienna, attack!" Dark yelled to me.

"Understood!" Multi-Strike!" I moved quickly, dealing damage to him,

"Now, Flaming Barrage!" Dark shot five flaming waves at him, and took him down to the ground.

"You...can't...defy...death!" He said as stood and a black energy wave hit all of us away. I stood up and saw Dark was already up and ran at him.

"How are you still alive?!" Dark shouted jumping up, sword on fire again "Flame Vortex!" He unleashed the fire in a cyclone above him "Close in!" Dark shouted instantly. The flames clossed in and smoke rose.

"He should be- Doran, behind you!" Before Doran could turn, the leader slashed his back with his blade and kicked him. I ran to him and saw the wound was black, like it was infected, I took out an anitdote and tried using it, but it didn't work and I tried to use another, and the black of the wound started to disappear.

"Take this!" Angelica shouted, throwing her spear at him. He sidestepped and grabbed it and hurled it back at her, hitting her chest. He sprinted in front of her and kicked her up and slashed down, hitting her into the ground. Dark attacked from behind.

"Don't hurt my friends!" The leader turned and slashed and Dark stopped it, but since it was a downward slash, he didn't get blasted away, but the floor under him broke.

"You really don't give up." His left hand opened his inventory and a dagger materialized in his hand as he slashed at Dark, catching his eye. Dark stumbled and the leader kicked him down. Rocky attacked, blade ready, but the leader kicked him up then kicked him into a wall and before Lea could load an arrow the leader threw the dagger at her, cutting the string of the crossbow and wounding her shoulder. I got up and readied myself.

"You are a bold one. But my true target is Dark." He turned to Dark who had a hand over his hurt eye "So I'll kill him first." He took a step to Dark and I moved to block his path.

"Sienna, move!"

"No! I'm not going to let him kill you!" I see Doran move to Angelica, starting to heal her wound.

"You want to die first? Fine." He rose his blade and brought it down, I readied myself, eyes closed and sword ready. But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw Dark with the blade through his chest.

"Dark...why did you take the hit?!"

He gave a small smile "Your sword wouldn't have protected you...besides...I can't let you die."

"You are both going to die anyway." The leader said pulling the sword from Dark's chest. Dark turned and slashed at him cutting just under his neck.

"Defender Skill Active." Dark said as he slashed again cutting down that man's chest. Dar's health was decreasing rapidly, thanks to the effect of the leaders sword. Dark was a half and draining quickly, but the leader only had 20%, thanks to all the attacks we used on him.

"You're going to die soon. Your health is going down too fast." He said kicking Dark down "I'll make you suffer watching me kill your friend." he said looking at me, I readied my sword again and as he slashed Dark managed to get up and take the blow again.

"I may die...but you're coming with me!" Dark shouted stabbing the man through his chin, and into his brain "Game...Over." The man feel and burst. Dark collapsed, falling onto his back.

"Dark!" I shout coming to his side. The other three and Rocky heard me and see Dark and run over. Dark's eyes are closed, but they slowly open.

"It's over..." He whispered

"Yes...it is he's dead now." I said, avoiding his true meaning.

"Over...for me. My health is dropping..."

"No...you can be cured." I said denying it.

"He smiled a little "I'm sorry I got you all in this position..."

"We choose to come here." Doran said

"If we didn't want to we wouldn't have, you gave us a choice." Lea said

"Besides, we couldn't let you get all the fame."

Dark smiled "Sienna?"

"Yes?" I asked looking down at him.

"Lean down." I do as he says and as I do, he kisses me and whisper "I'm sorry." I look up and see his health bar just as it hits 0 "Sorry..." Dark bursts into pixels.

**-In a secluded area-**

The long figure sat looking at the screen he had brought up.

"What a waste of effort. It was all given and yet the goal they wanted was completed...Hmmm..." The figure started typing.

**-Back to Dark's Party-**

I sat there, unable to believe it for a moment. Then a moment later it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Dark!" I screamed, as I became completely overwhelmed by sadness. I couldn't control it as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He...really died..." Angelica said taking a few steps away and muttered "but he had the right idea...he was trapped in this game but he was still so upbeat..."

Lea sat where she was, a few tears going down her face. Rocky whined and let out a howl.

Doran seemed stunned for a minute "Dark was killed trying to protect all of us." He said as he kept his emotions in check "So we have to get out of this game alive no matter what, for Dark!"

His words seemed to effect me and even though Dark, the man I loved had been killed, I stood up, tears still going down my face.

"Doran is right. We will make a guild, named after the one that helped all of us come together. The guild will be named Dark's Reminiscence." I take a deep breath "We will get to the 100th floor and we will defeat the final boss and save everyone in the game and escape ourselves!"

The other three agreed.

The guild Dark Reminiscence was created and we started out journey to the 100th floor. It didn't take long before we were recognized as one of the top guilds, and that we only had 4 members and a tamed wolf. We seemed invincible, we had gained strength equal to how the Knights Of The Blood Oath were. We were driven on by Dark's spirit and the hatred and anger we all felt for the Creator of this game, Kayaba Akihiko. Lea and myself had become the closest on the team since we knew Dark the best, he was my boyfriend and was like a brother to Lea. Angelica had become less ego hungry and became more like Dark, becoming more friendly and caring and Doran...he might have been the one that held the team together. He was hiding his own sadness, and being supportive. When we made it to the 100th floor we found out the final boss was Kayaba Akihiko. Needless to say, it was not an easy battle, but we fought hard and used all our strength and managed to take him to low health. I dealt the finishing blow and he smiled and whispered these last words "You know...I think effort should be rewarded." He burst right after that and we all logged out. Turns out me, Lea, Doran and Angelica had been in the same hospital and we met soon after and reunited with our families and friends. Two weeks passed and that is where we are now.

**-To narrator's point of view-**

Sienna was at the graveyard, standing in front of a memorial. It was a memorial to all the people that had died to the Sword Art Online Death Game. Sienna leaned down and placed some flowers at the stone, a single tear dropping from her cheeks to the grass.

"I'm so glad I met you. Goodbye." She said a sad smile on her face. She stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve. It was time to go. She turned around, and gasped. It seemed like an illusion, like it wasn't real. Maybe she was seeing things through her tears, and she wiped her face again. When the image didn't disappear, her tears flowed again, an unstoppable force. She ran right into his arms, sobbing directly into his chest.

"It looks like there was judgement after all in the game." He said, wrapping his arms around her. Sienna just nodded into his chest. She wouldn't let him go this time. There was no way. He was, after all, DarkBlade.

Final Chapter End

**First off I'd like to give credit to****ViresAdLegatum for helping me with the ending and for the one that got me to write this chapter. Second you can consider this the 'canon' ending to this story, but I still have the idea to continue the story from where Takumi died, but without Dark being a disciple, so also tell me what you think of that idea. And lastly, I want to say to all the readers, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it feels good to know many people are enjoying this story, and I am sorry for making you all wait so long. So, I hope you all enjoyed this story and remember to tell me if you think I should make another version of this story with the ending I had in mind at first.**


End file.
